Perhaps Love
by Cactus93
Summary: Dengan bermodalkan nekat dan percaya diri tinggi, Byun Baekhyun giat mengejar perhatian seorang laki-laki bak pangeran dinegeri dongeng yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Akankah cinta yang ia rasakan berakhir bahagia hingga ia beranjak dewasa? ChanBaek - KaiSoo - HunHan /BL/RnR!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**OoooO**

 **.**

 **PERHAPS LOVE**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu ini Byun Baekhyun, si bungsu keluarga Byun selalu merengek ingin belajar naik sepeda dan keinginannya itu belum juga dituruti hingga saat ini.

Baekhyun adalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang berusia dua belas tahun minggu lalu dan mendapatkan kado dari temannya sebuah sepeda. Teman sekelasnya selama enam tahun berturut-turut –Xi Luhan- selalu mengejek Baekhyun bahwa dia penakut yang tak berani belajar naik sepeda beroda dua.

Jadilah saat ini bocah yang genap dua belas tahun itu terus merajuk sambil menuntun sepeda putih dengan beberapa gambar pikachu di sekeliling body sepeda di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sejak awal dikirim oleh Luhan, sepeda itu sama sekali belum pernah keluar dari rumah keluarga Byun. Jika dikatakan takut untuk mencobanya, Baekhyun memang takut. Sangat. Tapi keinginan untuk belajar sangat kuat dibenaknya saat Luhan terus saja menggodanya.

Sayangnya, tak ada seseorang pun yang mau diajak Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya mengayuh sepeda.

Ayahnya?

Sibuk mengurusi para koleganya.

Ibunya?

Lebih memilih menggoreskan pena pada beberapa lembar kertas putih atau pergi ke butik miliknya.

Kakaknya?

Byun Baekbeom tinggal di asrama sekolah dan hanya sesekali pulang kerumah –jika anak sulung itu sedang butuh uang saku lebih-.

Yang tersisa adalah Kim Jongwoon –pengawal sekaligus supir pribadi Baekhyun- dan Kim Ryeowook –pelayan rumah, kedua orang itu pun menolak untuk mengajari Tuan mudanya naik sepeda.

"Kenapa ahjusshi tak mau mengajarikuuu?!" Baekhyun melepas pegangan sepedanya sehingga sepeda itu tergeletak bebas jatuh dilantai dan menghasilkan bunyi keras di sekitar ruang tamu. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan ke lantai.

Jongwoon tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi melihat Tuan mudanya yang merajuk itu mulai terisak. Hal ini biasa, sudah biasa. Tuan mudanya memang manja dan mudah menangis. Pria usia kepala tiga itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apakah Tuan muda sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah?" Lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan jika berada di situasi ini.

Isakan Baekhyun terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak melihat kearah Jongwoon yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. "Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan semua, makanya aku ingin ahjusshi mengajariku belajar mengendarai sepeda…"

 _Mulai lagi._

Perhatian Baekhyun memang mudah dialihkan dan mudah pula kembali teringat ke permasalahan awal.

"… kenapa aku tak boleh mengendarai sepeda. Aku 'kan sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak akan menangis jika aku jatuh. Aku tidak akan melaporkankan kepada Eomma dan Appa jika aku belajar naik sepeda dengan ahjusshi. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia, kok."

Itu dia titik permasalahannya. Tuan dan Nyonya besar tidak mengijinkan anaknya untuk belajar naik sepeda karena suatu alasan pasti. Disini Jongwoon harus lebih bersabar. Awalnya Baekhyun memang merengek pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia ingin naik sepeda.

 _"Belajarlah saja bermain piano atau biola. Eomma tak ingin anak kesayangan Eomma akan terluka jika jatuh dari sepeda. Aigoo, kulit halus anak Eomma yang tampan nanti akan berdarah dan meninggalkan bekas."_

Begitulah perkataan Hyekyo dan sebagai pengawal pribadi, Jongwoon tak sepantasnya membantah. Jongwoon mendekati Tuan mudanya dan berjongkok. "Ahjusshi percaya dengan anda, Tuan muda. Karena Ahjusshi tahu jika Tuan muda Baekhyun sangat pintar."

"Makanya~ Ayo ajari aku menaikinya!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sepeda yang tergeletak di lantai.

Tangan Jongwoon terulur, memijit pelipisnya. Ia harus bisa mengulur waktu. Sebenarnya pengawal itu menyalahkan sekolah dasar tempat Baekhyun mengenyam pendidikan. Sekolah elite itu tak biasanya pukul satu siang sudah memulangkan muridnya. Biasanya sekolah itu memulangkan muridnya hingga pukul tiga sehingga tak ada kemungkinan Baekhyun merengek ingin belajar naik sepeda karena biasanya Nyonya Byun sudah pulang kerumah dan anak itu tak bisa berkutik jika orang tuanya dirumah. Haruskah iya menelpon Nyonya besar?

 _Cklek._

Jongwoon langsung berdiri tegap lalu berbalik badan menyambut seseorang yang membuka pintu. Mata segaris Jongwoon mendadak melebar. Entah kebaikan apa yang telah ia lakukan dimasa lalu hingga Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Selamat datang Nyonya." Jongwoon membungkuk memberi salam saat Hyekyo berjalan kearahnya.

"Eomma~" Baekhyun menyapa ibunya lirih dan bibir tipisnya ia gigit. Baekhyun menunduk. Jemarinya erat menggenggam ujung kaos kuning dengan bordiran kecil pikachu di dadanya. Akankah ia di marahi ibunya?

Hyekyo dengan gaum selutut berwarna kuning pastel lembut beserta menjinjing tas Gucci berwarna putih berjalan anggun mendekati anak bungsunya. "Mengapa sepeda ini bisa disini? Aigoo~ anak tampan Eomma kenapa ini?" alis Hyekyo terangkat saat melihat mata anaknya yang sembab saat ia hendak mencium pipi anaknya.

Satu hal kebaikan Hyekyo adalah, ia tak pernah memarahi Jongwoon jika Baekhyun menangis. Bukan karena ia memanjakan pengawalnya, tapi Hyekyo tahu jika anak bungsunya itu memang cengeng dan ia sudah hafal segala sifat Kim Jongwoon yang tak mungkin menyakiti atau memarahi anaknya. Tangan lentik Hyekyo itu terulur mengelus pipi anak kesayangannya.

"Omona~ uri Baekhyunnie matanya merah. Kenapa sayang?" kebaikan Hyekyo yang lain adalah sangat mencintai anaknya dan ini yang perlu digaris bawahi, jika ia berada dalam suasana hati yang baik. Sepertinya siang ini.

"Eomma~" Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik indah ibunya. Merasakan jika suasana ibunya dalam skala normal berlebih, Baekhyun ingin mencoba merayu ibunya lagi.

"Iya, sayang?"

"Aku ingin belajar naik sepeda~" setelah selesai sengan kalimatnya, bibir Baekhyun menekan kedalam, matanya menyipit penuh harapan ibunya akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Hening sejenak.

Nampak kerutan di dahi Hyekyo bibirnya tersenyum simpul, "Belajar saja."

Apa?

Baekhyun dan Jongwoon bersamaan melebarkan bola matanya. Terkejut.

Apakah ia lupa dengan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu?

"Benarkah?!" Senyum ceria kini terpampang jelas di raut manis Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan penuh semangat di bawah dagunya.

"Tapi… Eomma tak ingin kulit anak tampan Eomma terluka. Bagaimana ini?" Hyekyo menarik tangan kanannya dari pipi Baekhyun dan meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya diujung bibirnya, serta tangan kiri terlipat dibawah dada untuk penyokong tangan kanan. Kerutan didahipun muncul lagi pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

Semangat Baekhyun surut. Bibir tipisnya cemberut lagi _. Pasti ditolak lagi_ , kata dalam benaknya lirih.

Jongwoon pun ikut mengernyitkan dahi, melihat sikap plin-plan Nyonya Besarnya.

"A~aa~… begini saja. Jongwoon-ah, tolonga antarkan Baekhyun membeli pelindung siku dan lutut serta helm-"

"Yang bergambar pikaaa…chu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hyekyo langsung menatap tajam anaknya sehingga bocah itu melirihkan suaranya diakhir perkataannya. Baekhyun sudah di didik agar tidak boleh menyela perkataan orang, apalagi perkataan orang tuannya. Itu sebabnya Hyekyo memberinya sepasang likiran tajam. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Setelah melihat Baekhyun sudah menyadari kesalahannya, Hyekyo kembali menatap Jongwoon yang sepertinya paham maksudnya tanpa ia meneruskan ucapannya tadi, "Kalian belajar saja di taman kota, tanah di halaman rumah ini tak rata, lebih baik di sekitar area taman dekat sungai Han saja."

"Baik, Nyonya besar."

"Dan kau… anakku yang tampan~" Hyekyo kembali menaruh perhatiannya kearah anaknya yang sudah memasang wajah berbinar tak sabar, "Kau bisa memilih sendiri corak apa yang kau inginkan pada perlengkapanmu." Lanjut Hyekyo sembari mengelus rambut hitam anaknya.

"Um! Iya Eomma~!" teriak Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Lalu… apakah anakku tersayang melupakan sesuatu?" Hyekyo menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai. Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala terlalu semangat hingga poni rambut dark brown-nya yang lembut ikut bergoyang.

"Tentu saja aku tak lupa! Umm.. terima kasih, Eomma~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga memamerkan _eye-smile_ andalannya.

"Aigoo~ pintarnya anak Eomma. Kalau begitu kau hati-hati belajar mengayuh sepedanya," Hyekyo mengecup dahi anaknya. "Hmm.. tidakkah sehararusnya sepeda itu dipasang roda dua pengaman juga? Bagaimana menurutmu Baekhyunnnie?"

"Roda dua?" Bekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan mengernyit.

"Itu, sayang. Roda yang dipasang di kanan kiri roda belakang agar tidak oleng. Seperti sepeda lamamu."

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau!" Bibir Baekhyun langsung cemberut lagi, "Itu sama saja aku belum bisa mengayuh sepedaku sendiri. Aku ingin belajar mengendarai sepeda roda dua, Eomma~ Luhannie sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda dua dengan lancar. Aku juga harus bisa mengendarainya juga~ Apa Eomma tak marah jika anak eomma yang tampan ini dihina begitu saja~"

Hyekyo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah rahasia umum jika Luhan dan anaknya gemar sekali berkompetisi. Walaupun mereka berteman akrab tapi persaingan itu tetap ada. Hyekyo tak melarang karena kedua anak itu bergitu menggemaskan saat bertengkar. Sejenak kemudian, ibu dua anak itu menghela napas dan melirik kearah Jongwoon. "Tolong ajarkan Baekhyunnnie dengan baik, ya Jongwoon-ah." Hyekyo tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya." Jongwoon sedikit membungkuk menyanggupi perintah Hyekyo.

"Baiklah, hmm sayang…" Perhatian Hyekyo kembali kepada anak bungsunya, "… kau bersiaplah. Cuci wajahmu. Eomma tak ingin wajah anak Eomma yang tampan ini lengket karena air mata."

"Hm! Baik Eomma! Terima kasih!" dalam sekejab Baekhyun langsung berlari kelantai dua letak kamarnya berada.

"Aigoo~ anak itu kapan dewasanya." Hyekyo tersenyum lembut menatap putra bungsunya yang berdendang ceria pada setiap langkahnya menaiki tangga.

 **OoooO**

"Waaa~ ahjusshi! Jangan dilepas! Jangan dilepas!"

Sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun belajar sepeda di taman kota. Jongwoon sungguh merasa kelahan karena terus saja membungkuk dan memegangi sepeda Tuan mudanya agar tak jatuh. Diusianya yang sudah tak lagi muda, sekarang dia sungguh sangat kelelahan.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak mau mandiri mengayuh sepeda. Sekalinya Jongwoon melepas pegangan sepedanya, Baekhyun dengan curang langsung mendaratkan kakinya ke jalan dan tak mau mengayuh lalu berakhir dengan mata berkaca-kaca menganggap Jongwoon sebagai ahjusshi jahat yang tega membiarkannya jatuh.

"Ahjusshi?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membola melihat pengawalnya yang bermandikan keringat. Ia langsung turun dari sepeda dan menstandarkan sepedanya "Ahjusshi lelah ya?" kepala Baekhyun sedikit dimiringkan ke kiri dan mengerutkan dahi dengan bibir cemberut.

Jongwoon hanya memberi senyum lalu membersihkan dahinya yang basah oleh keringat dengan sapu tangan abu yang barusaja ia ambil dari saku celananya.

"Ahjusshi duduk saja. Aku akan membelikan ahjusshi minuman di mini market di seberang."

Mata Jongwoon membola dan langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu Tuan muda. Saya akan membeli minuman sendiri. Anda duduk di kursi bawah pohon saja."

"Tapi-"

"Mari, saya bawakan sepeda anda dan mari kita menepi ke bangku."

Baekhyun langsung mendelik tajam saat perkataannya di potong dengan kejamnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju bangku yang pengawalnya maksud.

"Tuan muda tunggu disini, ya? Saya akan kembali secepatnya." Setelah mengatakannya, Jongwoon berlalu pergi menuju mini market.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal, melepas helm pikachunya dan menaruhnya dengan kasar di kursi. Bibirnya mengerucut maju, lalu tangannya berganti melepas pelindung lutut serta tangannya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada bangku dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun bosan selalu diperlakukan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Beberapa bulan lagi padahal ia akan menjadi siswa sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi melakukan apa-apa selalu saja dilarang.

Baekhyun belum menyadari sikap manjanya. Itulah permasalahannya.

Pandangan matanya menyusuri sekeliling taman yang ramai. Yang tampak mencolok adalah ada sebuah tenda putih besar di seberang taman, Baekhyun tak tahu tenda apa itu. Setahunya itu bukanlah tenda orang _camping_ karena itu terlalu besar, tenda itu seluruhnya berwarna putih dengan gambar plus merah yang besar ditengah-tengannya. Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya, tak peduli itu tenda apa walaupun tenda itu terdapat beberapa orang yang mengantri. Toh selama tenda itu tak mempunyai sesuatu yang manis di dalamnya, Baekhyun takkan tertarik.

Tatapannya kembali melilingi taman. Cahaya matahari mulai surut tapi tak mempengaruhi orang-orang yang berada ditaman untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkung kebawah saat melihat banyak anak-anak yang terlihat sebaya dengannya atau malah lebih muda daripadanya bersepeda melintasi bangku tempatnya duduk. Mereka bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan lancar. Senyum ceria mereka saat mengendarai sepeda itu membuat Baekhyun iri. Baekhyun melirik sepedanya yang tepat berada di samping bangku panjang yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa roda dua itu susah sekali dikendarai?" bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan mendekati sepeda. Ia menggigit telunjuknya. Hatinya ragu mencoba lagi atau tidak, tapi saat bola matanya melihat mereka yang bisa bersepeda dengan riang, semangatnya kembali menggebu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ujung kaki kanan Baekhyun langsung menaikan standar sepedanya lalu bergerak menaiki sepedanya. Kaki mungilnya masih menapak di jalan, ia kembali ragu meletakkan kakinya di pedal sepeda.

"Ayo Lulu bisa, mereka bisa, Baekkie juga harus bisa! Satu… dua… yeah!"

Kedua kakinya terangkat mengayuh sepeda,

sekali ayuh,

dua kali ayuh,

Baekhyun berusaha menyeimbangkan laju sepedanya. Wajahnya berseri merasakan sepedanya bisa melaju dengan usahanya sendiri. Hingga sampai enam kayuhan, mata Baekhyun terpejam saat merasa sudah tak sanggup menyeimbangkan sepedanya lagi.

"U-uwa uwaaaaa!"

Brugh.

Baekhyun jatuh dari sepeda dengan posisi lutut kanannya yang jatuh ke jalan terlebih dahulu. Dia meringis merasakan perih di telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak ikut roboh. Walau tak sampai berdarah, tapi nampak memar dan bayak butiran pasir menempel disana.

Rasa sakit ini tak pernah dirasakan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan karena kakinya terasa kaku. Bibir bawahnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Huweeee!" Baekhyun langsung menangis seketika melihat lututnya berdarah. Makhluk imut itu benci cairan berwarna merah itu keluar dari kulit putihnya. Celana pendek coklatnya tak berhasil melindungi lututnya

Keberadaan Jongwoon belum terlihat dan Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan. Bocah laki-laki itu mau menyeka air matanyanya tapi telapak tangannya saat tertetesi air matanya terasa begitu perih. Ia hanya bisa terisak dan tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Tangisan Baekhyun saat ini jelas menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tapi ada seorang pemuda yang gesit berlari menuju arah Baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa, adik manis?"

Kepala Baekhyun yang sebelumnya merunduk langsung terangkat begitu mendengar suara di depannya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan karena orang yang menyapanya tadi mengangkatnya dengan mengapitkan tangannya di ketiak Baekhyun lalu mendudukannya di bangku terdekat, sedangkan permuda itu berlutut dibawah memperhatikan luka.

"Wah kaki kamu berdarah. Harus cepat diobati. Pasti ini rasanya sakit, ya?"

Tangisan Baekhyun terhenti, bola matanya mengerjap menatap sosok asing dihadapannya. Wajah sosok asing itu begitu dekat dengannya dan tangan besar itu mengelus pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Rona merah terpulas dari pipi Baekhyun, matanya kini bebinar saat menyadari sosok pemuda yang baik hati itu sungguh sangat tampan. Tubuhnya itu juga begitu proposional dan ia duduk berlutut dihadapannya ala film _Princess Disney_ yang sering ia tonton. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini seperti habis jatuh, ditolong pangeran berkuda putih! Eh, bukan pangeran berkuda putih, mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah pangeran berbaju putih! Walau hanya bajunya saja yang putih sedangkan celana jeansnya berwarna biru tua. Tapi yang terpenting disini Byun Baekhyun sudah menemukan pangeran impiannya!

Senyuman pangeran itu begitu hangat dan lembut, membuat rasa sakit pada kaki dan tangan yang Baekhyun rasakan seolah sirna. Rambut pangeran itu berwarna hitam legam tertata keatas hingga dahinya terlihat jelas. Berlawanan dengan Baekhyun yang menyukai poni miliknya menutupi dahi. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibirnya yang tebal tapi menawan. Telinganya yang begitu _anti mainstream_ sebagai ciri khasnya. Woaaa Baekhyun terpesona.

"Prince Charming~"

"Hm?" sosok itu mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan perkataan yang barusan diucapkan bocah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tuan muda!"

Keduanya menoleh kearah suara yang berada di belakangnya. Jongwoon dengan napas terengah-engah berlari mendekati Tuan mudanya.

"Anda terluka?!"

"Iyaaa, aku jatuh dari sepeda ahjusshi~ Lihat, ada cairan merah menjijikan di lututkuuuu. Telapak tanganku juga sakiiiit." Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memamerkan luka-luka yang ia dapat. Sosok yang dipanggil _Prince Charming_ oleh Baekhyun itu berusaha menahan tangannya agar tak bergerak mencubit pipi yang menggemaskan itu. Ia melirik laki-laki yang berpakaian formal yang memanggil anak laki-laki yang ditolongnya itu dengan panggilan 'Tuan muda'.

"Mari kita ke Rumah Sakit, Tuan muda."

"Tidak mauuu!" Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya keleher _Prince Charming_ -nya. Mata pemuda itupun membulat terkejut, tapi tangannya bergerak menyentuh punggung Baekhyun saat anak itu dengan tak terduga malah duduk dipangkuannya.

Tatapan Jongwoon beralih menilai laki-laki yang dipeluk Tuan mudanya, "Maaf, anda siapa?"

Pemuda itu membalas tatapan Jongwoon, "Um.. saya Park Chanyeol, tadi saya tak sengaja lewat dan melihat um.."

"Baekkie~" Baekhyun berbisik lalu menyembunyikan kembali kepalanya di tengkung sosok asing yang benama Chanyeol.

"… melihat Baekkie …terjatuh dari sepeda dan langsung menolongnya."

"Baekkie?" Jongwoon mengernyit melihat Tuan mudanya yang masih saja merangkul Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sudah menolong Tuan muda." Jongwoon sedikit membungkukkan badan, "Tuan muda, mari lekas kita pergi berobat." lanjutnya

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama dengan _Prince Charming_!" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi anda terluka, Tuan muda."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Sebagai orang asing diantara mereka berdua, ia ragu untuk bertindak lebih. Apalagi dengan kondisi bocah kecil yang mengaku bernama Baekkie terus saja bersembunyi diceruk lehernya, sebenarnya itu membuat ia sedikit merasa geli karena Baekhyun mengedus-endus lehernya dan ia yakin mendengar kekehan dari anak ini. Pandangan matanya kini terarah pada sosok laki-laki yang berpakaian formal di depannya. Raut wajah sosok itu terlihat seperti mencurigainya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar-debar, bukan jenis debaran menyenangkan. Tapi debaran cepat seorang pelaku kejahatan karena ia merasa seperti pelaku pencuci otak anak laki-laki yang gemar mengendusnya ini. Otaknya berpikir keras. _Jika pria yang berpakaian formal itu menyebut Baekkie dengan panggilan Tuan muda, berarti Baekkie anak orang kaya._ Chanyeol harus bersikap sopan jika tidak tidak dituduh macam-macam. Bisa-bisa malam ini ia harus mendekam balik jeruji besi.

"Ba-bagaimana jika Baekkie, ikut bersama saya saja?" ucapan Chanyeol sedikit terbata.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya. "Dengan senang hari _Princess Baekkie_ mau ikut bersama _Prince Charming_ ~" ucapnya dengan penuh keceriaan. Sedangkan Jongwoon terlihat semakin mencurigai Chanyeol.

 _Mati aku!_ Sepertinya Chanyeol salah bicara.

"Tuan mu-," perkataan Jongwoon terhenti saat menerima lirikan tajam dari Tuan mudanya. Jongwoon berdeham membersihkan rongga tenggorokannya, "Maaf Chanyeol-sshi, tolong bantu saya membujuk Tuan muda untuk pergi berobat." Jongwoon menyerah. Sebaikanya ia meminta bantuan orang yang dipeluk erat Tuan mudanya itu. Ia takut semakin menunda penanganan infeksi lukanya akan tambah parah.

Alis Chanyeol tertarik keatas. Sepertinya pengawal Baekhyun tak seganas apa yang tadi ia perkirakan. Bibir Chanyeol tak kaku lagi, iya tersenyum kearah pengawal itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun merasakan tepukan lembut diujung kepalanya, ia menatap _Prince Charming_ -nya. Wajah _Prince Charming_ -nya begitu dekat dengannya membuat jantung bocah itu berdebar-debar lagi dan lagi.

"Lebih baik kita obati dulu lukamu, ya adik manis."

"Jangan! Jangan panggil aku adik manis, _Prince Charming_ ~ Panggil aku _Princess Baekkie_ ~ dan. _Princess Baekkie_. tak. mau. pergi. ke. dokter~"

Jongwoon hambir tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Tuan mudanya. Reaksi Nyonya besarnya pasti akan lebih heboh lagi jika mendengar tentang ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol bingung dengan maksud bocah yang kini gemar menggelayuti lehernya. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari paling melelahkan baginya. Haruskah dia mengikuti panggilan menggelikan itu?

Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

" _Princess Baekkie_ takut dokter?"

"Iya. Dokter itu menakutkan." Baekhyun berucap dengan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya seolah meyakinkan _Prince Charming_ -nya bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu benar.

"Padahal _Prince Charming_ seorang dokter. Berarti _Prince Charming_ menakutkan?" Chanyeol berpura-pura memasang wajah cemberut. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil. Ia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak dan bahkan kakaknya belum mempunyai anak. Jadi tak ada seorang anak kecilpun yang berada disekitarnya. Ini pengalaman baru baginya. Sepertinya tak bururk juga. Toh anak kecil yang berada dipangkuannya begitu terlihat imut, lembut, empuk dan menggemaskan. Sebentar. Sepertinya otak Chanyeol lah yang dicuci oleh Baekhyun secara tidak sadar.

"Eh?" kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat. _Prince Charming_ _adalah seorang dokter?_ Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan mata membulat imut. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan ketika terkejut, Chanyeol sontak tertawa dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak sekarang, tetapi suatu saat nanti." Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing ketiak Baekhyun, lalu berdiri beserta mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Perlakuan Chanyeol ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun kegirangan dan kembali memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menepuk bahu Baekhyun lalu terkekeh denagn sikap manja Baekhyun.

"Ahjusshi," ada keraguan saat Chanyeol memanggil nama sosok yang berpakaian formal itu, tapi ia melanjutkan ucapannya saat sosok itu mengangguk, "Mari ikut saya. Saya saat ini bertugas sebagai panitia donor darah di tenda seberang sana. Saya akan mengambil perlengkapan P3K disana dan mengobati luka _Princess Baekkie_." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan panggilan terakhirnya itu dan sepertinya Jongwoon menyadari itu hanya bersikap maklum.

"Darah?" pekikan keras dari Baekhyun terdengar saat mendengar kata 'darah'. "Aku tak suka darah! Aku benci melihatnya!" Baekhyun yang meronta ingin turun dari gendongan itu membuat Chanyeol beserta pengawalnya kelimpungan jikalau Baekhyun jatuh.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengeratkan gendongan ala koalanya dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun. "Kaki _Princess Baekkie_ bahkan ada darah yang sudah mengering?"

"Tapi… tapi-" Bibir Baekhyun langsung mengerucut sebal. _Prince Charming-_ nya menepuk-nepuk bahunya, dia tak bisa berkutik. Harus jaga sikap. Setidaknya ia merasa sangat senang berdua dengan pangerannya. Tunggu sebentar. Berdua? Otak Baekhyun berpikir keras.

"Ahjusshiii!" Baekhyun yang kembali tenang, memanggil pengawalnya.

"Iya, Tuan muda?" Jongwoon bersiap mendengar perintah Tuan mudanya.

"Ahjushi tolong masukkan pikachini ke mobil. Aku tak mau dia dicuri."

Bukan hanya Jongwoon yang dahinya berkerut bingung, tapi Chanyeol pun juga demikian. Setahu mereka, tak ada orang lain lagi.

"Itu lho ahjusshi~ sepedaku~" Jongwoon dan Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. Nama apalagi itu. "Aku ikut bersama _Prince Charming_ dan ahjusshi masukkan itu, itu dan itu ke mobil. Jangan ganggu aku dengan _Prince Charming_ dulu kkk~" jemari Baekhyun yang tadi menunjuk perlengkapan sepedanya ketika menjelaskan, kini jemari lentik itu ia letakkan di depan bibirnya berusaha menutup tawanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Dia bingung sebenarnya anak laki-laki yang digendongnya itu makhluk jenis apa. Dirinya yang sebenarnya juga kaya saja tak mempunyai sifat manja tak tertolong seperti ini. Untung saja Baekhyun tipe menggemaskan natural. Chanyeol ok ok saja.

"Baik, Tuan muda. Nanti saya susul." Derita Jongwoon yang hanya bisa menuruti semua perintah Tuan mudanya.

"Iya~ tak usah cepat-cepat ya, ahjusshi~" Baekhyun kembali terkikik –tak tahu- malu.

Chanyeol menaruh rasa simpati padanya yang lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. Atau mungkin perasaan iri?

Sepertinya untuk saat ini belum. Tunggu saja waktunya.

"Chanyeol-sshi, saya titip Tuan muda sebentar. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tak apa-apa ahjusshi. Kalau begitu saya duluan." Kaduanya saling berbungkuk sopan dan menjalankan tugas masing-masing yang secara garis besar tugas itu bermuara pada Baekhyun. Dari balik punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju tenda, Jongwoon melihat Tuan mudanya masih sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum ceria seperti itu. Sepertinya Tuan mudanya mendapat target buruannya dan sepertinya tugasnya akan semakin berat.

 **OoooO**

" _Prince Charming_ ~"

"Iya, _Princess Baekkie_?" Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

Baekhyun terkiki malu-malu, "Apakah _Princess Baekkie_ berat?"

"Tidak, _Princess Baekkie_ sangat ringan."

Baekhyun tertawa bahagia, "Kenapa _Prince Charming_ tidak menggendong _Princess Baekkie_ ala pengantin baru seperti eomma dan appa di foto mereka?"

Langkah Chanyeol mendadak terhenti, sebenarnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju tenda tapi perkataan Baekhyun sungguh tak terduga, " _Saya_ kira anda sendiri yang ingin digendong seperti ini, _Princess Baekkie_."

Baekhyun menatap pangerannya malu-malu dan menggigit bibirnya, " _Princess Baekkie_ tak mengira akan digendong _Prince Charming_ seperti ini~" ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol. " _Princess Baekkie_ malu~"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa malu?"

"Tangan _Prince Charming_ menyentuh pantat _Princess Baekkie_." Baekhyun semakin memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

Saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar bungkam dengan mata membulat maksimal. Memang benar kedua tangannya terletak pas dibawah pantat semok nan empuk bocah yang ia gendong. Tapi, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun begitu frontal. Mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau kemana saja?" sosok berambut hitam dengan mata sipitnya mendekati Chanyeol. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat ada anak laki-laki yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol.

Untunglah Chanyeol mendapatkan bantuan. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum lega. "Maaf aku ketoilet terlalu lama, Yixing hyung. Anak ini tadi terjatuh dari sepeda dan bisa tolong ambilkan kotak P3K sekarang?"

Yixing yang paham situasi setelah melihat luka di lutut si bocah langsung melesat kembali masuk tenda.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukannya di kursi plastik tepat di bawah payung besar di samping tenda. Bocah itu memincingkan matanya melihat keadaan sekitar.

" _Prince Charming_ , di-dimana darahnya?" Baekhyun berucap takut-takut jikalah nanti mendadak ada luapan darah menenggelamkannya.

Chanyeol berjongkok menghadap lutut Baekhyun. Rasa lega Chanyeol rasakan lagi saat ucapan Baekhyun kembali membicarakan hal yang normal. "Darahnya di dalam kantong dalam kotak putih itu, Princess Baekkie ingin melihatnya?" jari Chanyeol bergerak membersihkan butiran pasir di kaki Baekhyun.

Gelengan cepat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Chanyeol berikan. Sebaiknya tak usah membahas darah saja. Itu sangat horror.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini." Yixing ikut-ikutan jongkok di samping Chanyeol, siapa tahu ia bisa membantu.

"Nah, _Princess Baekkie_. Sekarang _Prince Charming_ akan mengobati lukanya. Jangan bergerak dulu, ya."

Sayangnya Yixing malah mendengar dialog drama tak terduga.

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Jongwoon-ah, kenapa dia bisa begitu?"

Hyekyo mengendikan dagunya ke arah anak bungsunya yang terduduk di karpet depan tv yang menampilkan siaran Disney Channel langganannya. Anak itu memeluk erat boneka pikachu yang besarnya hampir setengah lebih dari ukuran badannya sendiri dan sepertinya ia mengabaikan siaran tv kesayangannya itu. Kebiasaan Baekhyun sesudah makan malam langsung duduk menonton tv, tapi yang membuat Hyekyo mengernyit bingung adalah Baekhyun terus memeluk erat bonekanya sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Bahkan Hyekyo bisa melihat ilusi bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar anaknya.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke boneka yang dipeluk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala gemas. Mengabaikan tangan dan kakinya yang terluka. Jarang terjadi hal seperti ini. Biasanya jika Baekhyun terluka, dia akan sangat manja. Minggu lalu saat jari telunjuknya tak sengaja terjepit pintu, anak itu sampai bolos sekolah dan bermanja-manja diatas kasur, serta mewajibkan keinginannya untuk dipenuhi. Jika tidak, selamat menikmati dendang suara mencekik telinga. Maka dari itu, Nyonya Byun mewanti-wanti anaknya jangan sampai terluka. Tapi lihat kelakuannya sekarang.

Sebenarnya Hyekyo tadi sudah harap-harap cemas akan direpoti anaknya saat melihat Baekhyun yang pulang dengan lutut terbalut kain kasa, tapi setelah melihat anaknya yang seperti kesurupan setan bahagia, ia memustuskan tak bertanya secara langsung. Mungkin Baekhyun lupa kalau dirinya terluka. Maka dari itu pilihan amannya, ia bertanya pada pelayan anaknya.

Jongwoon menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya besarnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri di samping sofa tempat Hyekyo duduk. Membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi pesanan Nyonya besarnya. Ini adalah tugas sampingannya selain menjadi pengawal dan supir Baekhyun. Karena Ryeowook –yang seharusnya bertugas- sedang sibuk mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malam tadi. "Tuan muda tadi bertemu _Prince Charming_ impiannya, Nyonya."

" _Prince Charming_?" Hyekyo memekik terkejut, menoleh kearah Jongwoon. "Wow. Anak itu benar-benar dewasa sebelum umurnya." desisnya. Ia menatap ke arah anaknya kembali dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, Baekhyun juga menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar.

 _Apakah dia mendengar?_ Saat ini juga Hyekyo dan Jongwoon merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Keduanya menelan ludah dengan paksa saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan pincang kearah Hyekyo sambil menyeret boneka pikachunya. Matanya berbinar, "Eomma tahu _Prince Charming_?" ia menaiki sofa panjang yang diduduki ibunya lalu mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Hyekyo.

Otak Hyekyo mencoba berpikir dengan cepat. Jangan sampai Baekhyun membahas _Prince Charming_ yang asli jika tidak, kerepotan bertubi akan datang padanya. Sejak dulu Hyekyo membenci suaminya yang terlalu memanjakan anak bungsunya. Berusaha memasang senyum lembut, "Itu pangerannya _Cinderella_ , kan? Tentu Eomma tahu hahaha" Hyekyo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tertawa kaku diakhir kalimatnya. "Baekhyunnie mau boneka pikachu baru? Appa 'kan sedang berada di Jepang, mungkin Baekhyunnie ingin oleh-oleh?" tangannya bergerak mengelus surai hitam Baekhyunnie yang lembut.

Sayangnya Baekhyun yang masih dengan senyum berbinarnya itu menggelengkan kepala. " _Prince Charming_ , Eomma~" keluarlah aegyo andalan anak bungsunya. Anaknya benar-benar keracunan _Disney Channel_.

Dengan berat hati, sang ibu menghela napas. Semakin besar anaknya ini, semakin neko-neko keinginannya. "Ada dengan _Prince Charming_?"

Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan ibunya, " _Prince Charming_ sangat tampan."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk.

" _Prince Charming_ sangat tinggi."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk lagi.

" _Prince Charming_ sangat baik."

Nyonya Byun kembali mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menjadi _Princess_ untuk _Prince Charming_! Aku adalah _Princess Baekkie_!"

Hyekyo hampir mengangguk tapi langsung terhenti setelah memahami kalimat terakhir anaknya. "A-aigoo Baekhyunnie anak eomma yang tampan. Anak eomma seharusnya menjadi _Prince_ juga. Bukankah begitu?" Jika tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, Hyekyo pasti akan tertawa cekikikan. Sayangnya keadaan berkata lain.

Bibir Baekhyun langsung melengkung kebawah. "Jika aku juga menjadi _Prince_ juga, _Prince Charming_ akan bersama _Princess_ yang lain. Dan Baekhyun tak sukaaaaa. Pokoknya aku mau jadi _Princess_ titik!"

Mata Hyekyo berotasi, "Apakah eomma perlu membuatkan _Princess Baekkie_ beberapa gaun yang cantik."

Tubuh Bekhyun menegang. _Haruskah Princess mengenakan gaun?_ Kalau pakaian pink, Baekhyun memeng mempunyai beberapa baju warna itu. ia tak keberatan. Tapi pakaian berenda dan melambai seperti ibunya pakai ketika pergi _shopping_? Baekhyun bergidik langsung menggelengkan kepala.

Dan Hyekyo menyeringai. Ia tahu anaknya anti memakai pakaian melambai sejak kejadian itu. Rencanyanya berhasil. "Baiklah besok eomma akan menyuruh pegawai eomma untuk membuatkan beberapa gaun untuk anak tampan.. ups maksud eomma, untuk anak cantik eomma~" Hyekyo menahan tawa saat melihat wajah anaknya seperti orang lingling dan pucat. "Tapi mungkin bulan depan baru bisa jadi. Eomma baru sibuk mengurus projek baru eomma. Bagaimana, sayang? Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berteriak horor.

"Oh, tak apa ya? Aigoo~ anak eomma sangat pengertian." Hyekyo menggigit bibirnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kencang, "Aku tidak mau gaun!"

"Eh, katanya Baekhyunnie ingin menjadi Princess?"

"Tapi aku benci gaun! Besok aku akan menemui _Prince Charming_! Aku akan bertanya langsung _Prince Charming_ suka _Prince_ atau _Princess_!"

Keinginan jahil Hyekyo langsung surut. Matanya membulat terkejut. "Kau sudah janjian dengan _Prince Charming_ –mu?" sebenarnya Hyekyo sedikit penasaran tentang sosok _Prince Charming_ yang dimaksud anaknya. Apakah dia seperti om-om mesum?

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku besok aku akan ketaman lagi, mungkin _Prince Charming_ disana."

Hyekyo memijat pelipisnya. Anaknya ini kecil-kecil sudah mewarisi bakat menguntitnya. Mungkin ini dosanya dimasa lalu yang menjadi penggemar rahasia laki-laki yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya saat ini. Dia harus sering menyempatkan diri ke gereja setelah ini untuk pengakuan dosa masa lalu.

Bola mata indah Baekhyun bergulir menatap pelayannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu, "Ahjusshi~ besok tolong antarkan Baekkie ke taman ya~"

Jongwoon dan Hyekyo hanya menghela napas pasrah. Baekhyun benar-benar pandai merayu.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **a/n**

 **Karena aku pengen buat yang Baekhyunnya unyu di bulan puasa dan hadirlah ff absurd ini hahaha**

 **Aku menaruh rate M ini sebagai warning chapter kedepannya yang rate akan semakin naik. Dosa ditanggung masing-masing ya~**

 **Tapi selama sebulan depan, rate aman dulu. Kacian Princess Baekkie macih kecil~ lagian biarin pdkt ma pangeran dulu~ ulala~**

 **Silakan beri kritik dan saran di kolom review ya^^**

 **last**

 **.**

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **OoooO**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chanyeol and Baekhyun

**OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti rencana kemarin, setelah pulang sekolah pukul tiga siang Baekhyun berjalan riang sepanjang koridor sekolahnya menuju gerbang dimana Jongwoon sudah menunggu. Jemari tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tali ranselnya yang tersampir di bahunya. Senyum manis ia sebar tanpa menyadari banyak yang terpesona melihatnya. Bibirnya mengerucut bersiul walau tak ada suara siulanpun terdengar. Suasana hatinya sangat bahagia, tidak sabar bertemu _Prince Charming_ -nya lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah tunggu!"

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti, berbalik mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang berhadapan dengan Luhan yang terengah-engah.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" dahinya mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Luhan mengerucut tak terima Baekhyun keluar kelas duluan.

Baekhyun mengerjab. Matanya beralih menatap ke sosok tinggi yang berada di belakang Luhan. "Bukankah kau mau pulang bersama dengan Yifan?"

Sejak tahu Yifan berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sehari sebelum ia berulang tahun, Baekhyun sedikit menjauhi sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tidak cemburu, hanya saja aura pacar pertama Luhan sangat tidak mengenakkan. Bahkan Baekhyun takut menatap wajah Yifan.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek? Aku ikut ya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan telapak tangannya berayun kekanan dan kekiri berlawanan arah. "Tak boleh!"

"Eh, kenapa tidak boleh." Luhan berujar lesu merasa ditolak. Bibirnya mengerucut dan mata rusanya berkaca-kaca.

Melihat Luhan yang akan menangis, bukan menenangkan sahabatnya tapi Baekhyun malah menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dan memasang wajah cemberut. Luhan benar-benar tak tahu privasi dan seenaknya mendadak cengeng seperti itu. Rusa itu selalu sok manja jika Yifan berada disekitarnya. Lihatlah sekarang, pacarnya luhan yang berwajah sadis dengan alis seperti _angry bird_ menatap tajam kearahnya seolah menyalahkan Baekhyun karena membuat Luhan bersedih.

Jika saja Baekhyun lebih besar dan kuat, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati menendangnya. Sayang sekali, tinggi badan Baekhyun bahkan berada diperingkat paling bawah dijajaran laki-laki di kelasnya saat tes kesehatan. Baekhyun tidak berani, karena Yifan menempati peringkat teratas. Ia kalah besar dan kalah tinggi. Baekhyun takut kepada Yifan melebihi takut daripada ibunya. Padahal Yifan tidak pernah berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi perasaan Baekhyun selalu saja buruk saat melihat pemilik wajah jutek itu. Apasih yang disukai Luhan darinya.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur satu langkah,"Untuk kali ini, maafkan aku Luhannie!" Mengabaikan Luhan dan Yifan, Baekhyun langsung berbalik berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Awas saja Yifan, Baekhyun sumpahi cepat putus dari sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Dari dalam mobil, Baekhyun menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil melihat keadaan diluar. Matanya berkaca-kaca menyadari tempat dimana tenda putih kemarin berada kini hanyalah sebuah petak kosong.

"Ahjusshi, dimana tendanya?"

Jongwoon menatap kasihan Tuan mudanya dan menepuk lembut kepala Baekhyun. Ia tahu Tuan mudanya pasti merasa kecewa saat ini, "Tuan muda silakan tunggu disini dulu, saya akan bertanya pada orang-orang disana. Siapa tahu mereka tahu sesuatu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap pengawalnya yang duduk pas disandingnya tepat di kursi pengendali. Kepalanya mengangguk dan matanya menatap penuh harapan. Senyumnya terpulas saat melihat pengawalnya beranjak keluar dari mobil dan mencari informasi diluar sana.

Telapak tangan mungil Baekhyun bergerak menghapus air mata yang masih berada diujung sudut matanya. Ia tidak boleh berwajah jelek saat bertemu pangerannya nanti. Lalu ia menepuk pipinya tiga kali dan menangkup pipinya senidiri. Wajahnya masih tampankan?

Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi empuk mobilnya, sedangkan telapak kakinya berayun kekanan dan kekiri secara berlawananan. Baekhyun sabar. Matanya memandang jauh kearah pengawalnya di seberang jalan sana. Terlihat pengawalnya itu bertanya dari satu orang ke orang lain. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat pengawalnya berbicara serius dengan seseorang bertopi hitam.

Senyum lebarnya terpasang melihat pengawalnya mulai berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya dengan jemarinya ia genggam begitu erat.

 _Cklek._

 _Brak._

Jongwoon sudah kembali duduk didalam mobil, "Ternyata donor darah kemarin hanya diadakan tiga bulan sekali dan saya sudah tahu dimana Chanyeol-sshi bersekolah."

Senyum Baekhyun bertambah lebar. Ia tak peduli tenda putih itu lagi. Untuk apa bertemu selama tiga bulan sekali jika mereka bisa bertemu berkali-kali jika ia mengunjungi sekolah pangerannya. "Bolehkah aku pergi kesana?"

"Jika Tuan muda ingin, saya akan dengan senang hati mengantarkan anda kesana." Jongwoon memberi senyuman lembut di akhir kalimatnya menyadari Tuan mudanya sangat antusia.

"Yey! Tentu saja aku ingin kesana, ahjusshi~ Aku sudah tak sabar~"

"Baik, Tuan muda." Jongwoon mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil hitam itupun melaju meninggalkan parkiran taman sungai Han.

"Apakah sekolah _Prince Charming_ jauh, ahjusshi?"

"Tidak Tuan muda, kebetulan sekolah itu hanya memerlukan waktu beberama menit lebih cepat jika dari sekolah anda."

"Wah… berati aku bisa mampir setiap hari~"

Jongwoon tak membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menghela napas pasrah karena keinginan Tuan muda itu, berarti Jongwoon juga harus menambah agenda jadwalnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Tuan muda, apakah saya boleh ikut ke dalam?" Jongwoon menatap cemas kearah Tuan mudanya yang hendak pergi ke dalam sekolah sendirian. Saat ini mobil yang berisi Baekhyun dan Jongwoon sudah sampai di depan gerbang tempat dimana Chanyeol bersekolah. Dilihat dari gerbang yang terbuka lebar dan banyak murid yang keluar dari sekolah, itu berarti jam belajar sekolah telah usai. Jongwoon tidak mengkhawatirkan Tuan mudanya, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan murid yang kemungkinan besar akan direpotkan oleh Tuan mudanya. Iya yakin Tuan mudanya pasti akan membuat suatu keributan.

Sayangnya si mungil Byun yang tak tahu akan kekhawatiran pengawalnya itu hanya memberi senyum ceria dan menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Tak perlu, ahjusshi." Jangan abaikan jari telunjuk kanannya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri lalu mulai beranjak turun dari mobil.

Jongwoon menghela napas pasrah dan menyaksikkan Tuan mudanya berjalan riang dengan tas yang masih ia gendong dari balik kaca mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah mengengah atas itu.

 _Semoga Tuan muda tak membuat kekacauan._

Atau mungkin Jongwoon bisa diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang?

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Awalnya Baekhyun yang masih memasang senyum ceria ketika masuk kedalam sekolah, tapi kini ia membatu di koridor utama. Mata indahnya mengerjab beberapa kali memandang kesekeliling area koridor. Yang Baekhyun tahu saat ini adalah, mungkin sebagian besar murid sekolah ini sudah pulang kerumah. Karena yang ia lihat di sini hanya ada segelintir siswa yang bisa ia hitung dengan kedua jari tanganya yang berlalu lalang di koridor dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang seolah mengagumi keimutannya. Bukannya Baekhyun yang terlalu percaya diri, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah pura-pura tidak tahu daripada wajahnya menjadi korban cubitan.

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam kearea sekolah. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari siapa tahu ia bisa tidak sengaja bertemu pangerannya. Itu adalah jodoh. Hingga sampai di pertigaan koridor, bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah. Ia tahu hidup itu pilihan dan mengapa pilihan itu muncul disaat ia seperti ini. Sama saja saat dirinya memilih menonton _Disney channel_ atau _Cartoon Network_ dimana isinya penuh dengan siaran kesukaannya _._

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kesal. Ia harus bersabar dan tak boleh menyerah. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati salah satu kelas. Ia berjinjit menggapai jendela kaca mengintip kedalam sebuah ruang kelas yang jendelanya terbuka. Sayangnya didalamnya kosong dan Baekhyun kembali melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah lalu menendang tembok ruangan yang ia intip tadi untuk melepaskan kekesalannya.

Alisnya terangkat, ketika telinganya mendengarkan suara seseorang menyanyi dengan sangat merdu, Baekhyun langsung tergerak mencari pusat suara itu berasal. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang kelas sebelah. Bola matanya membulat menatap terpesona sosok itu.

"Pikachu!"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Chanyeol hyung, kau tidak tidak latihan basket?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan buku paketnya kedalam tas, mendongak kearah adik kelas yang menyempatkan diri mendatangi kelasnya untuk bertanya jadwal latihannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Aku kan sudah keluar, Sehun-ah."

"Apa?!" Adik kelas yang bernama Sehun itu terkejut membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Kau sangat ketinggalan berita sekali, Sehunnie~" Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan menyenderkan sikunya pada bahu Chanyeol. Tak lupa orang itu memberi senyum sinis kearah orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku seperti itu! Itu sangat menjijikkan jika keluar dari mulutmu, Kim Jongin." Gertak Sehun.

"Ya. Namamu memang menjijikan."

"Hentikan Jongin! Sudah cukup! Aku bosan mendengar kalian yang selalu tak akur. Wajar Sehun tidak tahu, Jongin-ah. Minggu lalu ia tak masuk sekolah." Chanyeol menengahi kedua orang yang selalu mudah tersulut emosi. Ini sudah biasa. Chanyeol sudah terbiasan dengan keadaan ini.

Sehun yang tadinya menatap Jongin dengan sinis, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol ia kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Mengapa sebelumnya kau tak memberi tahuku, hyung?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sikap adik kelasnya yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol suka dengan orang menggemaskan. Jadi teringat sosok mungil yang ditemuinya kemarin. _Prince Charming? Princess Baekkie?_ Chanyeol selalu tak bisa menahan senyum saat teringat panggilan aneh itu.

"Maaf Sehun-ah. Aku ingin fokus ujian kenaikan kelas bulan depan dan aku akan naik kelas tiga, ya sekalian saja. Lagi pula kau tahukan aku tak serius mengikuti klub itu."

"Memang kau yakin naik kelas?"

Chanyeol langsung menatap sinis orang yang menghinanya, "Sialan kau, kkamjong!"

Orang yang barusan menghina Chanyeol tak membalas hanya tertawa lepas.

Mengabaikan tawa Jongin, Sehun kembali bertanya. "Lalu aku bagaimana, hyung?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Kau lanjut saja."

"Tapi kau tak disana lagi."

Jongin yang terhenti dari tawanya kini langsung memasang wajah mual mendengar ucapan Sehun. Chanyeol yang tahu itu, langsung menyiku perut Jongin yang tepat disampingnya. Ia tersenyum, menyembunyikan raut yang sebenarnya khawatir. Tangan kanannya bergerak menepuk bahu kanan adik kelasnya itu. "Tetaplah bergabung di dalam klub, Sehun-ah. Belum ada setahun kau bergabung dan bahkan bakatmu sungguh luar biasa. Aku akan sangat bangga jika kelas dua besok kau merebut posisi Ketua klub dari tangan Minho."

Mendengar nasihat itu, senyum Sehun merekah. Ia menganggukkan kepala menyanggupi permintaan Chanyeol. "Baik, hyung! Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Semangat Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol menggenggamkan tangan keudara memberi semangat dan Sehun mengangguk berlalu meninggalkan kelas kakak kelasnya.

Jongin hanya memandang datar. "Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah. Dia sangat aneh."

"Dan itu alasanmu tak suka dengannya?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin. Tangannya menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahu dan kakinya melangkah bergerak keluar kelas.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. "Mungkin. Tapi, sebagian besar bukan itu."

Mata bulat Chanyeol menyipit, "Lalu?"

"Belum saatnya kau tahu, Chanyeol-ah." Goda Jongin.

"Dasar sok keren." tangan Chanyeol menggenggam dan memukul bahu Jongin main-main.

Tanpa membalas pukulan Chanyeol, Jongin malah tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengendus kembali menaruh perhatian pada tangga lantai dua.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Tidak aku akan mampir ke ruang kesehatan menaruh laporan donor darah kemarin kepada Dokter Cho. Ruang kesehatan kosong, karena semua anggota sedang diliburkan karena acara kemarin."

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, "Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau juga akan keluar dari klub PMR?"

"Tidak. Tidak untuk waktu dekat ini. Karena PMR selalu membuatku menambah ilmu kedokteran secara tidak langsung. Aku tak mau melewatkannya." Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan mimpinya yang kelak akan menjadi nyata jika ia berusaha lebih keras. "Lagi pula aku gabung dengan klub basket hanya untuk menjaga staminaku, tak lebih dari itu."

"Dasar kau, licik. Penyalahgunaan keanggotaan klub."

"Hei~ mereka tak keberatan memasukkan orang berbakat sepertiku. Mereka yang untung." Sudut bibir kanan keatas, menyeringai.

Kini giliran Jongin memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Kita berpisah dikoridor?"

"Terserah kau saja."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Waah~ jika aku sudah besar, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian! Pikachu hyung harus mengajariku~" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh setelah menyaksikkan pertunjukan klub paduan suara. Anak itu duduk diatas meja dengan kaki berayun tak sampai lantai melihat para anggota bernyanyi di depan.

"Sayang sekali tidak bisa." Salah satu anggotanya mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan ujung kepalanya.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, "Kenapaaa~ Suara ku bagus lho hyung~ aku janji tak menganggil Jongdae hyung dengan sebutan Pikachu hyung lagi~?" ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dibaha dagu.

Anggota yang bernama Jongdae itu malah tertawa dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Karena saat kau sekolah disini, aku pasti sudah tak berada di sekolah ini lagi, Baekhyun-ah dan terserah kau memanggil hyung dengan panggilan apa."

"Jongdae hyung kemana? Hyung menghindariku?" raut Baekhyun semakin mendung.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya, seharusnya ia tak menggunakan kalimat tersirat jika berbicara dengan anak sekolah dasar. "Hyung sekarang kelas dua dan saat kau sekolah disni, hyung pasti sudah lulus. Tapi anggota klub musik yang lain pada tahun ajaranmu, pasti akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu."

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk huruf o sedangkan kepalanya mengangguk pelan mencerna kata demi kata yang Jongdae ucapkan. "Hyung dan Noona yang lain juga nanti akan lulus?"

Semua anggota manatap gemas dengan Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan. Anggota yang tersisa kini hanya lima orang, mereka duduk dikursi mengelilingi Baekhyun yang terduduk dimeja. Seakan Baekhyun adalah sebuah tontonan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Baekhyunnie~" Salah satu anggota perempuan mendekati Baekhyun, "Bolehkan noona berfoto denganmu?"

Melihat wajah memohon itu, kepala Bakehyun reflek mengangguk. Ia sudah diajarkan ibunya jika tak baik menolak permintaan seseorang. Asal pipinya tidak menjadi korban, Baekhyun ok ok saja. Tapi siapa sangka anggota yang lain juga bergantian mengajak makhluk imut itu berfoto. Setelah anggota terkahir berfoto dengannya, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Lalu matanya beralih kearah hyung yang berwajah mirip Pikachu. "Jongdae hyung tidak mau berfoto denganku?" mata mungilnya mengerjab polos.

"Baekhyunnie ingin berfoto dengan hyung?" Buakannya menjawab, Jongdae malah berbalik bertanya.

Baekhyun menangguk dengan semangat, "Pakai ponselku ya hyung~ Aku ingin berfoto dengan Pikachu hyung~"

Semua anggota terkikik mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Interaksi diantara keduanya sangat menggemaskan. Sebenarnya mereka ingin pulang, tapi sayang mengabaikan makhluk mungil ini walau mereka hanya menjadi penonton.

Mata Jongdae membulat saat melihat Baekhyun lompat turun dari meja dan sekarang anak itu malah mendudukan diri dipangkuannya.

"Ayo hyung, lihatlah kameranya." Tanpa merasa bersalah, si pemilik tangan mungil yang menggenggam ponsel itu sudah siap bergaya.

Saat Baekhyun hendak menekan layarnya, perhatiannya teralih pada sosok familiar yang melewati pintu kelas yang saat ini ia tempati. Matanya langsung membulat dengan bibir tersenyum merekah.

"Prince Charmiiiing!" Baekhyun langsung lompat dari pangkuan Jongdae dan berlari menuju pangerannya. Tak lupa ia mengantongi kembali ponselnya. Jongdae yang sudah siap dengan pose kerennya hanya bisa mati gaya tak jadi berfoto, malah menjadi bahan ledekan para anggota klub paduan suara yang lain.

Mendengar panggilan itu Chanyeol langsung berhenti, kepalanya menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya panggilan yang sudah ia hafal berasal dari siapa. Dengan reflek cepat Chanyeol membuka lebar tangannya dan merengkuh Baekhyun yang berlari menuju pelukannya. Walaupun terkejut, tapi Chanyeol membalas tawa ceria Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, beberapa murid anggota paduan suara beserta Jongin terpaku melihat adegan layaknya film romansa anak muda, tak lupa beberapa murid yang masih disekitar koridorpun tak luput mengabaikan kesempatan melihat Park Chanyeol si murid teladan sedang main drama dengan anak sekolah dasar. Kemungkinan besar esoknya Baekhyun akan terkenal di sekolah ini. Jangan abaikan Jongwoon yang nekat bersembunyi dibalik tembok, ia hanya memukul pelan pelipisnya. Mengasihani nasibnya yang menjadi pengawal Tuan muda yang hiperaktif –dan memalukan. Jongwoon berbalik badan, karena Tuan mudanya sudah menemukan Chanyeol lebih baik kembali ke mobil saja.

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. "Aku rindu _Prince Charming_ ~" ia mengusak-usakkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan tangannya bergerak menepuk punggung si mungil.

"Ey~ Chanyeol-ah. Siapa dia?" Jongin meyipitkan mata kearah Chanyeol. "Jangan beralasan jika dia adik mu atau sepupumu. Aku sudah hafal silsilah keluargamu."

Mata bulat Chanyeol berotasi. Ia saja belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, dengan seenaknya Jongin menuduhnya macam-macam.

"Dia ad–"

"Aku pacarnya. Benarkan _Prince Charming_?" Baekhyun tersenyum polos menatap mata pangerannya yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang membatu begitu pula orang yang disekitarnya.

 _Cup!_

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Baekhyun mencium ujung bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka. "Hihihi… itu ciuman pertamaku~." Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya malu-malu.

"Cha-chanyeol kau–"

Chanyeol yang tersadar dari terkejutannya langsung berlari membopong Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan semuanya yang perlu kejelasan dengan adegan yang telah mereka lihat.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 _Brak._

Tujuan Chanyeol adalah di ruang kesehatan dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Ia menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan napas terngah-engah. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang putih dan mendudukan si pembuat onar diatasnya.

"Kenapa _Prince Charming_ membawaku lari~ aku kan belum sempat berfoto dengan pikachu~" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Ia lupa mengabadikan momennya dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan anime kesayangannya. "Ah! Dahi _Prince Charming_ berkeringat~"

Chanyeol yang sibuk mengatur napas langsung menyeka dahinya dengan lengannya. Matanya menyipit menatap Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun terkejut dengan tatapan itu. Wajah pangerannya kini terlihat menakutkan. Kening Baekhyun berkerut dengan bibir mengerucut. Mata mungilnya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Hiks… Prince Charming marah padaku? Huwee"

Melihat Baekhyun yang menangis histeris, Chanyeol kelabakan. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan kiri bingung. Gawat jika orang mendadak masuk dan mengiranya bertindak yang tidak-tidak pada anak sekolah dasar ini.

"Baek- umm _Princess_ Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengelus pelan bahu Baekhyun. "Aku tak marah padamu." Selembut mungkin Chanyeol berucap.

Baekhyun yang masih terisak, kini mendongah menatap wajah pangerannya. "Tapi tadi wajah _Prince Charming_ menakutkaaaan. Mirip seperti pacar Luhannie."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar nama asing itu, "Sungguh. _Prince Charming_ tak marah kepada _Princess_ Baekkie."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan yang melegakan itu, senyum Baekhyun kembali merekah. "Bernarkah?"

"Iya. _Prince Charming_ hanya kelelahan berlari tadi tadi."

"Kenapa _Prince Charming_ berlari?"

"Kenapa _Princess_ Baekkie mencium _Prince Charming_?" Chanyeol menyeringai main-main kearah Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi tempat tidur.

Entah kenapa mengapa melihat seringai pangerannya dan posisinya kini yang duduk diantara kedua tangan pangerannya yang menekan ranjang, membuat Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya malu-malu.

"Hei~ _Princess_ Baekkie kenapa?" Chanyeol malah terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Tadi saja ia berani menciumnya di depan umum dan sekarang dengan posisi seperti ini saja malu-malu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Tak usah malu, karena kau yang sedang malu-malu seperti sekarang membuatku gila."

Baekhyun langsung menurunkan telapak tangannya, memberi ekspresi polos kepada Chanyeol, " _Prince Charming_ gila? Benarkan? Ey~ itu tidak mungkin. Karena _Prince Charming_ sangat romantis!"

Sungguh Chanyeol kini merasa berdosa telah menggoda anak sekolah dasar yang berada dihadapannya inil. Ia menarik tangan dari ranjang dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja berkas lalu membuka tas ranselnya. Ia perlu menghindari Baekhyun sebentar daripada nanti ia keterusan. Chanyeol meletakkan laporan yang ia buat diatas meja sesuai yang diperintahkan Dokter Cho yang sekarang absent.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi beroda, ia mendongnya mendekat kearah ranjang lagi. Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Baju putih berbentuk sailor lengan pendek dengan pita biru muda mengelilingi kerahnya dan celana pendek biru polos. "Kau dari sekolah? Mengapa tak pulang dulu?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, "Iya~ aku pulang sekolah jam tiga. Tadi aku ketaman dulu mencari tenda _Prince Charming_ , tapi tak adaaa. Jadinya aku langsung ke sekolah _Prince Charming_ ~ dan _Prince Charming_ lupa panggilanku yaaaa." Bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena pangerannya tidak memanggilnya _Princess_ Baekkie lagi. Tapi saat merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya, kekesalannya sirna. Ia sangat suka dimanja apalagi oleh pangerannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan berniat memanjakan Baekhyun, tapi ia malah mengasihaninya. Kasian Baekhyun yang masih sekolah dasar saja pulang jam tiga. Untung saja dulu ia masuk kesekolah negeri biasa. "Baekhyunnie seharusnya bersikap baik."

"Eehhh? Aku sudah bersikap baik~" elak Baekhyun.

"Mencium di depan umum itu perbuatan dilarang-"

"Tapi-"

"Memotong ucapan orang lain itu perbuatan yang tidak baik."

Baekhyun langsung menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mengangguk patuh dan mendengarkan nasihat pangerannya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang patuh. "Panggilah seseoang dengan nama yang seharusnya dan bersikap baiklah, nanti hyung akan memberikan hadiah. Mengerti?"

Kepala Baekhyun terangguk, "Padahal nama _Prince Charming_ itu sangat keren. Tak ada nama panggilan _Prince Charming_ lagi?"

"Hmm mungkin tidak"

"Kalau _Prince_ Chanming?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Ngomong-ngomong, teman hyung ada yang bernama Chanming."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi ia tak menyerah. "Bagaimana dengan _Prince_ Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia berdiri dari kursi dan duduk kembali di ranjang tepat disaning Baekhyun. Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya, "Tak usah menggunakan panggilan barat itu, karena hanya memanggil namamu saja itu sudah sangat menggemaskan."

"Tapi di film _Disney Princess_ yang aku tonton panggilan itu sangat romantis."

Dasar maniak film Disney. Chanyeol hanya senyum singkat "Tak usah mengikuti cerita film agar terlihat lebih romantis. Hyung akan memanggilmu dengan Baekhyunnie saja. Buka filmm _Prince_ dan _Princess_ , yang ada hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kita akan membuat kisah romantis sendiri. Apakah kau keberatan?"

Walau pipinya masih ditangkup Chanyeol, tapi kepalanya masih bisa menggeleng. "Anak baik." Chanyeol kembali mencium dahi Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia

Kini perhatian Chanyeol mengarah lutut Baekhyun yang masih terbalut perban. Ia ingat benar bentuk balutan itu. "Baekhyunnie tidak mengganti perban lukamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak ingin hasil karya hyung dicopot. Bahkan tadi aku tidak mandi" jawabnya polos.

"Ya ampun, Baek." Chanyeol gemas sendiri dengan Baekhyun, "Ini bukan sebuah karya," Chanyeol menujuk lutut Baekhyun. "Jika hari sudah berganti, luka itu harus dibuka agar cepat mengering. Baekhyun ingin lututnya terus dipasang perban?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lebih cepat.

"Boleh hyung menggantinya?"

Kini si mungil menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

Chanyeol segera mancari perlengkapan almari dan membawanya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Sembari mengalihkan perhatian dari lukanya, Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya bergerak aktif mencopot perban dan membubuhi luka di lutut Baekhyun dengan obat baru. "Baekhyunnie kemari bersama siapa?"

"Bersama dengan Chanyeol hyung, kan?"

Rahang Chanyeol terkatup lalu mengendus, "Maksud hyung, Baekhyun bisa sampai disekolah ini diantar siapa?"

"Ooo~ bersama Jongwoon ahjusshi! Yang bersamaku kemarin, hyung. Jongwoong ahjusshi selalu mengantarkanku kemana-mana. Walaupun wajahnya sering datar, tapi ahjushi sangat baik!" Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan ceria, membanggakan pengawal pribadinya.

"Nah sudah selesai."

Baekhyun menatap lukanya yang kini terbuka. Ia terdiam sejenak memandangi lukanya "Apakah nanti luka itu akan membekas, hyung?"

Chanyeol mengelus ujung kepala Baekhyun, pakai krim ini secara beraturan setelah lukanya mengering. Hyung jamin lutut Baekhyunnie tadak meninggalkan bekas luka." Chanyeol memasukkan krim itu kedalam ransel Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun kembali muncul.

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang Baekhyunnie pulang ya? Pasti Eomma Baekhyun sudah menunggu. Hyung antar sampai bertemu dengan Jongwoon ahjushhi, ya?"

"Iya!" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, "Tapi gendooong~"

"Aigoo uri Baekhyunnie manja sekali." Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tawa riang sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang, tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang menatap kedekatan mereka berdua dengan raut kesal.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Eomma aku pulaaaang~" begitu pulang kerumah Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kearah ibunya yang sedang bersantai disofa.

"Aigoo~ anakku yang tampan sudah pulang~" Hyekyo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya menerima kecupan pipi dari anaknya. "Mengapa jam segini baru pulang?"

"Aku tadi berkunjung ke sekolah _Prince_ ehh… maksudku Chanyeol hyung~"

Hyekyo menangkat alisnya mendengar nama asing itu, "Chanyeol?"

"Iyaaa~ itu nama asli _Prince Charming_. Chanyeol hyung melarangku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Prince Charming_." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kerucutan bibir.

"Aigoo… mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Kata Chanyeol hyung, sekarang yang ada hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun! Aku dan Chanyeol hyung membuat cerita romantis kami sendiri tanpa harus mengikuti cerita _Prince Charming_ yang ada di film."

Hyekyo takjub dengan jawaban anaknya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Tatapannya melembut beserta ulasan senyum menghiasi wajah cantinya, sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika saat ini anaknya mempunyai kisah cinta sendiri. Ia hanya akan bertindak jika Baekhyun tersakiti. Tangannya terulur menuju surai lembut Baekhyun dan mengelusnya, mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol dan lukanya tadi. Jika ada kesempatan mungkin Hyekyo bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **chanbyun0506 - chenma - baelight - sehunboo17 - yoogeurt - baekhyunee04 - peluke - chogiwa - moontae - dindinxoxo94 - yeolite - txetxeet - ChanBMine - keziaf - chika love baby baekhyun - mii-chan07 - Fujiwaracha - erry-shi - baekhyeol – Asmaul**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Jangan khawatir kalau ada crack couple. Krek kopel hanya untuk membangkitkan(?) suasana. Cinta akan indah pada waktunya #wink

OTP ku jalur lurus aja kok :'D

Yang menanti POV Chanyeol yang lebih banyak, chapter depan ya~

Mengenai usia Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang belum jelas chapter kemarin. Hayo… siapa yang kemarin g baca dengan teliti

 _Teman sekelasnya selama enam tahun berturut-turut –Xi Luhan- selalu mengejek Baekhyun bahwa dia penakut yang tak berani belajar naik sepeda beroda dua._ Baekhyun kelas 6 SD usianya kira-kira 12 tahun.

Dan di chapter ini di tulis jelas jika Chanyeol kelas 2 SMA, usianya kira-kira 17 tahun. Termasuk pedo kah? Semoga tidak #plak

Btw, apa chapter 2 ini membosankan?

Aku tunggu reviewnya ya~ biar aku lebih semangat nambahin adegan emesin Baek :D

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya


	3. Chapter 3: Pikachu vs Rilakkuma

"Maaf Sehun-ah, kau jadi harus menemaniku belanja." sesal pemuda bermata bulat mengenakan kaos putih dengan jeans hitam yang mendorong troli penuh berisi barang sesuai daftar belanja sesuai pesanan.

"Tak apa Kyungsoo hyung, aku hanya menuruti perintah ibuku untuk mengantarmu dan asal kau tak merepotiku dengan bawaan berat itu, aku tak keberatan." Sehun membalas cuek pemuda yang usianya setahun diatasnya, pandangan matanya tertuju pada jajaran rak yang berisi berbagai macam _snack_. Mencari _snack_ kesukaannya.

"Aku sanggup membawanya sendiri, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya kurang mengambil beberapa kaleng tuna dan beberapa bumbu yang lain lalu mengantri di kasir."

"Hyung, ngomong-omong apakah kau sudah lupa?"

"Tentang apa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau melupakan perintahku."

"Oh, itu. Aku masih ingat. Tenang saja, Sehun-ah."

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Asal jangan lupa saja." Sehun meletakkan tiga kemasan _snack_ kesukaannya dalam troli yang Kyungsoo dorong. "Melihat antrian kasa itu, sepertinya kau akan lama. Aku mau membeli kopi di depan. Kau ingin titip sesuatu, hyung?" Sehun menaikan alisnya menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Tak usah Sehun-ah. Aku akan membuat cokelat hangat saja saat dirumah."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Aku tunggu dimobil, hyung!" ia berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi menatap kepergian Sehun.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

"Pikachu vs Rilakkuma"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunnie~ turunlah, Eomma mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu sayang~" Hyekyo berteriak dari bawah tangga memanggil putra bungsunya yang berada di lantai dua.

Seperti hari sabtu biasanya, Hyekyo yakin anaknya pasti masih bergelung dalam selimut kuning terang yang bermotif pikachunya. Anak bungsunya itu mendapat libur dari sekolah pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Ia selalu bermalas-malasan pada hari sabtu dan pada hari minggunya pasti ia selalu ribut mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan.

Minggu lalu Baekhyun memaksa pergi ke _63 Seaworld_ setelah menonton _Disney Channel_ yang menayangkan _The Little Mermaid II_. Apalagi ditambah Luhan memamerkan fotonya di instagram dimana bocah bermata rusa itu bercosplay ala ikan duyung dilengkapi ekor duyung hijaunya. Sontak saja Baekhyun merengek tak ingin kalah dari Luhan. Bukannya ia mengikuti Luhan yang bercostum ala _mermaid_ , tapi Baekhyun memborong berbagai ukuran boneka berbentuk kerang beserta aneka jenis ikan, tak lupa ia boneka tokoh _Ariel_ dan _Flounder_ dari toko souvenir _63 Seaworld_.

Baekhyun meminta ayahnya untuk mendekor ulang kamarnya yang semula berwarna kuning pastel penuh dengan pernik pikachu dan kawan-kawan kini berganti tema dengan _The Little Mermaid, Pikachu, and friends in the Sea_. Kamar Baekhyun di dekor ulang dengan _wallpaper_ biru laut dengan beberapa gambar gelembung air beserta rumput laut bergoyang. Boneka kerang di letakkan di pojok dinding beserta karpet berwana cokelat pasir pantai sebagai pelapis lantai. Hyekyo tak mempermasalahkan toh kamar Baekhyun sudah sekitar tiga tahunan belum di permak ulang. Masih syukur permintaan anaknya masih dalam batas normal estetika walau dengan perpaduan tema yang aneh, setidaknya Baekhyun tak meminta membawakan pasir pantai di kamar. Suaminya memang selalu memanjakan si bungsu dan Hyekyo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat itu semua.

Memikirkan hari minggu besok, sepertinya anaknya tak akan meminta pergi ketempat yang aneh-aneh, karena suaminya belum pulang dari Jepang. Jadi tak ada cerita seorang ayah memanjakan anaknya besok. Baekbeom juga tak pulang kerumah. Baekhyun tak akan berani macam-macam dengannya. Hyekyo hanya terkekeh memikirkan itu. Dirinya seperti seorang ibu tiri, tapi jangan ragukan kasih sayang ibu dua anak itu kepada kedua putranya.

Hyekyo mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai, sudah beberapa menit menunggu mengapa Baekhyun belum turun juga?

Setelah menghela napas, Hyekyo melangkahkan kakinya menanjaki belasan anak tangga menuju kamar anak bungsunya. Sekiranya tak perlu ia mengetuk pintu, ia langsung masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Dahinya mengernyit menyadari bahwa anak bungsunya sudah tak berada di kasurnya. _Kemana anak itu?_

"Eomma~"

"Aigooya!" Hyekyo terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia langsung berbalik melihat anaknya yang berada di bingkai pintu kamar mandi dengan senyumnya yang manis tak berdosa. "Baekhyun-ah, dimana handukmu?" Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dengan mata menatap tajam anaknya yang berdiri polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun. "Sudah berapa kali Eomma bilang, habis mandi kau harus menutup belalai gajahmu itu~"

Bibir Baekhyun langsung mengerucut, baru saja dia bersemangat mandi pagi sekarang malah dimarahi ibunya. Padahal baru kali ini jam delapan pada hari sabtu ia sudah bangun dan mandi.

"Kau sudah hampir SMP Baekhyun-ah, tapi kelakuanmu," Hyekyo berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Kerutan bibir Baekhyun makin menjadi, kakinya ia hentak-hentakan ke lantai kesal berjalan menuju ranjang dan menguburkan dirinya di selimut. "Aku tak suka di marahi. Eomma jahat padaku. Appaaaa." Ia tengkurap dan menguburkan wajahnya pada bantal bulu angsanya, tak lupa kebiasaan memanggil ayahnya saat ia dimari ibunya.

Hyekyo makin pusing dengan sikap manja anaknya ini. Lapor suaminya pun malah ia yang akan disuruh bersabar dan bersabar. "Cepat pakai baju dan rapikan ranjang sekarang atau kau tak akan mendapatkan majalah itu."

 _Majalah?_

Baekhyun langsung terduduk mendengar kata itu. "Sudah selesai dicetak Eomma?" matanya berbinar menatap ibunya.

Bibir atas Hyekyo sedikit tertarik ke kanan, "Tergantung. Eomma tunggu dibawah sampai sepuluh menit, jika kau tak juga turun… jangan berharap kau melihat majalah itu dirumah ini." Hyekyo mengibaskan rambutnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Eomma tungguuuuu!"

Langkah kaki Hyekyo terhenti lalu menoleh menatap anaknya yang berdiri diranjang dengan kedua tangannya mengenggam mengarah padanya. "Apa lagi?"

"Pilihkan aku baju~ tolong~" Baekhyun bergerak menuruni ranjang berjalan kearah ibunya. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Hyekyo. Mengajak ibunya melangkah mendekati almari putihnya. "Ayo eomma~ tolong pilihkan Baekhyunnie baju~"

Melihat Baekhyun yang memberinya _agyeo_ yang tak pernah gagal, tangan Hyekyo bergerak menuju pipi tembam anaknya dan mencubitnya. "Eomma sudah bosan dengan aegyo mu itu~" Hyekyo menarik pipi anaknya kekanan dan kekiri bergantian sehingga membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan "Tapi Eomma selalu saja tak keberatan menuruti permintaanmu." Kini tangannya beralih menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu bergerak membuka pintu almari yang berada di hadapannya. Sebagai seorang desainer, ia tak luput mengatur gaya berpakaian anaknya. Almari pakaian Baekhyun penuh dengan pakaian berwarna pastel lembut. Mulai dari yang digantung dan dilipat semua warna berpadu sangat cantik. Hyekyo selalu memberi baju anaknya setidaknya sebulan sekali. Anaknya harus menjadi model, itu keinginan terdalamnya.

Senyum ceria Baekhyun bersinar melihat ibunya sibuk memilih baju untuk ia kenakan. Ia tak sabar baju apa yang akan dipilihkan ibunya. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya langsung cemberut melihat pakaian yang dikeluarkan ibunya. "Eommaaaa aku mau bertemu Chanyeol hyuuuung bukan mau tidur!" yang benar saja, Hyekyo mengeluarkan satu setel piyama bermotif flora berwarna toska.

"Apa? Bertemu Chanyeol?" badan Hyekyo sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut mendengar nama asing itu lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap terkejut tiba-tiba wajah ibunya sejajar dengannya.

"Mengapa anak bungsuku begitu agresif?" Hyekyo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tegakkan kembali badannya. Dahinya berkerut dan mengelus pelan dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Eomma cepat~ aku kedinginan."

"Aigoo!" Hyekyo langsung tersentak melihat anaknya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Cepat pakai minyak dan bedak, Eomma pilihkan baju dengan cepat. Kau harus terlihat tampan dihadapan _Prince Charming_ -mu!"

Baekhyun terbirit berlari menuju meja rias tepat disamping almari. Jemarinya mengambil minyak penghangat tubuh, menuangkan minyak itu ke tangan dan mengoleskannya ke badan bagian depannya.

"Sini sini! Eomma akan menaburimu bedak." Dengan membawa pakaian normal anaknya di lengannya, Hyekyo mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di dekat meja rias dan tangannya bergerak aktif mendandani anaknya. Baekhyun hanya menurut saja, ia tak mau kena marah untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini.

"Nah, anakku sekarang sudah tampan~" Hyekyo mengelus poni rambut Baekhyun yang sudah selesai ia sisir rapi. Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kaos polo biru muda dan celana selutut berwarna putih.

"Sekarang boleh aku melihat majalahnya, eomma?" mata Baekhyun kembali berbinar tak sabar.

"Eomma tadi bilang apa padamu?" melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bingung dengan maksunya, Hyekyo mengulangi perkataannya beberapa menit lalu. "Bereskan ranjangmu sekarang, atau kau tak akan melihat majalah itu."

Tanpa diingatkan ketiga kalinya Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ranjangnya, menarik selimut dan merapikan bantal-bantalnya.

Hyekyo tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya yang rajin –dengan paksaan. "Eomma tunggu dibawah untuk sarapan."

"Majalah?" Apakah ibunya tak mengengerti seberpa tak sabarnya ia yang ingin melihat majalah? Mengapa ibunya selalu mengulur-ulur waktu?

Hyekyo tersenyum lembut, "Kau sangat tampan disana, Baekhyunnie. Kau bisa melihatnya setelah sarapan. Majalahnya tak akan lenyap jika kau tinggal sebentar hanya untuk sarapan. Apakah kau tidak lapar?"

Dengan semangat senyum ceria Baekhyun membalas, "Baik, eomma~ Baekhyunnie sangat kelaparan."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Tak berbeda keadaan perdepatan antara Baekhyun dan ibunya, di kelas 2.A Chanyeol pun berdebat dengan sahabatnya, Jongin. Ketika gurunya baru saja keluar kelas, Chanyeol mulai bertanya, "Mengapa sedari tadi kau terus menatapku?" ia menyipitkan matanya memandang teman sabangkunya.

"Kau datang terlambat." Jawab Jongin datar dengan tetap memandang Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya berada di atas meja menyangga kepalanya yang menoleh kekiri.

"Ya, karena aku lupa–"

Belum selesai Chanyeol menjawab tetapi Jongin kembali berucap, "Tapi bukan itu alasan aku terus menatapmu."

"Lalu apa, Jongin-ah? Jangan berbelit belit."

"Karena aku mencintaimu." dengan tetap menjaga intonasi datarnya, Jongin menugungkapkan perasaanya.

"APA?!"

Jongin langsung tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan mata bulatnya yang makin melebar. Bahkan Chanyeol jatuh dari kursinya yang membuat tawa Jongin semakin membahana mengabaikan seluruh perhatian kelas yang mengarah padanya, tapi ia langsung bungkam melihat seseorang membantu sahabatnya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah?" senyuman lembut pemilik _heart shaped lips_ membenarkan kursi Chanyeol yang ikut terjatuh.

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Terima kasih." Setelah berbalas senyum dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada Jongin. "Tak lucu, Jongin-ah." Jongin hanya memberi seringai miring dan mengendikan bahu. Melihat itu kekesalan Chanyeol semakin bertambah, "Awas kau!"

"Chanyeol-ah, ini untukmu."

Hampir saja Chanyeol akan mencekik leher Jongin, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menaruh kotak bekal berwarna biru di mejanya. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, begitu juga dengan Jongin yang sibuk mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menyentuh lehernya. Mandangan mereka berdua kini menatap kearah Kyungsoo, berharap ia memberi keterangan tambahan.

Seperti paham apa maksdunya, Kyungsoo menambah, "Beberapa hari lalu kau bilang ingin dibuatkan bekal nasi goreng dengan dadar gulung, maka dari itu pagi tadi aku baru ada waktu senggang untuk membuatkanmu bekal. Semoga kau menyukainya." Dengan senyum lebar, _heart shaped lips_ milik Kyungsoo terbentuk dengan jelas. Membuat salah satu dari dua orang yang menatapnya menggigit bibir gemas.

"Wah, Kyungsoo kau kereeeen!" Chanyeol dengan semangat menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya kepada Kyungsoo lalu membuka bekal yang sekarang jadi miliknya. "Wah sepertinya ini sangat lezat. Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku akan memakannya sampai habis tak bersisa."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol-ah. Tadi pagi saat aku di UKS, Dr. Cho berpesan padaku agar sepulang sekolah kau menemui beliau." Chanyeol adalah ketua PMR dan Kyungsoo sebagai sekretaris. Banyak pula yang beranggapan jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena sering bersama. Tak ayal Kyungsoo sering mendapat masalah akibat fans Chanyeol.

"Oh, baiklah Kyungsoo-ya. Aku nanti akan menemui beliau. Ayo kita makan bekalnya."

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah, ak tak bisa. Aku harus mengantar bekal untuk Sehun sebentar." Kyungsoo menunjukkan satu lagi bekal yang ia bawa ditangannya.

"Mengapa Tuan mudamu itu sangat manja, Kyungsoo-ya?" sebenarnya itu adalah sakartis dari Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. Merasakan aura canggung, Chanyeol langsung menginjak kaki Jongin, "Aku kira kita akan makan bekal bersama-sama Kyungsoo-ya."

"Lain kali saja Chanyeol-ah. Hari ini Sehun berangkat lebih awal untuk latihan basket. Jadinya ia tak sempat sarapan dan membawa bekal. Kemungkinan ia sekarang kelaparan." Kyungsoo tertawa dengan perkiraannya sendiri. "Sampai nanti, Chanyeol-ah." Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan, sedikit memberi senyum canggung pada Jongin dan berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Sehun sangat keterlaluan." Jongin berdecak kesal dengan perilaku Sehun yang suka menyuruh orang lain seenaknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas mendengar itu. Sudah rahasia umum di sekolah jika Kyungsoo adalah anak seorang pembantu di keluarga Oh. Kyungsoo anak pintar yang masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa penuh, sering mendapat celaan mengenai hal itu. Untung ia sekelas dengan Chanyeol yang bisa terkadang mengawasi. Sebagai ketua kelas dan ketua klub yang sama, sudah menjadi kewajiban Chanyeol untuk peduli sesama.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku minta bekalmu ya?"

"Dasar rakus!"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan makan siangnya, Baekhyun bergegas merapikan ulang penampilannya dan mengajak Jongwoon untuk pergi ke sekolah Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya.

Anak itu membawa turut serta majalah fashion yang terdapat beberapa fotonya di dalamnya. Ia akan memberikan majalah itu pada pangeran idamannya. Sudah beberapa jam tadi ia habiskan bersama ibunya dengan mengagumi fotonya yang terpampang dimajalah. Tak lupa ia memotonya dan memamerkannya pada Luhan. Baekhyun bahkan selalu tertawa jika mengingat isi balasan chat dari Luhan yang isinya penuh emotikon cemberut marah karena ia tak diajak foto bersama. Hyekyo hanya gemas dengan kelakuan kedua anak itu meskipun saling iri tapi tak ada rasa kebencian disana. Mereka berdua berteman dengan tulus dan akrab. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak Luhan berofo bersama ketika ada projek lain.

Asal kalian tahu, Baekhyun menjadi ikon baru style anak-anak di _Kid HK Magazine_ dimana Hyekyo menjadi salah satu desainernya. Ide ini berasal dari ia mendapat tema ulang tahun dan bertepatan dengan anaknya yang akan berulang tahun, dan terjadilah itu semua. Hyekyo bangga anaknya dapat berpose dengan profesional dan hasilnya jauh dari ekspektasinya. Mungkin karier Baekhyun berawal dari sini. Bahkan Hyekyo sampai memesan 10 majalah. Hyekyo bangga dengan Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Dengan tas ransel pikachu tipis yang hanya berisi majalah, ia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya sekarang Tuan muda Chanyeol masih belajar, Tuan muda." Jongwoon yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun memberi nasihat kepada Tuan mudanya untuk menunggu di mobil saja sambil menunggu jam pulang sekolah.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar~" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Tatapan matanya menatap sendu pada pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli ice cream dulu, Tuan muda? Atau kita membeli snack di mini market seberang."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tuan muda?" Inilah dimana saatnya Jongwoon mulai merasakan harap-harap cemas.

"Ahjusshi!"

"Iya Tu-" Belum selesai Jongwoon menjawab, ternyata panggilan itu bukan untuknya. Tuan mudanya sudah berjalan kearah pintu gerbang dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kepada seseorang diseberang.

"Ahjusshi! Ahjusshi! Bolehkah Baekhyunnie masuk kedalam?" Baekhyun memandang sendu kearah satpan dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam sela jeruji pagar yang bercat putih.

Jongwoon menghela napas pasrah melihat Tuan mudanya berani memberikan aegyeo kepada seorang satpam sekolah. Tubuh satpam itu begitu kekar dan wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Jongwoon saja merasa enggan jika berurusan dengannya.

"Ajhusshi~ tolong bukakan pagarnya untuk Baekkie~ Baekkie mohooon~"

Sebagai seorang pengawal, saat ini Jongwoon merasa ia tak ada gunanya. Tapi ia juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Melihat si satpam menatap Tuan mudanya dengan pandangan tajamnya, Jongwoon siap-siap menolong Tuan mudanya.

Cklek.

"Sini, masuklah adik manis."

Eh?

Tubuh Jongwoon membatu. Tak menyangka si satpam membukakan pintu dan tersenyum ramah kepada Tuan mudanya. Tuan mudanya pun meloncat girang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si satpam dan berlalu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Saat Jongwoon mau ikut masuk, sayangnya ia dihadang.

"Mau apa kau?" si satpam kembali menutup pintu gerbang dengan tiba-tiba membuat Jongwoon terkejut.

"Saya adalah pengawal Tuan muda Baekhyun dan saya ingin ikut masuk kedalam." Jongwoon memberi penjelasan berharap si satpam mengijinkannya masuk.

"Pakaiaanmu terlalu mencolok untuk berada dilingkungan sekolah. Kau seperti mata-mata."

"Apa?" mata sipit Jongwoon melebar.

"Tak ada pintu untuku. Tunggu saja satu jam lagi saat sekolah usai."

"Ta-tapi-" Jongwoon menelan ludahnya melihat satpam memamerkan otot lengannya yang besar, kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah. Jongwoon berharap semoga Tuan mudanya tidak membuat keributan dan segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali pada tempat kemarin, dimana dirinya wajib memilih jalan yang bercabang. Bibirnya mengerucut, kakinya melangkah asal di sepanjang koridor. Ia bisa mendengar suaran guru yang masih memberi pelajaran di masing-masing kelas yang ia lewati. Tingginya yang tak mencapai jendela kelas yang tinggi, membuatnya tak di sadari seseorang pun di lorong yang sepi. Saat ini adalah pelajaran terakhir, mungkin para murid enggan keluar kelas dan memilih menunggu jam pelajaran usai.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Matanya berbinar melihat satu objek yang ia pandang. Ia langsung berlari mendekati objek itu dan meraihnya.

"Adik manis, kau mau permen itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara disamping kanannya. Matanya mengerjab melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjongkok tersenyum menatapnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Anak itu menggenggam sebuah permen lollipop. Ia tak mengangka bisa menemukannya disini. Selama ia hidup, ia hanya pernah merasakan permen itu sekali waktu ia dititipkan dirumah Luhan dan Luhan memberinya permen lollipop. Baekhyun tak mempunyai kesempatan menikmati permen itu lagi karan ibunya akan memarahinya. Hyekyo tak melarang Baekhyun untuk makan ice cream, tapi ia melarang keras Baekhyun untuk memakan permen lollipop. Baekhyun sangat sedih dengan itu.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengulurkan permen itu kepada wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya pemilik kantin.

"Ahjumma~ ini permennya aku kembalikan. Aku ingin permen ini, tapi eomma melarangku untuk memakannya." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan tatapan mata sendunya dan itu sukses membuat si pemilik kantin merasa kasihan.

"Dimana eomma-mu?"

"Dirumah."

Si pemilik kantin mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun, "Kau disini dengan siapa?"

Dagu Baekhyun terangkat menatap si pemilik kantin yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Aku kesini bersama Jongwoon ahjusshi tapi aku sedang mencari Chanyeol hyung, apakah ahjumma tahu dimana Chanyeol hyung?"

Si pemilik kantin berpikir jika anak dihadapannya ini sedang mencari kakaknya dan sepertinya nama Chanyeol tak asing bagi pendengarannya. "Apakah yang kau maksud 'Chanyeol hyung' itu si pemuda yang tinggi yang tampan?" Wanita itu mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda cerdas dan termasuk jajaran idola di sekolah ini.

Mata mungil Baekhyun berbinar dengan bibir tipis terbuka tersenyum lebar, "Chanyeol hyung sangat tinggi dan tampan! Itu pasti Chanyeol hyung!" Baekhyun yang menjawab penuh semangat membuat si pemilik kantin tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah anak yang berada dihadapannya.

"Setahu ahjumma, Chanyeol kelas dua dan berarti kelasnya berada di lantai dua."

"Lantai dua?" Baekhyun mengulang.

"Iya, kau harus menaiki tangga di belokan depan. Apakah perlu ahjumma antar?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tapi tak menghilangkan senyum manisnya. "Tidak perlu ahjumma, terima kasih. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Aku kan sudah hampir SMP!" Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya jika ia bisa melakukan apapun sendirian dan itu membuat bola mata wanita paruh baya tersebut membola. Ia kira anak laki-laki yang ia ajak bicara itu paling tidak kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Ternyata penampilan dan keimutannya menipu. Walaupun merasa tertipu dengan usia anak itu, si pemilik kantin tetap gemas dengan tingkahnya yang memang asli menggemaskan.

 _Tet. Tet. Tet._

"Apakah itu suara bel pulang sekolah ahjumma?" telunjuk kanan Baekhyun setengah terangkat si samping kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi itu.

"Iya, sayang. Sebaiknya kau tunggu dibawah tangga saja dari pada harus naik tangga. Chanyeol juga pasti akan turun." Wanita itu memberi nasihat. Ia tak tega jika Baekhyun harus naik tangga.

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan memikirkan perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia ingin segera bertemu Chanyeol mengapa si pemilik kantin menyarankan untuk menunggunya? Dengan penuh keraguan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Si pemilik kantin tersenyum lemut dan mengulurkan kembali permennya. "Permennya buatmu saja, jangan lupa setelah sampai rumah segera sikat gigi. Pasti ibumu melarangmu makan permen agar gigimu tidak berlubang. Ingat itu?"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyum penuh hingga hampir mencapai telinga, "Eung! Iya ahjumma. Terima kasih~" Baekhyun membungkuk dan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Aigoo, anak pintar."

Baekhyun lambaikan tangan kepada wanita itu lalu berjalan keluar kantin mencari pangerannya.

Sembari berjalan, anak itu membuka permen lollipopnya perlahan. Ketika sebuah bulatan berwarna cokelat terlihat setelah ia membuka bungkus plastiknya, ia menelan air liurnya. Ia berhenti sebentar di sebuah tong sampah dan membuang bungkusnya lalu memasukan permen lollipop itu kedalam mulutnya. Rasa manis menyebar diseluruh rongga mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergidik senang merasakan rasa permen itu lagi.

Keadaan koridor kali ini sangat ramai dengan banyaknya siswa yang tak sabar ingin pulang kerumah. Baekhyun menepi, bahunya menempel ke tembok takut tubuhnya yang mungil akan tersenggol dan jatuh. Tanggapun terlihat sangat ramai dengan banyaknya siswa yang menuruninya dan saling bercanda. Ia ragu untuk menaiki tangga, sepertinya menuruti nasihat pemilik kanti tak ada salahnya.

Setelah sekiranya keramaian itu reda, ia duduk berjongkok. Baekhyun lelah dari tadi berjalan kemari dan berdiri. Ia menyesal tidak menuruti pengawalnya dan, _Jongwoon ahjusshi dimana?_ Ia baru sadar pengawalnya tidak ada di sekitarnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan lollipop dari mulutnya dan menggenggam erat batang putih itu. "Rasamu sangat manis~ aku suka~" lalu mengecup lollipop itu dengan semangat.

Dug.

Baekhyun terungkur di koridor. Ada seseorang yang menendang pantatnya, ia yakin itu. Walau tendangan itu tak terlalu kencang, tetapi Baekhyun tersungkur kedepan dengan tangan yang menyangga berat badannya dan lututnya yang masih terluka kini rasanya bertambah nyeri, padahal ia yakin saat mandi tadi luka itu sudah mengering.

"Sakiiit." Baekhyun manganggat dagunya melihat orang yang tega menendangnya. "Kenapa hyung menendang kuuuu?" bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Gara-gara kau muncul, rencanaku kacau. Mengapa kau datang kesini lagi? Ha?"

Wajah orang yang dipanggil 'hyung' oleh Baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang tampan tapi terkesan dingin dan pemarah. Niat awal yang ingin mengomel orang itu lagi surut. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika malah ia yang dimarahi padahal statusnya korban.

"A-aku mencari Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut-takut akan dimarahi lagi. Baekhyun benci dimarahi.

"Tak seharusnya kau-"

"Sehun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak itu?"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat orang lain menginterupsi.

"Pikachu hyuuung~ hyung itu jahat pada Baekhyunnie!" dengan posisinya yang masih duduk dilantai, Baekhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya pada orang yang menendang bokongnya. Tak lupa bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

Sehun mengendus mendengar pengakuan itu. _Dasar anak manja_. Masih dengan menjaga sikap tenangnya. Sehun memasukan telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berlalu pergi tanpa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

"Hya! Oh Sehun! Kemana kau!" Jongdae berteriak memanggil Sehun tapi anak itu tak ada respon. "Isshh dasar anak itu." didalam hati Jongdae mengucap puluhan kata makian pada adik kelasnya yang tak mempunyai sopan santun itu.

"Hyuuu~ng. Kenapa hyung yang tadi itu jahat sekali?"

Perhatian Jongdae kembali pada Baekhyun yang kedua kalinya ia temui. "Entahlah Baekhyun-ah, hyung sendiri juga tak akrab dengannya. Sini, ulurkan tanganmu." Jongdae mengulurkan tangan kakannya pada Baekhyun, mengajak anak itu berdiri.

"Apakah ada yang yang terluka?" dahi Jongdae mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk. Tinggi Baekhyun yang bahkan tak mencapai lehernya itu memilin ujun kaos polo birunya. Ia yakin kalau bibir anak itu pasti mengerucut. "Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hyung."

"Ada apa?"

"Permenku jatuh."

"Apa?"

Dengan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah, Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan melasnya, "Itu hyung, lollipopku jatuh kelantaiii." Anak itu menunjuk lollipopnya yang tergeletak kelantai dengan dagunya.

Jongdae menghela napas. Ia kira ada hal yang parah. Ternyata. "Hyung akan membelikannya lagi. Sudah jangan mengangis." Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Ayo kita kekantin."

"Tidak mauuuu."

Jongdae menghela napas. Sebenarny ia masih kesal dengan Baekhyun dengan teganya meninggalkan dirinya dengan pose keren sendirian. Walaupun begitu, mana mungkin tega ia meninggalkan anak sekolah dasar ini sendirian. _Kenapa anak ini selalu merepotkan?_

"Ada apa lagi?" Jongdae berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat sama menggodanya dengan pipi kekasihnya.

"Kalau aku ke kantin, Chanyeol hyung akan keburu pergi." Pandangan Baekhyun surut kembali.

"Ya sudah, tunggu saja disini. Hyung akan membelikan permen lollipop untukmu." Sepertinya Jongdae sendang berteman dengan malaikat baik hati.

"Terima kasih pikachu hyungie~"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah, kau yakin meminjam buku sebegitu banyaknya?" Jongin menatap ngeri kearah buku yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya tiga buku, Jongin. Jangan berlebihan."

"Walaupun tiga, tapi itu buku yang tebal!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Yang membacakan aku. Mengapa kau yang protes."

Jongin mengendus, "Kau masih dendam padaku karena kejadian tadi, ya?" jiwa jahil Jongin kambuh. Ia mencolek dagu Chanyeol.

 _Plak._

Chanyeol memukul telapak tangan Jongin. "Jangan bertingkah menjijikan! Pulanglah sana. Aku kan nanti ke UKS dulu." Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin yang sibuk mengelus punggung tangannya yang nyeri. "Dasar tak tahu berterimakasih! Padahal sudah aku temani diperpustakaan!"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menemaniku. Kau saja yang kurang kerjaan."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Chanyeol yang sibuk melihat salah satu buku yang dibawanya dan Jongin yang sibuk menggerutu. Bahkan mereka berjalan pun tak ada perbincangan yang menarik seperti biasanya.

Sampai di bawah tangga, Jongin menyenggol Chanyeol.

"Ada apa lagi Jongin-ah."

Jongin menunjuk kearah sosok yang ia kenal akrab dari kelas sebelah, Kim Jongdae dan seorang anak laki-laki yang menggelayut di leher temannya.

"Bukankah itu-"

"Baekhyunnie?!" Mata Chanyeol membola. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal melihat Baekhyun akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya. "Jongin-ah, titip bukuku."

Jongin terkejut tiba-tiba ia dipasrahi buku tebal yang dari tadi Chanyeol baca. Sahabatnya itu langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sibuk menggelayut dipunggung Jongdae, langsung sumringah melihat pangerannya menghampirinya. "Chanyeol hyuuuung~"

"Ugh B-baek, lepaskan. Ugh leherku." Jongdae merasa kesakitan kerena Baekhyun terlalu erat memeluk lehernya.

"Eh eh Jongdae hyung jangan bergerak terus… aku bisa jatuuuh."

"Sini Baek."

Baekhyun terkejut merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan berpindah pada gendongan ala koala oleh pangerannya. Kini gantian Chanyeol yang dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun, tapi ia tak mempermasalhakannya.

Jongdae menghela napas, "Akhirnya kau datang juga Chanyeol-ah. Anak ini dari tadi menunggumu." Ia mengelus lehernya yang nyeri akibat ulah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mengetahui jika Baekhyun mencarinya. "Terima kasih Jongdae-ya." Ia tersenyum kearah Jongdae sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Iya… kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Chanyeol-ah."

"Bye bye~ Jongdae hyung~ chu~" Baekhyun memiringkan badannya yang masih dalam gendongan Chanyeol lalu memberi _kiss bye_ kepada Jongdae. Yang di beri _kiss bye_ hanya terkikik membalas lambaian tangan si mungil.

"Ehem… Baekhyunnie mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Chanyeol menginterupsi acara lambaian tangan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Aku kangen hyung~" tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun melupakan Jongdae yang masih melambaikan tangan dan kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol. Jongdae terabaikan –lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sikap manja Baekhyun . Ia juga membalas erat pelukan Baekhyun. _Aku juga._

"Ehem."

Mereka berdua melepas pelukan, menolehkan kepala kearah orang yang mengganggu acara peluk manja mereka.

Yang ada hanya Jongin yang menatap datar kearah mereka. Laki-laki berkulit lumayan gelap itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengampit buku tebal Chanyeol. Saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Baekhyun, bola mata Jongin langsung membulat dan langsung mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Wah waaah ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat lebih menggemaskan! Ya ampun. Baekhyunnie~ ayo sini ikut Jongin hyung. Ayo~." Jongin mengulurkan kedua tangannya berharap Baekhyun berpindah kedalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dengan sikap orang asing yang mengaku dirinya bernama 'Jongin hyung'. Menurut Baekhyun, wajah orang itu sangat mencurigakan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol memandang jengan dengan sikap Jongin, "Kau sangat men-ji-jik-kan." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, menghindari Jongin yang sepertinya berjiwa om-om pedho terhadap Baekhyun.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jongin balas memincingkan matanya memandang Chanyeol. "Kau juga." Ia mengendus, "Ini buku mu!" dengan kejamnya Jongin melempar buku itu. Chanyeol yang terkejut hanya membiarkan buku itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Yak! Buku itu buku perpustakaan!"

"Terserah. Aku pulang saja. Kau selalu mengabaikanku ketika ada dia. Hiks. Kau jahat padaku." Jongin mengusap air mata imajinernya, berakting merasa diduakan oleh Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin aneh itu membuat Chanyeol geli sendiri.

"Chanyeol hyung, dia kenapa?" Baekhyun yang tak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi diantara dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Abaikan saja, Baekhyun-ah. Dia memang agak kurang lurus hari ini."

Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Membuat dahi Baekhyun semakin mengkerut.

Chanyeol yang gemas, menggerakkan tangannya mengacak poni Baekhyun. "Sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya. Otaknya hanya bisa memproses drama singkat Disney Princess dan animasi petualangan, belum bisa mencerna kisah sinetron yang sering ibunya tonton.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau turun? Hyung mau mangambil bukunya." Tanpa menunggu balasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kaki Baekhyun menginjak lantai.

Kini Chanyeol berjongkok mengambil buku yang tadi dilemparkan Jongin. Ia menghela napas melihat keadaan buku yang untungnya tak ada yang cacat. Kemudian ia turunkan tas ranselnya dari bahunya dan memasukan buku tebal itu kedalam tasnya.

"Wah bukunya hyung tebal-tebal. Apakah jika SMA semua buku akan tebal seperti itu? Buku sekolahku saja tipis. Pasti itu berat. Aku saja sekarang hanya membawa majalah dan lollipop tapi terasa berat. Ah lollipop!"

Baekhyun teringat jika lollipop yang Jongdae berikan padanya belum ia makan. "Lihat hyung~ Jongdae hyung memberikan aku lollipop." Ia memamerkan lollipop yang diberikan Jongdae kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri serta membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun membuka bungkus permen lollipopnya lalu memakan permen itu dengan penuh raut bahagia.

"Ah aku juga sudah berfoto dengannya hyung! Kemarin kan aku lupa~ untung tadi aku ingat."

"Aku akan mempostingku dengan Jongdae hyung di instagram."

Chanyeol hanya mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun tanpa membalasnya. Tatapannya terus terarah pada sosok mungil dihadapannya yang sibuk mengemut permen dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Terkadang ia bingung dengan Baekhyun, sesaat si mungil polos keterlaluan tapi di lain pihak anak itu ternyata aktif juga di media sosial. Ponselnya pun setipe dengannya. _Pergaulan anak jaman sekarang._

Tapi yang mengganjal di hati Chanyeol, mengapa Baekhyun selalu membanganggakan Jongdae? Chanyeol merasa kesal.

"Baekhyun suka dengan Jongdae?" Chanyeol meloloskan pikirannya.

"Iya. Tentu saja~" Baekhyun yang fokus dalam proses memposting foto diinstagram membalas singkat pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Jawaban itu membuat perasaan Chanyeol semakin gundah. "Baekhyunnie lebih suka Jongdae hyung atau Chanyeol hyung?" entah mengapa Chanyeol sekarang merasa dirinya _childish_.

Baekhyun langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya. "Tentu saja aku lebih suka Chanyeol hyung~" ia mengulurkan tangan berharap Chanyeol menggendongnya lagi.

Sayangnya Chanyeol malah menggelengkan kepala, "Tapi sepertinya Baekhyunnie suka sekali dengan Jongdae."

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah dan kembali menurunkan tangannya. _Mengapa Chanyeol hyung terus bertanya?_

"Aku suka Jongdae hyung karena Jongdae hyung mirip pikachu~" Baekhyun membalikan badannya, "Lihat hyung~ tas ku bergambar pikachu mirip seperti wajah Jongdae hyung~" Baekhyun berbalik lagi dan terkikik. "Aku suka pikachu!" lalu tersenyum mendeklarasikan seberapa sukanya ia dengan salah satu tokoh anime Jepang.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, dirinya merasakan perasaan lega dengan jawaban polos Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mencubit pelan kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Imutnya."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Senyumnya semakin terkembang beserta _eye smile_ ciri khasnya.

"Kalo hyung suka dengan rilakkuma."

Kini Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar nama asing itu. "Animenya di _channel_ apa, hyung?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia kembali melepaskan ranselnya dari bahunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan kunci berukuran segenggam tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Lihat. Ini yang namanya rilakkuma. Animenya sudah lamaaa sekali. Sekitar tahun 2013, mungkin Baekhyunnie masih bayi."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

Chanyeol melepaskan gantungan kunci rilakkuma itu dari tasnya dan memperlihatkan pada Baekhyun. "Menurut Baekhyunnie, lebih bagus rilakkuma atau pikachu?"

Seumur hidup Baekhyun, pertanyaan inilah yang paling sulit. Ia suka pikachu dari tiga tahun yang lalu sampai mendekor ulang kamarnya bertema pikachu, tetapi pangerannya suka rilakkuma. Tapi rilakkuma itu imut juga. Tanpa merasa ragu lagi, telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada rilakkuma yang Chanyeol bawa.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Benarkah?"

Seringai Chanyeol menurut Baekhyun itu sangat tampan dan menularkan senyum padanya, "Iya!" kepalanya mengangguk semangat.

"Anak pintar. Rilakkuma itu lebih keren. Ini gantungan kunci rilakkumanya untuk Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol mengulurkan gantungan kuncinya pada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja hati Baekhyun sangat berbunga menerima hadiah pertama dari pangerannya. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya menangkup gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang cokelat kekuningan itu. Raut wajahnya berseri penuh kebahangiaan.

Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun, anak itu masih terpaku dengan gantungan kunci yang ia beri. _Apakah dia sebegitu senangnya?_

"Hyung kapan-kapan akan memberi Baekhyunnie boneka rilakkuma."

Kini Baekhyun berganti memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh harapan.

"Hyung janji." Chanyeol memamerkan senyum tampan meyakinkan dan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

" _Pinky promise_?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya.

" _Pinky promise_!" balas Chanyeol dan menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Baekhyun. Perbandingan jari kelingking mereka membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh, memandang seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Kyungsoo-ya. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, "Kau melupakan janji dengan Dokter Cho. Beliau sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan. "Ya ampun. Aku benar-benar lupa. Beliau masih menunggu?"

"Iya, cepatlah temui beliau karena sebentar lagi Dokter Cho akan ada urusan lain."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janji dengan Dokter Cho. Pandangannya menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan, "Baekhyunnie, maukah kau tunggu hyung sebentar? Hyung janji akan segera kembali."

Baekhyun mengernyit ragu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku titip Baekhyun sebentar boleh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tak apa Chanyeol-ah. Cepatlah temui Dokter Cho."

"Iya, tentu." Tangan Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Bakehyun, "Hyung tinggal sebentar, ya."

Chanyeol langsung berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Tentu saja itu membuat si mungil mengerucut kesal. Mata indahnya melirik takut-takut kearah sosok asing yang bernama Kyungsoo. Tanpa Baekhyun sangka Kyungsoo memberikan ia tatapan yang tajam.

"Kau yang mengaku pacar Chanyeol, ya? Kau itu masih kecil, tapi sudah berani merebut pacar orang. Yah mungkin sekarang belum, tapi kelak aku yang akan menjadi pacarnya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia mundur selangkah. Memeluk erat gantunagn kunci rilakkuma yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **D'Queens - chenma - firdazzy - baekhyeol - cookiebyun - ChanBMine - yolopolo - yolopolo - EXO Love EXO - Guest - ade park - yeollite - erry-shi - tjeyeee - sehunboo17 - chogiwa - Asmaul - kim21jongdae - exofujosh - calldy - moontae - laraswu89 - Park Yoo Ni - Guest - mrsbunnybyun - sunsehunee - AGNESA201 - txetxeet - Restikadena - baelight - baekbizz - hunniehan – auliamhrani - LoveB - exofujosh**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Sebenarnya ini bukan pov Chanyeol yang aku maksud #ngumpet

Sub judul ini ketinggalan~

sub judul 'Chanyeol and Baekhyun' kemarin itu g ada dan adegan kissing-nya juga g adaaaaa. Karena adegan kissing itu, aku malah ngelantur nulisnya ampe nambah sub judul #ngumpet

Btw, aku kok merasa genre ini berubah jadi adventure si Baekhyun menjelajah sekolah Chanyeol ya? Apa cuma perasaanku? hahaha

Yang ngarep naikin rate, tunggu Baekhyun gedean(?) ya~

Yang kemarin komen gemes ma Baek, semoga di chap ini g jadi eneg karena overdosis ya. Mungkin baek yang emesin akan ku kurangin aja wkwkwk

Semoga chapter ini g mengecewakan kalian. Apakah sudah ada yang bisa nebak konfliknya?

Jangan lupa review ya~

Love u all~ chu~

#kissbye ala Baekhyun


	4. Chapter 4: Permission

"Kau yang mengaku pacar Chanyeol, ya? Kau itu masih kecil, tapi sudah berani merebut pacar orang. Yah mungkin sekarang belum, tapi kelak aku yang akan menjadi pacarnya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia mundur selangkah. Memeluk erat gantunagn kunci rilakkuma yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

 _Duk_.

 _Bruk._

"Aduuuh! Hyung~ kepala Baekhyunnie sakit~ pantat Baekhyunnie jugaaa"

Tanpa di sangka, langkah kedua Baekhyun, tepat belakang kepalanya ada tembok. Kepala Baekhyun terantuk tembok cukup keras. Apalagi ditambah langkah anak itu oleng, menyebabkan ia jatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun meraba kepalanya yang nyeri. Ia mencoba berdiri dan mengelus pantatnya. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh sendu.

Kyungsoo malah mendelik, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Barusan anak itu ia marahi dan tak ada semenit kemudian anak itu berani-beraninya merajuk padanya? _Anak siapa ini?_

"Hyung~ sakit. Mengapa temboknya sangat keras?" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Tangannya meraih telapak tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang menggantung bebas. "Sepertinya kau perlu pergi ke UKS dan mengompres kepalaku dengan es. Hyung~ tolong antarkan Baekhyunnie kesana~" Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, menahan isakah tangis yang keluar.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek daripadanya dengan tatapan datar. Ia tak mengira jika Baekhyun semanja ini. Tapi hati kecilnya terketuk melihat tetesan air mata yang menetes bebas.

 _Apakah yang tadi sangat sakit?_

"Ya sudah, ayo." Si mata bulat menghela napas pasrah. Tangan si mata si mata sipit yang masih menggenggam tanganya, kini terlihat seolah mereka bergandengan tangan berjalan menuju UKS.

Senyum ceria terpasang di bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Ayo temui, Chanyeol hyung."

"Eh?!"

"Ups."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

"Permission"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah saat ia tak sengaja melihatnya belajar anak itu mengendarai sepeda ditaman. Wajahnya yang ketakutan mengayuh sepeda dan sosok pria berpakaian formal dibelakangnya membantu memegangi sepeda agar tak terjatuh. Wajah menggemaskan anak itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Mereka berdua menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya setelah lelah mengurusi kegiatan donor darah. Ia sampai duduk di bangku taman dan membiarkan temannya yang lain mengurusi kegiatan yang melelahkan itu.

Senyum Chanyeol selalu mengembang menyaksikan tingkah anak laki-laki yang sedang belajar sepeda itu. Belajar sepeda saja sangat menggemaskan, apalagi belajar yang lain.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol langsung mendatangi anak itu, saat bocah menggemaskan itu terjatuh dari sepeda. Ketika berada lebih dekat dengan anak itu, Chanyeol terpesona. Ia tak menyangka hatinya berdebar begitu kencang saat sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu.

Kenangan itu hingga kini tetap masih membekas dibenaknya. Apalagi panggilan aneh yang disematkan anak itu padanya. Tak disangka bahkan anak itu nekat datang kesekolahnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerak tangannya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Kepalanya mendongak memastikan orang itu. "Dr. Cho? Mengapa anda menatapku seperti itu?" dahinya mengernyit.

Dr. Cho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baru aku tinggal ke kamar mandi tak ada lima menit saja sudah gila. Kau sehat kan?"

Chanyeol mengendus. Dr. Cho memang terkenal dengan lidah tajamnya. Lebih baik Chanyeol tak membalas daripada akan menerima kalimat yang lebih tajam lagi. "Laporannya sudah selesai, Dr. Cho."

Dr. Cho berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan meraih mapnya. Mengoreksi kesalahan yang Chanyeol benarkan. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pembenaran yang dilakukan Chanyeol halaman demi halaman.

"Baiklah Chanyeol-ah, terimakasih. Setelah ini konsentrasilah pada ujian kenaikan kelasmu minggu depan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimasih, Dr. Cho. Aku permisi dulu."

Setelah melihat balasan senyuman dari Dr. Cho, Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu. Sesaat setelah pintu ia buka, mata Chanyeol membola. Ia terkejut melihat dua sosok laki-laki yang berbeda tinggi itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dan saling bergandengan.

"Hyung~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Adikmu mencarimu, Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata polosnya.

"Aku bukan adik Chanyeol hyung!" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Kyungsoo dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aku pacar Chanyeol hyung!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berganti meraih lengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya. Tangannya terkepal penuh menahan rasa yang ia pendam sedari tadi. Ia harus jaga sikap. Apalagi Chanyeol juga menatapnya. Ia memaksa tersenyum. "Chanyeol-ah, tadi kepala Baekhyun terantuk tembok dan jatuh dilantai. Makanya kami menyusulmu. Katanya dia butuh kompres."

Chanyeol langsung melempar pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang memeluk lengannya. "Baekhyunnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak balas menatap Chanyeol, matanya mengerjap. "Umm sebenarnya… pantatku lebih sakit daripada kepalaku hyung."

"Pantat?" reflek Chanyeol langsung menyentuh pantat Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

Merasakan pantatnya disentuh oleh pangerannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyu merasa malu. Ia melepaskan kaitan lengannya dan malah memeluk perut Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam dekapan yang ia buat.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Tadi ada hyung yang menendang pantatku hyung~ dan waktu bersama dengan Kyungsoo hyung, aku terjatuh." Baekhyun mengusak-usak kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Ditendang siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya. Tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang tadi tersembunyi.

"Aku tak tahu." Walau kedua pipinya ditangkup oleh kepala besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepala. "Tadi saat menunggu hyung, ada orang asing yang tahu-tahu menendangku dari belakang dan aku terjatuh. Orang itu sangat jahat" Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Apakah itu Jongdae?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu karena sepertinya Jongdae tak mungkin jahat dengan Baekhyun karena mereka tadi terlihat begitu akrab.

"Pikachu hyung?" dahi Baekhyun mengernyit. "Bukaaan. Yang menendangku tadi lebih tinggi dari pikachu hyung dan wajahnya sangat galak, hyung! Baekhyunnie takut~" setelah penjelasan itu, Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol lagi. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari anak itu menghirup aroma kemeja sekolah yang Chanyeol kenakan. Baekhyun tersenyum menghirup aroma pangerannya yang begitu maskulin. Membuat jantung Baekhyn berdebar-debar. Sepertinya anak itu kecanduan kecanduan.

Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan sikap Baekhyun saat ini. Toh ia tidak terganggu, hanya merasa sedikit geli merasakan endusan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sibuk berpikir siapa yang tega-teganya menendang Baekhyun padahal Baekhyun sepertinya tak mengenal siapapun disini.

Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Seakan tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Eh, kalian belum pulang?"

Tiba-tiba Dr. Cho dengan membawa tas hitamnya berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol. Dokter sekolah itu melirik sosok mungil yang memeluk Chanyeol.

"Adikmu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Bukan aku pacarnya!" Baekhyun yang merasa dikira adik, langsung tegas menjawab.

Dr. Cho sedikir memundurkan kepala mendengar sentakan itu. Ia berganti melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Dokter itu menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan berjalan meninggalkan ruang UKS terdengar decakan dan gumaman, "Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

Chanyeol hanya pasrah mendengarnya. Ia juga bingung harus mengelak bagaimana jika perasaannya tak menolak perkataan Baekhyun. Mungkin rasa itu mulai tumbuh.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai berbicara, "Aku juga pamit pulang dulu Chanyeol-ah. Sampai bertemu hari senin besok." Ia memamerkan senyum manisnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tak lupa ia memberi lirikian aneh kepada Baekhyun sejenak tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya memastikan orang yang menendang Baekhyun tadi.

Kini mereka hanya berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah pantatmu masih sakit?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggeleng disertai senyum lebar. Ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, ayo ketaman tempat pertama kita bertemu~"

"Taman sungai Han?" sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Mengajak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu keluar sekolah. "Ayo kita ketaman!" Baekhyun berjalan penuh ceria serta mengayunkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita salah jalan, Baek. Jika kita ingin keluar, jalan ini berlawanan."

"Eh?" langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tak menyalahkan Baekhyun dan mana mungkin anak sekolah dasar itu bisa hapal seluruh area sekolah jika baru dua kali ia datangi. "Sebaikanya kau ikuti hyung saja."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Ahjusshi~ aku pulang dengan Chanyeol hyung, ya?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun tertangkup dibawah dagu, memohon agar Jongwoon mengizinkannya bergi berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Jongwoon hanya bungkam. Ia tak tahu berbuat apa. Pria berpakaian formal itu sedari tadi menggu Tuan mudanya di dalam mobil, tapi sesampainya Tuan mudanya kembali malah ia disuruh pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia menutup mata dan menghela napas.

Melihat sosok tinggi yang datang bersama Tuan mudanya, ia memberikan sepasang tatapan curiga.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri menerima tatapan itu. Baekhyun yang mengajak, tetapi ia yang terkena imbasnya. Chanyeol meyakinkan diri setidaknya ia harus bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Biarkan, Baekhyun bersamaku dulu Jongwoon ahjusshi. Nanti jam lima tepat saya berjanji akan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan keadaan selamat."

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban pengawal Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum polos tak tahu menahu tentang beban derita Chanyeol yang berusaha mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Ahjusshi~ aku tadi sudah bilang eomma kalau aku nanti kencan dengan Chanyeol hyung, kok~" Baekhyun terkikik dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia malu mengatakan secara langsung bahwa ia akan pergi kencan dengan pangerannya apalagi pangerannya mendengar. Anak itu langsung menutup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya seolah tahu bahwa pipinya merona malu.

Kedua laki-laki berbadan tinggi langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun secara dramatis.

 _Mengapa tak bilang dari tadi?!_

Sayangnya Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar kata hati mareka yang senasib. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman polos ditatap seperti itu.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Di taman sungai Han yang tak pernah sepi. Apalagi dengan situasi besok hari libur. Hamir semua bangku taman penuh ditempati. Untung saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beruntung mendapat tempat duduk yang strategis tepat di samping petak taman bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa tapi ia sungguh tercengang dengan majalah yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya. Setelah sampai di taman dan dapat bangku, Baekhyun langsung memberinya sebuah majalah. Ia mengernyit melihat majalah yang Baekhyun berikan adalah majalah fashion anak-anak. Tetapi begitu ia membuka lembar kedua, ia tercengang melihat foto Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian warna orange lembut dan meniup terompet terpasang disana. Tercetak jelas diatasnya dengan tulisan 'Happy Birtday'.

"Kau seorang model, Baekhyunnie?" mata bulat Chanyeol bergulir menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Eomma memaksaku untuk ikut pemotratan, hyung. Itu yang pertama."

"Woah! Kau keren!"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyung langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tak menyangka akan dipuji pangerannya seperti ini. "Chanyeol hyung yang paling keren~"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengelusnya. "Kau sangat menggemaskan." Lalu ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Perasaan gembira memenuhi relung hati Baekhyun. Ia mengekspresikan rasa gembiranya dengan langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan membahas foto-foto Baekhyun yang lain.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Oh, Sehun mencuri persediaan susu kotak coklat di kulkas. Ayah dan ibunya tak ada dirumah membuatnya bebas berbuat seenak hati. Setelah membawa tiga kotak susu dan satu bungkus besar _honey butter chip_ kesukaannya, ia langsung bergegas kembali kekamar dan meneruskan membaca komik hingga makan malam tiba. Tetapi tubuhnya langsung membatu saat mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka. Mengetahui jika yang masuk adalah Kyungsoo, Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Sehun-ah."

Kyungsoo tahu jika panggilannya akn diabaikan Sehun, maka ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mengapa kau sampai tega menendang Baekhyun?"

Langkahnya terhenti, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah berada disampingnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Oh, kau sudah akrab dengannya?"

"Tidak, tadi aku haya tak sengaja bertemu saja."

Sebelah kiri bibir tipis Sehun tertarik kesamping, "Ya, sudah abaikan saja. Tak usah repot-repot mengomeliku, hyung. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Aku tahu apa yang telah aku perbuat. Kau urusi saja urusanmu. Kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugasmu dan tak usah mengasihani anak manja itu." ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan berbisik di setinga kiri Kyungsoo. Sehun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu membenarkan kembali susu kotak dan snack yang ia bawa.

"Oh, hyung! Aku pesan belikan semangka untuk makan malam. Semua kejadian hari ini membuatku gerah"

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membatu. Ia sangat ingin membaca kelanjutan komik _One Piece_. Seenaknya saja Kyungsoo merusak moodnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar, Sehun terus saja menggerutu.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar sebuah rumah megah berlantai dua. Baru kali ini ia mengantar seseorang kerumah –kecuali keluargany. Dan ia tak menyangka rasanya begitu menegangkan. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya. _Haruskah aku ikut masuk kedalam?_

Kepalanya menoleh kearah kursi penumpang dimana Baekhyun tertidur lelap dengan menggenggam erat _keyring_ Rilakkumanya. Tangannya terulur merapikan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya. Tak lupa ia mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun yang terasa begitu lembut. Senyum lembut terpulas di bibirnya. Ia tak yakin mengartikan secara gamblang yang ia rasakan kepada Baekhyun. Baru tiga kali mereka bertemu dan apakah cinta secepat itu?

Ia tak suka dengan hubungan yang main-main. Baginya satu untuk pertama dan terakhir. Biarlah dianggap tak mempunyai pengalaman setidaknya ia setia kepada –calon- pasangannya. Tapi mengingat usia Baekhyun yang begitu dini, yang ia ragukan adalah perasaan Baekhyun padanya.

"Ung~"

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tangannya begitu melihat pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap matanya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Badanya mengeliat mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Matanya mengerjab dan langsung bergulur kearahnya.

" _Prince Charming_ ~"

Sumpah Chanyeol merasa langsung panas dingin mendengar panggilan itu. Jika dalam keadaan biasa, ia hanya mengabaikan saja. Tapi Baekhyun mengucapkan panggilan itu disertai dengan senyuman mautnya. _Eye smile_ manis menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol langsung menutup lubang hidungnya dengan telunjuknya. Semoga tak ada darah yang mengalir disana.

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung tersentak. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Ups! Maafkan aku yang salah memanggil hyung." Kepalanya langsung menunduk. Tangannya meremas-remas rilakkuma dengan gelisah.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. "Tak apa, Baekhyunnie. Mungkin kau belum terbiasa."

"Um!" Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman. Pangerannya memang sungguh baik hati. Tak salah jika ia langsung jatuh hati dengannya "Hyung ayo ikut masuk kedalam."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggemaskannya dan itu sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak normal.

Merasa Chanyeol yang tak menjawab, Baekhyun malah melemparkan dirinya dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. "Hyung ayo~"

Chanyeol harus rajin berolahraga untuk lebih menyehatkan kinerja jantungnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri didepan gerbang yang tingginya lebih dari tiga meter. Ia hendak memencet tombol bel tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Ia tak heran toh Baehyun pemilik rumah, tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin masuk dengan cara formal dengan memencet bel rumah dan dipersilakan tuan rumahnya masuk kedalam. Sayangnya, sepertinya Baekhyun tak paham dengan kegugupannya.

Kakinya melangkah ragu memasuki lebih dalam area taman. Ia tak sempat mengagumi keindahan taman kediaman Byun karena tatapan matanya fokus menuju ke arah Baekhyun yang meraih handle pintu utama hingga anak itu tak terlihat lagi karena ia sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Bahkan ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun memanggil ibunya dengan kencang.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Sempat terpikir dalam benak Chanyeol untuk berbalik arah dan pulang kerumah. Tapi itu namanya sangat tak bertanggung jawab. Ia tetap diam di depan pintu utama menunggu Baekhyun kembali menemuinya. Dahinya mengernyit. Sudah beberpa menit ia menunggu, Baekhyun tak juga muncul. Apakah anak itu lupa dengannya?

Chanyeol menghela napas, ketika ia akan berbalik dan pergi tapi ada suara seseorang yang melarangnya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?!"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara besar itu. Ia berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun digendong oleh sosok pria yang mempunyai mata mirip Baekhyun. Setelan suit berwarna abunya membuatnya terlihat begitu arogan ditambah sosok pria itu manatapnya dengan tajam.

"Joongki-ya, jangan galak-galak dengan calon menantuku."

Tiba-tiba ada sosok lain muncul dari balik pintu. Sesosok wanita yang begitu anggun dan cantik menatap tersenyum ramah kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum pula dan tak lupa membungkuk memberi salam.

"Menantu apa? Aku tak menyetujui!"

Jujur, Chanyeol bingung dengan situasi ini. Tapi iya yakin yang disebut 'menantu' disini adalah dirinya. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, dia memang akan menikah dengan siapa?

"Appa jangan marah-marah~" Baekhyun mengecup pipi sang ayah.

"Ya ampun Baek sayang, appa tak mengira kau pacaran dengannya. Appa tak setuju!"

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung sangat baik dan tampan, Baekhyunnie suka dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Appa kira kau akan berpacaran dengan Luhan sayang, dia sangat cantik."

"Aku tak akan pernah suka dengannya appa! Tak akan pernah! Lagipula dia sudah punya pacar."

"Jadi kau juga ingin punya pacar?"

"Iya. Chanyeol hyung lebih tampan daripada pacarnya Luhan."

"Ia bahkan tak lebih tampan daripada appa, sayang."

"Chanyeol hyung yang paling tampan, appa."

Mendengar percakapan suami dan anaknya, Hyekyo memutar bola matanya. Joongki mendadak pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal. Suaminya itu begitu terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun pulang dan ingin mengenalkan pacarnya. Seperti inilah suaminya memanjakan anaknya dan di tambah dengan sikap _over protective_ -nya. Wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang diam memperhatikan percakapan suami dan anaknya.

"Kaukah yang bernama Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sangat terkejut menyadari ibu Baekhyun sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Mulutnya tak bisa bersuara. Ia hanya mengangguk dan itu membuat Hyekyo terkekeh.

"Abaikan mereka, ayo silakan masuk kedalam."

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk, noona!" Hyekyo langsung melempar tatapan tajam kearah suaminya. Jika dalam keadaan marah, suaminya akan memanggilnya 'noona'. Joongki langsung membuang muka seolah tak menyadari tatapan itu. Ia malah mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung.

"Maafkan suamiku, Chanyeol-ah. Sifat manja Baekhyun semua menurun darinya. Lihatlah dia sekarang sedang merajuk."

"Noona! Kau bera-" Joongki tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baru saja pulang kau sudah marah-marah. Ganti baju saja sana!"

Joongki menagguk patuh. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Sebelum ia berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa ia melempar tatapan menusuk kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa terdiam hanya kaku.

"Byun Joongki!"

"Iya, yeobo~"

Brak!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

"Ya Tuhan, dasar lelaki tak sadar umur." Hyekyo berdecak dengan sikap suaminya.

"Eomma, kenapa appa jahat dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun yang tak paham suasanya bertanya polos.

"Abaikan saja, sayang. Ngomong-omong, bagaimana kencan kalian tadi?" Hyekyo menggoda pasangan baru –mungkin.

"Menyenangkan eomma! Aku sudah memberikan majalahnya kepada Chanyeol hyung dan Chanyeol hyung terus memujiku." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan semangat, Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya _uri_ Baekhyunnie sangat senang. Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tak masalah …um, bibi." Chanyeol ragu memanggil panggilannya kepada ibunya Baekhyun.

"Apa? Jangan. Jangan. Jangan memanggilku bibi. Panggil saja aku eomma saja." Hyekyo terenyenyum, "Oh, ayo masuk kedalam saja Chanyeol-ah. Kita bercerita didalam."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya karena di sambut hangat oleh ibu Baekhyun. Tapi mengingat ayah Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak suka dengannya, Chanyeol berpikir ulang. "Besok saja, eommonim." Chanyeol memustuskan memanggil ibu Baekhyun dengan cara formal. "Besok saya sudah berjanji dengan Baekhyun untuk pergi membeli boneka."

"Iya, eomma! Besok aku mau kencan dengan Chanyeol hyung lagi!" Baekhyun menambah dengan ceria.

Hyekyo mengernyit. "Kalian besok tak boleh berkencan."

 _Glek._

Apakah ibu Baekhyun melarang Chanyeol untuk berkencan?

Chanyeol cemas. Ia tegang menunggu ibunya Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mengapa tak boleh, eommaaaaa?" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Kau besok senin kau akan ujian, sayang. Apakah kau melupakan jadwalmu?" Hyekyo mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung.

"Ujian? Oh aku lupa eomma. Besok Luhan akan kerumah untuk belajar bersama. Eh, tapi Chanyeol hyung bagaimana?" Mata indah Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia kira akan ditentang ibu Baekhyun juga. Ngomong-omong soal ujian, seminggu lagi ia juga akan ujian. "Bagaimana jika kita membeli bonekanya dua minggu lagi. Hyung minggu depan juga akan ujian."

"Ehhh mengapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun mendelik. Ia pasti akan merindukan pangerannya.

"Kau harus bersabar, sayang." Ibu dua anak itu mencoba memberi pengertisn. "Setelah ujiankan, kau akan libur panjang dan kau bisa bermain sepuasnya. Kau dan Chanyeol bisa berkencan setiap hari, benarkan Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludah. Tanggung jawabnya bertambah. "I-iya eommonim." Tapi melihat wajah sumringah Baekhyun, ia hatinya menjadi ringan dan tak sabar hari libur itu segera datang. "Kita akan pergi kemanapun yang kau mau, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol sudah berjanji.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu eommonim."

Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Hyekyo, tak lupa Baekhyun juga. Walaupun awalnya wajah anak itu mendung karena pangerannya langsung pulang, tapi senyumnya langsung terkembang saat pangerannya berjanji jika Baekhyun masuk lima besar, Chanyeol akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Jadilah ia sekarang melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat kepada Chanyeol. Hyekyo hanya terkekeh melihat pasangan baru itu.

Setelah mengantar Chanyeol ke gerbang, Hyekyo dan Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam rumah. "Eomma, Chanyeol hyung memberiku boneka rilakkuma. Lihat!" Baekhyun memamerkan _keyring_ rilakkumanya.

"Wah, rilakkumanya sangat menggemaskan, sayang."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pujian ibunya "Eomma, bagaimana jika kamarku di dekor ulang dengan pernik rilakkuma?"

"Apa?!" Hyekyo menatap horror kearah anaknya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **manyeolbaek - ade park - manyeolbaek - manyeolbaek - Guest - Jung Minjii - chenma - keziaf - Gyupal - jiellian21 - sunsehunee - Minum Susu - Minum Susu - D'Queens - kikysafitr - kikysafitr - Guest - sehunboo17 - pandaabaee - Milktea - yolopolo - ChanBMine - ay- cookiebyun - RismaSbila - hunniehan - erry-shi - laraswu89 - tjeye - mrsbunnybyun - Hyun CB614 - baekhyeol - firdazzy - chogiwa - JonginDO - yeolbee - calldy**

 **makasih banget review kalian semua sukses membuatku gemes juga :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 **.**

Sebenernya aku sudah berusaha ngurangin keimutan Baekhyun, tapi mengapa susaaaah bangeeeet. Apalagi ngetiknya sambil nonton LOL. Maafkan aku yang gagal membuat Baekhyun lebih dewasa #pundungdipojokan

Untuk yang pada tanya pasangan lain, memang belum pada nampak. Fokus pedekate ChanBaek dulu ya~

Untuk **Gyupal** yang udah follow tapi g dapet notif di email, aku juga terkadang banget begitu. U-name kamu ada di list follower kok^^ Mungkin ffn-nya baru error kkk

Siapa yang tau engine_s? fanart-nya halus dan bagus banget. Mini baek ma tall yeol. Duh berasa pedo kkk. Aku selalu liat karyanya jika pikiranku lagi mentok g bisa nulis. Sayangnya aku dah rikues eng trans buat manganya, tapi sepertinya dia belom bisa ngabulin :( padahal pengen tau artinya TAT. Apalagi dia ngepost baek nangis dan hun nenangin dia di waktu kissing scene Chanyeol bertebaran. Siapa yang bisa bahasa jepang? Aku minta tolong buat kasih tau artinya dong~

Beberapa hari lagi lebaran, maaf ya jika ff ku selama ini banyak dosa(?) apalagi yang buat bertumpuk dosa =/\= sampai jumpa minggu depan semoga g molor

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya~ yang follow yang fav yang pendatang baru jangan anggurin kolom review^^

Love u all~ chu~


	5. Chapter 5: Sick of You

"Hyung, ayo antarkan aku ke rumah temankuuu!"

Luhan menggedor-gedor salah satu pintu kamar dirumahnya. Raut wajahnya begitu kesal karena si pemilik kamar tak kunjung membuka pintu kamar.

 _Cklek._

"Hyung?"

Luhan mendongak saat pintu mulai terbuka, menatap seseorang yang lebih tinggi daripadanya di balik pintu. Laki-laki itu membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengucek matanya. Tak terabaikan pula laki-laki itu menguap begitu lebar sehingga Luhan menatatapnya jijik.

"Luhan-ah, ini masih pagi. Bahkan hyung belum sarapan."

"Pagi apanya?! Ini sudah jam delapan! Salah hyung sendiri jam delapan baru bangun!" dengan seenaknya Luhan menerobos masuk ke kamar dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang yang berantakan.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu setidaknya satu jam lagi?"

"Tidak! Temanku sudah menunggu."

"Aku belum mandi, Luhan-ah."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah janjian jam delapan. Hyung, cepat ganti baju saja dan antar aku!" Luhan melipat lengannya di depan dada. Telapak kakinya ia gerakan tak sabar.

Laki-laki yang tua itu menghela napas pasrah. Jika Luhan itu adalah adiknya sendiri, dia dengan senang hati membuangnya ke hutan agar bisa berkawan dengan para sahabatnya di alam liar.

"Cepat hyung!"

"Baiklah Yang Mulia."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

"Sick of You"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **^^Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau mau pergi, nak?"

Shinhye bertanya begitu melihat putranya rapi memakai hoodie hitam kesayangannya. Ibu dua anak itu sangat hapal, jika si bungsu memakai hoodie hitam pasti akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Entah ia sendiri bingung mengapa anaknya gemar sekali memakai _hoodie_ hitam disetiap pegi keluar. Ia ingat sekiranya ada lebih dari setengah lusin _hoodies_ hitam berbagai _brand_ yang anaknya koleksi. Ia berharap anaknya tak akan menambah koleksi _hoodie_ hitam lagi.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah ibunya mengucapkan selamat pagi, tak lupa mencium kedua pipi wanita cantik yang telah melahirkannya tersebut, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga Park yang tak bisa terabaikan sebelum mereka menikmati sarapan.

"Iya, eomma. Aku ada janji meneman Sehun membeli sepatu baru. Dua minggu lagi dia ikut bertanding."

Akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah setelah ujian dan Sehun yang masuk tim inti, tentu saja harus mempunyai persiapan yang lengkap. Sebenarnya sudah dari minggu lalu Sehun mengajak Chanyeol membeli sepatu, tapi Chanyeol baru sibuk-sibuknya dengan kegiatan persiapan donor darah. Karena hari ini ia lowong dan batal pergi dengan Baekhyun, jadilah Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan Sehun sekarang karena minggu depan juga sudah masuk minggu sibuk untuk persiapan ujian. Malam kemarin Chanyeol mengirim pesan pada Sehun dan dibalas dengan emoticon menggebu-gebu. Jadilah mereka pergi sekarang.

"Semalam bukankah kau bilang hari ini tak ada acara. Padahal eomma ingin mengajakmu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Maaf eomma, mengapa semalam eomma juga tak bilang mau ke Rumah Sakit."

"Dasar kau, pintar sekali membalikan kata. Ayahmu ingin dibawakan makanan dari rumah."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan langsung membalas, "Appa tugas berjaga?"

"Iya, semalam ada kecelakaan beruntun. Mungkin hari ini ayahmu akan pulang malam. Ya sudah, eomma akan mengantarkannya sendiri saja."

"Maaf eomma, aku tak bisa menemani." Chanyeol memberi aegyo andalannya dan dibalas cubitan gemas di pipi dari ibuya.

"Tak apa-apa. Ayo cepat sarapan. Kasian Sehun kalau harus menunggumu." Shinhye menggandeng lengan anaknya agar duduk di meja makan. Ia mengambil kursi diseberang Chanyeol, "Lain kali ajaklah dia main kemari. Sudah lama eomma tak melihatnya. Apakah nanti kau menjemputnya atau-"

"Kami bertemu dipusat kota, eomma. " Chanyeol mengambil sumpitnya dan langsung meraih lauk-pauk yang tersedia.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu dulu kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil berwarna biru gelap segelap langit malam terparkir disebuah pelataran rumah megah. Jongin mengernyit dan menoleh kanan kiri karena rumah itu begitu sepi. "Ini benar rumah temanmu, Luhan-ah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan bersipa turun dari mobil. "Iya, hyung. Hyekyo imo selalu meliburkan pembantu mereka saat hari libur."

"Wah, tuan rumah yang baik hati."

"Hyung mau melamar jadi pembantu disini?" Luhan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan polosnya.

Perempatan siku imaginer menghiasi pelipis Jongin. _Sabar. Sabar Jongin. Keponakannya tidak sengaja berucap, anggap saja dia hanya seorang makhluk polos._

Jongin selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya agar menahan tidak bertindak kasar pada sepupunya. Keponakannya memang berawajah menggemaskan tapi ucapannya selalu menyakitkan

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hyung, ayo ikut masuk."

"Untuk apa aku masuk?"

"Ayolah hyung. Aku kenalkan pada temanku. Dia belum punya pacar. Hyung pasti akan suka karena dia juga sama menggemaskannya sepertiku." Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya, membuat ekspresi imut sebagai bukti ucapannya.

Jongin hanya memasang ekspresi datar melihat tingkah pura-pura menggemaskan keponakannya. Ia tak suka dengan ekspresi pura-pura menggemaskan, yang ia sukai adalah ekspresi menggemaskan alami seperti seseorang miliki. Jongin menghela napas karena bayangan sosok itu memenuhi pikirannya. Dan Luhan menyuruhnya untuk pacaran dengan anak seusianya? Tidak. Cukup temannya saja yang berpacaran dengan bocah sekolah dasar. Ia tak ingin ikut-ikutan. Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Tak usah Luhan-ah. Hyung pulang sa- ughh!" Tangan Jongin langsung mengelus pinggangnya yang dicubit Luhan.

Luhan menerobos memajukan tubuhnya kearah setang kemudi. Ia mencopot kunci dengan paksa dan menyembunyikannya.

"Pokoknya Hyung harus masuk titik!"

 _Brak!_

Jongin mengacak kasar rambutnya. Ia bisa gila kalau lama-lama bersama dengan Luhan. Ia meratapi nasibnya harus tinggal di rumah sepupunya itu karena orang tuanya pergi selama dua bulan ke Luar Negeri. Kepalanya ia pukulkan ke stir kemudi. Bisa-bisa ia akan gila saat orang tuanya pulang.

"Hyung cepat masuk!"

Luhan berteriak melambaikan tangan dari bingkai pintu utama.

Jongin menghela napas pasrah dan mulai membuka pintu mobilnya.

Yang pertama Jongin lihat saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah megah ini adala sesosok mungil mengenakan celana pendek denim model kodoknya serta kemeja hijau toska yang belum lama ini ia ketahui. "Baekhyun-ah?"

Luhan langsung menoleh kearah sepupunya, "Hyung sudah kenal dengan Baekhyunnie?"

"Dia pacarnya Chanyeol."

"Apaaa? Baekhyun pacar Chanyeol hyung, teman hyung yang tampan ituuu?!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri saat ditatap oleh sahabatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia lupa menceritakan jika ia sudah mempunyai pacar padahal Luhan selalu curhat tentang Yifan padanya.

"Oh, kau ternyata sudah datang Luhannie."

Hyekyo datang memecah ketenggangan di antara mereka. Sebenarnya hanya ketegangan dua makhluk mungil tapi Jongin ikut termasuk dalam lingkaran ketegangan itu karena ia merasa membeberkan suatu rahasia yang seharusnya belum saatnya terungkap.

Ketiganya langsung menoleh kearah sosok wanita paruh baya yang cantik dalam usianya yang menggandeng manis suami tampannya.

"Eomma sudah mau pergi?" Baekhyun berjalan kearah ibu dan ayahanya, sekaligus menghindar dari tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Iya, sayang. Kau baik-baik jaga rumah, ya." Hyekyo mengelus lembut pipi anaknya.

"Kau siapa?" Joongki menyipitkan mata manatap sosok asing yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian menghebohkan kemarin. Ia tak terima jika ada laki-laki lain lagi yang mengaku pacar anaknya.

Jongin yang merasa aura ketegangan yang lain langsung membungkuk dan takut-takut memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat pagi, saya Kim Jongin yang mengantarkan Luhan kesini." Ia tersenyum begitu si pemilik rumah menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau pacar Luhan?" Hyekyo bertanya dengan polos dan itu membuat jantung Jongin serasa terhenti. Hari ini hari terburuknya.

"Bukan Imoooo! Dia sepupuku~" Luhan yang tidak terima langsung menjawab.

"Oh, Imo kira kau seperti Baekhyunnie yang suka pacar yang lebih tua." Hyekyo terkekeh mengingat sosok Chanyeol.

"Sayang, tolong jangan kau ingatkan lagi kejadian kemarin. Aku belum merestuinya." Joongki memulai perdebatan.

"Kau dasar keras kepala. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke Jepang sana."

Joongki hanya mengendus mendengar kekejaman istrinya.

"Appa~ bolehkah aku ikut kalian bergolf saja?" Baekhyun mulai merajuk saat pembahasan pacar kembali kepermukaan.

Orang tuanya mengernyit, "Lalu belajar kelompok kalian bagaimana?" Hyekyo melemparkan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat kearahnya, lalu berbisik ditelinga sahabatnya, "Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku dan jangan seenaknya melarikan diri." Anak itu kembali memasang ekspresi ceria,

"Kami akan berlajar dengan tekun. Samchon dan Imo hati-hati dijalan, ya~ Sudah ada Jongin hyung yang akan membantu. Tenang saja." Luhan kembali memasang wajah manisnya dan terkekeh kecil. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berekspresi datar dan Jongin yang suram.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Imo tinggal dulu. Ada banyak camilah di dapur, ambil saja, ya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kami pamit dulu." Hyekyo melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan kearah pintu luar.

Luhan membalas lambaian dengan semangat dan begitu pintu tertutup, ia berbalik badan menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian dengan senyumnya yang menakutkan. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya dimulai dari mana ceritanya?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin menghela napas pasrah.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai, memamerkan senyumnya begitu menyadari saat Sehun menyadari kedatangannya.

Mereka berjanjian di kedai bubble tea pinggir jalan dimana tempat langganan Sehun membeli minuman kesukaannya.

Sehun balas senyum, "Tidak hyung, aku juga baru sampai. Baru saja aku membeli bubble tea." Ia terkekeh dan memamerkan bubble te yang masih sisa setengan, "Hyung mau?"

Yang ditawari menggelengkan kepala. "Buatmu saja, aku masih kenyang tadi eomma memaksaku memakan dua jatah sarapan. Ayo kita langsung kesana saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko sepatu langganan mereka.

Sampai ditokonya, mereka disambut hangat oleh para pegawai karena memang mereka langganan membeli sepatu di brand ini. Sesuai janjinya, Chanyeol memilhkan sepatu Sehun dan ia senang Sehun menyukai style sepatu yang ia pilih. Karena tujuan mereka hanya membeli sepatu, sesudah Sehun membayar sepatunya, mereka langsung pulang.

"Terima kasih hyung, sudah menemaniku membeli sepati."

"Aku 'kan sudah berjanji, Sehun-ah." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun, mengisyaratkan ia tak berkeberatan menemani Sehun hari ini. Pandangan Chanyeol tak sengaja berpapasan dengan sebuah boneka pikachu mungil yang terpajang di etalase toko. Ia langsung terkekeh ketika pikirannya langsung membayangkan seseorang si pecinta pikachu. Sepertinya Chanyeol merindukannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Sehun mengernyit tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat menyadari jarak Sehun sudah lumayan jauh. Sudah tahu seperti itu, bukannya Chanyeol berlari menyusul Sehun, ia malah tertawa dengan kebodohannya dan berjalan santai. "Tak apa Sehun-ah. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang menggemaskan."

Kernyitan dahi Sehun semakin dalam, tapi ketika Chanyeol merangkulnya saat melanjutkan pejalanan ke tempat parkir mobil, ia merasa lebih baik mengabaikannya saja. Terkadang Chanyeol memang tukang sebar seyum. Sehun tahu itu.

"Mobilmu kau parkir dimana Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepala kekanan kiri mencari _Mercedes Benz GLK 220_ milik Sehun.

"Aku tak membawa mobil, hyung." Sehun tertawa. "Aku berniat nebeng mobilmu, hyung. Sekalian aku ingin mangajak hyung main kerumahku. Kyungsoo hyung hari ini sedang membuat berbagai kue untuk persediaan camilan minggu ini. Hyung harus mencicipi kue-nya kalau tidak, hyung akan menyesal."

Seakan tertarik, senyum Chanyeol terkembang. "Wah, benarkah itu. Dengan senang hati aku akan mampir! Masakan Kyungsoo yang terbaik apalagi kuenya."

Sehun diam-diam menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera kerumahku, hyung."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung dan teganya kau yang mengaku sebagai sahabatku tetapi tak bercerita sedikit pun tentang pacarmu?"

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Luhan duduk diatas ranjang Baekhyun dengan postur bossynya. Baekhyun duduk melipat kakinya kebelakang dengan menundukan kepala di lantai yang berlapis karpet berwarna cokelat pasir pantai yang belum ada seminggu ini melekat di lantai kamarnya. Sedangkan Jongin, makhluk malang itu pergi mengambil camilan dan minuman atas perintah Luhan.

"Wah, sepertinya kau juga tak memberi tahuku kau sudah mendekorasi kamar." Luhan menuruni ranjang. Ia melangkah menyusuri kamar Baekhyun yang telah di dekor ala dunia bawah laut.

"Apakah kau mendekor ini setelah melihat aku memposting ig dengan kostum mermaid?" Luhan menyeringai menatap Baekhyun.

"Bukaaaan! Aku menggantinya setelah menonton _The Little Mermaid II_ di tv." Baekhyun membalas seringai Luhan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menggantinya dengan tema rilakkuma, tapi eomma langsung memarahiku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia curhat tentang kejadian kemarin yang ditentang keras ibunya.

"Ya jelas saja Hyekyo Imo menentang. Dekor inikan masih baru, masak kau mau mendekor ulang lagi. Dasar manja."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut ternyata sahabatnyapun tak mendukungnya.

Luhan kembali mencari hal lain yang menarik di kamar Baekhyun. Saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang mencolok, ia berkomentar, "Apa-apaan ini? Masak ada pikachu dibawah laut?" Luhan menjinjing boneka pikachu yang berukuran sedang.

Baekhyun langsung bediri dan merebut bonekanya. "Jangan kasar-kasar dengan pikachu-ku! Diakan sudah berteman dengan _Flounder_." Tangannya bergerak kembali merapikan pikachu dan flounder yang tertata berdampingan.

"Bagaimana bisa pikachu dan flounder berkawan?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Karena mereka sama-sama kuning?!" Baekhyun mengerjap polos menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

Luhan langsung berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mencubut pipi gembil temannya dan menariknya kekanan kiri. "Kau itu sebenarnya bodoh atau polos sih."

"Lepaskan pipiku, Luhannie!" Baekhyun mengelus pipinya yang nyeri. Ia sangat sebal jika Luhan mencubit pipinya. Karena Luhan mencubit pipinya sungguhan. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang hanya bermain-main. Ia langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku jadi bingung mengapa Chanyeol hyung menyukaimu." Luhan mengendus, "Aku 'kan lebih pintar deganmu."

"Tapi Baekhyun lebih menggemaskan daripada kamu."

Luhan langsung menyipitkan matanya menatap Jongin yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar degan membawa nampan yang berisi 3 gelas berisi cairan perwarna merah dan dua buah toples camilan.

"Akui saja Luhan-ah. Temanmu memang sangat menggemaskan. Tak salah jika Chanyeol bisa mudah jatuh cinta padanya." Jongin menaikan alisnya keatas dan bawah menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipuji langsung menyembunyikan pipinya dengan boneka pikachu dan mengabaikan bahwa sebenarnya orang yang memujinya itu sedang menggodanya.

"Jangan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah mesummu, hyung!" Luhan langsung menendang tulang kering Jongin.

Merasakan linu di kakinya, Jongin buru-buru meletakan nampan di meja dan langsung mengelus kakinya. "Dasar kau! Kembalikan kunci mobilku! Katanya mau belajar malah menjadikan aku budak! Akan aku adukan pada ibunya Baekhyun kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk menjahili anaknya."

"Dasar tukang adu!"

"Bukannya itu kau yang selalu mengadu pada ibuku saat aku tak menuruti kemauanmu?"

"Kaukan sudah menumpang dirumahku, setidaknya kau harus membalas budi."

"Kau itu hanya menggemaskan saat ada maunya saja padahal kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Eh, kau memujiku, hyung?" Mengabaikan celaan diakhir perkataan Jongin, Luhan hanya terfokus pada pujian untuknya saja. "Wah… baru kali ini kau memuji ku hyung! Aku jadi malu." Luhan tersenyum ceria seolah mendapat uang saku tambahan mengabaikan Jongin yang memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Umm… Luhannie… Jongin hyung…" Baekhyun takut-takut memotong perdebatan kedua sepupu itu. Ia sangat tak suka dengan keributan apalagi keributan itu ada dikamarnya. Sayangnya ia malah dibalas dengan tatap tajam oleh kedua perusuh itu. Baekhyun kembali dalam suasana menegangkan. "Luhannie, ayo kita mulai be-belajar saja." Setelah selesai mengucapak itu, Baekhyun langsung menundukan kepala.

"Oh, benar. Ayo kita belajar saja."

Baekhyun tak menyangka Luhan menyanggupi permntaannya. Luhan menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan kearah meja belajar Baekhyun seolah kejadian beberapa detik lalu hanya khayalan belaka.

Melihat kedua bocah sekolah dasar yang akan menghadapi ujian mulai duduk dengan tenang di kursi meja belajar dan belajar dengan tenang, Jongin menghela napas lega dan menikmati camilan yang ada pengganti sarapan yang tadi ia lewatkan. Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, ia jadi kepikiran sesuatu. Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya dan menyeringai.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri di dapur. Baru saja tadi ia telah menyelesaikan membuat kue kering cokelat yang bertabur choco chips pesanan Sehun, sekarang ia berganti membuat brownies yang juga pesanan Sehun. Ia sedang mencampurkan tepung dan bubuk cokalat sesuai takaran pada wadah yang sudah berisi campuran telur dan gula.

"Apakah ada yang bisa eomma bantu, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Konsentrasi Kyungsoo pecah saat tiba-tiba ibunya sudah berada di seberang meja. Kyungsoo terseyum dan menggeleng. "Tak perlu eomma. Eomma kan pasti masih lelah setelah mencuci pakaian Tuan muda Sehun. Sudah jadwal mingguanku membuat kue eomma. Eomma istirahat saja."

"Pekerjaan masih menumpuk, Kyung. Eomma akan merapikan taman belakan saja."

Tanpa berdepat dengan ibunya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia dan ibunya adalah pengurus rumah keluarga Oh yang megah ini. Mereka dipercaya oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang jarang pulang ke korea untuk merawat putranya. Sudah menjadi keharusan jika mereka selain menjaga Sehun, mereka juga harus merawat kebersihan rumah.

Kyungsoo menambah bahan lain dan mencampur semua adonan menjadi satu. Lalu ia menuangkan adonan itu kedalam cetakan aluminium berbentuk persegi yang sebelumnya sudah berlapis mentega. Ia membawa aluminium yang sudah berisi adonan itu kedalam oven dengan hati-hatii.

"Kyunsoo hyung! Aku pulang."

Setelah menutup oven dan memberi timer yang pas, Kyungsoo langsung berbalik badan, tersenyum dan membungkuk dengan kehadiran Sehun yang sudah ada di dapur. Matanya membulat menyadari ada sosok lain selain Tuan mudanya, "Chanyeol-ah?!"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum dan menyapa, "Hai Kyungsoo-ya. Aku diundang Sehun untuk mencicipi kuemu. Kau tak berkeberatan, kan?"

Walaupun terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, tapi ia berusa memasang senyum ceria seperti biasa. Apalagi yang direncanakan Sehun kali ini.

"Silakan cicipi saja Chanyeol-ah. Yang baru selesai hanya choco cookies. Jika kau ingin menunggu brownies, tunggulah beberapa menit lagi." Kyungsoo mengambil choco cookies yang tadi sudah ia masukkan kedalam toples. Ia menaruh toples itu di meja makan tempat Chanyeol sudah duduk menanti kuenya. "Silakan cobalah. Mungkin rasanya tak seenak kue yang biasa kau beli."

"Jangan merendah Kyungsoo-ya. Masakanmu kemarin bahkan lebih enak dari pada masakan restoran bintang lima." Chanyeol memuji masakan Kyungsoo dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Dasar kau, selalu saja berlebihan." Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol yang terlalu memujinya.

Melihat kearaban di depan matanya, Sehun menyembunyikan seringainya. Ia berdeham, "Hyung, aku tinggal ke kamar dulu untuk meletakkan sepatu ya. Habiskan saja cookiesnya, nanti aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo hyung membuatnya lagi."

"Jangan terlalu tega dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun-ah. Bahkan dia saja belum selesai membuat kuenya masih menyuruhnya membuat kue lagi."

"Iya, bela saja Kyungsoo hyung terus. Aku kan hanya bercanda hyung. Itu kue kesukaanku, jangan dihabiskan ya." Sehun berlalu meninggalakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sambil tekekeh.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya menatap Sehun yang berlalu pergi kini menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apakah orang tua Sehun belum juga pulang?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukan kepala. "Mereka belum pulang, Chanyeol-ah. Sadah lebih dari lebih dari dua bulan, mereka belum kembali."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Semoga Sehun terus ceria seperti ini dan tak terlalu terbawa suasana orang tuanya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk ikut menyetujuinya.

"Apakah kue yang kau buat semua berbahan dasar cokelat, Kyungsoo-ya?" mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak menyukai topik itu, Chanyeol kembali membahas kue yang Kyungsoo buat.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil karena Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan Sehun memang menyukai cokelat dan memintanya untuk dbuatkan berbagai macam kue cokelat setiap minggunya. Kyungsoo tak lupa membuatkan Chanyeol minuman dan mereka kembali berbincang tentang topik lainnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung, apakah browniesnya belum matang?" Sehun kembali masuk ke dapur. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja makan, menuju oven yang masih menyala. Kyungsoo yang tanggap langsung mengikuti langkah Sehun dan mengecek timer pada oven. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka, tersenyum. Mereka terlihat seperti kakak adik yang sedang berdebat soal makanan apa yang akan dimasak. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan getaran pada sakunya. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam saku. Ada notifikasi dari Jongin. Ia membuka chat dari sahabatnya itu dan matanya langsung membola saat membuka gambar yang Jongin kirim.

 _=Lihatlah Prince Charming! Princess-mu sedang belajar dengan rajin dan entah mengapa sekarang aku lebih senang duduk diam menatapnya daripada menonton film langganan kita itu. Kkk.=_

Disertai gambar Baekhyun yang menggigit pensil kuningnya dan menggembungkan pipi seperti kesulitan dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

 _=Sialan kau.=_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung mengirimkan balasan. Ia menoleh kembali kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang masih berdebat soal brownies. Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mengambil foto dan mengirimkannya kepada Jongin.

 _=Disinilah aku. Menikmati kue yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang kau sukai.=_

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengetikkan kalimat menggelikan itu. Skor mereka seri. Jari Chanyeol kembali bergulir membuka foto Baekhyun yang dikirim Jongin. Ia terkekeh dengan dekorasi kamar Baekhyun. _Jadi Baekhyun tak hanya suka dengan pikachu?_

Ia mengernyit menyadari ada sosok lain di samping Baekhyun duduk. _Luhan? Apakah mereka satu sekolahan? Pantas saja Jongin bisa masuk ke kamar Baekhyun._

Chanyeol mengendus. Kemarin saja ia tak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam rumah, sedangkan Jongin malah berhasil masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Ia memantabkan dirinya untuk mencari restu ayah Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau mau brownies-nya?" Chanyeol terkejut menyadari Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan membawa brownies cokelat yang sangat menggiurkan.

Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. Ia langsung kembali mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin.

 _=Kirimkan aku fotonya lebih banyak dan akan ku bayar dengan oleh-oleh yang mengenyangkan.=_

"Kau berkirim pesan dengan siapa, hyung?"

"Oh, maaf mengabaikanmu Sehun-ah. Aku hanya membalas pesan Jongin yang menyebalkan."

"Iya, dia memang menyebalkan." Sehun menganggukan kepala membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau sepertinya sangat membenci Jongin, Sehun-ah." Sebenarnya Chanyeol tadi hanya bercanda. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan membalasnya dengan serius.

"Ya. Aku sangat membencinya." Sehun berucap dengan nada dingin.

 _Brak_.

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang terdengar menjatuhkan sesuatau.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Ta-tak apa, Chanyeol-ah. Yang jatuh hanya loyang plastik."

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, hyung." Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Sehun menatap sinis kearah Kyungsoo.

Menyadari itu Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya, Sehun-ah."

"Ayo hyung, kita main game saja di kamarku saja. Kita bermain game sampai makan siang siap."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Sepertinya aku langsung pulang saja, Sehun-ah."

"Pulang?" mata Sehun membola.

"Iya. Dan… bolehkah aku membawa beberapa potong kuemu?" Chanyeol mencoba meminta dengan senyum ragunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ku bilang. Dekati lelaki dengan perutnya." Sehun tertawa keras begitu Chanyeol sudah pulang.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak memberi tanggapan.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Saat jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, Chanyeol terbangun. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Dengan lahap meneguk tetesan air yang barusan ia tuang di gelas. Ia menghentikan acara minumnya saat mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya di ruang tamu.

Dahinya mengernyit saat mendengar suara deruman mobil. Chanyeol meletakan gelasnya. _Apakah ada kecelakaan lagi?_

Chanyeol mengendikan bahu. Tak memikirkan berlebihan karena itu memang tugas ayahnya. Ia langsung melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Menjalani kehidupan sekolah seperti biasa. Hari ini Chanyeol merasa bosan. Terkadang kejutan kedatangan Baekhyun beberapa hari kemarin membuatnya rindu. Hanya ada Jongin yang ribut saat dia menepati janjinya menyerahkan kue buatan Kyungsoo kemarin, yang sedikit membuatnya terhibur.

Sekarang ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobil.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia menoleh manatap sosok pria dewasa yang biasanya selalu bersama dengan seseorang ia sedang rindukan saat ini.

"Bisakah anda ikut dengan saya?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Tanpa terduga, doa Chanyeol terkabul dengan cepat. Saat ini dengan mulus tanpa gangguan berhasil menginjakan kakinya di kamar Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya kegembiraan itu terusik saat menyadari Baekhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjangnya.

"Kata dokter keluarga kami, Baekhyun terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga dia deman. Ia juga terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah dan tak mengikuti ujian." Hyekyo menerangkan keadaan anaknya yang sedang tertidur lelap karena demam. "Semalam dia menyebut namamu berkali-kali. Maka dari itu, eommoni pikir kehadiranmu akan membuat Baekhyun cepat sembuh."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tangannya yang terulur menyentuh dahi Baekhyun yang terasa hangat. "Apakah demamnya sangat tinggi, eommonim?"

"Demamnya hampir 40 derajat. Maukah kau menemani Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Tentu saja eommonim, dengan senang hati." Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Raut Hyekyo yang tadinya suram kini kembali ceria, putranya sungguh pintar memilih pacar. Sudah tampan, baik hati pula. "Jika kau lelah, tidurlah di sebelah Baekhyun. Aku tak melarangnya." Hyekyo terkekeh. Ia langsung pamit kembali kebawah, takut menggangu pasangan baru. Untung saja suaminya masih dikantor. Awas saja nanti dia mengacau lagi. Lebih baik ia menunggu dibawah berjaga bila suaminya membuat keributan dengan calon menantunya lagi.

Chanyeol yang ditinggal ibunya Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Ia menyingkap ujung selimut Baekhyun, lalu ia ikut tiduran di ranjang Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya bergerak aktif mengelus wajah Baekhyun. Ia merasakan sedikit pergerakan. "Chanyeol hyuuung~" walau bibirnya berucap tapi mata sipit Baekhyun tetap terpejam.

Chanyeol menyayangkan hal itu. Mata sipit yang selalu berbinar itu kini terpejam dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Ia nekat mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Dengan lembut ia berbisik, "Aku disini, sayang." Tak lupa ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun tulus. "Cepatlah sembuh, _Princess Baekkie_." Chanyeol terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang tersenyum di tidurnya yang lelap.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **pandaabaee** iya udah lanjut kkk maaf ngaret #bow - **mrsbunnybyun** ini udah dilanjut^^ **\- jiellian21 - taolinna6824** semoga chap ini membawa penerangan(?) kkk ya ampun malah fokus chenbaek xD - **hmm** iya^^ **\- lisaachandinii** segiempat? kkk semoga di chapter ini menjelaskan xD **\- yolopolo** encehnya nunggu baek dewasa ya :') - **VAAirin** semoga g eneg bacanya :') belom dijelasin kok alesan sehun nendang xD **\- chroemrin** xD chan masih remaja, belom omom wkwkkwk - **realbaekhyunee** iya gapapa^^ **\- chroemrin** eh ucet adek kecil udah baca ff rate M, hayooo nanti aku laporin mama lho xD **\- ChanBMine** jangan benci sehun :') - **firdazzy** tunggu restu bapak joongki hahaha **\- hunniehan - Guest - Dedee5671** maafkan aku karena baek gagal mendewasakan baek #pundung **\- LUDLUD** iya, baek emang ucul xD **\- bees. crescent75** aku juga ngakak baca komenmu lol sabar ya menunggu alasan sehun :') **\- baekhyeol** aku kagak terlalu fanatik DOTS sih, habis joongki mirip baek sih -menurutku- jadi aku pake Song kopel aja lol .. awalnya baek eamng g sengaja jatoh tapi kesengajaan berbuah manis kkk **\- Dian209** iya, sepertinya bakal ampe dewasa^^ **\- byun erelelelele - Eka915** mau nambah genre fluffy sayangnya kagak ada kkk romance aja kerena aku juga g yakin ff ku bakal kerasa hurt #eh **\- kikysafitr** ^^ **\- moontae** karena chan sepertinya g keberatan^^ **\- D'Queens** baek jangan dibungkus lol **\- chenma** hayoo g baca dengan cermat kkk - Hanna Byun614 iya^^ **\- chanbaekkibaby1204 - baelight - erry-shi** ^^ **\- keziaf** iya selalu unyu **\- Hyun CB614** umur akan selalu bertambah kkk **\- Gyupal** ini yaoi kkk, baek tambah gede setiap umurnya lol **\- chogiwa** karena suatu alasan lol **\- Jung Minjii** udah ketebak rencananya apa belom? **\- ay** bawaan bayi lol **\- sehunboo17** jangan fluffy terus ntar pada bosen kk **\- JonginDO**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Yang ngarep Chanbaek kencan waktu liburan, tahan dulu ya. Baekkie baru sakit.

Maaf chap ini g ada fluffy chanbaek xD

Ntar kebanyakan fluffy aku takut kalian bosan :')

Konflik sepertinya akan segera muncul. Entah antara chansoohun kalian udah bisa nebak kah?

Btw, jujur aku awalnya bingung milih ortunya Chanyeol. Pengen yunjae tapi ortunya baek terlanjur g SM otp xD ... jadilah nama itu yang terpikir.

Aku g ngedit ulang chap ini, semoga g ada typo bertebaran. Ngetik ff ini sambil streamingan SMTown lol. Mari besok berburu fancam :3

Jangan lupa tinggal jejak ya~ biar aku makin semangat ngetik next chap^w^/

Love u all~


	6. Chapter 6: Fluffy moment

**.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Fluffy moment_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **^^Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, mata sipitnya mulai terbuka lemah. Ia merasakan sedikit pening di kepalanya. Ingin ia menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi ada sesuatu yang menghentikan pergerakannya. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Seingatnya orang tuanya setelah ia berusia 3 tahun, ia sudah dibiarkan tidur sendiri. Lalu, tangan siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini?

Bocah itu mendongakan kepalanya dan tak berseling sedetik kemuian rasa kantuknya musnah. Matanya membulat terkejut. Kedua tangannya yang bebas bergerak langsung menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak. Ia tak jadi berteriak malah terkikik pelan bersamaan dengan terbentuknya eye-smile di mata sipitnya.

 _Chanyeol hyung memelukku~._

Kepalanya menggeleng malu. Perasaannya berdebar-debar senang. Telapak tangannya menutupi penuh wajahnya yang memanas. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan pekikan suara keras setiap ia merasa senang.

Pergerakan Baekhyun itu telak membuat tidur Chanyeol terusik. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menguap membuka lebar mulutnya. Tangan kanan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, kini bergerak mengusap mata kanan. Salah satu alis Chanyeol tertarik keatas melihat Baekhyun yang menutup wajahnya. Ia yakin jika anak itu sudah bangun, tetapi mengapa malah menutup wajahnya? Apakah masih sakit?

Tangan kirinya yang berada di bawah tubuh Baekhyun, bergerak menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangakn tangan kanannya ia arahkan mengelus rambut lembut Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah. Kau masih sakit?"

"Eh!"

Reaksi yang tak tak diharapkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah memundurkan tubuhnya dan langsung terduduk. Matanya membulat terkejut menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian raut terkejut itu berubah menjadi ekspresi cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut, menatap sebal kearah Chanyeol "Hyung mengapa sudah banguuuun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tak terduga, dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Kepalanya ia topang dengan telapak tangan kirinya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa? Inikan sudah pagi," Chanyeol tersenyum menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh. Syukurlah. Hyung senang kau bisa ekspresif lagi." Chanyeol langsung mengacak poni Baekhyun tapi perbutannya itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus dengan raut yang semakin keruh.

"Aku belum pusa menatap wajah Chanyeol hyung yang tertiduuur." Mengabaikan perhatian Chanyeol tentang kesehatannya, Baekhyun meremas selimut hijau bermotif _Ariel_ -nya erat dengan jemari mungilnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tak merasakan pening lagi dan didalam benak Baekhyun penuh rasa ingin terpuaskan melihat pangerannya tidur dengan tampan. "Hyung tidur lagi, ya~. Chanyeol hyung~" si mungil mulai merajuk memohon permintaannya terkabul dengan mata melasnya.

"Bukannya Baekhyunnie tadi bangun lebih dulu?" Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding oval yang berbentuk kerang hijau yang tertempel di dinding. _Baru jam 6_. _Masih ada waktu untuk persiapan masuk sekolah._ "Sebaiknya hyung pamit saja, Baekhyunnie. Hyung harus berangkat sekolah dan kau," Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Sebaiknya tetap istirahat." Chanyeol mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum maskulinnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar perkataan pangerannya tadi. Di dalam otaknya masih tak terima bisa-bisanya tadi dia malah berkhayal dan mengabaikan pemandangan indah ada dihadapannya. Tanpa membalas perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung merangkak dan menubruk tubuh Chanyeol. Walaupun tubuh Chanyeol lebih besar, Baekhyun yang menyerangnya secara dadakan membuat tubuh Chanyeol langsung ambruk terbaring di ranjang. Baekhyun yang duduk di atas perutnya hanya terkekeh polos. Digerakannya tangan mungilnya kearah kelopak mata Chanyeol. "Ayo Chanyeol hyung, hyung harus memejamkan mata. Tutup mata hyung~"

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan tawa mendengar nada ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menghipnotis. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya –pura-pura- terpejam akibat dari tangan Baekhyun yang memaksanya. Ia menikmati tingkah Baekhyun saat ini yang seolah tak sadar jika dirinya kemarin hanya bisa terbaring lemas. Tapi, melihat Baekhyun yang jahil seperti ini membuat Chanyeol sangat gemas dan tak tega mengabaikan permintaan anak itu walaupun permintaan itu sangat konyol.

"Chanyeol hyung jangan membuka mata dulu ya. Aku ingin mengambil ponsel. Aku ingin memotret hyung~ dan Pangeran tidur yang hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan ciuman seorang Putri!" ucap Baekhyun ceria diakhiri dengan kikikan renyah. Jangan abaikan tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus pipi Chanyeol agar pangerannya betah memejamkan mata.

"Aauugh!" Chanyeol langsung memekik keras dan langsung mendudukan diri. Tangannya menekan tubuhnya yang linu. Sewaktu Baekhyun beranjak menjauhi tubuhnya, lutut anak itu menekan kebanggaannya. Jelas saja Chanyeol langsung mengerang ngilu.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari ranjang hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menatap Chanyeol dengan takut-takut. Apakah ia baru saja menyakiti pangerannya?

Perlahan Baekhyun kembali naik keatas ranjang, merangkak mendekati Chanyeol. "Hy-hyung kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak sanggup menjawab. Ia bingung mau menjelaskan bagaiman perkara ini. "T-tak apa, Baekhyunnie. Umm hanya sedikit umm… gatal?" bisa-bisanya alasan bodoh yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya.

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Tanda tanya imajiner besar berada di samping pelipisnya. "Gatal?"

"Ah! Bu-bukan! Umm hanya sedikit sakit." Chanyeol terkekeh setengah hati.

Sakit?

"Sini hyung, aku lihat." Baekyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?!" dengan cepat Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya. Menghindari sentuhan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hyung kok jahaaat. Baekhyunnie kan ingin membantu agar Chanyeol hyung cepat sembuuuh." Karena Chanyeol menghindarinya, Baekhyun merasakan kesal. Baru kali ini pangerannya menolak permintaannya. Aegyonya langsung ia keluarkan. "Eomma selalu mengecup lukaku saat aku terluka, hyung. Luka hyung ku kecup, ya?"

Chanyeol menahan napas saat wajah Baekhyun mendekati selangkangannya. Tubuhnya kaku saat tangan Baekhyun menekan pahanya, jantungnya berdetak makin kencang dan-

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol langsung menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajahnya. " _Princess_ Baekkie kecup pipi pangeran saja bagaimana?" Otak waras Chanyeol kembali. Ia berusaha memasang senyum kaku. "Tapi nanti! Hy-hyung pinjam kamar mandimu dulu, ya. Baekhyunnie berhutang satu kecupan pada hyung! Ingat itu." Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kanannya sebelum ia menghilang di balik kamar mandi.

Baekhyun yang ditinggal sendiri hanya bisa terdiam duduk diranjang. Terlihat semburat kemerahan dipipinya saat mengingat pangerannya ingin ia kecup.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Chanyeol langsung bersandar pada balik pintu dan menghela napas. Mana mungkin ia bisa berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan Baekhyun yang masih belia, apalagi ini dirumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang menghujani otaknya beserta rasa ngilunya yang belum menghilang. Ia mengelus kejantanannya dari luar celananya. "Sabar ya, belum saatnya kau mendapat hadiah."

Mencoba mengabaikan isi otaknya, Chanyeol memandang keseluruhan kamar mandi Baekhyun. Kamar mandi ini cukup luas dengan ukuran 3x3 meter dengan dinding penuh tertempel keramik putih. Matanya membulat menyadari perabotan yang berada didalam mandi Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah wastafel. Ia terkekeh melihat jajaran tujuh bebek karet warna kuning yang berurutan ukuran, ada sepasang larva karet kuning dan merah dan bahkan di bawah wastafel ada kursi mungil bergambar spongebob. Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun menginjak kursi spongebob itu saat ia mencuci muka di wastafel.

Chanyeol menggelung lengan kemejanya. Ia bahkan baru teringat jika saat ini ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Karena pikirannya kemarin penuh dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh sakit.

Chanyeol menghidupkan keran air pada wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya berulang-ulang. Mendinginkan kepala sepertinya adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bagus daripada ia harus bersolo di kamar mandi suci milik Baekhyun ini. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi berlawan pada wastafel. Pandangannya lurus menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang basah dengan tetes-tetesan air yang berlomba menjatuhkan diri mereka dari wajahnya.

"Bersihkan otakmu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mulai bermonolog. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. Setelah berkali-kali ia lakukan aktifitas tersebut, detak jantungnya lama kelamaan kembali normal. Wajahnya yang masih basah ia keringkan dengan handuk yang berada di rak khusus handuk dan persediaan peralatan mandi.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi, mata Chanyeol membulat untuk kesekian kalinya dan jantungnya kembali bertalu dengan kencang. Lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya. Yang benar saja. Cobaan pagi hari di rumah Baekhyun datang bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya membatu di bingkai pintu. Matanya terpaku pada sosok mungil yang telanjang bulat sedang menungging dengan tangannya yang sibuk merogoh kolong tempat tidur. Tampak jelas dari pandangannya, bongkahan pantat putih menggemaskan dan ada satu titik pink kecil di bawah pantat yang menungging itu.

"Kenapa jauh sekali! Tanganku tak sampai! Ughh" omel Baekhyun yang belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Be-Baek-" Chanyeol tak kuasa berucap. Ia bahkan kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin dan kaku.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia terduduk dilantai dengan kepalanya menengok kebelakang. "Ah! Hyung sudah selesai? Aku mau mandi tapi-" si mungil beranjak mendekati Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat maksimal menyaksikan tubuh mungil dan ulus itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Terlihat belalai gajah mini baekhyun bahkan bergerak kesana-kemari. Itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Chanyeol langsung merasakan sengatan listrik begitu Baekhyun memeluk lengannya. Tak sadarkah Baekhyun jika lengan polos Chanyeol –tak sengaja- bersinggungan dengan _nipple pink_ kecoklatan miliknya dan telapak tangan Chanyeol –tak sengaja- menyentuh gajah mininya? Anak itu malah bersemangat langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol kearah ranjang. "Hyung tolong ambilkan pikachu karetku~ dia tak sengaja jatuh dan melompat ke bawah ranjang. Tanganku tak sampai untuk meraihnya, hyung~. Aku tak mau mandi jika tak bersamanyaaa." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" saat tak mendapat respon, Baekhyun malah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah tampan pangerannya yang menghindari tatapannya. "Hyu~ung?" ia mengusak-usakkan rambutnya pada dada Chanyeol. Merasakan kulis polosnya bergesakan dengan tubuh Chanyeol membuat ia merasakan suatu rasa baru yang menyenangkan, tanpa menyadari dahi Chanyeol sekarang penuh butiran keringat dingin dan memucat.

"Hyung mau menagih ciumanku kah?"

 _Bruk!_

Seketika Chanyeol pingsan

"Hyuuuuung!"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Suasana senyap menyelimuti ruang tamu kediaman Byun. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun duduk bersandingan di sofa berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang sesenggukan memeluk lengan Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan Chanyeol sendiri sibuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya tak lupa tangan kirinya memegang tisu yang menyumpal dihidungnya.

Mereka berdua terpaksa membolos sekolah. Chanyeol yang mendadak pingsan disertai mimisan dan Baekhyun istirahat sehari untuk pemulihan.

"Jadi jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi." Joongki melipat lengannya didepan dada menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Yeobo, seharusnya yang disalahkan itu anak kita. Chanyeol tak kuat melihat tubuh mulus anak kita." Hyekyo terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri tapi dia memang tidak tahu jika itu kenyataannya.

"Noona diam saja. Kau teganya kemarin tak mengizinkanku menengok kamar Baekhyun dan ternyata kau menyembungkan orang asing dirumah?"

Hyekyo memutar bola matanya, "Dia bukan orang asing! Dia calon menantuku. Menantu kita~"

"Calon menantu darimana? Aku tak akan menyetujui dia menikahi Baekhyun!"

"Yang penting aku sudah setuju. Kau yang terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun bahkan ia terlalu polos. Sekali-kali marahilah dia."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau bela, yeobo?" Joongki melirik Hyekyo.

"Huweee" Baekhyun menangis kencang saat orang tuanya bertengkar, apalagi ibunya menyalahkannya karena Chanyeol pingsan dengan hidung berlumur darah. Melihat pertengkaran itu Chanyeol tak bisa ikut berargumen. Untuk saat ini yang paling utama adalah menghentikan tangisan Baekhyun.

"Agh! Lupakan. Yang paling penting, kau Byun Baekhyun." Joongki menjeda kalimatnya, menunggu putra bungsunya agar memperhatikan ucapannya. Ia sendiri pusing mendengar tangisan anaknya "Byun Baekhyun. Kau sudah hampir SMP hanya dalam menghitung bulan. Sepertinya benar kata Eomma-mu, kau harus kurangi sikap manja dan polosmu itu."

Baekhyun terkejut.

Begitupun dengan Hyekyo.

Mereka berdua diam terpaku. Baru kali ini Joongki memarahi Baekhyun.

"Sini mendekat kearah Appa!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang paham keadaan, mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Baekhyun. Pergerakan mereka tak luput dari pengawasan Joongki. Melihat Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian dan dewasa saat bersama dengan anaknya, membuat hati kecilnya tak bisa mengelah bahwa ia menyukai interaksi diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh pengertian disambut Baekhyun dengan senyum lemahnya. Joongki tak tahu apa yang pemuda SMA itu telah bisikan pada anaknya sehingga Baekhyun yang masih sesengkukan berjalan ragu kearah ayahnya. Putra bungsunya memang menggemaskan dan ia sangat sayang dengannya. Hatinya tak tega melihat putra kesayangannya yang memandang takut-takut padanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi gemuk anaknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, dengarkan Appa. Tatap mata Appa." Saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Joongki langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di ketiak Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh anaknya kepangkuannya. Ia peluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan diayunkan kanan dan kekiri. "Baekhyunnie hanya boleh manja pada Appa~."

Rahang Hyekyo hampir jatuh seketika saat melihat tingkah suaminya. Ia kira sesaat lagi akan menyaksikan suami tampan yang berwibawa seperti saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Ternyata khayalan itu sirna. Untung saja Joongki tampan, jika tidak ia tak sudi mengakui pria yang duduk disebelah kanannya itu sebagai suaminya. Tapi senyumnya langsung muncul saat Baekhyun tertawa kencang saat suaminya membuat perut putranya itu kegelian. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan ia menghembuskan napas lega. Chanyeol turut tertawa bersama anak dan suaminya. Ia sungguh berharap jika kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak hanya sementara.

"Kau hanya boleh merajuk pada Appa, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Jadi Baekhyunie boleh menginap dirumah Chanyeol hyung?"

Hyekyo menepuk kepala lalu memijit pelipisnya. Belum ada lima menit suaminya memberi penjelasan, mengapa anaknya kembali manja.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Setibanya dirumah, Chanyeol langsung mengirim pesan.

 _To: Kkamjongin_

 _Besok pinjami aku aku flashdisk-mu dan penuhi dengan video yang kemarin kau tawarkan padaku._

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Chanyeol memang harus belajar dan membiasakan diri.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **applecrushx** iya^^ **| ByunSiblings96** aku pernah tanya itu langsung ama engine_s, dia hanya post di twitter dia^^ tapi ada yang eng translate mini manga dia di tumblr **| pandaabaee** semoga tak mengecewakan :'( | depdeph pecinta kyut kkk **| shenshey27** iya :') mencari restu **| shenshey27 | exobaeolchabae** baek macih ecil wkwkwk **| exobaeolchabae** biji cabe itu pedesss bukan imut wkwk **| BabyByunie** sehunnya besok yaaa~baek emesin :') **| Guest| taolinna6824** makasiihh~ **| Nehemia88** chansoohun besok yaaaw~ ini full fluff buat muh~ **| Byunkkaeb** ditunggu chap depan yaaa ~ **| jiellian21 | CBlove** ini full chanbaek moment kkk **| baeksootao** duo paprika bakal muncul lg chap depan~ jangan dibuat terlalu merana ya~ **| RismaSbila | pandaabaeebaek** kangen chan~ **| Guest | ade park** nikmati masa muda dulu ya :') read a/n **| ChanBMine** baeklu kamingsun~ **| aminion** baek pantat montoook dg tubuh ala gitar spanyeol(?) **| Jung Minjii** sabar menunggu konflik ya~ **| Hyun CB614** umm jawabannya di next chapter wkwkwk **| chroemrin** sebagian besar laki-laki kan doyan makan, kasih dia makanan buatan sendiri biar dia mulai tertarik hehehe **| keziaf | LyWoo** semoga tak mengecewakan :') **| D'Queens** ada konplik :') kamingsun~ **| sehunboo17** konfliknya g berat kok~ g ada adegan berdarah xD **| lisaachandinii** ini fluff buat mu~ konflik besok~ **| 75** hai adik~ biar jojong dpt jatah muncul hahaha... lulu kebalikan dari baek, dewasa sebelum umur hahaha /hug/ curhat aja~ gapapa~ hahaha aku kagak main pokemon go.. minion? boleh boleh~ besok aku akan tambahin hahaha.. aku suka panjang~ ups **| moontae** mereka hampir SMP :') **| Zahra427** pedo bgt kah ? xD | erry-shi read a/n kkk... baek jangan di bim ya xD **| baekhyeol** Q.Q maapkan aku banyak typo #bow **| JonginDO** semoga tak mengecewakan **| chenma** /hug/ makasih banget buat sarannya.. aku sungguh terbantu :') jawaban untuk mu ummm chapter besok yaw~ kkk sakit karena rindyu~ **| kikysafitr** aku mikirin 'sayang' juga degdegan /tos/ ada~ hunhan kamingsun~ **|mrsbunnybyun** semoga kamu puas dengan chanbaek momen di chap ini :') semoga chap besok akan jelas /hug/ **| Gyupal** kapel laen kamingsun~ **| LUDLUD** hahaha aku ngakak baca komen kamyu~ jongin emang panter terbully #ups **| hunniehan** tunggu chap besok ya~

.

a/n

#deepbow

Aku g bakal kaget jika kalian mengkritik di review ataupun tak memberi review sama sekali :')

maaf membuat kalian kecewa dengan sedikitnya word dichap ini :')

2k+ kurang ya? Mana isinya full chanbaek hiks

Eit~ tapi besok kamis aku bakal apdet ff ini lagi /tebar confeti/

Chap depan mulai masuk konflik haha… yang ngarep baek cepet gede, selesein konflik satu ini dulu… dan aku akan memperjelas kehadian pentingnya tokoh lain. Hunsoolujong(?) penting kagak sih? #plak hahaha

'Anggap saja pemanasan' dari beibabe **Hyurien92** /hug/

Jujur aku mau ngasih konflik seumplit disini, tapi SALAHKAN BAEK YANG MEMBUATKU MENGGILA DUA HARI INIIIII

APALAGI CHAN YANG MENGGELORA(?) HARI INI MEMBUAT AKU GAGAL NAMBAH WORDS!

#ngumpet

Yang dulu review nyuruh aku nylempitin rate M, dikit ini dulu ya wkwk

Aku apdet berjamaah ama **Baekbychuu** dan **Sayaka Dini**. Mampir di ff ketceh mereka ya. Dan… ada game seru di **#ChanBaekID**! Cepet kalian mampir, waktu 24jam dimulai dari tadi siang kkk semoga kalian beruntung dan dapatkan hadiahnya~

Aku g maksa kalian ninggalin jejak di chap ini :')

Aku tahu ini mengecewakan

See u soon~ bye ~ chu all~


	7. Chapter 7: One of The True Story

"Cepat sini berikan uangmu! Kau bisa minta uang pada ayahmu lagi. Jangan pelit!"

 _Duk!_

"Agh!" Sehun tersungkur jatuh setelah dompetnya direbut paksa dan didorong dengan kasar di halaman belakang aula sekolah.

Belum juga Sehun masuk ke dalam sekolah, tubuh kurusnya langsung ditarik paksa oleh tiga orang kakak kelas yang tak ia kenal. Ini sudah kedua kalinya terjadi sejak ia pindah sekolah ini. Ia belum mengenal siapapun dan ia termasuk anak yang pendiam dan lemah karena ia selalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanyalah siswa SMP di sebuah kota baru yang tak tahu apa-apa. Pergi dan pulang sekolah selalu diantar supir membuatnya tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Banyak yang beranggapan ia anak sombong, tak mau bergaul dengan orang sekitar. Tapi, ia hanyalah sosok rapuh yang tak bisa berkomunikasi termasuk dengan orang tunya. Sehun tak pernah menyerukan keinginannya, ia menjalani hidupnya sesuai apa yang dikehendak orang tuanya dan ia tak bisa membangkang karena ia hanyalah anak angkat.

Hatinya yang hampir sepenuhnya membeku, tapi karena kehadiran seseorang, es itu perlahan mencair. Hatinya telah menemukan suatu kehangatan. Ia telah menerima sebuah uluran tangan kokoh yang menjanjikan dunia itu tak hanya berjalan monotone dan sendiri. Senyuman tulus yang pertama kali ia terima, membuatnya tersadar jika dirinya juga bisa berguna.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _One of The True Story_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **^^Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berselang sejak kejadian Chanyeol pingsan dirumah Baekhyun, para murid SMA sudah menyelesaikan ujian kenaikan kelas mereka. Sekarang waktunya untuk Sehun untuk memulai lagi latihan basketnya untuk pertandingan pemanasan kejuaraan Nasional. Saat ini ia tengah memasukan semua bukunya kedalam tas dan langsung bergegas keluar kelas mengabaikan semua tatapan seluruh anak dikelas. Garis bawahi kata 'seluruh anak', karena Sehun termasuk murid selalu menjadi pusat perhatian tetapi ia tak mempunyai teman satupun dikelas. Baginya tak ada yang pantas menyandang status 'teman' dalam kelasnya. Tak mengindahkan pandangan satupun yang terarah kepadanya, Sehun terus berjalan menuju aula lapangan basket indoor. Tempat dimana besok para pemain bertanding. Senyumnya terpasang saat Minho menyapanya.

"Kau memang anggota terajin Sehun-ah" Minho menepuk bahu _hoobae_ -nya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjelaskan mengapa ia selalu datang cepat. Minho adalah orang yang ia percayai kedua setelah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam peringkat ketiga. Hanya ketiga orang itu yang dapat memasuki lingkaran persahabatan dengannya. Ia tak akan menambah daftar list yang lain karena itu akan sangat merepotkan. Basket kini menjadi kegemarannya, ia sangat berterima kasih dengan Chanyeol dan Minho karena telah memperkenalkannya dengan permainan ini.

"Segeralah berganti pakaian. Chanyeol nanti akan kemari membantu latihan kita."

"Chanyeol hyung?" kelopak mata Sehun melebar.

Minho terkekeh, "Iya, aku tadi memaksanya untuk membantu memikirkan taktik pertahanan. Otaknya encer itu sayang sekali jika tidak digunakan. Seharusnya aku mempertahankannya sampai pertandingan usai. Huh… bodohnya aku melepaskannya begitu saja." Minho mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan Sehun tak membalas curhatan Minho. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol hanya menjadikan basket sebagai selingan berolahraga dan tanpa minat untuk mengikuti pertandingan. Tanpa mendengar keluh kesah berlebih ketua klubnya, Sehun berjalan santai menuju ruang ganti. Ada perasaan senang mengetahui hyung kesayangannya akan menonton. Sekalian pamer _nike_ abu putihnya yang minggu lalu ia beli bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpesan jika ia harus menganggap sepatu itu sebagai teman bertanding menggantikan dirrinya yang sudah tak lagi menjadi anggota klub.

Awalnya Sehun berniat memakai ini saat pertandingan tapi kemarin sewaktu ia bercerita kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menyarankan jika sepatu itu sebaiknya juga dipakai saat latihan agar terbiasa. Sepertinya nanti ia harus berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo. Sewaktu Sehun sudah selesai berganti kostum, ia sudah melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di aula sedang bercengkrama dengan Minho. Ia langsung dengan bersemangat mendatangi Chanyeol dan menepuk hyung kesayangaannya itu. Mereka berdua bercengkrama panjang sebelum latihan dimulai. Ketika Chanyeol menyadari jika sepatu Sehun itu sepatu yang mereka beli kemarin, ia langsung bersorak riang bangga dengan pilihannya itu karena sepatu itu memang cocok dipakai Sehun atau memang Sehun yang selalu cocok mengenakan apapun. Dan jadilah latihan kali ini Sehun begitu bersemangat dan selalu menuruti perintah Minho. Perhatian Chanyeol memang segalanya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Begitu Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah, ia terkejut melihat mobil yang tak asing. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada seseorang yang berpakaian formal berada dalam mobil dengan pintu terbuka, ia yakin mobil itu milik seseorang yang ia kenal.

Senyum semangat terlukis di wajahnya menebak si pemilik mobil sedang ada di dalam rumahnya. Ia percepat langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah, tapi sayangnya senyuman itu langsung menghilang begitu melihat hanya ada dua orang wanita dewasa yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam ruang tamunya.

Karena ia merasakan sedikit kecewa, ia hanya bisa memasang senyum dengan terpaksa untuk menyapa ibunya dan ibu yang seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya, "Aku pulang, Eomma. Umm… selamat sore Eommonim." Tak lupa Chanyeol membungkukan badan.

"Kenapa kau pulang sore sekali, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memandang ibunya, "Tadi aku menonton latihan basket Eomma."

Shinhye mengangguk, "Eomma kira kau ada urusan dengan PMR."

"Kegiatan PMR selama akhir semester libur Eomma, awal semester nanti akan diadakan acara donor darah lagi."

"Wah, Chanyeollie rajin sekali." Hyekyo tulus memuji Chanyeol yang dibalas senyum malu dari orang yang dipuji.

"Anak itu sangat terobsesi menjadi dokter. Padahal aku lebih ingin dia menjadi aktor saja." Keluh Shinhye.

"Itu aku setuju, wajah anakmu sangat menjual. Kenapa kau tak memaksanya saja? Aku saja memaksa Baekhyun ikut pemotretan. Untung saja dia suka." Hyekyo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa puas.

"Aku pernah memaksanya saat aku stasiun TV sekaligus menjenguk Yoora yang bekerja disana, yah sekalian mau pamer wajah tampan putraku itu. Tapi dia malah membuatku malu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bayangkan… buakannya berpakaian rapi, ia malah mengenakan jeans hitam, hoodie hitam, topi hitam menutupi wajahnya dan tak lupa masker hitam. Ck. Aku seperti membawa seorang teroris. Anakku itu benar-benar kaku sekali." Shinhye menjelaskan dengan bersungut-sungut. Karena hal itulah ia lelah memaksa Chanyeol memasuki dunia hiburan.

Yang dibicarakan hanya diam membatu berdiri melihat ibu yang sama-sama meiliki dua anak itu dengan wajah datar. Haruskah ia membela dirinya? Ia kemudian menghela napas. Lupakan. Ibu-ibu memang gemar bergosip. Jika ia membantah, pasti masalahnya akan bertambah panjang dengan pembahasan yang semakin melebar.

"Eomma… Eommeoni aku pamit kekamar dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung lalu meninggalkan kedua wanita dengan umur sebaya –yang akhir-akhir ini baru akrab karena kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun- itu kedalam kemarnya tanpa menyadari kedua wanita itu sebenarnya sedang menahan tawa.

Sepanjang perjalanan kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, Chanyeol terus mendumal. Menjadi orang yang digosipkan itu tak menyenangkan. Ibunya memang sering menyuruhnya agar ikut audisi ini dan itu tapi satu kalipun Chanyeol tak melaksanakannya. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat kerumanan orang. Apalagi menjadi seorang _entertainer_ akan membuatnya hidup terkekang dan bebas. Chanyeol kembali menghela napas saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan lurus menuju meja belajarnya dan meletakan tas gendongnya disana. Dahinya mengernyit melihat ada tas kuning dengan berhias gantungan pikachu yang telah berada di mejanya. Sembari memikirkan tas siapa itu, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas dasi seregamnya. Alisnya tertarik keatas melihat gundukan di dalam selimut putih ranjangnya. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati ranjangnya. Matanya langsung membulat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan sedang terlelap disana. Tanpa terlalu banyak berpikir, ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari keruang tamu lagi.

"Eomma! Eommeoni! B-baekhyun-"

Yang diajak bicara malah sibuk tertawa nyaring mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terlihat kesulitan berucap sambari tangan kanannya sibuk menunjuk kearah kamarnya.

Shinhye menyeka airmatanya karena berlebihan tawa, "Memang Baekhyun kenapa? Dia hanya tidur, bukan pingsan. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku titip Baekhyun, ya Chanyeol-ah. Anak itu kemarin terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi bersamamu besok hingga semalam ia tidur larut malam lantaran bingung memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk kencan resmi bersama denganmu. Sebenarnya Joongki tak mengijinkannya menginap tapi… kau tahu sendiri suamiku itu sangat lemah dengan anak manja satu itu." Hyekyo menjelaskan diselingi tawa.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang kegirangan."

"Chanyeol itu memang kurang pengalaman, kau maklumi saja ya, Hyekyo-ya."

Keduanya kembali tertawa nyaring mengabaikan Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol sendiri merasa malu karena tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang menanti hari esok. Kali ini tanpa pamit, Chanyeol kembali bergegas kembali kekamar.

Saat sudah berada dikamar, ia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba duduk ditepi ranjang. Seulas senyum tersemat di wajahnya. Tangannya gatal untuk menyentuh si pemilik kulit putih itu. alisnya sebelah terangkat mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu. Tentang Baekhyun yang gagal mengabadikan momen saat ia tidur. Mengapa ia tak mencoba mengabadikan momen Baekhyun yang tertidur juga?

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dari saku. Ia mengaturnya mode kamera dan mulai membidik bingkai yang rupawan itu. sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur saat ini terlihat begitu indah. Berbeda dangan dua minggu yang lalu dimana makhluk mungil itu tidur dengan menggigil kesakitan karena demam.

Saat ini Baekhyun tertidur dengan menggenggam boneka rilakkuma berkostum lebah miliknya. Chanyeol memang mempunyai sekiranya lebih dari sepuluh boneka rilakkuma berbagai kostum dan bentuk. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai boneka rilakkuma berkostum lebah warna kuning bergaris hitam itu. Chanyeol tak dapat memungkiri kecintaan Baekhyun dengan warna kuning. Mungkin ia perlu bertanya kepada si pelaku untuk konfirmasi kebenarannya.

Chanyeol mengampil foto Baekhyun dari berbagai sudut. Ia bahkan melakukan selca dirinya dan Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah terlalu menggilai Baekhyun. Ia menegakan tubuhnya. Mengarahkan angel kamera yang pas dengan ia berada di belelah kanan dan Baekhyun yang jauh mungil di belakang, terlihat menggemaskan berada si samping kiri layar. Chanyeol langsung menjadikan foto itu sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya dan untuk layar kuncinya dan ia menggunakan foto Baekhyun yang sendirian yang terlelap sebagai _lockscreen_ -nya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan foto yang terpajang pada ponselnya sekarang.

"Hyung~?"

Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepala saat mendengar panggilan menggemaskan itu. Tepat diranjang yang setiap hari ia tiduri itu, terdapat sosok memabukkan yang sedang tersenyum manis menatap lurus kearahnya. Anak itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

Seakan mengerti maksud Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dan membalas uluran tanga itu, meraih tubuh Baekhyun. Boneka rilakkuma yang tadi Baekhyun peluk kini terjatuh bebas dilantai akibat Baekhyun kini sudah berada dalam pangkuan menghadap Chanyeol. "Kau tidur nyenyak?" tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyisir surai hitam Baekhyun yang berantakan.

Tanpa bersuara, Baekhyun hanya menggumam dan menganggukan kepalanya. Tubuh mungil beserta kepalanya bersandar lemas ditopang tubuh kokoh Chanyeol. "Kau masih mengantuk?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Posisi ini membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu nyaman. Walau tak seumpuk ranjang bisanya ia tidur tapi dalam pangkuhan beserta rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol terasa lebih menjanjikan sebuah kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

 _Cklek._

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu. Disana ada ayahnya yang masih berpakaian dinas–dokter-nya dan tersenyum mencurigakan menatapnya. "Wah ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Shinhye. Putraku sudah mempunyai tambatan hati."

Chanyeol memberi tatapan malas kepada ayahnya, "Appa. Jangan berisik." Sambil menepung punggung Baekhyun yang sepertinya kembali tertidur.

Raewon –ayah Chanyeol- hanya tertawa puas mengerjai anaknya. Ia membawa sebuah kantong plastik putih berukuran sedang dan menyerahkannya pada anaknya "Ini titipan dari Hyekyo. Susu kotak ini berikan kepada Baekhyun sebelum dan sesudah tertidur."

"Beliau sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Kau terlalu asik bersama Baekhyun hingga melupakan kehadiran ibu dari anak yang kau pacari." Raewon tertawa keras tapi dibalas Chanyeol dengan rotasi bola matanya. "Maafkan ayah, kau mandilah bersama Baekhyun dan segera turun kebawah untuk makan malam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Raewon keluar kamar disertai iringan tawa lagi.

Chanyeol yang memikirkan kalimat tarakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya kini ingatan dua minggu lalu terbayang. Semoga video dari Jongin manjur. Ia akan membuktikan saat ini juga.

"Baekhyun-ah. Baek." Chanyeol mencubiti pipi Baekhyun pelan sekaligus menyalurkan rasa gemasnya dengan ekspresi tidur Baekhyun. Bukannya terbangun, anak itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan di lehernya. Sepertinya pekerjaan membangunkan Baekhyun bukanlah perkara mudah. Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah tapi ternyata Baekyun malah mengeliyat kegelian. Tanpa Chanyeol duga, ia tadi ternyata menghembuskan napas tepat di samping leher Baekhyun dan sepertinya berhasil mengganggu tidur anak itu. Otak usilnya bekerja. Sepertinya leher makhluk mungil yang berada dipangkuannya ini sensitiv. Chanyeol mencoba lagi. Tapi bukannya menghembuskan napas, Chanyeol malah mengendus leher Baekhyun. Aroma leher Baekhyun memabukan. Apalagi kulit elastis Baekhyun yang terlihat menggoda untuk ia gigit. Akibat perlakuan Chanyeol Baekhyun menggelinjang. Saking serunya Chanyeol mengendus leher Baekhyun. Ia bahkan kembali meletakan Baekhyun di ranjang mempermudah akses hobi terbarunya.

"Hyuuu~ng. Aghh ahh…"

Ya Baekhyun terbangun dan kegelian. Tapi siapa duga anak itu malah mendesah merdu. Chanyeol buru-buru menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher menawan itu. Ia menghela napas menyadari tak ada bekas yang tertinggal. Sepertinya video Jongin terlampau manjur. Pelaku itu hanya terkekeh –sok- polos saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah merah merona.

"Geli hyung~"

Chanyeol berdeham, menormalkan suaranya sekaligus menghindari pandangan dari leher Baekhyun. "Ma-maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Ayo mandi. Kau lapar tidak?"

"Aku~ lapar."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun langsung duduk dan mengelus perutnya.

"Ayo hyung! Kita mandi bersama~!" dengan bersemangat Baekhyun menuruni tempat tidur. Tanpa beban Baekhyun melepas kaos putihnya dan celana pendek kremnya. Ia meletakan bajunya tepat disamping tas kuning miliknya yang berada di meja belajar Chanyeol.

Di lain pihak, Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghunbuskannya perlahan. _Tenanglah Park Chanyeol. Ujian sebenarnya dimulai dari sini._

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Ia mengantarkan anak itu kearah kamar mandi dalamnya. Untunglah ia tak pingsan. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Jongin dan berjanji belajar lebih banyak lagi. "Kau mandilah dulu, hyung akan tunggu diluarya. Kau bisa sendiri, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjabkan mata menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. Ada satu pikiran dalam benaknya tapi sepertinya mulutnya berhasil menyuarakannya, "Chanyeol hyung tak ikut mandi?" Baekhyun kembali memeluk lengannya. Nipple pink itu sungguh menggoda. Kulit mulus itu sungguh menggoda. Bibir itu sungguh menggoda. Mengapa anak itu begitu menggoda. Atau dirinya saja yang terlalu mesum?

Chanyeol menengak air liurnya lagi. Ia melepas tangan kanannya dari rangkulan Baekhyun dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baekhyunnie mandi saja terlebih dahulu. Hyung masih.. umm panas?"

"Hyung sakit?" Mata Baekhyun membola. Ia tak suka jika pengerannya sakit seperti dirinya. Sakit itu sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun tak suka.

"Umm maksud hyung, hyung masih gerah tadikan baru saja pulang sekolah. Tak baik jika masih gerah dan langsung mandi." Chanyeol mencoba mengelabui Baekhyun tapi sepertinya Baekhyun masih tak tahu apa maksudnya. Dalam hatinya menangis menginginkan Baekhyun cepat menjadi dewasa sehingga ia tak kesulitan memilih kata seperti saat ini. "Nah, Baekhyunnie sekarang mandi. Ingat. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi kau harus menutupi badanmu dengan handuk mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan saatnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala hal yang menggoda di dalam kamar mandinya. Dengan cepat ia berganti pakaian. Sore ini ia tak berniat mandi jika nantinya ai akan bersolo saat melihat sabun disana.

Malam ini menjadi malam kedua Baekhyun tidur disisinya. Malam kedua Chanyeol memeluk penuh tubuh Baekhyun hingga menjelang pagi. Ia cukup lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini belum lagi mendengar godaan ayah ibunya saat makan malam. Orang tuanya merasa sudah seperti memiliki menantu dan Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu sambil meminum susu yang tadi di titipkan ibunya Baekhyun.

Semoga hari esok berjalan. Baik pertandingan maupun kencan resmi pertama mereka.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin! Chanyeol hyung kemana?"

Jongin yang baru saja sampai di aula tempat pertandingan akan dimulai langsung menatap malas Sehun yang bertanya dengan sewot kepadanya. "Tak tahu. Kau kan bisa menelponnya. Lagi pula aku bukan pengasuhnya." Ia tertawa sinis saat mendengar geraman kemarahan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Jika aku dari tadi diizinkan memegang ponsel sudah aku telepon Chanyeol hyung dari tadi, bodoh. Untuk apa pula kau menonton pertandingan ini. Aku tak mengharapkan kau ada disini."

"Kau pikir aku kesini untuk menontonmu? Aku kesini karena Minho! Menonton sahabatku! Bukan kau cecunguk ke- augh!" Jongin langsung berteriak merasakan cubitan kecil dilengannya. Ia lalu menatap sinis kearah sepupunya yang memaksa mengikutkan diri bersamanya.

"Hyung!" Luhan cemberut menatap Jongin yang kasar pada laki-laki putih yang tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih!" Jongin yang dari tadi memang emosi malah membentak sosok mungil yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Jangan kasar pada anak kecil."

Jongin langsung melirik kaget kearah Sehun, "Ada angin apa kau jadi cinta perdamaian?"

Sehun mengabaikan sindiran Jongin. Ia menatap lekat kearah Luhan. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat sosok mungil itu tapi entah dimana.

Luhan yang dipandangi Sehun dengan tajam hanya mengerjap. Ia tak takut. Dalam hatinya penuh pujian kekaguman terhadap laki-laki yang memandangnya saat ini. "Kenapa hyung menatapku begitu?" Luhan tersenyum, anak itu menangkup pipinya dengan terlapak tangan penuhnya memasang ekspresi imut menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi daripadanya. "Aku cantik, ya?"

Jongin langsung tertawa keras dengan kencangnya.

Kini giliran Sehun yang terkejut dengan perkataan anak kecil yang terlalu percaya diri dihadapannya. Tanpa babibu, Sehun berbalik meninggalkan kedua orang pengganggu. Pengganggu dengan tingkat level yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol sampai di sekolahnya tepat babak kedua pertandingan. Dari parkiran mobil ia berlari kencang dengan Baekhyun yang berada digendongannya memekik senang karena merasa geli tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Tadi pagi kejadian dua minggu lalu terulang kembali dimana Baekhyun memaksanya kembali tertidur dan berusaha mengambil fotonya. Kecuali kejadian mengenaskan –Chanyeol mimisan- itu tak terulang. Baekhyun berhasil memotret Chanyeol yang –dipaksa- tertidur dengan lancar. Saking lancarnya Chanyeol sampai lupa waktu. Jadilah saat ini ia terlambat. Napas Chanyeol terasa habis saat ia sampai di tempat duduk yang sengaja Jongin sisakan untuknya. Walaupun ini hanya pertandingan pemanasan, tapi jangan meragukan banyaknya peminat yang menonton. Tak ada tempat duduk lain yang tersisa.

"Parah kau, Yeol. Bisa terlambat seperti inil! Si jutek tadi menca-."

"Baekhyun?!"

Jongin langsung melirik tajam kearah makhluk mungil sebelahnya kanannya. Mengapa sepupunya itu gemar sekali memotong pembicaraannya?

Baekhyun yang tadinya masih memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Kini bersemangat melambaikan tangan menyapa temannya, "Luhaaeen!" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya membiarkan Baekhyun bercengkrama dengan Luhan. Tak lupa ia juga mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan sebagai ucapan salam dan dibalas dengan senyum cantik oleh anak itu.

Chanyeol melempar pandangan kearah jalannya pertandingam. Kepalan tangan semangat ia arahkan kearah Sehun yang saat ini tak sengaja menolehnya dan Sehun membalas anggukan kepala mantab.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku kosong tepat samping Luhan. Jongin memilihkan tempat duduk diujung untuknya.

"Maaf, Yeol. Hanya menyisakan satu kursi untukmu. Aku tak tahu jika umm.. ehem.. kau membawa pacarnya." Jongin dengan sengaja menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menonyor dahi Jongin dengan telunjuknya sebagai balasan dan terkekeh mendengar gerutuan dari Jongin.

Saat Chanyeol ingin konsentrasi menonton pertandingan, suara Baekhyun menyapanya. "Chanyeol hyung. Aku ingin duduk." Chanyeol langsung menepuk dahinya lupa membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri. Tanpa keberatan ia mempersilakan duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun tak menganggu penglihatannya karena tubuh mungil itu tak menghalangi pandangannya. Ia malah mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak menolak, malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada kokoh Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Luhan yang menatap kedua orang yang kasmaran itu sambil membatin. _Dasar pasangan baru_.

Ngomong-omong tentang pasangan, Luhan teringat sesuatu. "Baek lihatlah hyung yang dekat dengan ring sebelah kanan itu! Dia tampan, kan?" Luhan dengan semangat menunjuk kearah seseorang yang tadi sempat bertengkar dengan sepupunya.

"Mana?" Baekhyun yang tertarik dengan perbincangan Luhan, kini bola matanya berkeliling mencari sosok yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraannya dengan sahabatnya. Ia tak lagi bersandar pada Chanyeol malah menggenggam pagar putih bergaris vertikal rekat sebagai pengaman agar penonton tak jatuh kebawah lapangan tempat pertandingan basket.

"Sudah ketemu? Yang berkulit paling putih diantara mereka."

Walaupun Chanyeol dan Jongin memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan, tapi telinga mereka dapat mendengar perbincangan duo mungil itu. Dalam hati mereka sudah menebak jika yang di perbincangkan itu adalah satu sosok dengan apa yang ada dalam benak mereka. Mereka hanya menanti topik apa yang diperbincangkan dulu sebelum ikut campur.

Baekhyun berusaha keras menyipitkan pandangan matanya. Menatap lekat sosok itu. sosok yang sepertinya tak asing dalam ingatannya. Sembari mengingat sosok itu, ia menganggukan kepala agar Luhan tahu jika dia sudah menemukan sosok yang dimaksud.

"Dia tampankaaan~" dengan bersemangat Luhan memuji sosok itu. "Jongin hyung jahat sekali tak mau memberi tahu namanya kepadaku." Lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan bertambah kesal saat Baekhyun tak menanggapi ucapannya. Yang ada malah sepupunya yang saat ini –sok- terbatuk. Luhan lalu menatap Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu sepertinya terlalu memusatkan perhatian pada sosok yang ia maksud. "Baek, kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam ikut menggunjang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya kini mengerjap dan langsung cemberut. "Iya, Hannie. Hyung itu tampan tapi aku tak suka." Baekhyun langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang raut kesal. Anak itu mengingat jelas kejadian dimana pada hari kedua ia berkunjung di SMA tempat dimana pangerannya bersekolah, ia malah mendapat perlakuan kejam dari sosok yang dipuji sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Luhan penasaran mengapa Baekhyun tak menyukai sosok tampan itu.

"Hyung itu jahat! Karena tega menendang bokongku hingga aku terjatuh." Baekhyun membuang muka dari sosok yang kejam itu. Ia tak mau melihat area lapangan basket lagi. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan pergi berkencang dengan pangerannya.

Mendengar cerita itu, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam kecup buat yang ninggalin jejak~**

 **Yunna Park** langsung apdet~ **| AlexandraLexa | jongdaelz** makasih sudah ninggalin jejak disetiap chapter^^ /hug/ aku bukan penggemar drama sih, tapi pengen aja make duo Song kkkbtw aku menanti lanjutan ffmu~ /nagih/ wkwk **| Guest | Jimingotyesjam**? **| ade park** baek gede kamingsun hahaha **| Hyun CB614** lebih jorok ileran dari pada mimisan wkkwk **| baeksootao** kagak panjang kok :') tapi aku banyakin fluff semoga tak bosan /bow/ **| Park Di An** maafkan aku menghancurkan image joongki disini hahaha **| hunniehan** sekeren-kerennya baek, masih kerenan cy /plak/ wkwkwk aduuuh aku suka adegan implisit :') silakan imajinasikan sendiri ya /double plak/ **| Eka915 | sehunboo17** walo perut kotak-kotak seperti tahu, baek tetep emesin kok :') asal kagak buka baju aja wkwkk **| toolazytologin | taolinna6824** oh abs baek kau menghancurkan imajinasi readerku hahaha **| erry-shi** lebih imut abs baek apa belalai baek? /plak/ abaikan hahaha **| keziaf** encehnya... umm nunggu baek besar dulu kali ya :') semoga cy sabar :') **| baekhyeol** iya, chap kemaren g ampe 3k :') konfliknya kagak berat cius.. aku kagak jago bikin konflik :') **| D'Queens** videonya imajinasikan sendiri ya xD tapi jelas video itu(?) kok wkwkwk **| farzak** iya~ baek selalu ucuuul **| azurradeva** anime apaan? wkkk imajinasimu bagus bgt! salut! **| Zahra427** enceh kamingsung... konflik cuma seimil tapi kok bakal panjang ya? lol **| Guest | ChanBMine** kau terlalu menghayati nak /hug/ ini lubaek ada lagi tapi dapet tbc hahaha **| mrsbunnybyun** /hug/ makasih buat semangatnya dan maaf mengecewakan untuk adegan panasnya wkwkwkpelan-pelan saja~ **| BaekheeByunnie** selalu sweet~ **| shenshey27** masak lupa ama ceritanya hiks apdetnya kelamaan ya? maap~ kkk ini bakal OTP kok luruuus~ **| LUDLUD** semoga hiburan malamnya tak mengecewakan xD **| chenma** cy masih tahap pembelajaran :') chanbaek jangan tukar posisi dong :') **| byuntaebaek** /hug/ makasih menganggap ffku ini lucu :') **| LyWoo** /hug/ iya makasiiih~ chu~ **| Jung Minjii** iya videonya yang jangan-jangan hahaha **| Asmaul** semoga cy kuat **| Hanna Byun614** cie ngeship jongbaek wkwkwk ntar jadi incest lhooo /plak/ hahaha **| aminion** aduh yg g sabar enceeeeh aku jd gemes **| ankusan** iyaw~ **| bees. crescent75** hai dik~ aku lebih syok baek crossdress daripada abs :') cius... jiwa GS ku tergoncang(?) hahaha baek terbaik lah... ini aku nulisnya jg buru-buru :') itu.. cy biar belajar ma jongin hahaha **| ankusan** makasiiih /hug/ **| kikysafitr** /hug/ chu~ ya ampun kau perhatian banget :') aku terharu /hug/ **| JonginDO** iya xD kemaren kagak panjang.. g ampe 3k hahaha **| Yunna Park**

 **.**

 **a/n**

jendela konflik terbuka~ dengdengdeng~

konfliknya mungkin sekitar 2-4 chapter baru kelas /mikir keras/ sepertinya /plak/ dan adegan enceh yang kalan harapkan akan terlaksana(?)

jujurrrr aku lupa ff ini konflik awalnya gimana /plak/ maaf kan akuh yang tak proporsional /eh/ hahaha tenanaaaang kali ini aku udah nyimpen orek-orek(?)an konfliknya di kertas. Semoga kertasnya tak hilang :') LOL

hari ini apdet berjamaaah dan eike apdet paling molor sepertinya -" cius aku mau nambahin scene mandi bareng sama makan bersama keluarga Park. Tapi sepertinya disimpen dulu :') mau konsen konflik biar cepet kelarr

Malam ini aku apdet bersama **Railash61, Hyurien92, Myka Reien, CussonsBaekby** dan **Kang Seulla.** Silakan mampir ke akun mereka dan membaca karya-karya agung mereka~ /wink/

Apdet berjamaah ini dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun dedek **SilvieVienoy96** yang baru tadi juga mendapat dedek baru~ selamaaat! Semoga jadi anak yang berbakti buat nusa, bangsa, negara, dan orang tua /plak/ hahaha /hug Silvi/ terus berkarya di dunia perff-an dan semoga merambah kedunia pernovelan~ amin :*

Cukup sekian curhatan dari saia /bow/

Nb. aku edit lagi karena kalimat terakhir yang belum genap(?)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yang –semoga- lebih greget.

Jangan lupa review yaaa~ jadilah reader yang baik^^

Bye~


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _The Truth"_

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **^^Selamat membaca^^**

 **Tolong dengan sangat, sempatkan baca A/N^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Previous Chapter

 _Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam ikut mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya kini mengerjap dan langsung cemberut. "Iya, Hannie. Hyung itu tampan tapi aku tak suka." Baekhyun langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang raut kesal. Anak itu mengingat jelas kejadian dimana pada hari kedua ia berkunjung di SMA tempat dimana pangerannya bersekolah, ia malah mendapat perlakuan kejam dari sosok yang dipuji sahabatnya itu._

" _Kenapa?" Luhan penasaran mengapa Baekhyun tak menyukai sosok tampan itu._

" _Hyung itu jahat! Karena tega menendang bokongku hingga aku terjatuh." Baekhyun membuang muka dari sosok yang kejam itu. Ia tak mau melihat area lapangan basket lagi. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan pergi berkencang dengan pangerannya._

 _Mendengar cerita itu, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suasana diantara mereka berempat mendadak senyap, mengabaikan gemuruh sorak-sorai para pendukung pertandingan basket yang masih berlangsung saat ini. Pusat tatapan mereka tetap terfokus pada Baekhyun, tapi si mungil itu sibuk memberi lirikan antara takut-takut kearah lapangan atau menatap lantai. "Chanyeol hyung~ ayo kita pergi kencan saja. Baekhyunnie tak mau nanti hyung itu menendangku lagi." Baekhyun menunduk memainkan jemari Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya untuk menyangga agar anak itu tak jatuh dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya, "Dasar manja."

Jongin berdecih, "Seperti kau tidak sa-UGH!" Ia langsung mengelus pinggangnya yang mendapat cubitan sadis dari sepupunya. Kemudian mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan tajam. Terlihat ada kilatan petir imajiner yang menghubungkan tatapan mereka berdua. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya membuang muka, kembali memfokuskan pada pertandingan.

"Benarkah itu, Baekhyun-ah? Sehun menendang pantatmu?" mengabaikan rengekan Baekhyun serta perkelahian Jongin dan Luhan, Chanyeol masih terfokus dengan pernyataan Baekhyun tentang Sehun tadi. Dalam hatinya sedikit meragu tentang kebenaran ucapan yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Setahunya Sehun anak yang pendiam dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, bahkan ia meragu Sehun mengenal Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menendang pantat Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang menatap Chanyeol, "Kencan? Ayo kencan, hyung. Membeli rilakkuma yang besar untukku~" Abaikan dibalas abaikan. Baekhyun terus gencar mengajak Chanyeol berkencan dari pada duduk dan menonton permainan bola basket yang membosankan. Ia lebih memilih menonton ulang animasi _Disney Princess_ yang sudah ia tonton lebih dari seratus kali dari pada menontong sekumpulan laki-laki tinggi berebut bola orange. Apalagi disana ada orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Kalau sudah besar ia tak akan pernah mau untuk memainkan bola orange itu.

"Hyuuuuung!" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya kebelakang, memberi tatapan melasnya kepada sosok yang lebih tua yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang memajukan bibir bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak dan mencubit bibir bawah yang berkilau kemerahan itu. "Dasar nakal, mengabaikan pertanyaan hyung." Karena kepala mereka berdekatan, Chanyeol menunduk dan membuat kepalanya bersinggungan dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya saling terkekeh dengan tingkah satu sama lain, mengabaikan sosok yang berada di bawah lapangan menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis dan berdecih.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Tak terasa pertandingan telah usai dan pemenangnya dipegang oleh tuan rumah, Minho dan kawan-kawan. Terlihat jelas wajah kegembiraan dari semua pemain tapi memang pada dasarnya Sehun pelit ekspresi, anak itu hanya datar tak heboh seperti teman setimnya yang lain yang sibuk berpelukan.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya dan berdiri bertepuk tangan memberi selamat atas kemenangan sekolahnya. Walaupun ia tak ikut bertanding, tapi ia sungguh merasa bangga. "Ayo kita turun kebawah!"

Jongin mengangguk setuju, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan tanggapan Baekhyun yang saat ini berusaha bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergidik menyadari seseorang yang menatap tajam kepadanya. Tadi ia penasaran menatap para pemenang dan tak sengaja pandangan bertemu dengan Sehun. Anak itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Hampir ia menangis karena ketakutan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, tapi lamunannya sirna saat Luhan menepuk bahunya.

"Baek, kau tak apa?" Luhan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keduanya berjalan berdampingan mengikuti dua sosok tinggi yang saat ini menuruni tangga arena dan melangkah mendekati para juara. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat dua sosok tinggi itu juga berhenti. Ada gerombolan perempuan yang nampak malu-malu mengajak berbicara kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Mereka pasti teman sekelas, Chanyeol hyung dan Jongin hyung." Luhan mengira demikian dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama mengernyit saat gerombolan perempuan itu mendekati mereka.

"Wah, kalian membawa adik kalian? Mereka imut sekali." Para perempuan itu mencoba menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan Luhan, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu berlari mendekatin Chanyeol, memeluk punggung Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Sedangkan Luhan mengerutka dahinya. Ia yakin perempuan itu hanya sekumpulan remaja yang gemar mencari perhatian agar terlihat baik dimata orang yang mereka sukai, "Kuku kalian tajam," anak itu menepis tangan salah satu perempuan itu, "Aku tak ingin pipiku nanti tergores kuku, _noona_." Bukannya tersinggung, para perempuan itu malah memekik gemas dengan panggilan Luhan dan melihat Luhan menangkup pipinya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan dan mata memelas.

Jongin memijit pelipisnya, sepupunya itu memang benar-benar _player_ sejati. Bayangkan saja dia yang SMA saja belum mendapat pacar, malah Luhan yang anak SD sudah mendapatkan pacar dua kali dan yang terakhir dimilikinya adalah bocah berwajah bule yang tingginya hampir menyamainya. Lihatlah kelakuan anak itu sekarang, Jongin malu sendiri. Dengan cerianya Luhan melambaikan tangan mengantar para ' _noona'_ itu pergi.

"Mengapa kau bersembunyi? Hei~ kau jangan malu-malu seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah. Lihat Luhan sangat supel, ya?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengacak ujung kepala Luhan yang sekarang sudah kembali 'normal', sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkari perutnya. Tidak. Baekhyun bukanlah pribadi yang pemalu. Ia hanya sedang dalam suasana buruk karena seseorang. Ya. Seseorang yang saat ini tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tadi datang terlambat?" Sehun memasang senyum ramah berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu 'adik' kesayangannya, "Terlambat atau tidak, yang peting kau pemenangnya. Selamat Sehun-ah. Kau memang berbakat."

"Kau yang memperkenalkan bakatku ini, hyung. Terima kasih."

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar ucapan terima kasihmu. Kau harus bangga dengan dirimu sendiri karena karena dirimulah kau sudah dipilih menjadi tim utama dikelas satumu ini." Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memeluk dan memberi selamat pada Sehun tapi ia kesulitan bergerak karena Baekhyun. Jadilah ia hanya menepuk bahu Sehun.

Jongin menatap keduanya dengan datar, merasa dirinya hanya nyamuk saat Sehun mendekat dan menyapa Chanyeol. Ia mutar bola matanya lalu tatapannya jatuh menatap saudaranya yang tengah menatap sosok Sehun dan seolah larut dalam dunianya sendiri. "Kau suka Sehun? Aku akan dengan senang hati mewakilimu bertemu dengan Yifan dan bilang kau ingin putus dengannya." Jongin sedikit menundukan tubuhnya, berbisik pada Luhan.

Luhan tersadar langsung mengerjap dan mendengus sebal, "Ya. Kalau hyung menawarkannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku bersedia, tapi aku sudah tak suka dia."

"Kalau begitu singkirkan bunga-bunga yang bertaburan disekelilingmu saat kau menatapnya."

Luhan mengernyit sambil memandang sepupunya. Ia berusaha keras mencerna perkataan Jongin lalu menaganggukan kepala mengerti dengan maksud sepupunya itu, "Pantas saja kau belum memiliki pacar, hyung. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi." Luhan tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri apalagi melihat Jongin yang tengah berang dan terlihat memikirkan cara untuk membalas perkataannya, tapi tawa Luhan terhenti saat menyadari Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia tebak, sayangnya saat Luhan balas menatapnya, Sehun buru-buru membuang wajahnya dan kembali mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol.

Luhan sebal dengan Chanyeol yang tak memberi perhatian kepada sahabatnya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada sosok tinggi itu. Baekhyun tipe anak yang mudah disukai tapi saat ia merasa seseorang itu tak menyukainya, ia akan berusaha menghindar dan takut menghadapi kenyataan itu. Perasaannya terlalu sensitive untuk suatu perasaan kebencian nyata. Setahu Luhan yang dibenci Baekhyun itu hanya sederetan ibu tiri dalam cerita _Disney Princess_.

Merasa bosan dengan keadaan sekarang, Jongin berdeham mencari perhatian dua orang yang –sialnya- lebih tinggi daripadanya.

Sehunlah yang pertama manatap Jongin dengan memberi tatapan yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan ia tadi menatap Chanyeol.

" _Kau mengapa terus disini? Pergilah sana?"_

Jongin mendengus. Ia seperti dapat mendengar perkataan Sehun hanya dari tatapan matanya. Anak itu pasti sedang jaga _image_ karena Chanyeol ada disini. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun terlihat begitu membencinya, tapi karena Sehun yang selalu membuatnya kesal jadilah keduanya saling membenci satu sama lain. Bagi Jongin lumayan juga memiliki seseorang yang bisa dimarahi. Kini ia menyeringai, "Hei, Oh Sehun. Kau pernah menendang Baekhyun, kan?" Mungkin inilah ia bisa menghancurkan _image_ –sok- baik Sehun.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun mengernyit. Nama itu terdengar asing ditelinganya.

"Dia." Jongin menarik lengan Baekhyun secara paksa. Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan dan kukuh memeluk perut Chanyeol tapi apa daya, tenaga yang tak seberapa besar dibandingkan dengan Jongin. "Perkenalkan, dia pacar Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap lantai lapangan basket yang berwarna cokelat kayu, tangannya yang telah lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol kini sibuk memilin ujung bawah kaosnya. Bagaimana jika ia nanti dikira tukang mengadu? Ia menyesal sudah bercerita tadi. Ia sangat berharap jika pangerannya segera mengajaknya enyah dari sekolah ini dan dalam batin Baekhyun mewanti-wanti tak mau pergi kesekolah ini lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan ucapan Jongin tadi. Sahabatnya itu malah seperti seorang yang memamerkan pacarnya sendiri saja. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan itu. Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat malu-malu –dimata Chanyeol- itu sangat manis. Apakah Baekhyun malu diperkenalkan sebagai pacarnya?

Tanpa terduga, Luhan malah terpesona dengan sepupunya. Karena baru kali inilah dimatanya Jongin terlihat keren, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk seperti itu, Luhan melepaskan pegangan Jongin dari lengan Baekhyun dan merangkul erat lengan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah berpindah tatapan yang semula menatap Baekhyun kini balas menatap Luhan. Tapi Luhan malah mengernyit melihat Sehun yang malah membuang muka –lagi.

 _Mengapa hyung itu selalu membuang muka saat bertatapan mata denganku? Ia tak suka anak-anak kah?_ Ia lalu mengendikan bahu, tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang ia pikirkan kini adalah sahabatnya.

"Benarkah itu, hyung? Bocah itu pacarmu?" Sehun menaikan alisnya, mengkonfirmasi kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan lalu tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang tengah balas merangkul Luhan. Baekhyun yang manja sangat menggemaskan, tapi mengapa ia tak manja kepadanya saja?

Sungguh. Sepertinya Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya bisa memahami Baekhyun. Pertemuan mereka yang hanya berkisar dua minggu belum cukup bagi mereka untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, tapi yang mereka berdua ketahui adalah mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Itu sudah menjadi satu alasan cukup untuk membuat keduanya saling memiliki. Hanya menunggu waktu seberapa kokh ikatan mereka berdua.

"Hei hei! Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Jongin menyela Sehun yang hampir saja membalas anggukan Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau menendangnya Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol mengembalikan inti pembicaraan. Sedari tadi ia juga penasaran tapi Baekhyun enggan memberi kejelasan padanya.

"Oh, waktu itu. Hmm.. mungkin saat itu aku… tak sengaja menyenggolnya."

 _Sialan_. Jongin membatin. Ia kesal pada Sehun yang dengan santainya menjawab seperti tak punya beban dan kesalahan. Apalagi ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Menyenggol?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan mengendikan bahunya. "Bocah itu kan kecil, saat itu tak memperhatikan lorong. Maaf."

 _Double sialan_. Jongin terus mengumpat. Alasan Sehun baginya sangat tidak masuk akal tapi sayangnya Chanyeol percaya dengan alasan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol mengelus tengkuh Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum menatap Chanyeol tapi masih dengan posisi merangkul lengan Luhan.

"Lihat, Sehun hyung sudah minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkannya, kan?" Chanyeol menunduk berusaha mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kedalam, ragu menatap mata Chanyeol yang begitu menyiratkan permohonan kepadanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Bibirnya tak mampu berucap.

Setelah melihat anggukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan percakapan dengan Sehun dan mengomentari seberapa meningkatnya permainan bola basket Sehun.

Baekhyun tak mau mendengarkannya obrolan itu. Ia merasa berada di dunia berbeda dengan tempat Chanyeol saat ini. Pembicaraan mereka tak bisa dicerna otak Baekhyun yang terlalu minim akan pengetahuan. Apalagi ia tak suka saat Chanyeol lebih mempercayai orang itu dari pada dirinya. Apa karena dirinya dengan Chanyeol berkenalan tak selama orang itu dengan Chanyeol? Hati baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh. Perasaan sakit yang pertama ini ia rasakan. Lebih sakit daripada saat ayahnya tak mau membelikannya boneka pikachu baru ataupun saat ibunya yang tak mau menemaninya menonton kartun Disney dan lebih memilih berdiam menggambar di ruang kerja. Baekhyun membenci perasaan sakit itu. Baekhyun menundukan kepala sedalam-dalamnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan sebisa mungkin agar air matanya tak jatuh.

Merasakan cengkraman yang makin erat kerana genggaman Baekhyun, Luhan seakan mengerti yang sedang Baekhyun tengah rasakan. Ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun. "Begitulah orang dewasa, tak pernah percaya pada kita yang masih kecil. Aku benci sikap orang dewasa yang seperti itu. Itu menyebalkan. Kau baik-baik saja kan Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun mengaggukkan kepala, suaranya tak bisa keluar karena kata hatinya enggan menyangkal. "Hiks.."

Suara isakan terdengar. Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Luhan sedikit merenggangkan rangkulan Baekhyun, memastikan pendengarannya. "Chanyeol hyung! Baekhyun menangis." Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Luhan langsung memanggil Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut, langsung menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. Ia berjongkok memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. "Baekhyunnie, kau kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk menghapus air mata anak itu.

"Hyung… hiks a-aku ingin pulaaang." Baekhyun sesenggukan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kita?" Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie ingin pulaaaaang –hiks."

"Baekkie kan disini ada aku, kenapa pulang?" Luhan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah kita pulang." Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. Ia segera menggendong Baekhyun dan hendak berpamitan dengan yang lain. Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Chanyeol, takut jika tidak cepat ia akan bertatapan lagi dengan Sehun.

 _Manja_. Sehun menatap datar. "Hyung, kau mau pulang?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah."

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung. Apakah kau tadi sempat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun berusaha mencari perhatian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kyungsoo? Tidak. Sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Memang kemana dia?"

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan. Sejak aku berangkat bersamanya, ia mendadak menghilang. Padahal ia sudah janji mau membantuku membawa handuk dan air minum setelah pertandingan."

"Benarkah itu?" Bukan Chanyeol yang langsung bereaksi, tapi Jongin. Laki-laki itu diam-diam juga menunggu Sehun mengangkat pembicaraan mengenai Kyungsoo, makanya ia sedari tadi disini. Ia enggan bertanya secara langsung karena ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi Sehun.

Sehun merasa terganggu dengan reaksi Jongin, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin dan malah bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Hyung, kau benar-benar tak melihatnya?" Sehun mengerjap polos.

"Sialan aku, Oh Sehun! Chanyeol-ah tolong kau ajak juga Luhan pulang. Luhan-ah, aku nanti aku menjemputmu di rumah Baekhyun. Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo dulu." Jongin langusng berlari meninggalkan mereka tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Ia nampak begitu panik.

Sehun mendengus, "Dia itu kenapa?!" ia merasa kesal dengan sikap sok perhatian Jongin. "Chanyeol hyung tak ikut menca-"

"Hyuuung hiks ayo pulaaaang." Tangisan semakin keras Baekhyun memotong perkataan Sehun.

"I-iya Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mengeratkan gendongannya. "Sehun-ah, maaf aku tak bisa membantu mencari Kyungsoo."

"Tapi hyung!" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mempercayai perkataan Chanyeol.

"Percayalah pada Jongin, Sehun-ah. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin menolong Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memberi senyuman menyakinkan kemudian meraih tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya menuju pintu aula.

Sehun yang ditinggal sendiri mengepalkan erat genggaman tangannya. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol setega itu dengan Kyungsoo dan lebih mementingkan bocah manja itu. Gara-gara bocah itu pula tadi ia tak konsen dalam pertandingan. Untung saja timnya tetap bisa menang.

"Sehun-ah! Ada yang mencarimu."

Panggilan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan gerutuannya. Ia berbalik berjalan kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Jongin terus berlari mengitari luar aula tapi ia sama sakali belum melihat batang hidung Kyungsoo. Ia mengeram dan meninju tembok yang tepat disampingnya. Otaknya berusaha keras memikirkan dimana Kyungsoo berada. Di aula masih ramai baik di dalam ataupun diluar dan sekitarnya. Kira-kira dimana tempat yang sepi? Dahinya mengernyit memikirkan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Gedung sekolah!

Tentu saja meski ini berada di kawasan sekolah tapi karena hari minggu dan acara pertandingan di aula, gedung sekolah menjadi salah satu tempat yang sepi. Jongin kembali berlari menuju pintu masuk utama. Jika pintu masuk itu tak terkunci, besar harapan jika Kyungsoo berada di dalam sana. Ya. Benar. Pintunya tak terkunci. Jongin mengambil napas dalam dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan untuk menormalkan napasnya yang hampir habis.

"Hei, mengapa dia belum keluar juga?"

Jongin mendengar suara perempuan yang sepertinya berada dibalik tembok tepat posisi ia berdiri saat ini.

"Bukankah hanya pintu utama yang tak terkunci?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hei, dia itu laki-laki. Payah sekali jika ia langsung pingsan hanya dengan terkunci didalam kamar mandi." Perempuan itu tertawa kencang. Sedangkan Jongin lebih menajamkan pendengarannya. Ada sekitar tiga perempuan yang saling bercengkrama di dengar dari perbedaan suara mereka.

"Seperti kau tak tahu saja, dia itu bagaikan laki-laki terlemah di sekolah ini yang selalu menjadikan calon pacar kita sebagai tamengnya."

"Sejak dulu dia itu tak ada jeranya. Masih saja sok sok peduli dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan membawakan bekal mereka. Kau tahu tidak bahkan Woobin _sunbaeiim_ kemarin baru saja menembaknya."

"Apa? Benarkah itu?"

"Dia menolaknya kan?"

"Yah tentu saja, dia menolaknya. Seperti kau tak tahu saja siapa yang ia sukai."

"Yak! Chanyeol adalah calonku! Jangan kau bawa-bawa!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa lagi dan sekarang lebih keras.

"Ya, tetap saja ia akan terus menjadi Do Kyungsoo si lemah dan mudah dibohongi."

Ternyata benar perkiraan Jongin. Ia langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya, menatap dengan tajam ketiga perempuan yang saat ini tengah membelalakan kedua mata mereka.

"Jo-jongin.."

"Dimana?" Jongin berusaha menjaga nada pertanyaannya saai ini. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi agar tak lepas kendali memukul ketiga wajah cantik yang saat ini pucat pasi di hadapannya.

 _Dugh!_

"DIMANA KYUNGSOO SEKARANG?!"

Jongin lepas kendali saat perempuan itu tak juga membalas pertanyaannya. Ia memberi pukulan keras pada tembok tepat di samping salah satu perempuan itu. Bahkan saat ini perempuan itu seperti ingin menitikan mata.

"Di-ditolet de-dekat kelas 1-C."

Tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan salah satu perempuan itu hampir jatuh pingsan dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **An hour ago**

Kyungsoo mengetukan kepalanya pada dinding kayu bilik toilet berulang-ulang. Ia begitu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya dibohongi jika Sehun membutuhkannya di toilet gedung sekolah apalagi bisa-bisanya dirinya yang seorang laki-laki kalah tenaga dengan seorang perempuan yang mendorongnya pada salah satu bilik toilet. Ia menyesali nasihat ibunya yang menyuruh untuk mencoba bergabung dalam klub judo.

Kyungsoo menutup penutup toilet dan mendudukinya. Ia merenung. Dalam ingatannya terputar sebuah kejadian dimasa lalunya dimana ia juga mengalami kejadian serupa seperti ini.

Saat kelas satu SMA, ia terkunci digudang oleh anak-anak jahil lain. Waktu itu Kyungsoo di suruh untuk mengembalikan perlengkapan olahraga digudang. Saat ia hendak keluar, pintu itu tak bisa terbuka. Kyungsoo jelas mendengar suara tawa dari balik pintu dan makian untuknya. Karena semua murid sudah tahu jika dirinya seorang anak pembantu dan bersekolah disini hanya penerima santunan dana dari keluarga Oh.

Kyungsoo yang terkurung sendirian didalam gudang sangat ketakutan. Ia mempunyai phobia tempat sempit dan gelap jika terlalu lama sendiri. Kejadiannya sekitar hampir dua tahun yang lalu, ia pulang sekolah setelah menerima kabar kelulusan SMP, ia tak sabar memberi tahu kepada ayah dan ibunya. Kyungsoo tahu jika rumah sepi karena ibunya yang sedang bekerja sebagai pembantu di keluarga Oh sedangkan ayahnya sepertinya sedang mencari uang entah dimana Kyungsoo tak tahu pasti. Ayahnya hanya bekerja serabutan dan mempunyai hutang dimana-mana. Rumah yang menjadi tempat berteduhnya hanyalah rumah pondok kecil dipinggir perkotaan. Hanya ada dua kamar tidur, sebuah kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu sempit. Bahkan ia tak mempunyai televisi. Semua serba minimalis. Ketika melewati kamar mandi, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar aliran keran air yang menyala didalam. Ia berdecak, pasti ibunya tadi pagi buru-buru berangkat dan lupa mematikan keran. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan lampu. Mata bulatnya membola begitu menemukan sosok ayaknya yang tertelungkup kaku di lantai kamar mandi. Ada _cutter_ kuning yang telah tertutupi warna merah tergeletak tak jauh dari telapak tangan kanan ayahnya. Kamar mandi sempit dan kucuran air dari keran yang terus mengalir berwarna merah. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyentuh nadi pada leher hayahnya. Tak berdetak. Tubuh ayahnya begitu dingin, pucat dan kaku. Ia tak percaya ayahnya nekat bunuh diri karena terlilit hutang. Ayahnya yang selalu menasihatinya agar jangan pernah menyerah, mengapa ia sendiri yang menyerah? Kyungsoo membatu tak dapat berteriak. Tubuhnya perlahan limbung terjatuh kemudian langsung pingsan.

Setelah kejadian itulah keluarga Oh dengan baik hati mau memperkerjakan ia dan ibunya seta mereka juga diperbolehkan tinggal di kediaman megah itu. Ia dipercaya keluarga Oh menjaga Sehun. Bukan perkara mudah untuk mendapat kepercayaan sosok pendiam itu. Setidaknya dengan menuruti segala perintah Sehun, sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mulai percaya padanya.

Kembali pada kilasan Kyungsoo yang terkunci dalam gudang. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ketika ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di UKS sekolah dengan sebuah jaket hitam memeluk tubuhnya. Ia kebingungan mencari cara mengembalikan jaket itu karena ia tak mengetahui pemiliknya sekaligus ia ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah pasti orang itu menolongnya. Ketidak-tahuan itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia berdiri menatap mading sekolah dan mendapati puluhan foto terpajang disana yang memamerkan kegiatan donor darah pertama para anggota baru PMR. Disana ada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan jaket sama persis dengan jaket si penolongnya. Secara diam-diam Kyungsoo mengambil foto itu dan dibawa pulang. Ia bercerita dengan Sehun tentang semuanya. Tak disangka Sehun mengenal laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang juga telah menolong Sehun saat dibully dan itu menjadi motivasi Sehun untuk bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo setelah ia lulus SMP.

Maka dari itu dari sanalah sebuah rencana bermula. Sehun ingin menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Selain itu, Sehun menyuruhnya mendekati Chanyeol karena Chanyeol juga telah menolong Sehun saat ia di _bully_ saat mereka berdua masih SMP. Sehun sangat mengagumi sosok Chanyeol yang dimatanya begitu terlihat sempurna. Chanyeol selalu menjadi panutan Sehun disetiap apapun yang ia lakukan. Pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Kyungsoo, mengapa bukan Sehun saja yang berusaha membuat jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi ia langsung tersadar jika mereka berdua lebih suka mendominasi dan tak suka menjadi pihak penerima. Mereka sama-sama memiliki ego untuk menjadi yang mendominasi. Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa dirinya yang di suruh Sehun untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Ia melakukan keinginan Sehun hanya karena balas budi keluarga sekaligus balas budi Chanyeol yang telah menyelamatkannya. Itu tak masalah bagi Kyungsoo, sayangnya selama hampir dua tahun ini dan bahkan dikelas dua ia sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Ia belum merasakan adanya perasaan cinta diantara mereka berua. Apalagi Chanyeol sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Apakah Sehun masih berniat menjalankan rencananya? Apakah ia harus merusak hubungan orang lain? Kyungsoo ingin sekali menghentikan ini, apalagi ia telah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Semoga Sehun mau memaafkannya.

Setidaknya sekarang, ia berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan dari sini. Apakah Chanyeol akan menolongnya lagi? Pikirannya sekarang sungguh kacau. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Kyungsoo. Badannya sudah tak kuat untuk tetap bertahan.

"Chanyeol-ah… tolong aku …sekali lagi."

 _Bruk!_

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Dalam suasana tenang, Jongin sedang menunggu seseoang. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah terlelap di ranjang tepat didepan ia duduk. Saat ini ia sedang berada di UKS sekolah yang sepi.

Jongin tadi sempat melaporkan kejadian ini kepada satpam yang hendak mengunci pintu utama, kemudian dia diperbolehkan masuk kedalam UKS dengan kunci yang diberikan beliau. Ia tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya karena telah memberikan kunci UKSnya.

" _Buka jendela UKS agar udara segar masuk dan tunggu hingga Kyungsoo tersadar. Jangan lupa beri Kyungsoo miniman manis saat ia telah tersadar."_

Jongin sempat menelpon Chanyeol. Jika ia tak paham situasi Baekhyun, pasti Jongin sudah menyumpahi ketua PMR itu yang tak peduli dengan temannya yang sakit. Haruskah ia melempar umpatan itu pada Sehun saja? Jongin menghela napas dan menekan pelipisnya. Bisa-bisanya dalam situasi seperti ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya pikiran negative.

"Jongin-ah?" Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan ia memanggil orang yang pertama kali ia lihat. Merasa pening dikepalanya membuat ia kesusahan untuk duduk.

Jongin langsung berdiri berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo, "Jangan paksa untuk duduk dulu." Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk duduk, langsung buru-buru memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan merebahkan kembali ke ranjang.

Ada desiran aneh saat Kyungsoo menerima perhatian Jongin. Baru kali ini mereka berdua sedekat ini. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan setiap gerik Jongin yang meraih minuman kotak di meja yang bersanding dengan ranjang dan ia baru menyadari jika sekarang ia berada di UKS sekolah. "Kau kah yang membawaku kesini, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin yang sibuk memasukan sedotan kedalam lubang minuman kotak mengabaikan pertanyaan teman sekelasnya. "Minumlah ini." Ia menyodorkan orange juice yang dikemas dalam minuman kotak kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran dulu. Kata Chanyeol minuman manis baik untuk orang yang baru tersadar dari pingsan." Karena Kyungsoo tak segera meraih minuman kotak yang ia berikan, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo minumlah. Jangan khawatir. Aku tak memasukan racun kesana." Laki-laki yang berkulit lebih hitam itu tertawa, ia berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Te-terima kasih, Jongin-ah." Walau kaku, perlahan Kyungsoo mendekatkan sedotan minuman kotak itu ke bibirnya dan mulai meminumnya.

Jongin membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menikmati minumannya. "Apakah kau selalu pingsan ketika terkunci?"

Alis Kyungsoo tertarik keatas, kepalanya menoleh dan matanya bertubrukan dengan manik Jongin. "Hm?" iya belum paham maksud Jongin.

"Aku sudah dua kali menemukanmu. Tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan ditoilet," Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela kaca. Melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat pikirannya kacau. Mereka belum terbiasa dengan kedekatan ini. Jongin yang biasa hanyalah sosok yang gemar menggoda tanpa ada pembicaraan yang serius. Berbeda dengan saat ini. Ia menduduki bingkai kaca yang rendah dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Dan saat kelas satu aku menemukanmu pingsan terkunci di gudang."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membola. Jadi bukan Chanyeol yang menolongnya? Setelah ia merasa peningnya hilang, ia berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum, silau terik matahari siang hari membuat ia sedikit silau menatap sosok tampan itu. Kencangnya angin yang berhembus membuat koreden berkibas-kibas, semua efek itu membuat Jongin terlihat berbeda. "Jaket i-tu?"

"Ah. Kau mengembalikannya langsung ke Chanyeol, kan? Dia melupakan Jaketnya di laci kelas karena buru-buru rapat pembentukan pengurus PMR baru. Karena saat itu aku tak membawa jaket, terpaksa aku memakai jaketnya Chanyeol. Untung kamu mengembalikannya, jika tidak Chanyeol bisa membunuhku karena itu jaket kesayangannya." Tawa Jongin saat mengakhiri cerita membuatnya semakin tampan dimata Kungsoo. Apakah ini efek setelah ia pingsan?

"Te-terima kasih." Kyungsoo langsung menunduk. Tangannya sibuk memainkan minuman kotak. Pikirannya tenggelam dalam perkiraan-perkiraan yang terjadi selama ini. Ini semua seperti puzzle yang telah terkumpul dan ia bingung mau merangkainya dari mana. Apakah Sehun tahu semua ini?

Brak!

"Kyungsoo hyung?!"

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Sehun yang membuka pintu dengan kasar dengan napas terengah-enagh. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala pelan. Matanya memperhatikan Sehun seperti bermandikan keringat, membuat ia mengernyit.

"Penampilanmu kacau sekali Sehun-ah."

Sehun melirik Jongin, "Biasalah. Aku banyak fans dan begitu sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka."

Jongin mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun yang sangat sombong itu.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang!" Sehun menyibak selimut. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak siap, limbung kedepan.

"Sehun-ah! Bisakah kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut? Belum ada setengah jam ia baru sadar!" Jongin melepas tangan Sehun dari Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Ia berusaha mendudukan Kyungsoo keranjang lagi.

"Benarkah itu, hyung? Kau pingsan lagi? Ck merepotkan."

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Jongin terperangah melihat Sehun membungkuk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menaiki punggungnya. Setelah ia nyaman dengan gendongan punggungnya, ia membalas perkataan Jongin.

"Diam kau orang asing. Kyungsoo hyung sudah aku anggap hyung ku sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Jangan sok ikut campur." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan UKS.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang mellihat sosok Jongin yang masih terdiam. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, bibirnya bergerak mengucap terimakasih. Kyungsoo balas tersyum saat melihat Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, karena ia sering menengok ke spion depan memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Baekhyunnie mampir ke rumah hyung dulu, ya?"

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang kerumaaaah hiks."

"Bajumu kan masih tertinggal dirumah hyung."

"Baekhyunnie ingin pulang huweee Appaa."

"Sudah. Baekkie jangan menangis." Luhan memeluk Baekhyu berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Lebih baik kita langsung kerumah Baekhyun saja, hyung. Anak ini memang sangat merepotkan ketika menangis." Walaupun ia berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya, Luhan si jahil tak luput memberi ejekan sahabat cengengnya yang membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang tapi Luhan malah menertawakannya.

Kesalahan besar yang baru Chanyeol sadari sekarang adalah Baekhyun sedang marah padanya. Saat ia menurunkan Baekhyun ketika berada si parkiran, ia hendak membuka pintu depan, tapi Baekhyun langsung merangkul Luhan dan memilih duduk dibelakang.

 _Gawat_. Chanyeol merasa dirinya membuat suatu kesalahan, tapi ia tak tahu tentang masalah apa yang menjadikan dia merasa bersalah. Yang terpenting saat ini ia harus menyiapkan nyali bertemu dengan ayah Baekhyun. Padahal baru minggu lalu ia mendapat restu dari ayah Baekhyun, tapi minggu pertama malah ia malah mengacaukannya.

 **Minggu lalu** setelah kejadian Chanyeol mimisan di kediaman keluarga Byun.

" _Maafkan aku tak bisa merestuimu." Joongki menyilangkan kaki bersamaan dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sofa dan mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol penuh penilaian._

 _Hyekyo yang duduk tepat disandingnya langsung menepuk kasar lengan suaminya. "Yak! Apa maksudmu."_

 _Joongki berdecak, memikirkan sisi positive dan negative jika ia berbicara jujur kepada istrinya. Ia telah membuat keputusan besar yang tak mengikutkan campur tangan istrinya. Jemarinya bergerak memijit pelipisnya lalu menghembuskan napas pasrah, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Raewon untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun pada anak bungsunya, sayang. Kemarin saat Raewon memeriksa Baekhyun yang sedang deman, ia bercerita tentang anaknya bungsunya yang bercita-cita sebagai dokter dan kau kan tahu sangat ingin menantuku kelak seorang dokter."_

" _Mengapa kau tak mendiskusikannya denganku?!" Hyekyo merasa tak terima suaminya tanpa persetujuannya menentukan masa depan Baekhyun._

" _Apakah yang anda maksud itu Park Raewon?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengenterupsi perdebatan suami istri dihadapannya._

" _Ya, Park Raewon. Dia dokter spesialis anak di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kau mengenalnya? Dia memang sangat terkenal." Joongki menganggukan kepala membangkan temannya._

 _Chanyeol kesusahan menelan ludahnya lalu berkata, "Jelas saja saya mengenal beliau, karena beliau adalah ayah saya. Nama saya adalah Park Chanyeol."_

" _Apa?!"_

Saat itu Chanyeol yakin bisa mendengar umpatan ayah Baekhyun yang tidak berhasil mencari alasan untuk menolaknya lagi dan pekikan senang ibu Baekhyun. Jadilah saat itu keluarga Byun menerima Chanyeol sepenuhnya, tentu saja dengan syarat. Salah satu syaratnya adalah hal yang seperti ini yang dilarang. Tidak boleh membuat Byun Baekhyun menangis.

Ia berpikir keras dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Hyung? Chanyeol hyung?!" Luhan bebisik memanggil Chanyeol tapi dengan suara yang lumayan keras sehingga menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikiran kalutnya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol melirik dari spion di atas. "Ada apa Luhan-ah?"

"Baekhyunnie tertidur."

"Apa?" Pantas saja Chanyeol tak mendengar suara isakan tangis lagi. Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, "Luhan-ah, apakah kau tahu apa penyebab Baekhyun menagis?" Ia lelah mencari alasan itu sendiri.

"Kau jahat, hyung."

"Apa?" Chanyeol langsung gelagapan dengan jawaban Luhan yang datar tapi begitu menusuk perasaannya. Baru kali ini ia dianggap jahat oleh orang lain.

"Kau tak percaya dengan Baekhyunnie dan lebih mempercayai teman berwajah tam- ah tidak tidak," Luhan berdeham menyingkirkan bayangan wajah tampan Sehun dari kepalanya, "Kau lebih memihak teman berwajah datar itu dari pada perkataan Baekhyunni."

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, walaupun ia sedang berbicara dengan anak sekolah dasar tapi Luhan adalah tipe anak yang mempunyai sifat berkebalikan dari Baekhyun. Luhan itu termasuk anak dewasa sebelum usianya dan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan, Chanyeol mengagumi pola pikir sepupu sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol melepas _seat belt_ dan memiringkan duduknya kebelakang menatap Luhan yang duduk dengan kepala Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambut Baekhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan. Sepertinya ini adalah hari yang berat untuk anak itu. "Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan diri pada percakapan.

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin memarahi Chanyeol, tapi mengingat Baekhyun yang tertidur dan kasih sayang yang begitu nyata Chanyeol kepada temannya, Luhan memikirkan ulang keputusannya. "Hyung, kau tahu? Walaupun Baekhyun kekanak-kanakan, tapi Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tak pernah berbohong. Hyung seharusnya lebih mempercayai Baekhyun."

"Tapi bukankah Sehun sudah mengakui kesalahannya?"

"Tapi hyung dikelabui dengan alasannya."

Chanyeol mengerjabkan mata saat Luhan dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan sudut pandang Luhan.

"Apakah kau tahu hyung, jika Baekhyun itu takut dengan Sehun dan hyung dengan teganya mengabaikan Baekhyun saat berbicara dengan orang itu. Apalagi aku tak menyangka hyung percaya dengan alasan bodoh yang katanya tidak melihat jalan lalu menendang Baekhyun? Huh. Itu alasan terbodoh." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat ucapan Sehun.

"Lalu kau tahu alasannya?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Aku… tidak ta-hu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengernyit terlihat tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan terkekeh. Sekali anak-anak tetap anak-anak yang tak belum mampu memikirkan perkiraan jauh kedepannya. Sepertinya ia perlu mencari jawabannya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih Luhan-ah."

"Hyung harus minta maaf kepada Baekhyunnie."

"Tentu."

"Dan juga hyung jangan lupa memberiku hadiah." Luhan menepukan telapak tangannya sekali lalu tersenyum ceria saat menyebutkan kata hadiah dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan yang sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu boneka rusa dengan Baekhyun."

Janji Chanyeol membuat Luhan memekik senang tapi ketika menyadari seberapa nyenyaknya sahabatnya tertidur kini mengeliyat, ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Dengan Baekhyun?" ia mengulang perkataan Chanyeol dan merubahnya menjadi kalimat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sebenarnya hari ini kami akan kencan dan aku berjanji membelikan Baekhyun boneka rilakkuma, tapi…" Chanyeol menghela napas menyadari kesalahannya.

"Masih ada hari besok, hyung."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan nasihat Luhan, " _Aigoo, uri_ Luhan sangat pintar."

"Ya, aku memang pintar. Baekhyun saja yang bodoh dengan otak polosnya selalu berusaha keras ingin menyaingi peringkatku di ke-"

"Uung~?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan mengelinyat.

Chanyeol dan Luhan saling bertatapan. "Sepertinya ia merasa sedang digosipkan, hyung." Keduanya langsung tertawa gemas igauan Baekhyun.

Setelah puas mereka tertawa, Chanyeol kembali berbalik badan kedepan. "Sebaiknya kita tak mengulur waktu pulang lagi."

"Iya, hyung." Luhan membenarkan.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengarahkan mobilnya kembali kejalan menuju rumah keluarga Byun.

Dalam batinnya ia sangat berharap jika ayah Baekhyun tak ada dirumah dan mungkin ibunya belum pulang dari butik mungkin. Semoga ia pulang kerumah dalam keadaan selamat.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Hai semua~

Maafkan diriku yang terlalu ngaret ini~ #deepbow

Ini aku persembahkan konflik untuk kalian. Aku harap kalian paham dengan inti sari konflik ini.

Ada yang merasa bingung? Pusing? Mual?

Itu tanda-tanda aku gagal /pundung/

Jika belum paham, aku…. umm chap besok mungkin langsung tamat dan buat ff baru aja ya? #kaburrr hahaha

Aku terlalu muluk membuat konflik hiks

Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat konflik yang bukan tentang perselingkuhan atau rebutan pasangan dan sejenisnya hiks TAT

Apalah diriku ini yang tidak propesional yang bahkan lupa ceye menjabat apa di PMR #gubrak ini akibat apdet ngaret terus. Makasih buat **restikadena90** yang sudah mengingatkan author pikun ini hiks

Maaf juga kalau banyak typo. Maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian hiks

Semoga ceye selamat dari –calon/mantan- ayah mertuanya~

Semoga kalian masih sudi meninggalkan jejak dichapter laknat ini hiks

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Salam kecup buat yang ninggalin jejak~ tanpa kalian aku tak mempunyai semangat untuk melanjutkan kisah ini^^ maaf jika aku mengecewakan penantian kalian /deepbow/**

 **rasyaa** /hug/ makasih udah ninggalin ripyu disetiap chap /kiss/ - nahyukimanki ini udah lanjut~ lalala~ **| pandaabaee** ini konfliknya berat apa kagak? **| applecrushx** favfol menyusul bisa kok wkwkkk **| bees. crescent75** /hug/ makasih semangatnya... crossdressing? besokbesok kalo udah besar aja ya xD idenya aku simpen dulu kkk **LUDLUD** ey~ dasar omes wkwkk **| kikysafitr** hayo ceye naksir apa kagak~ **| ieznha asmaulhaq** setelah konflik ini selesai, insyaallah baek langsung gede #eh hahaha **| shenshey27** maap chap ini kagak swit hehehe **| Gyupal** semoga dikau tak kecewa dengan konfliknya hiks **| Byunbaekhee** baek emang pantes banget dapet peran yang imit-imit hahaha **| Jung Minjii e** h buset... masih bahas pideo aja wkwkkk aduh aku aja udah lupa TAT **| erry-shi** tebakan kamu ada benernya hahaha good job! **| ade park** /hug/ makasih buat dukungannya **| sehunboo17** chap ini semoga bisa menjelaskan :") **| ChanBMine** tapi ciusan aku belom nontop Doctor satu ep pun wkwkk pas aja buat ceye yang punya cita-cita jadi dokter wkwkkk **| aey | hunniehan** /hug/ makasih dukungannya... baek gede setelah konflik ini selesai :") **| keziaf** eyy dasar omes hahaha encehnya masih lamaaaa hahaha #kayaknya **| restikadena90** semoga kamu g kecewa dengan konfliknya hiks :") **| farzak** kamingsun~ lol **| FlashMrB** aduh ini menurut kamu konfliknya kejem apa kagak? hiks **| AyuliLiffia** maafkan aku apdet kelamaan hiks **| baekhyeol** semoga chap ini tak membuat kamu kecewa :') **| chenma** aduuh kencannya gagal hiks maafkan aku~ kencannya menyusul ya~ **| mrsbunnybyun** heeyy~ hayo sayang sekali tebakanmu salah hahaha **| baekyeollie** iyup~ **| Hanna Byun614** good job! tebakan kamu ada benernya hahaha nunggu momen joongbaek menyusul ya atau malah ada joongyeol? hahaha **| taolinna6824** obsesikah? hiks aku juga galau /plak/ **| Guest | AlexandraLexa** baeklu selalu baikan kok~ anak kecil g boleh musuhan hahaha **| Hyun CB614** hahaha jangan bayangin ceye ileran plis xD bayangin ceye 'solo'an aja #eh /plak/ **| Zahra427** yang nunggu hunhan sabar ya~ kkk **| 112756** maafkan aku yang sudah membuat ff rate M ini hahaha **| JonginDO** iya~^^ **| yoyokim** chanhun jawabannya ada disini~ **| calldyw** apakah chara sehun disini masih membingungkan? hiks **| Asmaul** sayangnya kencan pertama gagal hahaha **| lisaachandinii** ini udah konflik, semoga tak mengecewakan hiks **| LyWoo** chanbaek selalu emesiiin~ **| byuntaebaek** maaf apdet lama /bow/ semoga kamu tak kecewa dengan ini hiks... TPoC nya akan dilanjut, tapi setelah projek remake selesai mungkin ya hiks **| Yunna Park** TBC selalu menghantui hahaha

.

See u~ maybe next chap? –maybe-


	9. Chapter 9: Who are you?

"Baekhyun tak mau turun?" Joongki bertanya pada istrinya yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Pria paruh baya itu tengah duduk tenang menikmati malam malamnya, tapi pikirannya terus tertuju pada putra bungsunya yang dari tadi siang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Sewaktu ia dan istrinya tiba di rumah, yang menyapanya hanya Luhan sedangkan putranya sendiri sedang tidur dan kata teman sepermainan putranya itu, putranya baru marahan dengan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kubilang? Anakku tak cocok dengannya!"

Hyekyo yang baru saja duduk di kursi meja makan langsung menyipitkan mata menatap suaminya. "Bukankah kau yang merencanakan perjodohan?"

"Aku tak tahu jika anaknya Raewon itu Chanyeol. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tak mengusulkan ide perjodohan itu." Joongki bedecak.

"Diam dan jangan menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Aku sedang lapar dan tak ingin bertengkar, habiskan makananmu."

Joongki menelan makanannya yang sudah dikunyahnya dengan susah payah agar terdorong masuk ke kerongkongan saat merasakan tajamnya tatapan istri tercintanya. Ia berusa kembali memfokuskan diri pada piring di hadapannya dan makan dengan tenang. Malam ini ada giliran ia mendapat 'jatah', ia tak ingin membuat marah istrinya dan hilanglah kesempatannya bermesraan dengan istri cantiknya.

Hyekyo berdeman dan itu menarik perhatian Joongki untuk melirik istrinya. Apakah istinya ingin berbicara padanya? Untuk meminta maaf mungkin.

"Ryeowook-ah, tolong ambilkan beberapa bungkus roti, snack dan susu lalu antarkan ke kamar Baekhyun. Letakan saja di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya." Hyekyo tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang sedang berada di dapur terbuka tepat di sebelah meja makan.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan dengan segera menyiapkan nampan lalu memenuhi nampan kosongnya dengan pesanan Nyonya besarnya.

Joongki menghela napas menyadari jika harapannya palsu. Ia kembali menghabiskan makan malamnya tapi suara menjelegar dari arah pintu masuk mengejutkannya.

"Hai semua! Aku pulang~ Apa kalian merindukanku~?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Who are you?"_

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **^^Semoga kalian menikmati FF ini^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinhye memperhatikan anaknya yang terlihat murung di seberang tempatnya duduk menikmati sarapan. Anak laki-laki yang biasanya rajin mengeluarkan candaan itu nampak tak begitu semangat pagi ini.

"Eomma, aku sudah selesai. Aku pamit sekolah dulu."

Shinhye dan Raewon saling menoleh dan berpadangan.

"Kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu?" Raewon bertanya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Appa." Chanyeol menjawab dengan lesu.

"Semalam Hyekyo menelponku," ucapan Shinhye sukses membuat perhatian Chanyeol terpusat kearahnya, "Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyunnie? Baekhyunnie sampai tak makan malam dan mengurung diri dikamar." Shinhye memincingkan mata menatap anaknya dengan curiga.

"Benarkah itu, Eomma?" bola mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Kau itu sebagai pria sejati harus memberi banyak perhatian. Appa tahu jika ini pengalaman pertamamu berpacaran, baru seminggu saja kalian sudah bertengkar. Joongki pasti kecewa padamu."

Mendengar nama ayah Baekhyun membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri. Sebuah keberuntungan saat ia kemarin mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan tak bertemu dengan ayah Baekhyun, tapi ia merasa dirinya pengecut jika ia terus saja menghindar. "Maafkan aku, Appa." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya.

"Eomma berharap sepulang sekolah kamu mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Baekhyun itu masih kecil, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun masih membutuhkan bimbingan dan Eomma ingin kau lebih memahami dirinya. Jika permasalahan tak bisa diselesaikan sehingga kau putus deng-"

"Aku masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, Eomma! Kami belum putus!" dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong ucapan ibunya dan membuat wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku berjanji saat pulang kerumah nanti, Baekhyun sudah tak marah kembali padaku."

Raewon dan Shinhye tersenyum bangga melihat kilat optimis dari pandangan mata putranya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Baek, ayo sarapan." Hyekyo yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang anaknya dengan tangannya mengelus penuh kasih rambut halus anaknya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tetap memeluk erat boneka pikachu-nya dan menguburkan wajahnya pada kepala boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa setiap hari senin kau itu terus saja membolos sekolah. Ayo cepat cuci muka dan turun ke bawah, sayang."

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Hyekyo menghela napas, ia harus mencari pembicaraan agar anaknya tertarik.

"Kau marah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Iya! Aku benci Chanyeol hyung. Chanyeol hyung jahat tak mempercayai perkataanku." Adu Baekhyun dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi tidur membelakangi Hyekyo. "Aku tak mau bertemu Chanyeol hyung."

"Hmm… jadi kau putus dengan Chanyeol, ya?" mengingat sepertinya kemarin minggu anaknya bertengkar dengan pacar pertamanya, tak salahkan bagi seorang ibu menanyakan hubungan asmara putra bungsunya.

"Putus?" Baekhyun langsung berbalik badan menatap ibunya. Dahinya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Itu…" Hyekyo memutar otaknya merangkai kata yang dapat dimengerti otak polos anaknya " _Prince Charming_ dan _Princess_ Baekkie sudah tak saling mencintai lagi kemudian mereka berpisah." Ketika mengakhiri ucapannya Hyekyo berjengit melihat anaknya dengan sigap telah duduk dengan mata sayunya terlihat sudah siap mengeluarkan air mata dan-

" _Prince Charming_ dan _Princess_ Baekkie masih saling mencintai dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya hiks."

Anaknya merengek dengan dongeng rekaannya sendiri. Hyekyo menutup mata, ibu jari dan telunjuknya bergerak memijit dahinya, mengingat dulu dia nyidam apa sampai dia mempunyai anak yang begitu… hmm menggemaskan? –lebih tepatnya merepotkan.

"Bukankah _Princess_ Baekkie tadi bilang membenci _Prince Charming_? Bahkan _Princess_ Baekkie tidak mau bertemu dengan _Prince Charming_."

" _Princess_ Baekkie mau bertemu _Prince_ _Charming_ huwee. Aku mau bertemu Chanyeol hyuuuung, Eommaaaa."

Kali ini Hyekyo menghela napas lega. Sepertinya anaknya sudah bisa berbaikan dengan Chanyeo. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak merajuk la-

"Eomma ayo sekarang kerumah Chanyeol hyuuuung."

Hyekyo menghapus kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Anak bungsunya kembali merajuk dengan mengelurkan _aegyo_.

"Eomaaa ayo ki-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat ibunya begitu cepat berganti ekpresi dan menatap datar kearahnya. Ini gawat. Sepertinya batas kesabaran ibunya sudah mencapai batas.

"Eomma tadi menyuruhmu untuk apa?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa, "Ma….kan?"

"Cepat turun kebawah dan sarapan. Dari minggu kemarin setiap hari senin kau selalu saja tak berangkat sekolah, untung saja nilai ujianmu kemarin bagus. Chanyeol juga seharusnya sekarang sudah ada di sekolah tidak sepertimu dasar anak manja yang hobi membolos dan merengek. Eomma sibuk minggu depan ada pagelaran _fashion show_ dan kau semakin membuat Eomma pusing saja. Kemari kau biar Eomma jewer telingamu." Hyekyo bersiap mengulurkan tangannya meraih telinga Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menahan tawa melihat anaknya merangkak mundur turun dari ranjang yang berlawanan dari tempatnya duduk. Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya sambil berteriak.

"Appaaa! Eomma ingin menjewer telinga Baekkie! Appaa tolooong Baekkieee!"

Suara Baekhyun yang kencang menjelegar diseluruh penjuru rumah. Hyekyo yang masih dikamar Baekhyun yang bertema _mermaid_ itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tingkah anaknya, tapi beberapa saat kemuadian terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu, "Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu sebelum sarapan!."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pangku kayu kokoh itu. Pandangan matanya lurus keatas menatap hijaunya daun pada pohon tinggi dihadapannya, tapi tatapannya tak fokus. Mengabaikan keramaian taman karena seminggu penuh sebelum liburan hanya ada _classmeeting_ yang tak terlalu penting. Pikirannya berlari menyusun masalah yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tak sengaja mendengar cibiran beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati bangku tempat ia duduk, dan bahkan ia merasakan lemparan kerikil yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Ia lelah dengan ini semua. Mengapa hidupnya tak pernah dianggap? Tak pantas kah ia mendapat kebahagiaan? Seharusnya dari dulu ia menolak keinginan Nyonya Oh yang menawarinya sekolah disini, tapi hati kecilnya sedikit mensyukuri karena bersekolah disini ia jadi bisa dekat dengan seseorang.

Jemarinya memeluk erat kotak makan berwarna biru yang berada tepat di pangkuannya. Saat ia kekelas Sehun, anak itu tak mau menerima kotak bekal yang ia buat. Bahkan dirumah, anak itu mengabaikannya. Sekarang tak ada orang yang peduli padanya…

"Kyungsoo-ya? Kau sendirian?"

…atau mungkin tidak.

Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh pada sosok yang lebih tinggi daripadanya yang kini sudah duduk tepat disamping kirinya.

"Itu bekal untuk Sehun, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau mau makan bekal ini, Jongin-ah?"

"Bukankah itu untuk Sehun?" Jongin mengernyit.

Senyum pilu terlukis pada wajah manis Kyungsoo, "Dia menolaknya. Sepertinya dia marah padaku." Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh didepan. "Sejak pulang kerumah kemarin ia enggan bicara padaku."

Melihat raut pedih Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menerka-nerka. Perasaan mulai tak enak memikirkan perkiraannya sendiri, "Apakah… kau … menyukai Sehun?" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu jawaban Kyungoo. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan raut wajah terkejut kemudian terkekeh.

"Ya, aku menyukainya, Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman lembut dan jawaban jujur Kyungsoo itu sukses membuat hati Jongin nyeri. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sehun disaat aku kelas 4 dan Sehun masih berada setahun dibawahku. Ibuku yang saat itu baru mulai bekerja dengan keluarga Oh, terkadang aku mampir kekediannya dan melihatnya bermain dengan riang. Sejak saat itu aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang menggemaskan. Aku menyukainya karena aku menganggapnya sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Perasaan lega membanjiri benak Jongin. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin tersenyum puas dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan dan ia terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tadinya sendu kini berubah menjadi senyum lembut saat mengakui Sehun sebagai adiknya. Satu sisi inilah yang ia sukai dari Kyungsoo, selalu berpikiran positif dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tak ingin menambahi pertanyaan karena menunggu Kyungsoo dengan keinginannya sendiri bercerita tentang masa lalunya, meskipun itu juga berkaitan dengan masa lalu musuhnya, tapi Jongin mulai luluh melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi Sehun.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Sehun itu adalah anak adopsi dari keluarga Oh."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Jongin tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin si Oh Sehun itu ternyata mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam.

"Kata ibuku, sejak usia Sehun belum menginjak setahu, Keluarga Oh sudah mengadopsinya. Pertama kali aku melihat Sehun itu seperti anak kecil bergelimpah harta dan kasih sayang yang selalu tersenyum riang ceria, tapi saat aku tinggal di kediaman keluarga Oh sekitar dua tahun lalu, semuanya nampak bertunah. Anak itu berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki pendiam dan penuh rasa kesepian.

Sehun di adopsi karena Nyonya Oh sudah lima tahun menikah belum mempunyai keturunan dan dokter memprediksi hanya kemungkinan kecil Nyonya Oh bisa mengandung. Tapi sekitar empat tahun keluarga Oh mengadopsi Sehun, Nyonya Oh mengandung. Awalnya memang keluarga itu bisa membagi kasih sayang antara putra kandungnya dan putra yang ia adopsi, sayangnya lama kelamaan Sehun merasa terabaikan. Apalagi saat Tuan Oh kembali ke kampung halamannya di Kanada dan lebih memfokuskan bisnisnya disana tanpa mengajak Sehun yang saat itu masih SMP dan sekitar dua tahu mereka kembali ke kemari, anak kandung Nyonya Oh ingin mempunyai rumah yang lebih besar dan mempunyai kolam renang.

Aku akui anak kandung Nyonya Oh yang selalu dimanja menjadikan anak itu mempunyai sifat egois dan tentu saja Nyonyah Oh menurutinya hingga membeli rumah dengan halaman luas dan tak lupa kolam renang dan letak kediaman baru keluarga Oh yang baru lumayan jauh dengan kediaman Oh pertama. Sehun enggan, memohon Nyonya Oh agar tak menjual rumahnya dan diizinkan tinggal di kediaman Oh yang pertama. Tanpa pikir panjang Nyonya dan Tuan Oh menyetujui dan menjadikan ibuku sebagai pengawas Sehun. Nyonya dan Tuan jarang berkunjung bahkan sebulan sekalipun tak ada."

"Aku jadi bersimpati dengan anak itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar celetukan Jongin, "Ya. Aku berharap kau mau berteman dengan Sehun. Aku ingin Sehun menambah temannya karena setahuku teman yang dianggap Sehun hanyalah Chanyeol."

"Benarkah itu? Aku tahu jika anak itu memang cuek tapi teman sekelasnya…?"

"Di ponsel Sehun hanya menyimpan lima nomor. Nomor Chanyeol, nomor Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, nomor telepon rumah, dan nomorku. Tak ada nomor yang lain."

"Ck. Anak itu benar-baner mengerikan. Anak itu… ugh."

Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya dengan sikunya, tapi ia tak marah karena Kyungoo malah memberi senyum _heart-shaped_ -nya. "Kau terus saja memanggil nama Sehun dengan 'anak itu'."

Jongin terkekeh, ia sedari tadipun tak menyadarinya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tangannya bergerak membuka bekal lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongin, "Makanlah, aku tak suka masakan yang telah aku buat susah payah terbuang sia-sia."

Tanpa babibu Jongin menerima kotak itu, menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang terlarang dalam kamusnya. Lagi pula sebuah keberuntungan bisa makan masakan Kyungsoo. Ia langsung mengambil sumpit yang terletak disampig kotak dan memakan –mantan- bekal Sehun dengan lahap. "Masakanmu terbaik Kyungsoo-ya!"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Beruntung sekali Chanyeol yang selalu kau buatkan bekal."

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa tersindir. Sepertinya ia harus jujur tentang rencana Sehun. "Sebenarnya… " Kyungsoo bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana, "… aku membuatkan Chanyeol bekal karena perintah dari Sehun."

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya, menghentikan suapannya dan kembali mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Sehun pemurung saat menginjak SMP tapi ia mulai sedikit lebih ceria ketika dia mengenal sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakak. Aku tak kenal sosok itu karena Sehun saat itu tipe orang yang tak mau berbagi apalagi aku termasuk orang yang baru baginya karena aku baru pindah ke kediaman keluarga Oh. Dan ternyata orang yang dianggap kakak oleh Sehun itu sama dengan orang yang menolongku. Hmm.. tentang kejadian saat aku terkunci dalam gudang saat kelas satu, aku kira Chanyeol yang menolongku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Dari kemarin kau terus bertanya-tanya tentang hal ini." Jongin menaikan alisnya dan entah mengapa Jongin yakin ia melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku melihat foto Chanyeol di mading yang tengah mengenakan jaket itu. Aku bercerita dengan Sehun dan aku memperlihatkan foto pemilik jaket itu Umm aku mencuri foto itu dari mading." Perkataan Kyungoo sontak membuat Jongin tertawa dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali meneruskan cerita, "Tanpa disangka, sosok yang dianggap Sehun sebagai kakak adalah orang yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Mulai saat itulah Sehun mempunyai ambisi bersekolah di SMA ini dan mendekatkanku dengan Chanyeol."

"Mengapa Sehun ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, "Itulah yang tak bisa aku pahami dan Sehun tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku jika berkaitan dengan hal ini."

"Apakah… kau tak suka dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Jujur, awalnya aku tertarik dengan Chanyeol tapi ada sese-" Kyungsoo langsung menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan.

"Sese?" Jongin memancing Kyungsoo meneruskan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo terdiam berusaha mencari alasan lain. Ia tak mau Jongin mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada Chanyeol dan orang itu adalah orang yang saat ini sedang makan bekalnya. "Umm, Chanyeol kan sudah mempunyai pacar." Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan kaku.

Jongin mengernyit. "Maksudmu Baekhyun?"

Untunglah Jongin bisa tertipu dan Kyungsoo mempunyai pembahasan tentang pacar mungil Chanyepl. "Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat mencari Chanyeol dan berniat mengerjai anak itu." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Jongin dan terkekeh. "Tapi sayangnya melihat dia yang begitu menggemaskan, aku malah mengantarkannya pada Chanyeol. Tak pernah aku melihat senyuman tulus yang diberikan pada Baekhyun. Mungkin pendekatanku selama ini sia-sia."

"Kau memang anak baik." Jongin tersenyum dan telapak tangannya bergerak mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan suksek membuat Kyungsoo terdiam kaku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin dan kedua pasang mata itu perpandangan menghasilkan suasana yang canggung.

"Ma-af." Jongin langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala Kyungsoo. Keduanya kembali menatap mata masing masing lalu saling memberi senyum simpul.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 _Classmeeting_ yang membebaskan para siswanya berkreasi membuat Chanyeol juga tak ada kerjaan dan sukses membuatnya murung sendirian memikirkan kekasih mungilnya. Jongin entah pergi menghilang kemana dan Sehun malah pulang kerumah beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol benar-benar sedang suntuk memikirkan bagaimana cara merayu hati Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai denga urusan PMR dengan Dr. Cho, ia langsung pergi ke kantin membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya karena tadi ia tidak niat sarapan dirumah. Setelah ia mengambil makanan yang dia inginkan, ia berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari spot kosong.

"Hei, Chanyeol-ah. Duduk sini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menghampiri seseorang yang tadi menyapanya. "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Jongdae-ya." Ia meletakan nampan dimeja lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan riang. "Hai, Minseok-ah." Tak lupa Chanyeol menyapa pacar pendiam Jongdae yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dan Jongdae. Minseok hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Tak biasanya kau sendirian, dimana Jongin?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu, tadi katanya dia mau ke toilet tapi sampai sekarang tak menucul juga." Chanyeol menjawab setelah memasukan sesuap makanan kemulutnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di taman bersama Kyungsoo." Celetukan Minseok membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Wah, kali ini giliran Jongin mencari pacarnya." Jongdae terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi Minseok dan Chanyeol juga ikut terkekeh dibuatnya. "Dan kau masih dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah?"

Raut Chanyeol kembali murung.

"Kau sudah putus dengannya?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Mengapa semua orang berasumsi jika ia putus dengan Baekhyun?

"Aku masih jalan dengannya, hanya ada sedikit salah paham."

"Sama anak kecil saja kau tak bisa meluluhkan hatinya."

"Kau kenal dengan Baekhyunnie, Minseok-ah?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku yang bercerita tentang Baekhyun dengan pacarku."

Chanyeol langsung memandang malas kearah Jongdae, "Dasar mulut bebek. Mulut embar."

"Yak! Habis pacar kamu menggemas-" ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya. Ia langsung menggaruk tengkuknya dan kembali duduk diam. Niatan menggoda Chanyeol sudah hilang.

Chanyeol sedikit terhibur melihat pasangan yang sudah jalan setahun itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir tak ada salahnya curhat dengan orang yang lebih berpengalaman pacaran. "Aku marah dengannya karena salah paham mengenai Sehun."

"Sehun?" Jongdae mengulang.

"Ya. Aku tak mempercayai perkataan Baekhyun jika Sehun pernah menendang bokong Baekhyun." Chanyeol lesu, melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

Jongdae terdiam, ia mengingat-ingat lagi tentang pertemuan keduanya dengan Baekhyun. "Tapi.. Sehun memang benar menendang pantat Baekhyun dan aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya di tepi jalan tepat di samping jajaran pertokoan. Ia bingung membeli bingkisan apa untuk Baekhyun. Ya, anggap saja sebagai bingkisan bujuk rayu agar Baekhyun mau memaafkannya.

Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran jok yang empuk. Bola matanya menyusuri pertokoan pinggir jalan, fokusnya berhenti menatap dua sosok laki-laki yang berbeda tinggi badan mencolok berdiri didepan toko _ice cream_ dan ia yakin salah satu laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang sangat Chanyeol kenal. Laki-laki mungil yang masih marah padanya sedang menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan terlihat seperti merengek dan hampir akan menangis. Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah kedua sosok itu. Saat tiba dihadapan sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram kerahnya laki-laki itu dan mendorongnya laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu lalu menarik laki-laki yang lebih mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak apa? Kau tak terluka, kan?" Chanyeol meneliti seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan cermat.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau!"

Orang yang didorong Chanyeol tadi balas mendorongnya. Keduanya kini saling menatap dengan tajam saling mencengkeram kerah pakaian masing-masing.

"Chanyeol hyung! Baekbeom hyung! Hentikan!"

Keduanya bersamaan menoleh menatap Baekhyun, "Kau mengenalnya?" keduanya mengucap kalimat tanya yang sama.

Baekhyun menelusupkan tubuh mungilnya diantara keduanya, membuat mereka saling melepaskan cengkeraman. Anak mungil itu malah dengan semangatnya memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol membuat cengkramannya terlepas dan lebih memilih balas memeluk Baekhyun , "Hyung, maafkan aku. Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyunnie tak boleh putus, ya?" lalu mendongakan wajahnya menumpu dagunya pada dada bidang Chanyeol dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"Siapa yang putus?" Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Kemarin aku tak benar-benar marah dengan hyung, kok. Kita masih pacaran, kan? Iyakan Chanyeol hyung~" Baekhyun mengusak kepalanya kedada Chanyeol membuat laki-laki jangkung itu tertawa kegelian.

Seseorang yang lain yang merasa dianggurkan, berdeham dengan keras. Ia melipat tangannya dan memandang penuh penilaian kearah dua orang yang masih berpelukan yang kini juga balas menatapnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa dirinya diinterogasi untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya dan pada ruangan yang sama, di ruang tamu kediaman Byun bahkan ia duduk di posisi sofa yang sama.

Walaupun sebaya dengan Chanyeol, Baekbeom duduk dihapadan Chanyeol dengan gaya –sok- berkuasanya menatap penuh penilaian kearah Chanyeol. Ia masih dendam orang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai kekasih adiknya dan orang itu bisa-bisanya dengan sangat tak sopannya mendorongnya sampai membuat bokongnya berdenyut ngilu. Untung saja dia pria sejati dan tak menggunakan bokongnya untuk dinikmati pasangannya, tapi tetap saja rasa kesal memenuhi benaknya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, anak itu bersembunyi di dapur ditemani dengan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Kakaknya itu menuruni sifat ibunya yang galak. Baekhyun tak mau kena marah lagi. Tadi saat didepan toko _ice cream_ , kakaknya enggan membelikan _ice cream_ lagi untuk dibawa pulang, jadinya ia merengek di depan toko tapi entah datang dari mana, kekasihnya langsung mendorong kakaknya. Karena sampai sekarang keinginan untuk makan _ice cream_ -nya masih membendung di benaknya, sembari menunggu kakaknya memarahi kekasihnya, ia menyurung Jongwoon diam-diam untuk membeli _ice cream_ kesukaannya. Tak lupa ia menyuruh Ryeowook untuk menyembunyikan _ice cream_ -nya di tempat teraman agar tak ditemukan kakaknya dan meminta tolong untuk dibawa kekamar saat kakaknya masuk kekamar. Kakaknya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak mempan dengan aegyeonya, sampai sekarang Baekhyub masih gencar mencari cara lain. Tapi naasnya aegyeo Luhan-lah lebih mempan menakhlukkan hati kakaknya. Baekhyun tak suka itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan keinginan perutnya, Baekhyun langsung berlenggang dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang yang baru saja Baekhyun sadari jika keduanya mempunyai umur yang sepantaran. Dengan polosnya Baekhyun duduk di samping kekasihnya yang masih setia menundukan kepala dengan kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam kedua lutut yang saling bersinggungan.

Baekbeom mengernyit memandang setiap pergerakan adik manjanya yang begitu tak mengetahui situasi. Anak itu meraih lengan tangan kanan Chanyeol agar merangkul tubuhnya. Ia yakin adiknya sudah dipelet oleh Chanyeol. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak langsung menghantui

"Kau pernah mencium adikku?"

"A-aku."

"Aku pernah mencium Chanyeol hyung!" Baekhyun langsung menangkup pipinya malu saat mengingat kejadian ia dengan berani mencium Chanyeol disekolah kekasihnya dulu, mengingat tentag ciuman Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Chanyeol hyung sudah berjanji akan menciumku, kan?"

Baekhyun menengadah mengingat kejadian Chanyeol yang menginap dirumahnya saat ia sakit, tanpa memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol yang saat ini pucat dan wajah kakak kandungnya memerah karena amarah.

"Yak! Kau Pak Chanyeol! Berani-beraninya kau mela-"

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" teriakan susulan dari arah pintu utama mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

" **Budayakan review pada FF yang telah selesai kalian baca. Jika kalian mengabaikan kolom review berarti menurutku FF ini tak layak untuk dilanjutkan. Jangan mematahakn semangat author dalam berkarya."**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Jangan skip bagian Kyungsoo jika kalian bingung tentang Sehun. Kunci Sehun kehidupan lama Sehun ada di Kyungsoo.

Jangan kayak temenku berinisial C –ehem LOL- yang ngeskip pair lain yang bukan chanbaek di dalam satu FF hahaha. Aku membuat tiga pair OTP kesayanganku bukan untuk cerita romansa mereka sendiri-sendiri tapi juga mereka membantu jalan cerita chanbaek.

Sejak awal aku buat cerita ini aku pengen main utama lbh sering fluff drpd pair sampingan btw wkwkkk aku pengen buat konflik yang berasa dari eksteren dan CB sebagai pembantu, tapi untuk saat ini CB yang begindang begindung dulu mungkin ya. Kencan aja gagal terus LOL

Ff ini jujur aku potong seperempat bagian, maaf /bow/

Aku merasa jika aku memaksanya malah tak puas dengan hasilnya

Maaf lagi aku g bisa ngasih **thanks to review** for this chapter. Chap besok aku rangkep ya

Aku baru ada kerja tambahan, ff ini g aku edit bahkan aku belum sempet nonton infinity challenge-nya EXO hiks

Hari ini apdet jamaah bersama:

 **\- Baekbychuu**

 **\- RedApplee**

 **\- Railash61**

 **\- Exorado**

 **\- Byun Min Hwa**

 **\- Baekhyeol**

 **\- Sigmame**

 **\- Flameshine**

 **\- JongTakGu88**

 **\- Oh Yuri**

Silakan mampir ke ff kece mereka^^~

Cukup sekian, jangan mengabaikan kolom review. See you~ /kiss bye/


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet moment

**.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Sweet moment"_

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **^^Semoga kalian menikmati FF ini^^**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak! Kau Pak Chanyeol! Berani-beraninya kau mela-"

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" teriakan susulan dari arah pintu utama mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar mendengar suara. "Eommaaa~!" Anak itu turun dari sofa dan berlari dengan semangat memeluk ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari butik.

Hyekyo mengernyit melihat anak bungsunya yang bergitu ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan kedua laki-laki remaja yang terlihat seperti dalam kubu antara menyerang dan bertahan.

"Eomma, aku dan Chanyeol hyung sudah baikan. Chanyeol hyung juga berkata jika dia tak marah padaku." Baekhyun bersemangat melapor jika ia sudah baikan dengan kekasihnya dan menambah erat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping ibunya.

"Eomma tahu Baekhyun mempunyai pacar?" Baekbeom menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Chanyeol ingin menjawab tapi ia berada dipihak yang bertahan. Jika ia sedikit saja bertindak, serangan lawan akan bertambah. Bukankah diam itu emas? Chanyeol memilih peribahasa itu.

"Tentu saja, Eomma tahu. Kau juga kenapa marah-marah seperti itu?" Hyekyo berjalan santai mendekati sofa dengan Baekhyun yang tetap bergelantungan memeluk perutnya.

"Eomma juga tahu jika anak Eomma dicabuli anak kelebihan tinggi badan ini?" adu Baekbeom sembari telunjuknya terus mengarah pada Chanyeol.

"Mencabuli?" Hyekyo melepas rangkulan Baekhyun, menatap anak bungsunya menilai lalu bergantian menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. "Apakah kau pakai pengaman, Chanyeol-ah?" Hyekyo penasaran.

Tapi apalah Chanyeol yang tak mengetahui pembahasan keluarga Byun. Apa yang dimaksud pencabulan disini?

"Aigoo, kenapa kau diam? Kau tak memakai pengaman ya? Aigoo aku belum siap menjadi seorang nenek." Hyekyo berjalan panik bolak balik dipinggir sofa dengan telapak tangannya yang memegang paras ayu awet mudanya.

Ketiga orang laki-laki yang mempunyai perbedaan tinggi itu mengernyit mengerjabkan mata. Mencerna maksud perkataan wanita paruh baya yang terlihat heboh sendiri itu.

"Eomma. Anakmu itu seorang laki-laki."

Langkah Hyekyo terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh kearah putra sulungnya, "Oh! Kau benar." menghela napas lega. Setelah kembali santai, ia mendudukan tubuh rampingnya ke sofa dibelakangnya.

"Tapi dia sudah mencium Baekhyun, Eomma! Walau tidak sampai memperkosa Baekhyun. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, awas saja."

"Aigoo Baekbeom-ah pilihan kata-katamu itu wajib disaring." Hyekyo menyandarkan pundaknya pada sofa lalu memijit pelipisnya.

"Eomma!"

"Diam!"

Melihat ibunya marah, Baekhyun berjalan mundur menjauhi. Mendekati Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Baekhyun seolah melupakan kemarahan ibunya, tersenyum ceria naik kepangkuan duduk mengangkak dan memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang gemas dengan Baekhyun, balas memeluk kekasih mungilnya dan menggoyangkan pangkuannya kekanan kiri.

"Yak! Dasar Park sialan tak tahu diri!" Baekbeom melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tapi langsung terhenti dengan perintah ibunya. "Jaga ucapanmu Byun Baekbeom!"

Chanyeol kembali ke kenyataan. Kembali teringat jika dirinya sedang dalam posisi bertahan, tapi dasar Baekhyun saja yang malah semakin mendusel kepalanya ke dadanya membuat Chanyeol harus lebih menambah pertahanan.

"Chanyeol-ah, pergilah dengan Baekhyun ke kamarnya."

Untung saja ibu Baekhyun selalu menjaga kubu pertahanannya.

"Eomma~ kenapa Eomma selalu membela Park sialan itu." Ucap Baekbeom sambil mengarahkan telunjukanya pada Chanyeol yang sudah menggendong adiknya yang kegirangan di gendong, berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kau bisa-bisanya menyebut nama 'Park sialan' tapi kau juga mempunyai idola bernama Park."

"Park yang aku aku kagumi hanya Park Raewon." Baekbeom tersenyum bangga dengan nama yang telah ia sebut. Seseorang yang telah menjadi penyelamat nyawanya saat ia kecelakaan dulu. Jika saja Dokter Park tak ada, ia tak yakin sekarang ia masih menghirup napas dengan bebas.

"Dan orang yang kau panggil 'Park Sialan' itu adalah anaknya."

"A-apa? Di-dia…" Baekbeom kaku tak percaya menunjuk Chanyeol yang telah hilang dari tangga, "Di-dia anak Raewon ahjusshi?"

Hyekyo menganggukan kepala pelan mendramatisir keadaan anaknya yang syok. Joongki dan Baekbeom mempunyai sifat keras kepala yang sama. Mereka berdua anak dan ayah yang cocok.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin di-dia-"

"Dasar kelas kepala seperti ayahmu. Ingatlah nanti kau harus minta maaf terhadap perilakumu yang kasar kepada Chanyeol."

Baekbeom kesusahan menelan air liurnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Ia lebih mengurung kamar sejenak menyaring keadaan.

Melihat anaknya berjalan lemas ke kamar, Hyekyo terkekeh, "Anak dan ayah sama saja."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Di lain pihak, Baekhyun yang masih dalam masa bahagianya sudah berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, enggan melepas rangkulannya. Mereka berdua telah berada di dalam kamar yang masih bertema _mermaid_. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dengan si pemiliknya yang masih menyembunyikan wajah pada dadanya. Tersenyum lembut melihat seberapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun. Hatinya sedikit tak nyaman mengingat dulu ia sempat melukai perasaan si mungil. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di ujung kepala Baekhyun dan tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung sempitnya.

"Baek, maafkan Chanyeol hyung."

"Ung?" dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol, menatap kekasih tampannya.

Saat pandangan mereka saling bertali, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. mengecup singkat dahi si mungil. "Maafkan aku sempat tidak percaya padamu, _baby_."

"Kemarin aku memang marah dengan Chanyeol hyung. Disini-" Memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan redup lalu menyentuh jantungnya, "Terasa sakit waktu itu. Bahkan air mata Baekhyunnie terus saja mengalir."

Jahatnya Chanyeol telah melukai anak sebaik Bakhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahya merasa begitu bersalah dengan si tulus Baekhyun. "Baekhyunnie."

Baekyun mendongak. Mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan telapak mungilnya, mengagumi seberapa tampan tambatan hatinya. "Tapi kata eomma, jika Baekhyunnie marah dengan Chanyeol hyung, itu berarti Baekhyunnie sudah tak suka dengan Chanyeol hyung. Padahal Baekhyunnie masih suka dengan Chanyeol hyung, kok. Sangat suka." Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga matanya ikut tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit.

"Jadi Baekhyunnie benar-benar memafkan Chanyeol hyung?" Chanyeol menyentuh jemari Baekhyun yang masih berada dipipinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca terharu dengan sifat baik kekasih kecilnya. Tanpa terduka tindakan Baekhyun mampu merusak kerja jantungnya.

 _Cup._

"Iya~ karena Baekhyunnie sayang Chanyeollie hyung~" tanpa merasa bersalah, Baekhyun terkekeh setelah berhasil mencium bibir kekasihnya. Pipi tembamnya lama kelamaan memerah malu.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, Chanyeol tergelak keras gemas dengan sikap mau-malu-malu Baekhyun. Ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun keranjang, menggelitiki pinggang ramping anak itu.

Tak elak Baekhyun pun tertawa terbahak, ia bergulung kesana kemari, mencoba menangkap tangan besar kekasihnya tapi selalu tak berhasil. "Cha-chanyeol hyuu~ng to-tolong berhenti. Perut Baek-baekhyunnie sakit." Karena tak sanggung menangkap tangan Chanyeol, jadilah anak itu memukul lengan kekasihnya. Pukulan kecil yang terasa hanya memengang lengan Chanyeol secara berulang-ulang.

Lelah tertawa, Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping si mungil. Melihat kekasihnya yang kelelahan, Baekhyun bergulung sekali menelungkupkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol. Menempelkan sikunya ke ranjang, menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan mata.

Sadar sedang ditatap, Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya, menyangga kepala dengan lengan kirinya berbalas menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyunnie suka menciumku, ya?" pura-pura memasang wajah menuduh dengan menyipitkan mata lebarnya.

Yang dituduh malahan tersenyum memamerkan gigi rapinya "Habis dulukan Chanyeol hyung berhutang ciuman padaku. Karena Chanyeol tak juga menciumku, jadinya aku aja yang mencium Chanyeol hyung~" gemasnya dengan sikap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengusak poni panjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyunn terkekeh, "Tapi memang aku suka mencium Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang tadi menyangga dagunya. Menguburkan wajahnya pada selimut lembutnya.

Titik batas kesabaran Chanyeol habis. Ia membalikan tubuh Baekhyun lalu menempatkan tubuh besarnya diatas tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Merasakan tubuhnya telah dibalik oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menurunkan telapak tangannya perlahan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibi bawahnya. Pipinya merona, tanpa sadar ia menganggukan kepala.

Chanyeol tekekeh, ia mengelus dahi Baekhyun yang tertutupi poni yang berantakan. "Chanyeol hyung, boleh menciummu?"

"Ung!" kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

 _Cup_.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun disaat pemiliknya masih sibuk mengangguk tapi kini berganti terdiam. Baekhyun menggerakan telunjuknya menyetuh belahan bibir yang tadi disentuh oleh bibir Chanyeol.

"Yang tadi itu namanya kecupan."

"Kecupan?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau ingin merasakan ciuman yang sebenarnya?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar penuh rasa penasaran. Kecupan saja begitu menyenangkan, seperti ada yang berterbangan dalam perutnya, apalagi berciuman. Baekhyun penasaran dengan itu.

"Pejamkan mata Baekhyunnie."

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Baekhyun memejamkan mata sipitnya. Menanti datangnya benda kenyal yang menember bibirnya.

Melihat Baekhyun pasrah dibawah kukungannya, membuat Chanyeol hampir mimisan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibinya mengarah kebibir _pinkish_ Baekhyun.

Pertama, Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia terkekeh merasakan Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Chanyeol melahap puncak bibir Baekhyun. Lidahnya bergerak memberlah bibir mangsanya. Ibu jari menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, mendorong kebawah agar bibir terbuka. Chanyeol langsung melesakan lidahnya, membelai rongga Baekhyun bermain dengan lidah munggil didalamnya. Ia kembali meraup penuh bibir Baekhyun dan menghentikan ciumannya. Chanyeol tak ingin terterusan. Sekarang belum saatnya. Ia harus bersabar, entah sampai kapan.

Sebelum menjuhkan bibirnya, Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana? Baekhyunnie suka?" entah dari mana pertanyaan bodoh itu berasal yang pasti pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Tapi Baekhyunnie malu hyung~" Baekhyun kembali menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tanganya tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum begitu menawan.

"Tapi suka?"

"Tapi malu~"

"Suka tapi malu?" Chanyeol terus menggoda hingga kini telinga Baekhyun pun memerah.

"Hyuuu~ung!"

Chanyeol terbahak. Sifat menggemaskan mudah digoda milik Baekhyun adalah kesukaannya. Membuatnya semakin dan semakin jatuh cinta.

"Baek, Chanyeol hyung pulang ya?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat jam tangan berwarna emas.

"Ehhh?!" Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol yang hendak beranjak. "Chanyeol hyung menginap saja disini~"

Tangan Baekhyun yang tak mau lepas, membuat Chanyeol sukar beranjak dari ranjang. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar dia diizinkan pulang. "Hmm… jika Baekhyun tak memperbolehkan hyung pulang, hyung tak akan mencium Baekhyunnie lagi." Sebenarnya mencium Baekhyun itu sebuah keuntungan untuknya, malah dijadikan tawar menawar. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang kini memberengut membuat Chanyeol yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhadapan bersila di ranjang.

"Tapi hyung besok berjanji cium Baekhyunnie yang banyak ya.. ups!" Baekhyun langsung menarik selimut dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Dia malu akan usulnya sendiri.

Melihat tingkah Baekhyun rasanya Chanyeol ingin membeli pasokan darah untuk jaga-jaga kehabisan darah karena Chanyeol merasa ingin selalu mimisan dengan sikap Baekhyun. "Ba-baik. Besok hyung akan mencium Baekhyunnie yang banyak. Sebanyak yang Baekhyun inginkan."

"Iya." Baekhyunnie masih bersembunyi.

"Baekhyunnie tak mengantar hyung sampai didepan?"

"Mau!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi melihat tak ada pergerakan selimut.

"Tapi… Baekhyunnie malu."

Kekehan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol, menepuk pelan gundukan selimut lalu beranjak berdiri dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Sampai dilantai dasar, Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Hyekyo yang sedang sibuk dengan majalah _fashion_ di sofa.

"Eommeonim."

Hyekyo langsung menoleh dan tersenyum menatap calon menantunya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol, "Eh Baekhyun mana?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia bingung menjawab apa.

"Dia tidur?"

"Dia-" mendengar langkah menuruni tangga, Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya. Tersenyum lega melihat Baekhyun yang berlari. Ia hendak menyambut Baekhyun sayangnya Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik punggung ibunya, malu-malu menatapnya.

Dengan lirikan bingung dengan sikap anaknya, Hyekyo bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan gerakan matanya.

"Tadi aku mencium Baekhyun, Eommonim dan dia malu." Chanyeol menggaruk tengguknya malu setelah menjelaskan dengan jujur. Hyekyo sudah tahu jika mereka pernah berciuman, tak perlu berbohong lagi karena tak ada ide berbohong yang terpintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Hyekyo hanya mengangguk paham dan terkekeh. Ia sudah hapal dengan sifat anaknya.

"Saya pamit pulang Eommonim." Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badan lalu tersenyum lembut kearah kekasihnya yang masih malu-malu bersembunyi "Sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyunnie."

Hyekyo mengikuti langkah Chanyeol hingga depan pintu, lalu melambaikan tangannya saat Chanyeol sudah berlalu dengan mobilnya.

"Baek, kenapa kamu jadi malu-malu seperti itu?"

"Aku malu eomma~"

"Malu kenapa?"

"Chanyeol hyung tadi menciumku?"

"Apa?" Hyekyo mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah katamu kalian sudah pernah berciuman?"

"Tapi Baekhyun yang selalu mencium Chanyeol hyung, tapi… tadi Chanyeol hyung yang mencium Baekhyunnie~" Baekhyun langsung balik badan menuju dapur, "Wookie ahjushi~ aku mau _ice cream_ … aduh Baekhyunnie kepanasan~ tolong bawa kekamar Baekhyunnie yaaa~" anak itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di samping paha, berlari menuju kamarnya.

Melihat tingkah _absurd_ putra bungsunya, Hyekyo hanya menggelengkan kepala. Pandangannya jathu pada kamar lantai satu yang menyembunyikan pemiliknya disana. Mengingat soal anak, Hyekyo lupa dengan putra sulungnya. Ia memukul pelan pelipisnya, "Duh, anak satu itu belum bermafaan dengan Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Hula~ hula~

Maap begitu apdet isinya malah super absurd ini. Aduh aku g jago bikin konflik duh /ngumpet/ mikirin konflik 2 minggu belum kelar, tapi ngetik momen menggelikan ini dua hari kelar :') walo pendek /plak/ chap depan mungkin aku langsung menyelesaikan konflik saja wkwk tp entah kapan apdetnya /garuk tembok/

Ada review yang benar nebak tentang konflik wkwk… kalian pintar~ tapi review yang mana .. itu rahasia LOL

 **Voting** ya~ kalian lebih suka baek di ehem(?)in sekarang ato nunggu gede? Wkwkwk #otakmaksiat

Apdet hari ini barengan ama :

 **\- RedApplee – Parkayoung – AeriChannie - Kang Seulla – Exorado - Oh Lana (di wattpad Ohlan94) – Kacangpolongman - Hyurien92 - JongTakGu88 -**

Silakan mampir baca ff keren mereka^^

Besok senin **Am I Wrong?** (Kaisoo/BL) update^^ yang baca ff itu, besok ditunggu ya~

Sampai jumpa di next chapter~ see you~

Maaf jika ini mengecewakan menggelikan bin g jelas~ bye~

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **acc94** baek gedenya kamingsun ya :') nikmati baek yang imit-imit bin amit-amit ini dulu wkwk makasih udah review di semua chapter /hug/ **| light ma fire** ini udah diapdet :') **| Guest | jiellian21** nikmati baek yang imit-imut dulu ya~ **| noufbaybe91** udah ya~ maaf nelat /bow/ **| Dhea Park** makasih^^ **| vkeyzia23** iyaaa~^^ **| Yxxx1106** iya, semoga paham konfliknya :') **| chenma** hunhan ada, nyusul hehehe **| Byunnie** **puppy** iya, muka cy pedo bgt wkwk **| yeolbee61** konfliknya mulai chapter depan ya :') semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan **| honeybyul** baek terlalu imut untuk dimarahin haha **| BabyByunie** haha baek yang tak berlumur dosa **| baekagain** baek anak polos hahaha **| Bumbu-cimol** aduh.. makasih udah ngingetin typo :') **| hunniehan** aku g tega bikin baek nyabe, tapi kepengen #eh hahaha **| ieznha. asmaulhaq** ini mereka udah baikan^^ **| shenshey27** bukan joongki hahaha **| taolinna6824** cy terlalu penurut disini ya? hahaha **| sehunboo17** baek emang selalu lucu :') **| baekhyeol** konfliknya besok lagi ya~ :') aku mumet wkwk **Guest** jangan bawa pulang~ **| ChanBMine** jongdae teman membawa berkah hahaha **| shyshyshy** makasih /hug/ aku terharu **FlashMrB** hahah baek sok polos wkwk **| LittleOoh** iya^^ **RahmaIndirawati** /hug/ iya gpp curhat~ emang kamu baca lewat mana? **| exolafh** makasih^^ **| chanhungf** kauhkan baek disini dengan baek yang suka nyabe ya hahaha **| cici** fu siap~ junghesuna jangan panjang-panjang~ daripada apdetnya ngaret terus /plak/ alesan wkwk **| kukk** hahaha di ff ini kopel lain jangan di skip ya :) **| KTCBHHKS FUJOSHI** iya, sehunnie kasian :') aku pengen sehun bahagia #eh? hahaha **| hayya** cy malah mujur dapet baek hahaha **| Restikadena** ini full chanbaek.. jngan protes lagi hahaha **nahyukimanki** kaisoo aja, jangan belok :') **| azurradeva** thanks^^ **Byunae18** makasih^^ **| mrsbunnybyun** hahaha kenapa kamu malah seneng baekbeom mucul xD kemarin aku baru kerasukan aja hahaha **| Hyun CB614** iya~ kaisoo mulai adem^^ **| ay** yup **| LyWoo** baek selalu imut dimataku :') **| nininguin** hahaha surga dan neraka? LOL dasar kamu itu bisa aja xD **| Jung Eunhee** maaf jika konfliknya bikin bingung, aku aja juga galau #eh? /plak/ **| dheafernindi6104** iya~ ini pada apdet jamaah^^ **| myungie** makasih^^ **Byunkkaeb** hayo siapa~ hahaha **| LUDLUD** makasih^^ **| baelight** jawabannya tunggu next chap wkwk **| BaekheeByunnie** haha baek entah o-on entah polos wkwk **| LittleOoh** makasih^^ **| txetxeet** baek kelas 6 SD hahaha **| parkobyunxo** semua pair lurus(?) kok walo sepertinya nanti juga ada yang g depet jatah kopel wkwk **| barampuu** ok **SHINeexo** konfliknya chapter depan ya~ wkwk **| chanbaek** **lovers** jawabannya nunggu chapter depan ya~ semoga chap ini g mengecewakan :') **| neniFanadicky** hahaha maafkan tbc **| kikysafitr** makasiiiih~ hunhan sebentar lagi~ kkk **| dipi7** makasih^^ hunhan menyusul~ **| itabee** haha ini cy masih SMA bukan om om pedo xD **Jung Minjii** hahaha aku juga garus lantai waktu buat ff ini lol **| byuntaebaek** iya, akhirnya apdet :')


	11. Chapter 11: Our Date

Hari masuk sekolah terakhir, Chanyeol sibuk berkutat dengan proposal donor darah yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Mata bulatnya terus saja meneliti setiap detail kata pada proposal donor darah yang akan ia serahkan kepada kepala sekolah.

Berjalan sepanjang koridor lantai dasar menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Chanyeol baru sadar jika Sehun berjalan dari seberang lorong berlawanan darinya. Sebuah senyuman menyapa langsung tersemat begitu saja di wajah tampan Chanyeol, "Hai Sehun-ah, tumben kau belum pulang. Apakah kau latihan basket?"

Dengan anggukan Sehun menjawab. "Iya, hyung. Hari ini kami berlatih sampai sore."

"Giatlah berlatih dan jadikan sekolah ini juara!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan ke udara memberi Sehun semangat membara.

Sehun terkekeh dengan sikap konyol kakak kelasnya, "Tentu saja Chanyeol hyung, aku akan memberikan medaliku untukmu."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Untuk apa? Kaulah yang pantas mendapatkannya. Aku sudah senang melihatmu menjadi tim inti dan bisa bermain di kejuaraan."

Wajah Sehun yang semua tersenyum semangat kembali datar. "Tapi aku ingin memberikan hyung sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku hyung."

Selalu saja seperti itu. Sorot mata Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan hati terenyuh. Sehun selalu saja suka membalas budi sekecil apapun kebaikan orang yang ia terima dan Chanyeol selalu dengan senang hati membantu tanpa mita balasan, maka dari itu Chanyeol ragu sampai kapan Sehun lelah menghujaninya ucapan terima kasih. "Jika kau tak berkeberatan, aku… ingin mempunyai satu permintaan."

Keraguan tersirat dari nada bicara Chanyeol membuat alis hitam Sehun terangkat, "Katakan saja, hyung. Asal bisa membuatmu senang dan bisa membalas jasamu kepadaku, aku pasti mengabulkannya." Sudut bibir tipis tertarik ke atas.

"Tolong berbaikanlah dengan Baekhyun."

Saat itu juga tubuh Sehun membatu. "Hyung—

"Aku sudah tahu semua, tapi aku belum tahu alasan apa sebenarnya yang mendasari kau membenci Baekhyun. Kasihan Baekhyun yang selalu ketakutan. Bukankah sebelumnya kau tak mengenal Baekhyun?"

Sehun menggigit bibir tipisnya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu alasannya, Sehun-ah?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Our Date_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar telah melupakan apa maksud perintahku… atau malah … kau mengabaikannya?"

Kyungsoo yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan gunting besar memangkas rumput di halaman keluarga Oh, begitu terkejut mendengar suara tepat di belakang hingga gunting besar itu jatuh dari tangannya. Untung saja tak mengenai kakinya. Menolehkan kepala kaku, ia tersentak menyadari Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan begitu dingin. "A-apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendengus kesal, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Aku tak menyangka kau akrab dengan si pengganggu." Kemarin petang, Sehun mencuri dengar Kyungsoo yang sedang bertelponan dengan seseorang di dapur. Ia berjalan mengelilingi laki-laki yang lebih tua tapi bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

"Jongin bukan pengganggu."

"Lihat, siapa yang saat ini membelanya? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak menyebut nama orang itu." tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan Sehun menyeringai. "Lupakan saja rencana kita," ujar Sehun santai.  
"Eh?" Segala ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan. Apa kemauan Sehun sebenarnya? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dapat membaca ataupun memprediksi rencana Tuan mudanya kali ini. "A-apakah kau menyerah?" Ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanda tanya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Kencan pertama di hari liburnya seperti ini yang tidak Chanyeol harapkan. Udara hangat di minggu pagi cerah, duduk di café cantik pilihan kekasihnya. Tapi energi positive musim semi tak bisa menulari suasana hati yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Sebenarnya akan baik-baik saja jika semua berjalan normal sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan kemarin dan walaupun ada orang ketiga, tapi orang ketiga itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal.

Suasana di sekitar begitu menegangkan walaupun dengan iringan lagu _ballad_ dari _café_ sama sekali tak membantu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa santai kencan dengan Baekhyun jika seorang kakak lelaki kekasihnya terus mengawasinya 60 detik per menit. Bahkan melirik paras manis Baekhyun saja, membuat Chanyeol berat menegak ludahnya. Padahal anak itu sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian _casual_ kaos model sailor berwarna biru muda dengan celana selutut putih.

Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluknya. Bagaimana ini? Sekali ia ingin mengulurkan tangan menyentuh tangan ataupun mengusak kepala Baekhyun, tangannya langsung ditepis olehnya –siapa lagi jika bukan Baekbeom. Chanyeol hanya dapat mengeluarkan air mata imajiner menghadapi cobaan semua ini.

"Hyung kenapa selalu memukul tangan Chanyeol hyung! Itu kan sakiiiit! Kasian Chanyeol hyung, hyungie!" Mungkin Chanyeol sedikit _mellow_ hari ini sehingga melihat Baekhyun yang membelanya membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Baekbeom hanya mencebik mendengar keluhan adiknya. Mengendikkan bahu, ia bersandar pada bangku kursi seolah tak peduli dengan gertakan Baekhyun. Pandangannyapun tetap terarah pada Chanyeol yang kaku mengaduk cangkir kopinya dengan sendok teh.

Sejenak suasana tenang, mata bulat Chanyeol ragu membalas tatapan Baekbeom. Walaupun ia terlihat mengalah di mata Baekbeom, tapi sisi lain dari dirinya ingin bertindak serius menyikapi yang ia lakukan itu adalah untuk kelangsungan hunbungannya dengan Baekhyun. "Baekbeom-ah ji—

"Jangan sok akrab memanggilku seperti itu."

Belum selesai Chanyeol berucap, laki-laki sebaya dengannya itu memotong ucapannya dengan nada datar. Chanyeol menghela napas, "Jika aku mempunyai salah denganku, tolong kita selesaikan baik-baik. Aku ingin kita—

"Kau mencoba mengusirku?"

Chanyeol bersumpah jika laki-laki yang dihadapannya itu bukanlah kakak kandung Baekhyun, ia akan langsung menculik Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekbeom begitu saja di _café_ tanpa kendaraan karena laki-laki itu tadi langsung menyerobot masuk ke mobilnya saat ia menjemput Baekhyun. Bahkan dia langsung menarik Baekhyun ke kursi belakang sehingga nampak menjadikan Chanyeol bak seorang supir yang mengantar kedua putra keluarga Byun jalan-jalan –jangan berpikiran jika Chanyeol akan langsung memukul Baekbeom karena ia masih ingin diterima sebagai menantu keluarga Byun. Ingat itu.

"Baekbeom hyung kenapa jahat dengan Chanyeol hyung? Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun yang duduk di tengah mereka berdua di depan meja bulat kafe hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sanggup melahap _ice cream_ kesukaannya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang mengganggu kencan impiannya. Ia sudah jengah dengan sikap kakaknya yang selalu mengajak ingin bertengkar.

"Baekhyunnie tak boleh berekspresi marah seperti itu, nanti kau tak cantik lagi lho." Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun yang kesal. Ia kasihan dengan anak itu yang baru memakan sesuap _parfait ice cream_ pesanannya padahal dia sangat bersemangat memesan tumpukan _ice cream_ di dalam gelas tinggi yang ditengahnya terdapat beberapa potong _strawberry_ itu.

 _Plak_.

" _Agh_." Chanyeol meringis merasakan tempurung tangannya di pukul Baekbeom.

Baekhyun mendesis marah melihat kakaknya berlaku kasar pada pangeran tampannya, "Hyung jahat! Baekhyunnie benci hyung! Baekhyunnie akan melaporkan hyung pada eomma! Lihat saja nanti hyung akan dimarahi eomma!" dengan sigap si mungil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor 2.

" _Hya! Hya! Hya_! Kau bocah nakal kemari kau!" Belum sampai Baekbeom merebut ponsel adiknya, ia bingung melihat mata sipit adiknya mengerjap. "Ada apa?"  
"Eh… ponsel Eomma sibuk," jawab Baekhyun singkat mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Baekbeom tersenyum puas, "Beruntungnya eomma memihakku jadi kau—

Ucapan Baekbeom terhenti merasakan getaran ponsel disakunya. Wajahnya memucat melihat _display_ nama yang tertera di layar ponsel adalah nama ibunya beserta foto cantik menyapa hasil jepretan wanita dua anak itu sendiri yang terlalu narsis. Mati aku.

Pasti ibunya menanyakan ia sedang berada dimana karena tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah. Jika menjawab, dia pasti akan disuruh pulang dan ia tak bisa mengawasi Baekhyun. Jika tidak menjawab, pasti waktu pulang ia akan diceramahi habis-habisan. Bisa malu dia jika dimarahi di depan umum apalagi di depan Chanyeol. Kedua pilihan itu sama saja. Sama-sama beresiko dan berakhir ia mendengar ceramah panjang diri wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Baekbeom menoleh dengan cepat menatap Chanyeol tajam penuh curiga, "Aku ke toilet sebentar. Awas jika kau macam-macam!" Kakak Baekhyun itu langsung gesit berjalan pergi meninggalakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini saling berpandangan.

"Hyung ayo kita pergi saja~"

Diameter bola mata Chanyeol melebar menatap kekasihnya yang mendadak bersemangat.

"Ayo hyung~. Kita kabur." Anak itu terkikih sendiri memikirkan idenya. Ia turun dari kursi mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan merangkul. "Tapi belikan _ice cream cone_ rasa _strawberry_ , ya?"

Senyum merajuk manja Baekhyun tak elak membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengiyakan permintaan kekasih mungilnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Jongin-ah? Kau sedang berbelanja?"

Merasa dipanggil, Jongin menoleh menatap ke arah pemuda bermata bulat yang sangat dikenal mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ah, hai Kyungsoo-ya! Wow wow belanjaanmu," bukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah membelalakkan mata takjub dengan isi troli yang sangat penuh. Ia saja yang ke supermarket hanya membeli tiga susu kotak besar, sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin membuka toko kelontong dirumahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak hanya Jongin yang menatap terkejut barang belanjaannya. Sewaktu tadi ia memilih barang saja, banyak orang-orang yang melirik trolinya yang sudah menggunung. "Aku berbelanja sesuai daftar," ia memamerkan secarik kertas penuh dengan _list_ belanjaan.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Apakah setiap bulan kau belanja sebegitu banyaknya?"

"Tidak. Biasanya hanya sepertiganya. Karena Tuan dan Nyonya Oh selama liburan akan menginap disini, jadi… ya begitulah."

Jongin yang memang tak membawa keranjang, meletakkan ketiga kotak susunya ke dalam troli Kyungsoo dan membantu mendorongnya dengan senang hati.

Keduanya hanya berbalas senyum saat sepasang mata saling bertali, "Tak bersama Sehun?"

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo melengkung ke bawah. "Aku sendirian saja. Sehun sedang latihan basket dan…. entah mengapa ada yang janggal dengan anak itu."

"Janggal?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, "Aku juga tak tahu pasti tapi aku suka perubahan Sehun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Jongin tulus.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kasir dan Kyungsoo baru sadar, "Kau hanya membeli itu?" ia menunjuk ke arah tiga kotak susu Jongin.

"Stok di rumah habis. Sebagai penumpang yang pengertian, aku membelikannya. Jika tidak, besok pagi Luhan akan mengamuk dan memaksaku bangun pagi untuk membelikan susu kesukaannya. Dan baru saja aku mengantarkan ia ke Myeondong untuk kencan. Ck dasar anak itu sepertinya memang berniat menjadikanku seorang supir."

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan nasib Jongin yang selalu tak mujur. Ia selalu terhibur jika mendengar kisah Luhan dari Jongin. Sering mereka bertukar pesan dan keluh-kesah Jongin mengenai sepupunya itu. Ingin Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Luhan yang sepertinya dewasa sebelum umurnya. Apakah dia seperti Baekhyun? Sepertinya tidak.

Jongin turut tersenyum tertular oleh tawa manis Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menggemari senyuman Kyungsoo yang khas itu. Perasaan senang membuncah karena ia dapat membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku beruntung karena berujung bertemu denganmu. Kau tak terburu-buru, kan? Ayo aku antar pulang… sekaligus kita kencan." Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menahan senyum malu.

Entah apa status diantara mereka berdua, tapi mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan _Myeondong_ , Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru merasakan inilah yang dinamakan kencan sesungguhnya setelah terbebas dari intaian Baekbeom. Mobil Chanyeol tetap terparkir di café, dibiarkan begitu saja karena mereka lebih memilih kencan dengan kesederhanaan sembari menikmati kehangatan musim semi.

Dengan sebuah _ice cream cone strawberry_ di tangan, Baekhyun tak bosannya menjilat _ice cream_ yang hampir tinggal _cone_ -nya saja.

Terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Chanyeol merogoh saku mengambil sapu tangan. Laki-laki yang sudah genap menginjak kelas 3 SMA minggu depan itu menundukkan badan, menyeka tangan mungil Baekhyun yang yang basah oleh tetesan _ice cream_ yang mencair. "Seharusnya tadi kau membeli yang _cup_ saja, jadi tanganmu tak kotor."

Si mungil mendongak menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah menyesal, "Baekhyun lelah menjilati _ice cream_ ini hyung," ia mengulurkan ice creamnya mendekati bibir Chanyeol. "Ini untuk hyung," ujarnya penuh keceriaan.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Tak membutuhkan waktu panjang untuk berpikir, ia menggigit ujung _cone ice cream_ itu hingga lepas dari pegangan tangan mungil Baekhyun dan terfokus membersihkan tangan kekasihnya.

"Waaahhh." Polosnya Baekhyun yang terkagum dengan tindakan Chanyeol. "Baekhyunnie suka Chanyeol hyung~ hehehe." Anak itu terkekeh setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hati polos Baekhyun sungguh bahagia menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang memanjakannya. Sikap Chanyeol untuk seorang kekasih sudah termasuk kedalam list pria incaran segala umat, membuat Baekhyun bangga bisa menjerat hati remaja tampan itu.

Melahap habis _cone ice cream_ , Chanyeol bertanya. "Apakah tanganmu lengket?"

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dan mengangguk menyetujui. Cairan manis _ice cream_ membuat tangannya lengket setelah mengering. Bisa saja ia menggosokkan telapak lengketnya pada baju, namun ia teringat oleh perintah sang ibu jika tak boleh menjadi pribadi yang jorok. Baekhyun begitu menuruti petuah yang satu itu karena pada dasarnya ia benci jika bajunya kotor. Karena dengan baju kotor, ia tak akan mendukung wajahnya yang manis. Benarkan?

"Pilih ke toilet umum atau beli tisu basah di minimarket?"

"Um… Tisu basah! Tisu basah saja hyung, toilet umum itu eeww menjijikkan. Baekhyunnie benci baunyaaaa duh," ujar Baekhyun sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk seolah mencium aroma toilet umum sebenarnya. "Tisu basah kan harum~ tangan Baekhyunnie juga akan jadi harum dan tak lengket lagi."

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan anak itu hanya terkekeh saat tangan besar kini menangkup pipinya.

Tingginya yang sebatas perpotongan perut dan dada, kemudahkan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan di tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Apakah Baekhyunnie akan setinggi Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Dengan tangan menepuk punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjawab, "Jika Baekhyunnie kelak setinggi hyung, hyung pasti akan tetap lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun."

"Hyung jahat!" Baekhyun melangkah mundur selangkah melepaskan pelukan, menunjukkan raut berkertunya. "Aku ingin setinggi hyung agar bisa mudah mencium hyuuung~ hyung jangan bertumbuh tinggi ya~ ya?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk, Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Untung saja mereka di tepi jalan menempel tembok pertokoan, sehingga tidak terlalu mengganggu lalu-lalang orang yang lewat. Namun, tetap saja mereka sedikit mencuri perhatian dengan tampang mereka yang manis dan tampan.

Menangkup rahang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap lembut kedua manik mata sipit milik kekasihnya. Sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan tinggi Baekhyun dan…

 _Cup_.

"H-hyung—" Baekhyun terkesiap, langsung menyentuh bibir yang baru saja di kecup oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun, "Tak usah berusaha tinggi hanya untuk mencium hyung, karena hyung akan senang hati mencium Baekhyunnie. Mengerti?"

Dengan wajah mereka yang sejajar, membuat Baekhyun terpana dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum menatapnya. Waktu seakan terhenti karena Baekhyun masih terperanga. Jantungnya bertalu cepat seolah ingin merobohkan tulang rusuk dalam beberapa hentakan.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang membatu disertai pipi merahnya. Ia kembali mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum berdiri tegap, "Ayo kita beli tisu basah, kemudian mencari boneka rilakkuma."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ajakan semangat Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, bukannya membalas, Baekhyun malah merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan memamerkan wajah bahagianya. " _Eung_!"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Pokoknya aku tak mau!"

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, berjalan berlalu begitu saja dengan orang yang membuatnya jengkel. Seharusnya hari liburan ini ia pergi jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya, namun malah menjadi petaka.

"Luhan-ah, aku minta maaf."

Anak laki-laki manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap sinis. "Dasar tukang selingkuh! Kau tak boleh memutuskanku begitu saja."

"Kau tak ingin putus denganku?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Luhan mendengus dan menyeringai, "Tidak, bukan begitu Wu Yifan. Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Lalu?" Yifan tak terlalu suka perkataan yang berbelit-belit.

"Seharusnya aku yang memutuskanmu!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seharusnya tak ada cerita aku yang diputuskan dan diduakan! Seharusnya aku memergokimu selingkuh dan aku langsung bilang putus! Ya ampun! Astaga!"

Yifan menatap aneh kearah Luhan yang sedang mengacak rambut cokelatnya. Bukannya anak itu sedih karena baru di putus oleh kekasihnya, tapi anak itu lebih memikirkan harga dirinya yang tak ingin menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

"Hari ini kita masih pacaran! Dan besok kita ketemuan lagi di taman dan aku yang mengucapkan 'pu-tus'! Kau paham Wu Yifan?" dengan berkacak pinggang, Luhan seperti menyusuruh anak buahnya untuk menuruti peritahnya.

Yifan mengangguk patuh dan senyum Luhan terumbar, "Nah ayo kita hari ini melanjutkan kencan!"

Begitu cepat suasana hati anak itu berubah. Sekarang ia sudah menarik tangan Yifan yang pasrah mengikuti keinginan -calon mantan-kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Merasa dirinya sedang berada di surga, Baekhyun berjalan riang mengelilingi toko mencari boneka yang akan menjadi miliknya. Tak ingin susah menghitung jumlah boneka, ia yakin jika di toko ini ada ribuan boneka yang berukuran kecil sekepalan tangannya hingga yang besar bahkan lebih besar daripada _Prince Charming_ nya.  
Chanyeol yang hanya berjalan santai mengikuti Baekhyun, menunggu sampai dia memilih tisu basah yang disukai. "Beli yang mana?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa lelah juga berkeliling toko yang ukurannya dua kali ruang kelasnya. Ditambah ada banyak rak tinggi yang berisi boneka di toko berdinding warna _beige_ dengan beberapa gambar _teddy bear_ emas. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menyebutkan surga. Ia jadi mempunyai keinginan mendokorasi kamarnya menjadi mirip seperti ini, bahkan ia sudah mengabadikan gambar sekeliling toko ke dalam ponsel. "Boneka rilakkumanya dimana, hyung?"

"Boneka rilakkumanya di dekat tembok kaca itu, adik manis," Bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tetapi salah satu pegawai yang mengenakan baju maid berbarna pink dengan rok pendek berlipat mengembang setengah paha. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Disana, noona?" Baekhyun menujuk jendela kaca yang bertirai manik bunga warna warni pastel.

Gemas dengan panggilan Baekhyun, wanita itu mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Benar disana. Mau noona antarkan?"

"Tidak usah, noona. Aku bersama dengan Chanyeollie hyung," Baekhyun segera merangkul lengan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, noona. Bye~" Tak lupa Baekhyun membungkukkan lalu berjalan mendekati rak rilakkuma.

Chanyeol kagum dengan sikap sopan Baekhyun yang selalu ramah kepada siapa saja. Pengetahuan akan Baekhyun bertambah sedikit demi sedikit seiring waktu kebersamaan mereka bersama. Sebagai sosok yang lebih tua, Chanyeol lebih mengerti keadaan Baekhyun sejak kejadian waktu itu. Hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah melihat Baekhyun bahagia sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau suka dengan tirainya?" dahi Chanyeol berkerut mengamati Baekhyun yang malah memegang tirai manik bunga dengan wajah berbinarnya.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, anak itu malah terkekeh. "Tirainya cantik, hyung."

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng dengan Baekhyun yang salah fokus. "Baekhyun-ah, bukankah itu Luhan?" Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah anak laki-laki di seberang jalan dibalik kaca.

"EH?!" Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu ternyata tak salah. "Hyung ayo kita sembunyi!"

Anak itu menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh boneka _teddy bear_ yang sangat besar dengan matanya mencoba mencuri pandang balik kaca toko untuk memastikan jika sahabatnya itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengernyitkan mata melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan sampai Luhan tahu aku pergi kencan!," ucap Baekhyun seolah itu sebuah peraturan yang tertulis. "Hyung juga cepat sini sembunyiiii" ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya mengajak Chanyeol mendekat dan ikut bersembunyi dibalik boneka beruang.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki, "Aku tak mau kencanku selalu ada yang mengganggu! Baekhyunnie hanya ingin berdua dengan Chanyeol hyung~"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Hari ini Chanyeol hyung milik Baekhyunnie," kata Chanyeol menyetujui.

Baekhyun langsung bersorak girang. Menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menganyunnya. Pergerakannya terhenti setelah ia ingat sesuatu. Baekhyun langsung kembali menempel pada kaca mengamati keberadaan sahabatnya. Ia baru lega melihat Luhan sudah jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat anak laki-laki yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan, "Yang bersama Luhan tadi siapa?"

Badan Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dibelakangnya, "Pacar Luhan! Dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku tak suka dia."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tak asing dengan wajah kekasih Luhan, tapi ia mengabaikannya karena sama sekali tak terbersit dalam ingatannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan diluar?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah si penanya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"T-tidak apa, noona." Baekhyun terkekeh mengalihkan kegiatan memilih boneka rilakkuma yang akan dia beli.

"Sebenarnya ada apa tadi, Tuan?" Wanita pegawai itu sepertinya benar-benar penasaran sehingga terus bertanya.

"Tidak ada, aku permisi." Kata Chanyeol berusaha menghindar. Sedari tadi ia diam-diam merasakan jika wanita itu terlalu intens memperhatikannya dan itu sangat membuat tidak nyaman. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, "Kau pilih yang mana Baekhyunnie?" mencoba memperbanyak obrolan agar tak ada pengganggu lagi. Perkataan Baekhyun sepertinya ada benarnya. Hari ini adalah hari khusus untuk mereka berdua tanpa ada penganggu.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kau itu memiliki _brother complex_? Huh?"

Baekbeom terdiam tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia masih kesal bukan kepalang di tinggal sendirian di café setelah habis-habisan di ceramahi ibunya lewat telepon dan, sekarang ia masih harus bersabar dengan ceramah berhadapan langsung.

"Baru saja pulang ke rumah sudah membuat keributan," Hyekyo menggelengkan kepala tak mempercayai jika anak bungsunya sangat protektif sama seperti suaminya. Dasar anak dan ayah kurang kerjaan.

"Biasanya Baekhyunnie suka menghabiskan liburan bersamaku, eomma." lirih Baekbeom lemah. Adiknya sekarang berubah, ia seperti terlupakan begitu saja.

Padahal ia menyempatkan menghabiskan liburan di rumah. Ia merasa dianak tirikan, namun ia menepis itu karena kemarin ia mendapat tiket liburan ke Pataya seminggu penuh sekaligus fasilitas hotel bintang lima.

" _Biasanya_! Sekarang, Baekhyun _luar biasa_ karena sudah mempunyai pacar, kau jelas tahu itu. Aku yakin jika kau belum meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol." Hyekyo menyipitkan mata curiga menatap Baekbeom yang duduk di sofa berseberangan dengannya.

Wanita cantik itu menghela napas melihat putranya menganggukkan kepala, "Percayalah pada Eomma. Biarlah Baekhyun menjalani usia remajanya."

Dalam hati Baekbeom menggerutu. Sepertinya ibunya lupa jika usia anaknya bahkan baru menginjak 13 tahun dan belum dikategorikan usia dewasa.  
"Eomma tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan menatapku seperti orang bodoh seperti itu." Hyekyo menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tangannya.

"Appa dimana, eomma?"

Hyekyo mendesis, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah jelas-jelas kau tahu ayahmu itu dimana! Pokoknya jika kau hari ini belum meminta maaf kepada keduanya terlebih pada Chanyeol, aku akan mengurangi uang saku bulananmu."

Baekbeom membelalalkkan mata, "Eomma!" pekiknya penuh ketidak setujuan. Dan penderitaan Baekbeom yang lain.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Hula~ hula~

Loooong time no see~ update special buat kalian yang sabar menunggu~ Aku harap ini g mengecewakan kalian /deep bow/

Makasih yang selalu mengingatkan aku selalu update ff ini di kolom review… itu sungguh memotifasiku untuk update :')

niatnya pengen cepet nyelesein koflik …. biar g pusing-pusing bikin adegan judes-judesan lagi wkwkwk aku tuh g pinter bikin konflik TT

aku mau sekalian promosi akun ig balu~ ( **cactus0893** ) ada akun laen yang dah make cactus93 TT hiks … yang berkenan silakan mampir, tapi suwung wkwkwk

Dah a/n nya segini aja~ nanti menu-menuhin word lol

See ya next update~


	12. Chapter 12: Model?

"Eommaaaaa Baekhyunnie pulang! Eomma! Lihat Chanyeolie hyung membelikan rilakkuma besar! Sangat besar! Lihat! Lihat!" Baekhyun berlari membentangkan tangannya hingga memeluk tubuh langsing ibunya begitu memasuksi rumahnya.

" _Aigoo_ Baekhyunnie, ada rilakkuma besar berjalan dirumah." Hyekyo terperangah, matanya berkedip cepat dengan dahi berkerut melihat boneka rilakkuma besar berjalan mendekatinya. Sebenarnya bukan rilakkuma itu yang berjalan, namun seseorang yang memeluk tubuh besar boneka dari belakang berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Tubunya yang tinggi saja bahkan terkalahkan oleh tinggi boneka rilakkuma besar itu. Untung saja bonekanya ringan sehingga memudahkan ia dalam menbawa.

"Eommaaa! Itu Chanyeol hyung yang membawa rilakkumanya. Rilakkumanya sangat besarkan, eomma?! Bulunya juga lembut~" anak itu bercerita membanggakan boneka barunya. Binar wajahnya begitu menyilaukan bukti jika ia sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun langsung beteriak heboh meinginkan boneka rilakkuma itu begitu melihat sosok besarnya nan lembut setelah lelah berkeliling toko boneka yang luas. Energinya langsung kembali terisi penuh mendengar _Prince Chaming-_ nya dengan senang hati membelikan. Saat itu juga dalam imajinasi seorang Byun Baekhyun _Prince Charming_ dalam sekejap berubah menjadi seorang Papa Peri? Entahlah apa yang sedang dalam otak bocah itu.

Hyekyo menatap anaknya dengan alis terangkat, namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya lari ke arah Chanyeol yang telah meletakkan bonekanya di lantai dan sekarang berjalan memutari boneka menampakkan wajah tampannya. "Aigoo uri Chanyeol-ah, pasti boneka itu sangat mahal ya? Byun Baekhyun… lihat kau menghambur-hamburkan uang Chanyeol hanya untuk membeli boneka besar ini. Ini pasti sangat mahal kan, Chanyeol-ah?" wanita itu berdecak menggelengkan kepala.

Mendengar ibunya yang terlihat tak menyukai boneka itu, sedetik kemudian ia menundukkan kepala. Ia tak menyangka ibunya tak menyukai boneka pilihannya. Padahal ibunya sangat mennggemari sesuatu yang imut menggemaskan dan rilakkuma pilihannya itu menurutnya sungguh sangat menggemaskan dengan ukurannya yang besar. Mengingat sekarang ia menyukai sesuatu yang besar-besar, seperti Chanyeol contohnya. Mengerucutkan bibir. Apakah ia menjadi orang jahat meminta Chanyeol membelikan rilakkuma itu? Entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal.

"Tidak, eommonim. Saya sangat tidak berkeberatan membelikan Baekhyunnie boneka ini." Chanyeol merasa tak enak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini suram. Kasian anak itu, kini sudah tertunduk dengan bahu mungilnya yang mulai bergetar. "Terlebih saya sudah berjanji membelikan boneka rilakkuma untuknya," ia tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

"Tapi boneka besar itu sungguh keterlaluan, Chanyeol-ah." Hyekyo bergumam. "Jangan menangis Byun Baekhyun. Cepat minta maaf kepada Chanyeol. Kau itu sudah SMP, dewasalah."

"….."

Baekhyun meremas ujung baju sailornya yang tak dimasukkan. Benar kata ibunya, sikap kekanaknyannya pasti merepotkan Chanyeol hyung yang sudah dewasa dan dia…. Dan dia hanyalah anak kecil yang hanya bisa menghamburkan uang hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil Hyekyo.

"E-eomma hiks…

"Duh duh anakku ini sangat cengeng."

Melihat kekasih kecilnya yang kini sesengukan, Chanyeol bergerak sigap mendekatinya. "Sssshhh tak apa Baekhyunnie." Tangan besarnya melingkar pada bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya. "Saya tidak berkeberatan membelikan Baekhyun boneka ahjumma. Baekhyunnie adalah kekasih saya, dan saya merasa bangga melihat senyumnya bahagianya dan saja akan selalu membuat Baekhyun bahagia." Senyum lembut terlukis, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya lalu pandangan matanya

"Aigoo~ baik sekali menantuku ini~" Hyekyo maju selangkah tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Tak elak senyum Chanyeol menular pada ibu dua anak itu. Sungguh beruntung anak bungsunya mendapat pacar sepengertian Chanyeol. Masa muda itu memang masa yang paling menyenangkan. "Kalau begitu maafkan eomma, Baekhyunnie." Kini tangannya turun menyentuh puncak kepala anaknya, tak menyadari pipi Chanyeol yang sedikit merona dipanggil 'menantu'.

"Eomma menyesal, sayang. Sana bawa bonekamu yang besar itu ke kamar bersama Chanyeol. Tapi jangan merengek minta dekor ulang kamar menjadi rilakkuma ya~" Hyekyo mulai menggoda Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi merah basahnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, langsung memeluk ibunya. "Maafkan Baekhyunnie yang manja eommaaa _huweeee_.Baekhyun janji tak akan merengek meminta décor ulang." Hyekyo mengusak rambut anaknya yang mulai memanjang. Setidaknya dengan ini Baekhyun mulai sedikit dewasa.

"—tapi jika tahun depan aku ingin mendekor ulang apakah boleh?" tanyanya polos mendongak menatap paras cantik ibunya.

Hyekyo hanya mendengus menggelengkan kepala lalu terbahak. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Anaknya yang manja.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Sungguh ia tak tahu dengan drama singkat keluarga Byun yang dipertontonkan dihadapannya. Namun ia senang Baekhyun kini tersenyum kembali.

Ada penonton lain selain Chanyeol menyaksikkan semua kejadian dari Baekhyun masuk hingga membahas tenang dekor kamar, dan siapa lagi jika bukan Baekbeom. Sedari tadi kakak Baekhyun yang baru saja dari dapur mendengarkan semuanya. Ia melangkah memasuki kamar dengan sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelum menutup rapat pintunya, kembali bergulat dengan koper dan tumpukan baju.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

"Model?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyekyo sibuk mengamati Chanyeol yang bercengkrama memangku anaknya sembari memakan potongan _Cheese cake_ dengan boneka rilakkuma besar berada disamping. Keduanya memutuskan duduk santai diruang tamu begitu mengetahui Ryeowook telah selesai membuat _cheese cake_. Siapa lagi jika bukan anaknya yang begitu semangat menikmati kue berbalut krim putih dengan tatanan strawberry diatasnya.

Semakin lama ia bertemu Chanyeol, ia menyadari jika pesona anak muda itu sungguh tak bisa diabaikan. Tubuh tinggi semampai dengan proporsi yang pas, entah mendapat ide dari man, ia mendadak menginginkan remaja itu menjadi model rancangannya."Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau mau jadi model?"

Reflek kedua anak laki-laki itu menatap Hyekyo bersamaan. Baekhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya seolah bingung dan Chanyeol yang mengernyit penuh pemikiran. Ia meletakkan piring kecil yang telah kosong ke meja.

"Terima kasih tawarannya eomonim, tapi saya ingin fokus pada cita-cita saya yang ingin menjadi doktor," tolak Chanyeol sehalus mungkin dengan memamerkan senyum iklan pasta giginya.

 _Sudahku duga_. _Selalu saja alasan itu._ Hyekyo berdecih pelan. Jawaban Chanyeol sama persis dengan apa yang sudah ia tebak. Anak Shinhye itu memang pada dasarnya tak dapat di paksa. "Padahal aku sedang sangat membutuhkan model remaja," ujar Hyekyo lemas. Sebenarnya itu semua hanyalah akting belaka agar Chanyeol menyetujui idenya. Sayang jika tumbuh proposional ditambah wajah tampan dianggurkan begitu saja.

Merasa tak enak hati, otak pintar Chanyeol mendapat sebuah ide yang cepat. "Bolehkah saya merekomendasikan teman saya, Eommonim?"

 _Dong!_

Gong imajiner menggema tepat di telinga Hyekyo. Wanita itu menarik garis bibit tipisnya dengan terpaksa, "I-iya, tak masalah. Tidak apa-apa. Asal anak itu tinggi dan mempunyai wajah menjual." Ia menghela napas, ternyata calon menantunya itu tak peka. Banyak model yang mengantre ingin ia jadikan model, namu calon menantunya itu ada saja alasan. Malah ingin menawarkan pada temannya pula. Ternyata Chanyeol polos juga.

Tak tahu dengan situasi yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja eommonim, teman saya itu tampan-tampan!" ia terbahak mengakhiri pujian untuk temannya itu.

Disisi lain Baekhyun mengernyit mengingat siapa saja teman yang Chanyeol punya. _Apakah Pikachu hyung? Kira-kira siapa?_ Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia pun menguap lalu menempelkan mundur bersandar pada Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, manjanya anakku yang satu itu."

"Eomma~ Baekhyunnie mengantuuuk~"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung.

"Sana tidur di kamarmu, dan Chanyeol-ah terima kasih sudah menjaga anak bandel itu hari ini. Kau lebih baik pulang saja."

"Eh eh eh? Mengapa eomma menyuruh Chanyeol hyung pulaaaaang? Chanyeol hyung kan menginap disiniiii, iya kan hyung~?" seketika Baekhyun langsung bangun.

Kesusahan meneguk ludahnya, Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah merajuk Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan kurang dari 20 cm dari wajahnya.

"Chanyeol bukan baby sittermu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya, "Tapi- tapi- tapi eomma … besokkan masih libur—

"Eomma aku pamit pergi keluar sebentar membeli perlengkapan untuk besok."

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena Baekbeom tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerobot pembicaraan.

Ketiganya menoleh ke arahnya yang sudah siap dengan kunci mobil ditangan. "Oh, iya Baekbeommie~ hati-hati dijalan ya. Jangan beli makanan terlalu banyak, nanti di Pataya juga akan banyak toserba." Hyekyo memberi wejangan kepada anaknya yang hendak liburan ke Pataya.

"Baik, eomma. Baek, kau mau titip apa?" tanyanya kepada sang adik tersayang.

Baekhyun bersemangat mendengarnya, namun saat ia ingin berucap bibisnya terkunci seketika. Pasti Baekbeom tak akan mau membelikannya. Pikirannya terlanjur negatif.

"Kau ingin ice cream?"

"Eh?!" anak itu terkejut. Kakaknya tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah aku akan membelikannya. Tiga _cup_ untukmu, apakah itu cukup?" Baekbeom tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar menggemaskan adiknya dengan kepala mengangguk semangat. "Dan kau Chanyeol,"

Suasana senyap seketika ketika Baekbeom memanggil nama kecil Chanyeol. Itu kali pertamanya Baekbeom memanggil pacar adiknya itu terdengar akrab. Yang dipanggil mempersiapkan telinganya baik-baik mencoba mendengar kalimat yang akan terlontar selanjutnya.

"— kau titip apa?"

"Eh?!" bukan hanya Chanyeol, namun Hyekyo dan juga Baekhyun pun berseru. Apakah Baekbeom sehat? Apakah Baekbeom demam?

Baekbeom mendelik menatap ketiganya yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, "Umm— ya sudah jika kau tak titip… aku langsung pergi saja." Ia langsung berbalik badan buru-buru pergi dengan semburat dipipinya, malu akan pebuatan dadakannya yang lain masih terperangah dengan sikap 'mendadak baik terhadap Chanyeol'.

"Apakah Chayeol hyung dan Baekbeom hyung sudah tak bertengkar lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apakah kalian sudah saling bermaafan, Chanyeol-ah?" Hyekyo sepertinya juga penasaran.

Seingat Chanyeol tak pernah ada pembicaraan yang merujuk pada perdamaian. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala tak paham.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Uwaaa Chanyeol hyung sangat tampaaaan~," Baekhyun mencicit melihat Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya mengenakan piyama abu-abu milik Baekbeom. Tetesan air bak permata berpijar dimata anak itu seolah melihat kekasihnya saja begitu menyilaukan. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di gumpalan bedcover mermaid yang ia peluk. Entahlah ia merasa malu sekaligus berdebar-bedar.

Chanyeol terkekeh mengamati sikap Baekhyun yang selalu saja tak jauh dari kata menggemaskan. Sesudah makan malam bersama Hyekyo, mereka berdua pamit tidur karena Baekhyun merengek mengantuk dengan alasan tadi siang tak jadi tidur siang.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengitari ranjang. Menurunkan boneka rilakkuma dari ranjang dan nenaruhnya tepat di lantai bersandar pada ranjang. Kini ia mendudukkan dirinya pada tepi ranjang tepat di sambing Baekhyun masih terududuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Baekyunnie?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, hyung~ "

Sebalah alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Kau kenapa, Baekhyunnie?" jemarinya terulur menyentuh surai lembut kekasihnya.

"Ugh… Chanyeol hyung tampan dan jantung Baekhyunnie berebar-debar. Bagaimana ini?" ia mengintip Chanyeol dari bali bedcover dengan raut sedih.

Tak tahan dengan sifat Baekhyun, pemuda itu menerjang memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dagunya menyentuh pucuk kepala dan menenggelamkan si mungil dalam pelukannya. Tak mempedulikan bedcover yang tak berantakan.

"Hyuuuung~" gumam Baekhyun manja. Seharian ini dia sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Dirinya yang seorang anak bungsu yang belum menginjak usia dewasa, begitu tersentuh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu memanjakan berdua dan membelanya.

"Baek, kenapa ayahmu selalu pulang malam?" walaupun Chanyeol senang tak ada yang mengganggu, namun terasa janggal jika mereka jarang bertemu bagaimana ia bisa mendapat restu?

"Appa? Baekhyunnie appa?"

Chanyeol memberi jarak diantara keduanya, menatap Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

"Appa pergi ke Jepang lagi. Bulan ini penyelesaian kerjasama umm.. namanya apa ya," Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Dahinya berkerut mengingat apa yang sedang di lakukan ayahnya di jepang. "Hyungie, Baekhyunie lupa." Ditutup dengan kerucutan bibirnya dan Chanyeol gesit bergerak mengecupnya hingga terdengar pekikan senang.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya merapikan bedcover hingga sempurna menutupi kakinya dan juga kaki Baekhyun hingga bagian dada mereka, "Nah, sekarang kita tidur ya. Baekhyunie ingin ikut dengan Chanyeol hyung besokkan?"

"Bertemu dengan teman Chanyeol hyung?"

"Iya," Chanyeol mengelus pelipis Baekhyun agar mata sipit anak itu terpejam. "Besok pagi mampir ke rumahku dulu, ganti baju. Lalu kita ke café, lalu setelah itu kita ke butik Eommonim."

"Apakah di café itu ada ice cream?"

"Tadi bukankah Baekhyunnie sudah makan ice cream dari Baekbeom? Masih kurang?"

Mata Baekhyun yang telah terpejam mengangguk lemah. "Baekhyunnie ingin ice cream setiap hari hmm."

Nampaknya anak itu benar-benar mengantuk. Satu kalimat yang barusan terucap adalah penutup hari panjangnya bersiap menyambut mimpi indahnya malam ini.

"Mimpi indah, Baekhyunnie."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut sebelum turut menyusul tidur dengan tangannya yang melingkar tubuh si mungil penuh.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Update jamaah bersama: **Azova10, Hyurien92, Kang Seulla, Railash61, Redapplee, ChiakiBee, Park Ayoung, Baekbychuu, Ohlana94** (on wattpad), **Purflowerian, dobbyuudobby** (on wattpad), **flameshinee** (on wattpad) Silakan mampir~~

 _Selamat tahun uri Baekhyunnie~ Laki-laki termanis sekaligus tercantik yang pernah ada~ dudduudu~ selalu gikin teriak gemes dan cantik bebarengan dududu~~ appa rasa baby~ dududu~ selamat ulang tahun semoga panjang umur Baekhyun oppa~ kk~ Tetaplah menjadi uri Byun Baekhyun~ pake eyeliner ataupun tidak, mau rambut putih maupun item, mau berabs ataupun bernuttela kau tetap Byun Baekhyun member EXO yang selalu jadi kesayangan dan kebanggaan untuk Aeris, yang tabah dengan heater makin sayang sama aeris~ makin disayang Chanyeol dan makin langgeng duh kalian berdua~ dududu~ chuchuchu~ Happy Birthday~_

Untuk chapter ini… maaf mengecewakan. Next update secepatnya karena ini sengaja aku potong TT yang manis dulu buat yang ultah… info akan aku share infonya di ig (cactus0893)… Cukup sekian and bye~


	13. Chapter 13: Meet up

Senyum Baekhyun begitu secerah langit pagi. Anak itu tak dapat menahan lekungungan manis di sudut bibirnya begitu melihat wajah tampan _Prince Charming_ menyapa sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mungkin karena dia tidur lebih awal membuat ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ingin ia mengambil ponsel dan memotret pahatan tampan dihadapannya itu. Namun tangan kekar mengukungnya kedalam pelukan hangat, enggan untuk bergerak sesentipun. Posisi ini begitu nyaman.

"Chanyeol hyung sangat tampan… _woah_ ," pujinya tulus. Ia menjenjangkan tubuhnya, kepala mendongak menggapai bibir Chanyeol.

 _Cup!_

Baekhyun terkekeh setelah berhasil mengecup bibir itu. Ia berani saja mencium kekasihnya yang masih tertidur, namun ia akan malu bukan main ia mencium Chanyeol dalam keadaan sadar.

"Hmm."

Seketika bola matanya memlebar merasakan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan. Remaja itu menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun yang membuat anak itu terkikik kegelian.

" _Good morning_ , Baekhyunnie." Gumam Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan posisi. Entah mengapa ia masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Chanyeolie hyung~ Chanyeolie hyung~" Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya.

"Hmm"

"Baekhyunnie tadi mencium hyungie hehehe," ujarnya masih dengan kikikannya. Lebih baik jujur saja, toh tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Chanyeol mendengus gemas. "Benarkah itu?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa aku tak merasakannya?" tanya Chanyeol sok bodoh. Ia memberi jarak dengan wajah Baekhyun dan menatap anak itu dengan ekpresi keingintahuan buatan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir dan dahinya bersamaan, "Chanyeol hyung kan tidur. Chanyeol hyungie ingin Baekhyunnie cium lagi?"

Nah itu dia!

Itulah yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Ia terkejut Baekhyun langsung menangkup pipinya dan

 _Cup!_

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menciup Chanyeol kedua kalinya untuk pagi ini. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar lalu mendudukkan diri. Menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berkata dengan ceria, "Ayo bersiap ke café~"

Sejenak Chanyeol terpesona dengan kepolosan Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia turut mendudukkan dirinya. Bersila berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Sekarang Baekhyun mandilah dulu."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut menatap Baekhyun yang menggeleng.

"Chanyeol hyung mandi dulu saja. Baekhyunnie ingin membereskan tempat tidur dulu. Eomma bilang ketika sudah SMP harus bisa merapikan ranjang sendiri," ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat penuh.

Dari awal liburan, Hyekyo sudah mengajarkan kemandirian penuh kepada anak bungsunya. Mulai dengan mandi dengan bersih, memakai pakaian yang rapi hingga membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Karena itulah wanita itu mulai ketat mengatur Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mengurangi sikap manjanya. "Baekhyunnie besok juga akan belajar memasak biar menjadi istri sempurnya buat Chanyeol hyunie," ucap Baekhyun dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Tak tahan, Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi kekasih mungilnya itu. "Aku sangat tersanjung jika Baekhyun melakukan semua itu demi aku." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesek hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Meet up_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk kaku di meja makan. Di seberang meja, ayah Baekhyun menatapnya bak sebilah pisau yang siap membelahnya. Ia bahkan sampai kesusahan menangangkat sendok yang telah terisi sepucuk nasi goreng untuk sarapan paginya. Apalagi mengunyahnya, ia sungguh butuh kerja keras agar makanan itu mudah tercerna dalam lambungnya.

"Joongki-ya, tak bisakah kau ramah dengan manantu kita?" tanya Hyekyo lembut. Moodnya di pagi hari akan buruk jika diawali dengan emosi.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang jika—

"Hentikan ucapanmu atau," Hyekyo menghentikan ucapannya. Dirinya yang sedang mengoles selai roti dengan pisau, melirik sadis kearah pisau dan suaminya secara bergantian. Seolah-olah siap mengiris siapapun dengan pisau tumpul di tangannya itu.

Joongki kesusahan meneguk ludahnya. Ia menghela napas pasrah, "Baekbeom-ah, kau tak membela appa?" Joongki mencari sekutu. Ia merasa janggal menatap Baekbeom yang duduk tepat sebelah Chanyeol tetap makan nasi gorengnya dengan kidmat. Padahal sebelumnya anak itu begitu bersemangat mengompori Chanyeol agar tak bertah berlama-lama di kediaman Byun.

"Tidak, appa. Aku lalah. Aku sudah merestui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," ujarnya singkat tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

Rahang Joongki terasa hampir jatuh mendengar pernyataan anaknya, "A-apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau—

"Sudahlah appa, tak ada salahnya jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran. Bukannya apa dulu bersikeras ingin anaknya Raewon ahjusshi sebagai menantu?"

Hyekyo tersenyum bangga menatap putra sulungnya. Sedangkan ekspresi Joongki yang semakin masam, memakan nasi gorengnya secara asal-asalan. Sungguh mengesalkan tak ada yang membelanya. Ia melirik musuhnya tajam. Sebernya apa bagusnya si Chanyeol? Ia kan hanya ingin menantunya paling tidak Baekhyun mendapat pendamping yang perhatian.

"Chanyeollie hyung! Chanyeollie hyung!"

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Ini nasi gorengnya Baekhyunnie banyak wortel," Baekhyun menyendoki potongan kecil wortel agar berpindah ke piring Chanyeol. "Hyungie saja yang makan wortelnya."

"Tidak."

"Ung?" Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan menyendok wortelnya saat Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya. bola mata cokelatnya bergulir mentap wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie harus menghabiskannya."

"Tapi Baekhyunnie tak suka wortel."

"Kenapa tak suka?"

"Umm." Baekhyun melipat wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyu. "Jika aku menyuapi Baekhyunnie, apakah Baekhyunnie mau?"

Melihat wajah berbinar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyuapi kekasih mungilnya itu dengan senang hati.

Joongki yang menatap itu hanya membatin, _sok perhatian._ Padahal baru saja ia berkeinginan ingin calon menantu yang perhatian. Ayah dua anak itu selalu saja mengingkari ucapannya jika itu berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka kamar Sehun. Pekerjaan rutin ketika pagi setelah menyediakan sarapan adalah membersihkan seluruh kamar kediaman Oh salah satunya adalah kamar Oh Sehun. Sudah ia genggam kemoceng, sapu dan juga erak. Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sehun yang sudah rapi.

Sehun menghenghentikan acara menyisir rambutnya. Mata datarnya memincing menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan meletakakkan kemoceng di meja dan ekrak dilantai, "Jika aku memberi tahumu kemana aku pergi, apakah kau bisa membatalkan janji dengan kkamjong dan ikut denganku?"

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo membatu. Dari mana Sehun tahu ia ada janji dengan Jongin? Padahal baru semalam ia berteleponan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan menatap sosok Tuan mudanya yang kini sudah tampan dan rapi.

Sehun tersenyum sinis mengamati ekpresi Kyungsoo yang masih mempertahannkan ekspresi terkejut dengan mata bulatnya, "Aku sudah tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi, hyung."

Sebuah kalimat simple tapi bagitu menohok. "Bu-bukan salahku. Aku tidak bersalah Sehun-ah," dengan tangan mengepal, Kyungsoo berusaha tegar. Berusa menyangkal walaupun ia sama sekali tak bersalah. Ia hanya mengikuti perkataan Sehun dulu. "K-kau membohongiku. Kau bilang jika Chanyeol yang menolongku, tapi yang menolongku adalah—

"Ya ya ya. Walaupun dia ataupun Chanyeol hyung menolongmu, kau tetap saja sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan dia lebih dulu. Dan Boom! Semua rencanaku kacau."

"Hentikan itu Sehun-ah. Kau tak bisa memaksa Chanyeol ataupun aku untuk saling mencintai. Kita sudah punya orang lain yang mengisi hati kami."

"Dan kalian meninggalkanku sendiri."

Keheningan menyelimut keduanya. Kyungsoo tak tega melihat Sehun yang nampak rapuh seperti saat ini.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "A-apa salahnya jika aku menginginkan jika orang yang aku sayangi saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan aku juga bahagia bersama dengan kalian. Tidak seperti Ayah dan ibu, mereka pergi meninggalkanku setelah mendapat sosok anak kandung yang bisa mereka cintai sepenuhnya. Meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku yang berstatus angat pungut dirumah ini, seperti aku hanyalah pihak ketiga yang tak pantas mendapat kasih sayang tulus dari mereka." Kepala Sehun tertunduk. Walau perkataannya begitu menyayat hati, tak setetes air matapun mengalir dari bola matanya. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang kuat dan mandiri.

Berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo yang kini telah meneteskan mata. Ia tahu semua kisah Sehun. Ia telah mengenal Sehun sejak lama dan saksi bagaimana sejarah Sehun yang dulu ceria menjadi sosok yang kelam seperti ini. Sosok anak yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh pasangan kaya raya, namun kemudian ia ditinggal begitu saja karena sudah mendapat darah daging Oh sendiri. Kasian Sehun. Sosok yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu hanya menginginkan sosok yang selalu dan terus di sisinya agar bisa ia percayai sepenuhnya.

Tak menunggu lama, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat. Mengulurkan tangannya melingkar ke leher Sehun. Memeluk sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik itu begitu erat. "Aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap bersamamu Sehun-ah. Aku berjanji. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan tetap menyayangimu. Kami berdua adalah kakakmu."

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung sudah memiliki si cebol itu."

Kyungsoo menahan agar ia tak tertawa untuk menjaga perasaan Sehun. "Walaupun dia mungil, tapi dia adalah pacar Chanyeol. Orang yang Chanyeol cintai. Berusahalah menerimanya."

"Apakah dari kalimat itu hyung juga menyiratkan agar aku menerima hubungan Kyungsoo hyung dan orang itu?" Sehun memasang ekpresi keruh.

"Umm aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Jongin, Sehun-ah. Kami tidak bercaran."

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum."

Kyungsoo tersipu malu. Ia berdeham mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Sehun-ah. Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu, Nyonya Besar menunggu untuk sarapan bersama."

"Sehun?" panggil Kyungsoo lagi karena Sehun tak juga menanggapinya. Malah mengenakan jaket kulitnya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. "Sudahlah hyung, berisihkan saja kamarku. Sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Aku pamit pergi."

Kyungsoo langsung lesu. Sifat Sehun yang cuek tak bisa dibantah.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Luhan tak membalas pesanmu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun sama sekali tak memegang poselnya karena ingin fokus dengan momen berduanya dengan Chanyeol. Namun sebelum pergi ke café, anak itu menyempatkan membuka ponsel. Baekhyun dibanjiri oleh pesan dari Luhan mencapai lebih dari seratus yang isinya hanya memanggil Baekhyun selebihnya tumpukan stiker ekspresi marah.

Baekhyun menggeleng kepala dengan ekpresi cemberut. "Baekhyunnie sudah membalas tapi Luhannie hanya membacanya dan tak membalas pesan."

"Bagaimana jika kau telepon?"

"Panggilan dialihkan, hyungie~. Lulu kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, tak lupa tangannya mencubit pipi tembam kekasih mungilnya itu. Keduanya kini telah duduk di pojok café, Chanyeol dengan americanonya sedangkan Baekhyun dengan ice cream cokelat berhias strawberry.

"Chanyeol hyung, sebenarnya siapa yang akan hyung ajak menjadi model eomma?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja, kini berganti menyendok sedikit demi sedikit pinggir mangkuk gelas es krim yang telah meleleh.

"Dia sedang perjalanan, Baekhyunnie."

"Hm? Siapa?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya penasaran. "Apakah itu Nini hyung?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan panggilan Jongin yang diucapkan dengan nada imut oleh kekasihnya. "Bukan Nini hyung." Ia merasa geli sendiri mengikuti gaya panggil Jongin.

"Chanyeol hyung mau ice cream Baekhyunnie?" melihat Chanyeol yang terus saja melihatnya, pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari bibir polos bocah yang akan menginjak bangku SMP itu.

Gelengan kepala Chanyeol membuat hidung Baekhyun berkerut, "Hyung tidak mau, ya? Kalau begitu Chanyeollie hyung ingin apa?"

"Ingin ciuman Baekhyunnie boleh?"

 _Blush!_

Baekhyun buru-buru meletakkan sendoknya ke mangkuk lalu langsung menangkup wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ciuman di kamarnya saja ia malu-malu kucing apalagi ciuman di café yang lumayan ramai sekarang. "Hyungie jahaaaaat. Baekhyunnie maluuu~"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia hanya bermaksud menggodanya saja, tapi reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya gila. Gila dengan ke polosan kekasih mungilnya.

Dengan entengnya Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan amat erat.

"Hyungie~" rengek Baekhyun. Jantung anak itu berdebar-debar sangat kencang dan anehnya ia sangat menyukai perasaan debaran itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Nado~ nado~ ung~"

"Baekhyunnie tak ingin membalas pelukanku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kencang. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin dengan cepat. Ia meloncat turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berdiri tegap menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Jangan lupakan ekpresi mengerucut imutnya dengan aksen kemerahan di pipi tembamnya.

"Chanyeol hyungie jahaaat. Baekhyunnie kepanasan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?"

"Makan saja ice creamnya. Keburu mencair dan tidak dingin lagi."

"Oh! Iya! Ice cream~" Baekhyun bersemangat kembali menduduki kursinya semula dan memulai menikmati ice creamnya.

Di lain pihak Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Kepolosan Baekhyun tidak ada tandingannya. Kini ia hanya bisa terkekeh memaklumi sifat kekasihnya. Masih untung Baekhyun sudah tak membuatnya tergeletak pingsan berlumur darah seperti saat pertama. Setidaknya anak itu dengan sendirinya bertambah dewasa. Dan Chanyeol akan setia menunggu.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Itu bukanlah Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya, namun yang memanggil adalah sosok yang baru saja datang dengan style casualnya yang nampak menonjol. Denim jeans, kaos putih polos yang tertutupi oleh jaket kulit hitam.

 _Tak ada salahnya jika Sehun yang akan menggantikannya sebagai model. Dia akan menjadi model kelas atas meskipun jarang mengumbar senyum._ Batin Chanyeol saat ia masih saja mengamati gaya berpakaian Sehun.

"Silakan duduk Sehun-ah. Kau pesan apa? Aku pesankan ya."

"Choco bubble tea saja hyung."

"Baik Sehun-ah tunggulah sebentar."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kasir, tak menyadari jika Baekhyun yang terdiam memucat. Mata sipitnya takut-takut tak berani menatap Sehun.

 _Bagaimana jika hyung itu menendang bokongnya lagi?_

"Hai bocah," sapa Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya, namun ekspresinya luntur berubah panik meliat wajah berkerut Baekhyun dengan bibir tipisnya yang melengkung kebawah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Chanyeol hyuuung! Huweee~"

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengat tangis Baekhyun, gesit kembali ke mejanya, langsung merengkuh kekasihnya, "Ada apa Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan terus saja terisak.

Saat itu juga Sehun menepuk dahinya. "Sepertinya aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Ini termasuk cepet dari pada update kemaren kan? Hehehehe… special aku cepetin untuk meramaikan hari lahirnya CIC yang ke lima tahuuuun~ terima kasih sudah menyuguhkan info-info KINGS! Kalian pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa namun wajib harus bermodal kuota :')

Yey~~~~ tet tot tet tot /tiup terompet/

Penyemarak ulang tahun yang lain adalah **Oh Yuri, Ohlan94 (wattpad), ChiakiBee, Redapplee dan Parkayoung**. Masih ada satu orang lagi saharusnya **Purflowerian** , dia batal karena kerja keras mengetik ffnya mendadak hilang g sengaja kehapus TT tetep cumungut ya pur~

Ada yang notice ya, aku ngerubah rate ff ini menjadi T? hehehe

Maafkan aku. dikarenakan kemaren banyak yang nolak jika aku buat adegan rate M di usiah Baekhyun yang unyu-unyu ini, jadinya terpaksa aku rubah /deepbow/ tenang saja, aku usahakan akan ada bonus rate M di kemudian hari jika wkwkwk dasar mecuuum~

Sepertinya ini akan menuju tamat.. kayaknya sih… ini ff sebenernya konflik simple dan g masuk akal kok /plak/

Yang dulu pada ngira Chanhun.. duudududu~ maafkan aku mengecewakan /ngumpet/

Cukup sekian aja ya~ semoga kalian g bosen dengan ff ecek-ecek(?) ini TT

Banyak typo ya? Muup~

See ya next chapter~

Satu lagi… selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~~ semoga amalan kita di bulan Ramadhan ini akan berlipat pahalanya amin. Bye~~


	14. Chapter 14: Let's be Friend!

Sehun selalu beranggapan jika anak kecil itu merepotkan dan selalu merampas kebahagiaannya. Ia yang biasanya selalu bergelimpang kasih sayang dan perhatian, tak terbiasa dengan kehadiran sosok yang gemar merengek dan menangis jika apa yang mereka inginkan tidak dituruti. Sosok asing yang lebih di sayangi orang lain dari pada dirinya.

Awalnya ia tak suka dengan sebuah kelahiran bayi ditengah keluarganya. Kehadirannya sebagai anak kandung yang sah dari keluarga angkatnya membuat kepercayaan diri Sehun surut. Keberadaannya di tengah darah murni Oh, ia merasa tersisih. Sehun merasa dirinya hanyalah pelengkap. Keengganan selalu hadir di setiap kala kebersamaan keluarga Oh dan ia selalu merasa tersisih.

"Ibu, aku pergi keluar sebentar. Ada janjian dengan Chanyeol hyung." Sehun menghampiri ibunya yang tengah duduk santai di sofa sembari menonton televisi acara ajang model favoritnya. Beliau sangat gemar sekali memadu fashion dan jika ia tertarik dengan suatu barang tertentu, ayahnya langsung ditarik pergi ke mall membeli barang yang ia inginkan saat itu juga.

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Iya. Jika nanti di jalan papasan dengan adikmu, bilang suruh pulang ya. Sudah dua jam dia belum pulang juga."

"Baik, ibu. Sehun pergi dulu."

Selalu saja dikaitkan dengan Yifan. Sehun tak sakit hati. Tidak. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

Naasnya saat ia berjalan keluar dari rumah, anak baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia selesai menutup pintu gerbang lalu berjalan ceria menghampirinya.

Oh Yifan. Atau sering dipanggil nama China dengan Wu Yifan yang baru saja lulus sekolah dasar. Selama liburan penuh, ia mengajak ayah dan ibu menginap di kediaman utama, bukan rumah baru hasil rengekan yang ingin tinggal di _condominium_.

Selesai sarapan tadi, Yifan langsung izin pergi ke taman kota. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi ia sangat ngotot ingin pergi kesana. Sempat orang tuanya menyuruh Sehun untuk menemani Yifan, untung saja anak itu menolak. Sehun tak tahu apa-apa juga tak akan mau menjadi pengasuh anak itu.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya anak itu masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ke café."

Yifan mengangguk paham, "Boleh aku—

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau tak boleh ikut. Kau dicari ibu tadi. Cepat masuk."

Wajah Yifan langsung mendung.

Cih dasar bayi.

"Sudah. Masuklah ke dalam. Nanti akan ku belikan oleh-oleh."

Senyum lebar hadir. Anak itu mengangguk semangat dan berucap, "Terima kasih Sehun hyung! Aku akan bermain dengan Kyungsoo hyung saja."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju café. Memang dasarnya dia baik hati namun hatinya selalu menolak untuk mengakuinya. Menyangkal kasih sayang dengan kata-kata kebencian untuk mengingkari.

Dalam hati kukuh membenci sosok manja doyan merengek. Terlebih rengekan dari bocah yang mengaku sebagai pacar kakak kesayangannya. Bocah SD cebol yang mempunyai sifat sangat centil jika ada Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.

Melihat keberadaan di sekitar saja sudah membuat Sehun jengah ingin mengusirnya. Itulah sebabnya ia main tendang Baekhyun saat pertama kali bertemu. Terlebih saat tahu jika bocah itu seperti lintah yang melekat pada Chanyeol.

Semua sifat yang Baekhyun miliki, tak ada satupun yang Sehun sukai. Ia bingung mengapa Chanyeol begitu menyukai anak cebol yang manja itu?

Perjalanannya menuju café tempat ia janjian dengan Chanyeol membuat pikirannya jauh membentang. Mungkin semua perkataan Kyungsoo benar. Ia terlalu picik untuk memahami suatu situasi. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan hal negatif hingga ingin merebut kebahagiaan orang lain.

Dirinya yang hanya mempunyai niat ingin mempunyai ikatan kebersamaan tapi ia menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain demi keegoisannya.

Sehun menghela napas. Dinding tebal kekerasan kepalaannya perlahan runtuh sedikit demi sedikit. Melewati taman tengah kota, ia menatap jam bulat yang menjadi icon taman. Namun, pandangannya bergulir memperhatikan sosok yang tak asing berlari kecil menuju dirinya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar kekanakan. "Waah Sehunnie hyung~ kita berjodoh ketemu disini."

Sehun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. Apakah ia sedang dirayu?

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Let's be Friend!_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunnie ayo jangan sembunyi. Sehun hyung kan ingin minta maaf."

Sudah berbagai cara Sehun coba untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun, namun anak itu tetap saja seperti koala yang berlindung pada induknya. Sapaan saja membuat bocah itu menangis ketakutan. Memangnya Sehun hantu?

Kesabarannya begitu diuji jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Bisa saja Sehun menyerah dan masa bodoh dengan ini semua, namun perkataan Kyungsoo selalu terngiang. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ia harus menekan egonya agar semua perkara cepat selesai.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku ya. Jika mau, kau boleh—

Remaja bermata sipit itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, mengambil napas banyak-banyak hingga oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya. "—kau boleh menendang bokongku," ujarnya cepat.

Tak elak itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, tapi itu tak lama karena selebihnya ia meringis kesakitan merasakan gigitan di lehernya. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie?" Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit menyipitkan matanya bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Semenjak ia mengampiri Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis. Anak itu bilang ingin dipangku dan dipeluk. Mana bisa Chanyeol menolak. "Baekhyunnie Mengapa menggigit leherku?"

"Kenapa Chanyeollie hyung bisa tertawa. Lihat. Lihat ekspresi hyung itu begitu menakutkan," bisik Baekhyun. Ia memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Sehun namun tak ada satu detik kembali memeluk Chanyeol. "Baekhyunnie takuuuut," rengeknya.

"Sssttt dari hyung mengenalnya, tatapannya memang begitu, sayang. Jika kau memaafkan Sehun dan kalian saling mengenal, kau pasti akan terbiasa." Chanyeol ikut berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kepalanya semakin mengubur di ceruk leher Chanyeol."Baekhyunnie tetap takut _huweee_."

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menatap. Sehun dengan raut tanda tanya dan Chanyeol yang mengedikkan bahu tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya ia tersadar telah salah bicara.

"Apakah Baekhyunnie tidak mau memaafkan Sehun hyung? Baekhyunnie masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Marah?

Satu kata itu membuat Baekhyun merenung. Dulu saat ia marah kepada Chanyeol, di dadanya terasa ada nyeri hingga membuatnya ingin menangis.

Namun perasaan marah yang sekarang ia rasakan ini berbeda. Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit. Tidak. Sama sekali tak ada rasa nyeri di hatinya. Ia malah merasa ingin membalas tapi takut. Ia tahu jika dirinya yang bertubuh kecil tak mungkin bisa melawan Sehun yang bahkan mempunyai tinggi hampir menyamai Chanyeol. Apakah ia harus membalas menendang bokong Sehun? Tapi, bukankah Sehun sudah mengizinkannya? Jika dia melakukannya, bagaimana kalau Sehun akan membalasnya lagi? Apakah setelah menendang bokong Sehun, perasaannya akan lega?

Helaan napas ia kaluarkan. Semakin paham ia akan dunia orang dewasa, semakin membuatnya harus berpikir keras.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Sehun menunggu anak itu untuk berucap. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun teringat suatu perkataan ibu gurunya di sekolah. Jika seseorang melakukan hal yang baik, balaslah dengan kebaikan. Tapi jika seseorang melakukan hal yang buruk, ajarkan seseorang itu keindahan berbuat baik maka semuanya akan berbuah kebaikan.

Kini Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Saat sepasang mata itu bertemu, senyum Baekhyun menguar meskipun dengan mata sembab dan hidung merahnya. "Baekhyunnie memaafkan Sehun hyung," cicitnya kecil.

Akhirnya.

Tak luput Chanyeol turut tersenyum dan juga perasaan lega menguar dari Sehun.

"Baiknya kekasihku yang imut ini~," Chanyeol menangkup pipi dan menggoyangkan kepala Baekhyun hingga membuat bibir anak itu mengerucut. Saking gemasnya, Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. Mulai dari sekarang ia harus mulai membiasakan _love bird_ itu. Dahinya berkerut mengamati Baekhyun kini nampak takut takut meliriknya. Saat Sehun ingin memperlihatkan senyumnya kepada Baekhyun, namun anak itu terlebih dulu membuang muka.

"Ta-tapi Baekhyunnie takut," ulangnya lagi. Seakan jika salah bertindak, Sehun akan dengan mudah menyakiti. Diraihnya leher Chanyeol dan membunyikan wajah. Rasa takut itu tak bisa dibohongi. Baginya Sehun bak saudara tiri Cinderella yang jahat. Tatapan Sehun sangat tajam dan Baekhyun tak suka itu.

Chanyeol diam menatap Sehun. Keterdiaman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol memulai percakapan. "Berilah Baekhyun waktu Sehun-ah," ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan. Ia tak bisa memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk mudah membuka hati. Apalagi ia paham jika Baekhyun termasuk tipe yang keras kepala tapi disisi lain berhati lembut.

"Apakah Chanyeol hyung memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Sungguh ia menganggap ini hanya permasalahan sepele. Mungkin Sehun yang kekanakan tapi tak semudah itu mengucapkannya. Sehun hanya kurang perhatian atau lebih tepatnya teman untuk tempat ia bersandar. Ataukah Sehun butuh hiburan? Sosok Sehun baginya nampak begitu kesepian.

"Jujur aku kecewa denganmu mengenai masalah kau menendang Baekhyun, terlebih kau menyangkal dan berbohong padaku."

"Maaf Hyung," mendengar penuturan yang menyudutkannya. Kini Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat kakak kesayangannya kecewa.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehun yang menunduk nampak begitu menyesal. Sebenanya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu hanya ingin membuat Sehun sadar dan jera.

"Angkat wajahmu Sehun-ah." Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah serius. Tanpa diketahui semua orang, sebenarnya ia menahan tawa saat Baekhyun berbisik jika ia tak boleh galak-galak dengan Sehun. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku jika kau sungguh-sungguh menyesal."

Jujur Sehun takut. Baru kali ini Chanyeol bersikap demikian padanya. Dengan tangan mengepal, perlahan ia mengangkat kepala. Chanyeol tersenyum. _Apakah Chanyeol hyung memaafkanku?_

"Tak usah berwajah serius seperti itu Sehun-ah. Kau membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan," Chanyeol tergelak keras.

Mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa, Baekhyun mencubiti lengan Chanyeol.

 _Benarkah aku dimaafkan?_

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya saat tersadar jika Sehun masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sehun-ah."

Tak ia sangka detik itu juga perasaan lega membuncah. Senyuman dari Chanyeol kini membuat beban di pundak Sehun musnah seketika.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik! Aku sungguh—

"Chanyeollie hyung ayooo pulaaang~"

Baru saja Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih tulus yang, Baekhyun seenaknya memotong pembicaraannya. Berdosakah Sehun jika saat ini ia kembali memendam amarah kepada bocah rewel satu itu?

Apalagi melihat Chanyeol malah berbisik mesrah ditelinga Baekhyun hingga anak itu terkikik sok imut–menurut Sehun-. Sangat mengesalkan.

"Ehem!" Sehun berdeham. Walaupun niatnya memang berbaikan dengan Baekhyun tapi tak begini juga hingga ia dianggurkan. Lagi pula bukankah Chanyeol yang mengajaknya datang ke café?

Mata sipit Sehun memincing menatap Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah berkata jika Chanyeol adalah miliknya dan itu membuat Sehun menghela napas. Bocah tetap saja bocah yang tak mau mengalah. "Tenang saja Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol hyung tak akan aku rebut," ujarnya datar namun perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja! Karena Chanyeollie hyung pacar Baekhyunnie wlee."

Sehun berdecak menatap malas Baekhyun yang menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Aku tak peduli, inti pertanyaannya adalah apa yang Chanyeol hyung ingin beri tahu kepadaku?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Hmm… lumayan juga Chanyeol-ah," Puji Hyekyo sambil menyeringai. "Sungguh tampan dan tubuhnya benar-benar proporsional."

Jika tubuhmu di tatap begitu intens dari segala sudut, tentu saja merasa risih. Begitu juga yang Sehun rasakan saat ini, apalagi ia mempunyai kepribadian penutup. Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati sambil bergumam dalam hati siapa gerangan wanita dewasa yang berada di hadapannya.

Sewaktu di café Chanyeol tak menjelaskan secara rinci. Laki-laki bermata lebar itu malah mengajak Sehun keluar dari café setelah membelikan Baekhyun sekotak _Strawberry Short cake_. Mood anak itu cepat sekali berubah, saat perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan. Baekhyun menceritakan segala kisah mengenai kencannya dengan Chanyeol sampai pesiapannya masuk ke SMP seolah tak ada permusuhan sebelumnya. Semuanya mengalun ringan. Entah Sehun hanya mengikuti alur bocah itu saja.

Sehun menyadari jika sosok yang di hadapannya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, amat sangat cerewet. Gemar sekali mengomentari penampilan dirinya.

Sedari tadi Sehun mulai menapakkan kaki di sebuah rumah asing. Sebenarnya tak terlalu asing karena rumah ini termasuk komplek yang berdekatan dengan rumahnya

Baekhyun tadi mengaku jika ini rumahnya. Memamerkan kamar yang katanya seperti dunia _The Mermaid_ , meskipun tak memperlihatkan wujud aslinya Sehun sudah dapat mengimajinasikan jika kamar bocah itu pasti begitu menggelikan. Setelah usai menceritakan pernak-pernik kamar yang katanya penuh dengan boneka Pikachu, Baekhyun langsung terbirit lari entah kemana membawa kardus kue sambil memanggil nama Ryeowook.

Ada satu pertanyaan tak masuk akal sempat mampir di benak Sehun, Apakah Pikachu ada di film The Mermaid? Detik itu ia tersadar jika Baekhyun itu lebih kekanakan dari apa yang ia duga.

"Apakah raut wajahnya selalu sedatar itu, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Hyekyo yang masih mengamati Sehun.

Sehun menatap Hyekyo dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Pikiran negatif terlanjur menginvasi otaknya, "C-chanyeol hyung, apakah kau berniat menjodohkanku dengan _noona_ itu?" bisik Sehun pelan, tapi itu masih bisa didengar oleh wanita di hadapannya yang kini telah tergelak keras.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah kecil penuh ke hati-hatian. Fokus pandangannya lurus menatap cake yang menunggu untuk disantap di atas piring putih kecil yang ia bawa.

"Hati-hati membawanya, Tuan muda. Perhatikan jalan." Ryeowook berjalan di belakang Baekhyun, turut membawa empat cangkir teh hangat untuk para tamu.

Saat pandangan Chanyeol menjangkau keberadaan Baekhyun, ia berdiri menuntun Baekhyun dan piring kue telah berada di tangannya. "Sini."

Baekhyun memberi senyum lima jari duduk bersanding Chanyeol.

"Makan perlahan, ya?"

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan mulai makan kuenya. Mengabaikan keadaan. Ya begitulah anak itu jika sudah dihadapkan kue.

"Aigoo~ Apakah aku semuda itu?" Hyekyo menangkup pipinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk. Ia bingung jawaban apa yang pantas untuk membalas pertanyaan calon ibu mertuanya itu.

Hyekyo sendiri masih terkikik masih diselimuti pujian tersirat dari Sehun.

"Eommakan paling tua disini, kan? Eomma tidak lagi mudaaaa" tanya Baekhyun polos. Dahinya berkerut binging karena kepalanya sedang berusaha menyelesaikan penjumlahan umur ibunya yang hampir berkepala empat itu.

Hyekyo mendesis kesal. Namun di lain pihak ia gemas melihat Baekhyun yang menggigit sendok kue dengan raut seriusnya. "Berhentilah menghitung usia ibumu." Geturu kesal Hyekyo yang hafal tabiat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung kesal dan Sehun masih tetap dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Sehun-ah, perkenalkan aku Song Hyekyo ibu Baekhyun. Salam kenal, ya." Sapa Hyekyo ramah menatap tamunya itu. Ia lalu bergumam, "Jadi… kau belum menjelaskannya Chanyeol-ah?" Hyekyo kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

Chanyeol meringis dengan raut minta maaf, "Aku ingin Sehun langsung mendengar dari Eommomin saja."

Hyekyo menghela napas, "Tak masalah. Aku suka dengan pilihanmu." Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk menikmati pemandangan daun muda di hadapannya yang tampan. Untung saja Joongki tampan, punya sendiri saja tampan untuk apa cari yang lain. "Intinya, maukah kau menjadi modelku?"

"Model?" Sehun membeo.

Salahkan Hyekyo yang tanpa _babibu_ langsung menuju ke pokok pembahasan. Jelas saja Sehun terkejut dan menyalahkan pendengarannya.

"Iya. Setiap bulan aku punya corner tersendiri si sebuah majalah untuk memamerkan hasil desainku dan aku butuh model yang _fresh_ yang mampu memperagakannya. Awalnya aku berniat memilih Chanyeol, tapi sepengamatanku kau juga pantas menjadi model. Posturmu sangat mendukung ditambah tatapan tajam yang kau miliki. Sangat pas. Aku yakin kau pasti akan jadi model besar jika kau meniti karir dari sekarang," Hyekyo berusaha mengeluarkan bujuk rayunya. Namun di lain pihak perkataannya tak sekedar omong kosong belaka. Tampang dan postur Sehun sangat menjanjikan untuk menjadi seorang model. Sayang untuk melewatkan pemuda tampan untuk kedua kalinya –ingat, yang pertama adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku bersedia!"

Tak ada dua detik Hyekyo menghentikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah membalas dengan pandangan tegas penuh tekat.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya wanita itu memastikan. Kelopak matanya melebar, terkejut Sehun menjawabnya begitu cepat.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala mantab. "Ya."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Baekhyunnie, besok dan tiga hari kedepannya Chanyeollie hyung tidak bisa main dengan Baekhyunnie, ya." Jelas Chanyeol.

Keduanya telah berada di kamar Baekhyun setelah Sehun pamit pulang. Baekhyun bilang ia lelah dan ingin tidur siang. Bahkan anak itu telah mengenakan kaus putih gambar kelinci dan celana tidur motif bintang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah tanda jika ia sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak Chanyeol. Dia yang tadinya hampir merebahkan badannya di ranjang, namun menghentikannya. Kini telah menubruk tubuh Chanyeol yang duduk di sisinya. "Baekhyunnie masing ingin berkencan dengan Chanyeollie hyung. Liburan kan masih enam hari lagiiii~" rengeknya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Chanyeol hyungie jahat!"

"Bukankah kamu takut darah? Lusa aku ada kegiatan PMR di taman kota karena acara rutin donor darah dan besok ada rapat dan aku harus mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk donor darah. Jika Baekhyunnie mau—

"Tidak! Tidak!" Baekhyun berteriak menolak. Kedua telapak tangannya langsung menurtupi matanya. "Baekhyunnie tak mau ikut!" Ia benci darah. Mendengar satu kata itu pun ia enggan.

"Jadi?"

"Umm senin udah masuk sekolah hyungie~ Sepi~ Bahkan Baekboommie hyung pulangnya sabtu dari Pataya dan minggu langsung ke asrama." Ungkap Baekhyun sedih karena memikirkan liburannya bergitu membosankan.

"Baekhyunnie mangapa mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah. Moodnya benar-benar buruk. "Besok Sehun hyung juga kesini. Mengapa Chanyeollie hyung malahan pergiiii" Satu fakta jika Baekhyun tak berani dengan Sehun jika Chanyeol tak ada disisinya.

Besok Sehun ada janji temu dengan ibunya. Baekhyun tak mau jadi nyamuk.

"Baekhyunnie sayang, dengarkan Chanyeol hyung. Ok?" Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke ketiak Baekhyun. Mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya hingga di atas pangkuan kakinya yang terlipat.

Tangannya meraih dagu si mungil agar menatapnya. "Baekhyunnie," panggil Chanyeol menatap dalam droopy-eye kekeasihnya."Bukankah ada Luhan? Kau lupa ada janji dengan Luhan, hm? Apakah ia sudah membalas pesanmu?"

Bola mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar. Dia melupakan Luhan! Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu jahat mengabaikan teman sehati seperjuangannya itu.

"Sisa liburan bisa kau habiskan bersamanya. Pasti dia akan senang aku yakin itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Aku akan menelponnya!" Ia gerak cepat mengambil ponsel yang berada di nakas.

Semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, anak itu jarang sekali memakai ponselnya. Semua fokusnya berada di sekitar Chanyeol. Bahkan ia lupa permasalahan Luhan mengabaikan yang ponselnya. Jika tak ada Chanyeol, ia pasti akan menangis tersedu hingga Hyekyo terpaksa menelpon ibu Luhan agar anak itu main ke rumah.

Senyum terlukis di paras ketua PMR itu. Lega memenuhi batinnya melihat Baekhyun kini sudah semangat lagi, "Kalau begitu Chanyeol hyung beberapa hari ini tak bisa main tak apa, ya?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Iya, Hyungie~" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan bermain denga Luhannie besoook!"

"Iya, Baekhyunnie-ku yang pintar." Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun membuat anak itu semakin melebarkan senyum karena menerima begitu banyak limpahan kasih sayang dari sang terkasih. "Chanyeol hyung pamit pulang ya."

"Iya, Chanyeollie hyung~ Terima kasih sudah menemani Baekhyunnie hari ini~" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menunggu Chanyeol menggendongnya. Ia ingin menerima pelukan terakhir hari ini.

Sudah tahu kemauan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak jadi beranjak dari tepi ranjang. Dengan mudah ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan duduk dipangkuannya kembali.

Wajah keduanya berdekatan. Kekehan keluar saat hidung mereka saling bergesekan. "Telepon Chanyeol hyung jika Baekhyunnie mau. Pasti akan ku angkat. Ok?"

"Okei~" Baekhyun memamerkan ibu jari yang berhias tahi lalat.

Sedikit banyak dari hubungannya dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit semakin dewasa. Walau tak sepenuhnya dewasa untuk seusianya yang baru masuk SMP, setidaknya ia bisa menyikapi sifat merelakan sesuatu demi kepentingan orang lain. "Baekhyunnie sayang Chanyeol hyungie~" Kesekian kali ia mengungkapkan perasaan, namun ia tak ada kata bosan.

Jika seperti ini Chanyeol mempunyai tabir untuk menangkis kemanisan sikap kekasihnya. Jika ia menangkap terlalu banyak radiasinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Di kecupnya bibir si mungil lalu berbisik, "Chanyeol hyung lebih menyayangimu."

Chanyeol memberi jarak wajahnya untuk melihat semburat merah kekasihnya. "Jika Baekhyun bersikap baik, Chanyeol hyung berjanji jika besok senin hari pertama masuk sekolah aku akan menjemput Baekhyunnie."

"Waaah~ benarkah?" Saking semangatnya, Baekhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh bersa Chanyeol hingga berbaring di ranjangnya dengan kaki masih mencium lantai yang berlapis permadani lembut. Rasa bahagia itu Baekhyun ungkapkan dengan ratusan kecupan di wajah Chanyeol hingga si pemilik wajah tertawa kegelian hingga satu jam kemudian Chanyeol benar-benar pamit pulang.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sehun menatap makhluk kecil yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tajam. Kenapa anak itu bisa sok akrab dengannya? Bahkan Sehun melupakan nama anak itu.

"Sehunnie hyung mau kemana? Oh! Jangan-jangan Sehunnie hyung sudah punya pacar, ya? Sehunnie hyung mau kencan? Yahh Luhannie tak punya kesempatan, dong."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ketika makhluk pemilik mata bulat berbinar bak rusa itu adalah sejenis bocah manja itu. Dia adalah Luhan teman Baekhyun dan juga sepupu Jongin yang tak bisa dihentikan sedang bicara. Sangat cerewet.

"Hentikan. Aku tak punya pacar, ingat itu. Dan minggir."

"Yes! Sehunnie hyung single ya~ Pacaran denganku yuk~ Aku baru putus dari pacarku lho~"

Sehun langsung berjengit kaget mendengar runtutan berita tak bermutu dari Luhan. Anak SD saja sudah berpacaran. Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Sudah cerewet, terlalu percaya diri pula. Untung saja manis. Eh?

Sehun langsung menggeleng kepalanya kencang.

"Pergilah. Aku tak mau pacaran dengan anak SD sepertimu. Sekolahlah yang rajin dan cari SMP yang bagus baru bisa masuk kriteria calon pacarku." Tak tahu dapat syarat dari mana Sehun dengan lancar mendefinisikan calon pacarnya. Yang bukan anak TK seperti kekasih Chanyeol.

Mata rusa Luhan semakin berbinar. "Aku sudah SMP Sehunnie hyung! Bahkan aku masuk SMP di samping SMA Sehun hyung. Berarti aku bisa jadi pacar Sehunnie hyung? Waaah"

Eh?

Apa yang Luhan barusan katakan? Sebentar. SMP di sebelah sekolahnya adalah SMP peringkat satu seKorea Selatan. Eh?

Apakah Sehun termakan karma?

Sehun berjalan linglung menuju café mangabaikan Luhan yang berteriak memanggilnya. Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang ia harus menghindari bocah rusa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Aku kehabisan ide nama ayah ibunya Sefan(?) ada yang bisa usulin nama? Kkk yang satunya kudu ada yang darah china wkwkwk

Maaf ya ngaret pake bangeeeet TT sepertinya besok aku tamatin sekalian aja dari pada kalian nunggu lama TT aku g tega. Kasian kalian TT

Hari ini aku up jamaah barengan ama author Chanbaek yang lain yaw~ author Chanbaek yang ketceh ketceeeeh yaitu : **Azova110, Dobbyuudobby, Hyurien92, Flameshinee, dan Kang Seulla.** Setelah baca ini silakan baca ff mereka ya~ atau malah udah baca duluan? Hehehe aku ini ijin up nelat. /ngumpet/

Satu lagi~ aku mau promote akun ff Chanbaek baruu~ **Loeybee614** yuk~ mampir ke storynyaaa yaaa~

Dah kkeut

Info ff up ato curcol ato post gaje aku akan infoin di ig yaw~ lebih sering bikin igstory sih biar g menuh-menuhin post hehehe

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaw~~ Love you~ See yaaa~~~


	15. Chapter 15: Wake up!

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol membungkuk memberi salam para pendonor yang baru saja keluar dari tenda.

Sudah tiga hari ini ia bertugas dilapangan membantu anggota PMR dalam acara donor darah rutin.

Senyum lebar tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya meski dalam hati pundung memikirkan ponsel di saku terus saja bergetar. Ia yakin seratus persen jika itu Baekhyun si kekasih mungilnya.

"Jongdae-ya tolong jaga sebentar, aku ke toilet."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongdae, Chanyeol terbirit menjauh meninggalkan Jongdae yang menggerutu kesal.

Chanyeol bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel dan menggeser icon telepon, "Iya, sayang?"

Suara dalam nan lembut, Chanyeol tak bisa melihat efek si penelepon sekarang sudah membantu dengan wajah memerah.

"Baekhyunnie?" panggil ulang Chanyeol yang merasa bingung tak ada balasan dari seberang.

"Yeollie hyung."

Senyum tersinggung di wajah Chanyeol ketika suara kecil Baekhyun terdengar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pohon tempat ia berteduh di taman. Tak ada kursi kosong di sekitarnya.

Kilasan ingatan terbersit jika daerah ini adalah tempat pertama kali bertemu dengan si penelepon.

"Baekhyunnie rindu Chanyeollie hyung~"

Sudah kisaran empat hari mereka tak bertemu, "Chanyeol hyung juga rindu Baekhyunnie. Bagaimana acara pemotretannya?"

"Aku benci Sehunnie hyung! Dia pelit!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sehun dan Baekhyun kini telah akrab semenjak adik kelasnya itu setuju menjadi model calon mertuanya. Selain latihan basket Sehun juga sering bercerita tentang kegiatan tambahannya. Anak itu dididik oleh ibu Baekhyun tentang segala hal tentang permodalan. Maka dari itu tak kaget jika Baekhyun sering bertemu dengan Sehun karena mau tidak mau Sehun memang sering bertandang kerumah Baekhyun.

Bolehkan Chanyeol sepercaya diri itu memanggil sebutan Hyekyo dengan ibu mertua?

Tunggu sampai ia mendapat restu 100% dari Jongki.

"Besok senin kita jadi berangkat bersama?"

"Jadiiii!" Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan ponsel karena pekikan keras Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu semangat untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya. Tak lupa jika anak itu mempunyai baju seragam baru, dengan senang hati ia membanjiri chat dengan puluhan fotonya yang mengenakan seragam.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyimpannya ke dalam galeri. Bahkan ia memasangnya jadi wallpaper.

Ingatkan dia untuk ber-selca jika besok berangkat bersama.

"Chanyeollie hyung berangkat lebih pagi ke rumah yaaaaa. Jam enam! Ah jam limaaa. Baekhyunnie ingin cerita banyak. Sangat banyak."

"Baekhyunnie jam lima sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol sanksi.

"Eh. Belum."

"Baekhyunnie biasanya bangun jam berapa?"

"Umm. Tujuh."

Chanyeol tergelak. "Baekhyunnie sekarang sudah SMP. Jadi jam 6 harus sudah bangun."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya. Jika jam enam belum bangun, nanti Chanyeol hyung tinggal."

Tentu saja ancaman Chanyeol itu hanya main-main namun itu sangat berpengaruh bagi si remaja muda yang terlalu serius memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol, "Benarkah itu, Chanyeol hyung?"

"Iya. Aku tak suka pacarku bangun siang-siang." Chanyeol memberi nada serius di kalimatnya. Padahal bibirnya tak bisa menahan ototnya yang tertarik untuk tertawa.

"EHHHhhh!" Sekali lagi Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya. Suara melengking Baekhyun membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Aku tutup teleponnya dulu ya hyungie!"

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyunnie mau bilang ke eomma dulu biar besok dibangunkan pagi-pagi. Jam 6? Jam 5? Umm pokoknya besok aku pasti bangun pagi! Pasti! _Bye bye_ Chanyeolie hyung! Saranghae~"

Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas salam, Baekhyun sudah menutup ponselnya. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar termakan oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

Besok Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab jika di kelas pertama Baekhyun akan mengantuk di kelas.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Wake up!_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi abeonim," sapa Chanyeol begitu melihat ayah Baekhyun duduk di meja makan dengan koran ditangannya.

Jongki sedikit menurunkan koran melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berada di seberang meja, namun itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik karena ia kembali fokus kepada koran.

Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecut dan mendesis lirih. Sampai kapan ia akan mendapat restu?

Hyekyo yang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan ikut mendesis melirik tajam ke arah suaminya. "Chanyeol-ah! Sini. Abaikan saja pria tua itu—

"Sayang!"

"Apa?" Hyekyo menaikan dagu sambil menarik alisnya ke atas.

"Ti—tidak. Aku hanya lapar. Apakah sarapannya belum siap?"

"Dasar kau itu," Hyekyo berdecak memperhatikan suaminya yang masih sok sibuk membaca koran pagi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam tak tahu cara menyela pasangan suami itu.

"Langsung saja ke atas Chanyeol. Tadi sudah aku bangunkan jam lima tapi bayi besar itu tak juga bangun. Dia itu kemasukan malaikat apa kemarin merengek minta bangun jam lima tapi sepertinya malaikat itu tak betah. Jam 6 saja belum bangun. Dasar anak itu terlalu meniru ayahnya yang malas."

"Sayang!"

"Ada apa?" tantang Hyekyo.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kopiku."

Hyekyo mendengus, "Sudah Chanyeol. Langsung saja keatas."

Untung saja ibu mertuanya itu sungguh sangat pengertian. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala lalu permisi keatas.

"Apa lihat-lihat menantuku seperti itu?" Hyekyo memukul paha suaminya dengan serbet dapur yang ia bawa karena kesal dengan Jongki yang selalu tak ramah dengan Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kau itu kenapa tega kepadaku?"

"Ini kopimu. Aku mau membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan bekal dulu dan bilang pada Jongwoon untuk memanaskan mobil. Aku akan ke butik jam 8 nanti. Sana. Sana."

Jongki melipat koran lalu melemparnya ke meja. Tak lupa ia menyeruput sedikit kopi pagi lalu berjalan keluar rumah kemudia mengecup singkat bibir istrinya.

Ryewook yang memperhatikan keduanya sembari memasak hanya bisa memaklumi itu termasuk menu keluaga Byun pagi hari.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya. Yang benar saja si mungil masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat boneka rilakkuma memenuhi sebagian besar ranjang _king size_ Baekhyun. Nampaknya Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi boneka itu.

Melangkah mendekati terkasih, Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Tangan terulur menyentuh pipi kenyal itu, "Baekhyunnie," panggilnya lembut.

Tentu saja dengan suara lirih itu Baekhyun tak akan terbangun. Telinga anak itu sungguh tebal.

Tak terasa sudah lima hari tak bertemu dengan kekasih mungilnya. Raut polos Baekhyun tertidur begitu manis dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol menyentuh ujung bawah bibir Baekhyun, menarik ke atas sehingga membuat bibir tipis itu bersinggungan dengan bibir atas.

"Eung." Baekhyun dengan lemas mendorong tangan asing yang menganggu tidurnya. "Baekhyunnie masih mengantuk, eomma. Baekhyunnie masih ingin bertemu _Prince Charming_ di mimpi."

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tergelak, "Baekhyunnie, ini sudah jam enam, sayang."

"Uung~ suara eomma kok mirip dengan Chanyeollie hyung." Baekhyun menguburkan wajahnya pada kaki rilakkuma.

Mengingat waktu sudah tak banyak lagi, Chanyeol memakai cara lain. Ia membungkuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa hingga didudukkan kepangkuan. Baekhyun benar-benar mungil dipangkuannya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ayo bangun~" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Ung! Woah!" Baekhyun yang tekjejut tak bisa bernapas langsung membuka mata.

Keterkejutan bertambah saat melihat _Prince Charming_ , "Waaah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat binaran mata si mungil. "Baekhyunnie sudah bangun?"

"Chanyeohyungieee!" Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan. Menangkap wajah Chanyeol dan menguhujaninya dengan kecupan cepat. "Baekhyunnie rinduuuu~ sangat rindu~" puas dengan kecupannya, Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan mengusak-usakkan wajah ke dalam ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Menerima limpahan kerinduan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol senang hati menerimanya. "Chanyeol hyung juga rindu Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya. Menghirup aroma harum rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau lupa janjimu?" Chanyeol terpaksa mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

Baekhyun mengerutkan wajah. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih, ia tak bisa mencerna maksud Chanyeol. "Apa, ya?"

"Baekhyunnie benar-benar tak ingat?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini hari apa?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Tanya Chanyeol berurutan membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan.

"Baekhyunnie bangun jam berapa?"

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dipikirkan Baekhyun tapi dia belum bisa mencerna. Padahal ia sudah SMP tapi tetap saja _loading_ lama.

Tunggu sebentar.

SMP?

"Ehhhh!" Spontan Baekhyun memutar kepala menatap jam dinding kamar. "Aku telat hyungie!"

Baekhyun terbirit masuk ke kamar mandi hingga membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Baekhyun. Ekspresi apapun yang terpasang diwajahnya hanya ada kata menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol. Ia jadi ingin menggoda pacarnya, "Baekhyunie ingin Chanyeol hyung mandikan?"

Tak disangka Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kepala tersumbul, "Boleh! Sini Chanyeol hyung masuk~"

Binaran semangat pandangan Baekhyun ke arah Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu spontan membeku menghentikan tawa.

Niatnya hanya bercanda. Sumpah!

Ia tak mempunyai pikiran kotor menuju hal negatif.

Ingatkah saat Chanyeol mimisan dulu?

Ia tak ingin mengulanginya.

Ia belum siap. Sekarang Chanyeol belum siap.

"Chanyeolie hyung? Jadi?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun cemberut.

"Sudah mandi. Aku tunggu dibawah ya."

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang terbirit keluar kamar sebelum pikirannya membayangkan kilasan lampau yang dapat mengakibatkan hidungnya mengucur darah.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. Kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Maaf lama g muncul TT

Semoga kalian g kecewa TT

See ya~


	16. Chapter 16: Junior High School

Chanyeol mengunyah potongan roti bakar buatan Hyekyo dengan kaku. Mendorong masuk ke dalam kerongkongan begitu sulit.

Rasa selai blueberry terasa pahit di lidahnya. Mungkin efek dari tatapan seseorang yang begitu menusuk di seberang meja.

"Abaikan saja Chanyeol. Kau mau roti bakar lagi?" Hyekyo bersiap mengambil potongan roti bakar yang lain, namun terhenti ketika suaminya berucap.

"Aku tak ingin makan semeja dengan orang asing."

Dengan berat Chanyeol menelan rotinya. Ia benar-benar merasa ditolak kali ini. Hati kecilnya selalu menolak jika harus berhadapan dengan Jongki, namun tekatnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun mengharuskan ia memasang tameng pertahanan terhadap kata-kata ayah kekasihnya yang selalu saja menusuknya secara tak langsung.

"Kau itu umur berapa, ha? Lebih tua aku saja kau sudah pikun. Dia itu pacar putra bungsumu."

 _Jleb_.

Jongki merasa menelan pil pahit langsung terbatuk. Istrinya selalu membela Chanyeol. Sungguh tak setia.

Melihat Jongki yang tersedak, Chanyeol berdiri lalu memberi segelas air putih yang belum ia minum kepada Jongki.

"Lihat. Dia begitu perhatian kepadamu tapi kau membalasnya dengan air tuba."

"Eommonim," Chanyeol memilih untuk menengahi. Tak enak juga ia seperti mengadu-domba suami istri Byun.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Menurut saya, tak apa jika Abeonim belum menerima saya sekarang. Mungkin karena saya masih anak sekolah dan saya tak dapat menjanjikan apapun saat ini. Namun saya akan tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin kedepannya sehingga Abeonim bisa menerima saya."

Hyekyo tersenyum bangga. Didikan Raewon dan Shinhye memang tak salah. Sama seperti ayahnya yang bertanggung jawab, anaknya pun mempunyai tekat kuat. Tak semua anak muda mampu bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Tak mau mengakui secara langsung, sebenarnya Jongki juga sepemikiran dengan istrinya. Namun ya begitulah. Ayah Baekhyun menjaga _image_. Ia ingin mengetahui sejauh mana Chanyeol bertahan.

"Chanyeollie hyung!"

Teriakan Baekhyun memecah suasana haru yang ada di meja makan.

"Lihat! Aku tampan mengenakan seragam baru SMP bukan?"

Tujuan Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol tak lain dan tak bukan adalah memamerkan seragam SMP-nya. Rasa bahagia membuncah kini adalah puncaknya.

Berjalan bak model papan atas yang ia amati saat acara fashion show Hyekyo, Baekhyun kini memperagakannya.

Hyekyo hanya menatap datar lalu menggelengkan kepala mendramatisir gaya berjalan anaknya. Bukannya Baekhyun berjalan gagah ala model pria, seungguh memalukan anaknya itu berjalan bak model wanita yang melangkahkan kaki gemulai dan tak lupa menggoyangkan pinggul. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. Belajar darimana anak itu.

Disisi lain, meskipun Chanyeol sudah melihat foto Baekhyun puluhan kali, namun melihat wujud aslinya ia tak dapat mengendalikan raut wajah takjubnya. Tak peduli Baekhyun berjalan seperti apa, Baekhyun seperti anak anjing corgi yang memamerkan pakaian baru pada pemiliknya.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan yang lain, fokus utama Baekhyun tertuju pada Chanyeol. Dah—

 _Hup_!

Dengan mudahnya Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hehehe. Baekhyunnie masih kangen Chanyeollie hyung."

"Ehem." Jongki bedeham lalu kembali fokus ke sarapannya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut.

Chanyeol kelimpungan membenarkan duduk Baekhyun yang bersi-kukuh duduk di pangkuannya.

Hyekyo hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Baekhyunie, mau sarapan apa?"

"Tidak, Baekhyunnie sarapan di mobil saja. Gara-gara Baekhyunnie telat bangun, Chanyeollie hyung jadi terlambat."

Suasana hening.

Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

Hyekyo menghapus air mata imajinernya. Anaknya sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa yang mau mengakui kesalahan.

"Chanyeol hyungie. Aku bangun kesiangan. Apakah hyungie membenciku? Chanyeollie hyung marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajah mengerutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir melengkung kebawah adalah kelemahannya. Tanpa ia sadari ia membuang muka, namun malah berhadapan dengan Jongki yang menatap tajam. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol harus menahan mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang gembil itu, "Mana mungkin Chanyeol hyung marah, Baekhyunnie. K—kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang bagaimana?"

Chanyeol sudah tak kuat dengan tatapan Jongki.

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Eomma~ Appa~ Baekhyunnie berangkat sekolah~" Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Berjalan mendekati kursi Hyekyo dan mengecup pipi ibunya. Begitu juga dengan sang ayah.

"Ryeowook tadi sudah menyiapkan bekal. Sampai rumah harus habis. Mengerti?" Hyekyo mengelus rambut putra bungsunya yang menganggukkan kepala semangat. "Anak pintar."

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu di sayang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia terkekeh dengan ucapan ibu Baekhyun yang menasehati anaknya agar tak boleh jajan banyak permen di kantin.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan juluran lidah lalu berlari keluar rumah sambil menggandeng tangannya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _Junior High School_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," pamit Sehun menatap ibunya yang tengah membuka lembar demi lembar katalog sebuah merk langganan.

Kyungsoo yang berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sehun, hanya membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada majikannya.

"Uri Sehunnie, mama ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kemarilah, nak." Qian—ibu angkat Sehun menatap putranya dengan senyum terpasang apik pada paras awet muda. Meletakkan katalog ke meja, kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit, "Ada apa, Ma?"

"Kau tak pernah mau diantar supir atau pergi sekolah bersama Yifan. Bagaimana jika mama membelikanmu mobil? Mama kira SMA sudah bisa menggunakan mobil sendiri."

Sontak Sehun terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang menunggu Sehun berpamitan dengan ibunya. Keputusan ini sangat mendadak terlebih Sehun belum bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri.

"Ti-tidak usah, ma. Sehun juga belum mempunyai izin mengemudi." Sehun berusaha menjaga nada suara agar tak gemetar. Ia tahu statusnya disini hanyalah anak angkat. Tak mau membebani orangtua angkatnya meski Sehun tahu jika tabungan mereka cukup membeli puluhan mobil, tapi kembali pada dirinya. Sehun tak ingin merepotkan.

Wanita berdarah asli China itu menggerakkan tangannya. Mengelus pipi Sehun begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Mama hanya khawatir, sekarang kau selalu pulang malam. Kau kemana, sayang? Mama takut terjadi hal buruk kepadamu. Lebih aman pakai mobil pribadi. Masalah izin, itu urusan mudah. Mama akan menelepon kenalan mama untuk membuatkan izin mengemudi, besokpun bisa jadi."

Sehun mengulum bibirnya. Menggigitnya. Menahan genangan air mata yang siap menetes.

Entah berapa lama ia tak merasakan usapan lembut sosok yang ia anggaps sebagai ibunya. Qian mengkhawatirkannya. Qian yang selalu sibuk dengan segala aktifitas sosialita, sedikit perhatian dari wanita itu sudah membuat Sehun senang.

"A-aku—," Sehun berdeham.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Luangkan waktumu besok minggu untuk belajar mengemudi. Mengerti?"

Ini terlalu mendadak.

Sehun tak bisa berkutik. Namun ia mempunyai alasan untuk berkilah, "Besok minggu aku sudah mempunyai janji, mama."

Qian mengehela napas. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Pandangan mata menelusuri, "Kau sekarang berani melawanku?"

Sehun terdiam.

Kepalanya menunduk.

Tangan mengepal berkeringat.

Sehun belum mempunyai keberanian bercerita kepada Qian tentang latihan modelinganya. Ia tak tahu sukses tidaknya kelak setelah latihan usai. Sehun tak ingin sombong.

Bagaimana ini?

"Nyonya Qian, Sehun mendapat tawaran menjadi model desainer Song Hyekyo dan saat ini Sehun sedang menjalani masa training sehingga besok minggu dia tak bisa merubah jadwal mendadak. Mohon pengertiannya. Dan sekarang kami sudah hampir terlambat, kami permisi. Selamat pagi," ujar Kyungsoo lugas menghancurkan dinding ketegangan. Setelah mengucapkan rentetan pembelaan terhadap Sehun panjang lebar, tak lupa Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu menarik pergelangan Sehun keluar rumah.

Ditinggal sendirian dengan pikiran masih penuh dengan tanda tanya, Qian menggumamkan sebuah nama yang tak asing di telinganya. "Song Hyekyo? Desainer?"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo hyung, terima kasih." Ujar Sehun tulus ketika berjalan menuju gerbang rumah.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur Sehun-ah? Pasti nyonya akan bangga kepadamu."

"Maaf, hyung."

"Sudahlah," Kyungsoo tersenyum menyapa satpam rumah. "Selamat pagi Yoon ahjusshi."

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Sehun. Selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ya. Sarapanmu sungguh nikmat seperti biasa," puji satpam itu. Setiap pagi tak lupa Kyungsoo mengantarkan sarapan kepada pekerja kediaman Oh termasuk satpam yang setia menjaga di pos gerbang rumah.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan acungan jempol.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada tamu yang sedari tadi sebenarnya tadi ada mencarimu di depan, tapi ia lebih memilih menunggumu di luar." kata paman Yoon menginformasikan sembari telunjuknya mengarah pada gerbang yang setengah terbuka.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, namun tak mau membuang waktu untuk bertanya ia memilih melangkah menuju gerbang memastikan siapa gerangan orang itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin melebar.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo sini lekas masuk mobil. Kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Senyuman Jongin secercah mentari pagi yang menyinari.

"Tapi aku berangkat bersama Sehun, Jongin-ah. Kami naik bis saja."

Senyum Jongin hilang. Kini menatap Sehun datar, sedetik kemudian bibirnya terakat. "Ayo Sehun-ah, kita berangkat bersama." Jongin berusaha ramah terhadap Sehun.

Bukankah Kyungsoo menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri? Mulai sekarang Jongin sedang berusaha menyerupai peran itu.

"Apakah aku… tak mengganggu?" Sehun tahu pendekatan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo.

Atau malah mereka berdua diam-diam sudah jadian?

"Kau sama sekali tak menganggu, anak nakal yang di dalam yang sangat menganggu. Dia berlagak seperti tuan muda duduk di kursi belakang dengan mendengarkan mp3 seperti orang gila." Jongin menggelengkan kepala jengah, "Masuklah, aku harap kau tak terkontaminasi kegilaan bocah cerewet itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa sembari tangannya memukul lengan Jongin, "Kau itu jahat sekali dengan keponakanmu."

"Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau juga kesal dengannya karena dia kencan kita selalu gagal."

Bukan marah, Kyungsoo malah tersipu malu. "Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat."

Sehun penasaran senakal apa keponakan Jongin, ia menilik masuk ke mobil ….

dan habislah dia.

"Sehunnie hyung! Woaah! Kau pagi ini sangat tampan, hyung!"

Ternyata bocah itu adalah Luhan. Bocah yang selalu menganggap dirinya berjodoh.

Sehun lupa jika keponakan Jongin adalah bocah yang terlampau percaya diri ini.

Luhan mematikan mp3 _player_ pada ponselnya dan kini menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh keceriaan.

Jongin yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi, memutar bola matanya melihat keponakannya yang terlampau bersemangat melihat Sehun.

"Sini sini hyung, duduk sini~"

Dengan kaku Sehun hanya bisa menuruti perintah bocah cilik itu. Ia menatap ngeri Luhan yang duduk mendempet kearahnya dan entah sejak kapan anak itu memeluk lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang kita itu berjodoh, hyung! Dan aku sudah SMP, aku dengan senang hati mau menjadi pacar Sehun hyung!" Tak beda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan membanggakan statusnya yang kini telah duduk dibangku SMP.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah," ujar Jongin dalam hati.

Perjalanan mereka menuju menjadi sangat hening seketika.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, pipimu terkena selai." Ditengah perhentian lampu merah, Chanyeol menyeka pipi Baekhyun yang terkena selai strawberry.

"Chanyeol hyung mau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, hyung tadi sudah sarapan di rumah Baekhyun, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum polos dan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak normal. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuang muka dan kembali terfokus pada kemudi. "Lekas habiskan, Baekhyunnie. Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke sekolah barumu."

Mendengar kata sekolah baru, Baekhyun lahap memakan rotinya. Senyum terkembang dengan lebar melihat pagar sekolah barunya.

"Woaahh!"

Mobil Chanyeol terhenti, "Sudah hampir terlambat. Baekhyun turun disini atau Chanyeol hyung antar masuk?"

"Baekhyun masuk sendiri saja."

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat Baekhyun kini malah menunduk dan bermain dengan kotak bekalnya.

"Baekhyunnie kenapa?"

Anak itu mudah sekali berganti suasana. Padahal Chanyeol yakin tak ada semenit yang lalu

"Maafkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hyung. Baekhyun mengingkari janji. Baekhyun bangun kesiangan. Chanyeol hyung benci dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol lemah jika harus terus seperti ini. Baekhyun lagi-lagi membahasnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia memarahi Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca bak anak anjing yang butuh perlukan hangat.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, "Jangan dibahas lagi, sayang. Mana mungkin aku marah pada pacarku yang imut ini." Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menariknya pelan.

Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat bulan sabit terbentuk dimata Baekhyun dengan senyumnya merekah, "Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala mantab. "Sekarang Baekhyun lekas masuk ke sekolah, nanti waktu pulang Chanyeol hyung jemput."

"Waah! Mau!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya melingkar kel eher Chanyeol dan dengan berani anak itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Setelahnya anak itu terkekeh dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Baekhyunnie pamit masuk kelas dulu ya Chanyeol hyung~ Chanyeol hyung juga belajar yang rajin di sekolah. Sampai jumpa jemput Baekhyun nanti~ hyungie saranghae~" Anak itu kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol lalu gesit keluar mobil dan berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah barunya tanpa menanggapi respon Chanyeol yang kaku dengan mata masih terbelalak.

Anak itu terlalu pemberani.

dan juga agresif.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Dari mana anak itu semakin lama semakin agresif ini. Sungguh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin gila.

Gila karena Baekhyun selalu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik.

"Seharusnya ini kebalik," gumam Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

No comment… hehehe

Update jamaah barengan ama: **AZOVA10, NISACHU, PEACHYBLOOM, PARKAYOUNG**


	17. Chapter 17: It's just for you

**.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Perhaps Love**

 **.**

" _It's just for you…_ "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semangat pagi masih membara pada diri Baekhyun. Hari pertama masuk SMP diantar sang kekasih begitu membahagiakan hati. Ditambah perpisahan dengan kecupan manis—sepihak- menambah kadar semerbak bunga-bunga bertebaran disekitarnya.

Kaki melangkah riang bersemangat menapak koridor sekolah baru. Mengenakan seragam baru beserta segala atribut baru. Tasnya pun baru. Ibu memarahi Baekhyun jika SMP tetap menggunakan tas bergambar Pikachu favoritnya. Entah sekarang tas itu disembunyikan dimana, Baekhyun sudah kelelahan menyerah mencari. Meski tasnya sekarang hanyalah tas simpel berwarna coklat polos, namun Baekhyun tetap senang karena masih ada gantungan kunci Pikachu yang bergelantung bersanding dengan gantungan kunci rilakkuma pemberian Chanyeol. Pikachu bagi Baekhyun bagaikan jimat dan gantungan kunci rilakkuma akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

Anak yang dulu sekolah dasar kini sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang akan beranjak remaja di sekolah menengah pertama. Dimana selain menuntut ilmu, mereka akan mulai mengenal dan terjun langsung dalam jalinan manusia sosial.

Mengamati para murid yang lain, Baekhyun termangu. Banyak orang asing disekitar dan lorong tempat ia melangkah juga asing. Bodohnya Baekhyun yang tak tahu arah letak kelas terlebih ia lupa terdaftar di kelas apa. Seingatnya, saat bersama sang ibu mendaftar hanya masuk gerbang lalu setelah itu tahu-tahu sudah sampai ruang kelas.

Secara garis besar, Baekhyun lupa arah ke kelas.

Semakin ia melangkah perasaan takut perlahan menyeruak. Baekhyun kebingungan mencari kelas barunya. Murid disekitar terlihat dingin dan jahat. Mereka bergerombol dan hanya memandangnya sambil lalu tak peduli. Beberapa menatapnya, namun Baekhyun langsung menunduk. Baekhyun tak terbiasa dengan orang baru dan mereka bahkan lebih tinggi dan besar daripada tubuhnya.

Nampaknya Baekhyun harus banyak minum susu.

Menepi menghadap tembok. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel. Air mata mulai menggenang.

"Luhaen _hiks_.. kau dimana?" Baekhyun takut, menelepon sahabatnya. "Baekhyun tak tahu dimana kelasnya. Baekhyunnie lupa masuk kelas apaaa _hiks._ Luhan tolong akuuu,"

" _Kau sekarang dimana?"_

"Tak tauuu."

" _Hei serius. Lihat disekitarmu ada tulisan atau papan apa_?"

Baekhyun berbalik. Takut-takut mendongak menatap sekitar.

"Ada tulisan papan pengumuman," ujar Baekhyun polos yang membuat Luhan kesal di seberang.

"Di papan pengumuman ada daftar nama murid baru dan kelas, Baekhyunnie," Luhan menggeram menahan emosi. Lelah dia punya teman sepolos— _lola_ \- Baekhyun. Paman Jongki terlalu memanjakannya.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengertakkan gigi.

"Luhean kau masih disana?"

Luhan menghembuskan napas berulang-ulang menetralkan emosi. _Mood_ baik berangkat pagi hilang gara-gara si mochi satu ini. "Kau cari saja namamu disana. Aku baru sampai pintu masuk. Tunggu aku disana. Jangan beranjak."

"Kau terbaik Luhaeeen~"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Garis siku imaginer melekat di dahi Luhan. Benar-benar sahabat satu-satunya ini selalu saja merepotkan dan selalu mengacaukan harinya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun itu setelah lulus SD, masuk lagi ke TK.

Menyebalkan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Luhan menyipitkan mata menatap sosok asing yang dari tadi melihatnya. Dilihat dari garis di lengan seragam, dia kelas dua.

"Anak baru galak sekali," dia terbahak.

"Dasar gila," gumam Luhan tanpa mengindahkan, ia berlalu begitu saja. Tak penting menghadapi orang asing. Lebih baik menemui Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke aula untuk upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Menghentikan langkah sejenak, Chanyeol berbalik melempar senyum membalas sapaan dari sahabatnya yang berjalan mendekat. "Kalian bertiga berangkat bersama?" Mata bulatnya bergantian menatap Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Tak biasa mereka bertiga itu akrab hingga berangkat bersama. Chanyeol bisa mencium kejanggalan ini.

"Iya, aku menjemput Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun."

"Kau dan Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran?" mata Chanyeol memincing dengan senyum menggoda ke arah Jongin.

"Sudah," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

Kyungsoo tak kalah salah tingkah. Pipi memerah dan dia menggaruknya tanpa alasan.

Sehun hanya menyebik melihat tingkah pasangan baru. Berjalan di belakang mengikuti kakak kelas.

"Dan kau, kapan kau mendapatkan pacar Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendadak terdampar di dunia lain. Chanyeol bertanya hal yang gila.

Oh. Baru kali ini Sehun mengatai Chanyeol. Sehun selalu memuja Chanyeol bukan?

"Kau bercanda, hyung?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang meninggi.

"Dia itu berpacaran dengan sepupuku, Chanyeol-ah." Jongin mencoba bergurau.

"Kalian berisik." Sehun berlalu pergi.

"Anak itu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Tak biasanya Sehun terbaluti oleh emosi.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah. Tadi kami sempat adu argumen dengan Nyonya Wu."

"Ditambah Luhan di mobil selalu merecokinya."

Ketiganya kembali berjalan menuju kelas baru mereka di lantai tiga.

"Luhan?"

"Sepupuku itu seolah di santet Sehun. Selaluuuu saja menempel padanya."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Jongin. "Jangan-jangan kau juga menyantet Kyungsoo. Lihat sekarang dia selalu menempel padamu."

"Yak kau Park Chanyeol. Sekarang kau membelanya, eoh? Awas kau." Jongin memukuli pundak Chanyeol namun dengan tawa.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Keluar dari mobil Lamborghini, Nyonya Wu berjalan angkuh memasuki sebuah butik kawasan Gangnam. _Highheels_ coklat melangkah menuju pintu masuk berdentak seirama.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Wu."

Karyawan memberi salam begitu ia memasuki butik. Dirinya yang sudah menjadi langganan, mendapat perlakuan spesial dari para pegawai. Udara sejuk AC butik membawa aroma lemon menguar menyambut dengan iringan alunan musik instrumental piano dan biola. "Apakah Hyekyo ada?" tanyanya pada bagian resepsionis.

"Nyonya Byun diatas, Nyonya Wu."

"Apakah aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Nyonya Wu," Resepsionis bername-tag Naeun itu mencoba menelepon atasan.

Nyonya Wu melipat kedua tangan. Berjalan pelan melihat-lihat deretan baju pajangan, "Apakah Hyekyo sibuk?"

"Nyonya Byun baru sibuk untuk acara _fashion week_ bulan depan, Nyonya Wu dan ada model baru yang bergabung dengan tim, jadi—

"Model baru?" Nyonya Wu menyela.

"Iya, Nyonya Wu."

"Qiannie~"

Semua pandangan kini terpusat pada sosok yang berjalan menuruni tangga. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Qian. Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Mau pesan gaun lagi?" Hyekyo mendekat.

Qian dan Hyekyo adalah sahabat semasa kuliah dulu. Meski berbeda jurusan namun keduanya satu fakultas sama dan mendapat julukan _duo cantik Song_. Marga mereka berdua sama, meski berbeda orang tua dan kewarganegaraan. Suatu kebetulan unik mendasari persahabatan keduanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu. Bisakah kita bicarakan diruanganmu?"

.

Menikmati seduhan teh hangat, keduanya mulai berbincang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan Hyekyo. "Oh Sehun anakmu? Benarkah itu? Setahuku cuma Yifan, yang sering kau ajak kemari dan kau tak pernah mengenalkannya padaku."

"Aku mengadopsi Sehun jauh sebelum Yifan lahir. Dia tinggal terpisah dengan kami. Sehun menetap si rumah lama bersama keluarga Do yang aku beri tugas untuk menjaga rumah warisan suamiku."

"Kau sepertinya tak terlalu akrab dengan Sehun, Qian." Qian meletakkan cangkir kembali ke atas meja, memulai pembahasan serius.

"Aku kenal Sehun karena kekasih anakku yang merekomendasikannya."

Tak dipungkiri Qian terkejut, "Tunggu sebentar. Kekasih? Bukannya Baekhyun masih SD?"

Hyekyo terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut anaknya. "Sekarang dia sudah kelas 1 SMP. Aku suka melihat Baekhyun dan pacarnya yang bernama Chanyeol bersama. Mereka sangat serasi dan menggemaskan. Aku sudah mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol."

"Oh. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Hyekyo mengangguk. "Dia teman Sehun."

"Dari dulu kau memang tidak perah berubah. Selalu melakukan tindakan tak terduga. Selain menikahi adik kelas yang jauh dari usiamu sekarang aku mengizinkan anakmu yang masih kecil berpacaran."

"Hei. Jongki sudah cukup mapan saat itu," Hyekyo merajuk dan giliran Qian kali ini terbahak.

"Iya, Jongki yang tampan, manis dan kaya hahaha."

"Qian, awas kau ya." Hyekyo bedecih melihat Qian yang masih saja tertawa.

"Hentikan membahas suamiku. Kau kesini untuk Sehun bukan?"

Terpaksa Qian menghentikan tawanya, membahas tentang Sehun membuat perasaannya tak tenang. "Aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang Sehun karena kau kini juga telah mengenalnya. Sehun kecil selalu ceria dan bersemangat bermain, namun dewasa ini ia berubah jadi sangat pendiam. Menurutmu Sehun bagaimana, Hyekyo-ya?"

"Menurutku dia anak ambisius. Sekali menginginkan sesuatu, pasti ia akan berusaha keras."

"Aku lupa sejak kapan dimulai, namun anak itu selalu ingin menyendiri. Ia selalu melakukan perintahku tanpa menolak dan dia tak pernah menceritakan kehidupannya padaku."

Hyekyo menyadari jika hubungan Qian dan Sehun tak seperti ibu dan anak normal. Ada jarak yang membatasi mereka berdua. "Tak tahukah kau, Qian. Sehun pernah berkata padaku, dia ingin menjadi seorang model karena ibunya suka dunia fashion dan ternyata ibunya itu adalah kau, Qian. Pantas saja."

Tak sadar air mata Qian menetes, telapak tangan bergerak menyentuh mulutnya. Tak ia duga Sehun begitu perhatian padanya. Anak yang ia sia-siakan berusaha keras untuk ia anggap. Apakah Qian terlalu kejam?

"Be-benenarkah itu?"

"Itu benar. Sudah hampir liburan ini Sehun sering bercerita padaku tentang dirinya ingin diakui dan membuat orang tuanya bangga."

Saat itu juga Qian menangis tersedu sembari menggumam minta-maaf pada Sehun.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Sehun memantabkan diri. Pulang sekolah, ia sudah yakin menemui Minho. Berjalan menuju club basket, tiada henti Sehun berlatih mengucapkan kalimat pengunduran-diri.

Ya, benar.

Sehun memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari tim basket. Latihan modeling menyita waktunya hingga tak sempat ikut latihan rutin. Sudah berulang kali Minho memberi terguran, dan kini Sehun telah memilih salah satu.

Selain untuk mengikuti jejak Chanyeol yang suka basket, Sehun tak mengungkiri jika dia sebenarnya menyukai olah raga satu itu. Namun, basket bukanlah prioritasnya kini.

Keinginan menjadi model kukuh.

"Hyung, maafkan aku." Sehun membungkuk 90derajat.

Tentu saja Minho terkejut dengan tindakan adik kelasnya ini. "Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?"

"Maafkan aku, Minho hyung. Aku mundur dari klub. Maafkan aku."

Pernyataan Sehun tentu saja membuat Minho kecewa. Kejadian ini seperti _dejavu_ saat Chanyeol juga ingin keluar club. Kedua pemain andalannya keluar, Minho menghela napas. Bergabung dengan club adalah sebuah kerelaan yang tidak diikat oleh paksaan, tapi seharusnya mereka mempunyai tanggung jawab ketika bergabung.

Jujur saja ia kecewa. Namun Minho tak bisa memaksa, karena sebuah paksaan hanya membuahkan ketidak-bahagiaan.

"Angkat wajahmu Oh Sehun."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Jemari mengepal. Apakah Minho marah kepadanya?

Tertegun. Sehun merasa ada yang mengusak rambutnya.

"Aku tak akan menggigitmu, Sehun-ah. Angkat wajahmu. Kau jangan membiarkan orang salah paham dengan tingkahmu."

Minho tersenyum melihat wajah tegang adik kelasnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari tim?"

Sehun membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Selama liburan kau juga selalu tak datang latihan, apakah kau ada kesibukan lain?"

"Iya, Minho hyung. Aku ingin meniti karir sebagai model. Mulai liburan kemarin aku selalu latihan untuk itu dan setiap hari pulang sekolah juga. Aku ingin mengejar ketertinggalanku."

"Bukankah kau butuh latihan basket untuk membantu menambah tinggi badanmu? Modelkan harus tinggi."

"Aku sudah tinggi, hyung." Gerutu Sehun sambil tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku tetap ingin melanjutkan basket, namun untuk bulan ini jadwal sangat padat. Aku takut yang lain terganggu karena ke-absenanku, hyung."

Jujur saja Minho terhibur dengan perkataan Sehun. "Kau bebas bergabung lagi kapan saja. Aku percaya padamu."

"Benarkah itu, Minho hyung?" mata Sehun berbinar-binar penuh semangat dan ini kali pertamanya Minho menyadari jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai basket. Waktu menang pertandingan kemarinpun Sehun hanya datar, berbeda dengan ekspresi saat ini.

"Tentu saja, Sehun-ah." Minho merangkul Sehun. "Bukankah kau ada latihan modeling setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Oh. Ya Tuhan aku lupa. Aku pergi dulu, Minho hyung. Terima kasih banyak."

Bodohnya Sehun yang lupa akan janji dengan Hyekyo. Walaupun Hyekyo tak pernah memarahinya, tetap saja ia merasa sungkan jika terlambat.

Menaiki bus umum, Sehun berdiri melihat tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, kejadian tadi pagi. Ibunya menyuruh untuk belajar mengendarai mobil. Memang itu untuk kepentingannya, namun ibu terlalu memaksa dan membuat jadwal seenaknya.

Mungkin nanti dirumah, ia akan minta maaf kepada ibunya dan meminta mengatur ulang jadwal berlatih mengendarai mobil.

 _Ting_.

Suara pemberitahuan jika sudah sampai halte, Sehun bersiap turun. Butik bibi Byun begitu strategis tepat di pinggir jalan raya, membuat ia tidak terlalu menghabiskan energi.

Memberi salam kepada pegawai yang lain, seperti biasa Sehun langsung menuju lantai dua.

"Bibi Byun, Aku Sehun." Sehun mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah, Sehun-ah."

Hendak membungkuk badan memberi salam, Sehun dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sosok lain di dalam ruangan. "Mama?"

" _Uri_ Sehunnie," Qian berjalan tanpa keraguan, memeluk anak angkatnya begitu erat. "Maafkan mama, sayang." Wanita itu mengelus punggung Sehun tiga kali sebelum melepasnya.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan ini dari mama, hm?"

"Apakah mama marah?" Sungguh Sehun kebingungan dengan sikap ibunya. Namun ketika melihat wanita itu tersenyum lembut, rasa lega menguar.

"Mana mungkin mama marah. Mama bangga padamu"

Mungkin cengeng, tapi air mata Sehun menetes tanpa terduga.

Qian masih tersenyum lembut. Tega benar ia menyia-nyiakan putra setulus Sehun. "Kau berlatihlah giat. Mama pulang dulu, kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam Sehun-ah."

Sehun menggigit bibir tak sanggung menjawab. Lidahnya kelu, ia hanya bisa terisak. Perlakuan ibunya membuat ia membuncah bahagia.

"Sudahlah anakku yang tampan tak boleh menangis. Mama tunggu dirumah, jika kau mau pulang kabari. Biar mama bisa menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu, mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk kencang.

"Anak pintar. Mama pulang duluan, ya." Qian melambaikan tangan kepada Hyekyo. Sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya. Ia berbalik kembali dan mencium pipi Sehun. "Mama tunggu dirumah, Sehunnie."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahagianya tak bisa dibendung dengan ucapan dan menghasilkan tangisan. Ia tak menyangka kembali mendapat kasih sayang, perhatian dari ibunya. Mungkin jika disebut berlebihan, namun biarlah Sehun menerimanya perlakuan ini setelah bertahun-tahun tak mendapatkannya dari sang ibu.

Hyekyo yang melihatnya, mengiring Sehun duduk di sofa lalu memberi tisu kepada putra sahabatnya. "Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, Sehun-ah. Kau sudah membuatnya bangga. Tak kusangka ternyata ibumu adalah sahabatku waktu kuliah." Hyekyo menepuk punggung Sehun lalu memeluknya. "Takdir macam apa ini."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak fokus selama perjalanan, perhatiannya teralih pada sosok mugil yang terdiam. Tak seperti biasa, Baekhyun sangat pendiam dan nampak murung. Mencoba bertanya, namun ia selalu mendapat jawaban anggukkan ataupun gelengan kepala disertai cicitan kecil.

Aneh. Apakah ada hal buruk di sekolah barunya?

Berniat merubah suasana hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar arah. Baekhyun nampaknya tak memperhatikan.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat favorit terkasih. Dimana lagi kalau bukan kedai es krim. "Baek, kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tangannya terulur mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak, apa-apa hyung."

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil. Menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu ia angkat tanpa mendapat protes, mendudukkan tepat menyamping dipangkuannya.

Mendongakkan kepala dengan ibu jari, Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Baekyun. Mengelus pipi tembamnya, "Katakan pada Chanyeol hyung. Apakah ada yang berbuat jahat pacarku yang imut ini, hm?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Baekhyunnie."

Mata sipit menatap Chanyeol kini mulai mengembun. Bibir tipis ia gigit, terisak. Tak sampai lama, ia mengulurkan tangan melingkari leher Chanyeol dan mulai menangis.

"Chanyeollie hyung~ hiks."

"Kenapa, sayang." Walau Baekhyun tak bisa melihat, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie kekanakan. Baekhyunnie cengeng. Baekhyunnie manja. Baekhyunnie merepotkan. Baekhyunnie suka merajuk huweee."

Runtutan kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Apakah Baekhyun menyebutkan ciri-cirinya sendiri?

"Kau kenapa, hm?"

"Mereka semua jahat, Chanyeol hyuuung _hiks_ …"

Sesenggukan, Baekhyun menceritakan sewaktu upacara pembukaan di aula bersama Luhan dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca, beberapa murid menghina jika ia adalah anak mama—walaupun itu fakta, Baekhyun tetap sedih. Hatinya terlalu kecil buat menampung pendapat orang lain yang baru saja ia temui.

Meskipun Luhan membela, namun tetap perkataan itu masih lekat menempel pada pikiran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tak ingin masuk sekolah lagi hiks… Baekhyunnie takut."

Sejenak Chanyeol tertegun, tak menyangka murid SMP sekarang bisa sejahat itu. Atau mungkin mereka hanya bercanda? Tapi tetap saja mereka membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberi jarak. Menangkap pipi basah dan mengusapnya. "Mungkin mereka bercanda. Mereka mencoba ingin berkenalan dengan Baekhyunnie yang manis ini."

 _Bohong. Chanyeol hyung berbohong._ Baekhyun cemberut. Menyipitkan mata meragu.

"Ey, bibir bebek apa ini." Chanyeol tertawa mencubit bibir manyun itu. "Baekhyun kemarin dapat ranking berapa waktu kelas enam?"

"Ranking satu," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia kesal Chanyeol malah membahas hal lain.

Disisi lain Chanyeol terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun sepintar itu. "Wah benarkah itu? Pacarku ternyata sangat pintar."

Tidak dipungkiri, si mungil merasa bahagia mendapat pujian dari sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kepada mereka."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Sungguh otaknya tidak bisa menangkap maksud Chanyeol. Semuanya membingungkan. Yang dapat ia tangkap hanyalah Chanyeol hyung memujinya.

Chanyeol terlalu gemas dengan pacarnya ini. Menyatukan dahi mereka, Chanyeol berkata, "Buktikan jika kau lebih pintar dari mereka. Baekhyun pernah mendengar peribahasa tong kosong berbunyi nyaring?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Semburat merah menyebar dipipi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. _Chanyeol hyung sangat tampan dari dekat. Baekhyunie ingin mencium Chanyeol hyung._

"Nah. Tidak usah membalas semua celaan dari mereka, Baekhyun buktikan saja jika Baekhyunnie lebih pintar dari mereka yang suka menghina. Mengerti?"

 _Cup!_

Terperangah Chanyeol dengan ciuman mendadak Baekhyun.

Anak ini sungguh…

"Byun Baekhyun. Apakah kau tadi mendengar apa yang Chanyeol hyung ucapkan?" Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun dan malah membuat pemiliknya terkikik lucu.

"Wajah Chanyeolie hyung dari dekat sangat tampan. Baekhyunnie ingin mencium Chanyeolie hyung hehehe."

Jika wajah tampannya sudah membuat anak itu bahagia, untuk apa dia dari tadi dia berbelit mencari perkataan pas untuk menghibur hati Baekhyun. Lihat anak ini sudah tersenyum manis berhias _eye-smile_ seperti biasa.

Dasar. Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun. Sosok manja dan suka tersenyum.

Oh. Ditambah lagi.

Byun Baekhyun yang gemar sekali mencium dadakan.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **THE AND**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Numpang curhat **ಥ‿ಥ**

G tau kenapa diksi aku melemah. Maaf dengan terlalu banyak kata monotone diatas /bow/ **(ノ_・。)**

Dengan berat hati aku menyelesaikan Perhaps Love ini /tebar bunga/ plong banget hehehe

 **Wajib dibaca+berpendapat di bawah ini^^**

Untuk sejauh ini ada part yang mengganjal atau tidak?

Aku g pinter bikin konflik maka dari itu Perhaps Love kebanyakan lovey-dovey ga jelas dan aku takut kalian bosen :"

Silakan review, momen apa yang kalian pengenin nanti kedepan aku akan fokus dengan pendapat kalian^^

Vote di instagram ( **cactus0893** ) kebanyakan pengen Baekhyun cepet gede. rate naik (/n\\) Kemungkinan besar aku hanya akan membuat beberapa mini story saja untuk kedepan.

Semoga tak mengecewakan kalian.

Untuk selanjutnya aku fokus buat nyelesein **UNIDENTIFIED** di wattpad yang belum baca, silakan mampir^^

（＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/ bye~


	18. Mini Story Part 1

Baekhyun kebosanan melihat ibunya selalu saja terfokus pada pemuda bermata sipit dengan wajah datar, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun kesal. Ia tak paham semua yang dibicarakan. Tentang model, catwalk, desainer, Baekhyun tak memahami beberapa kata baru yang terlantar.

Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Oh Sehun.

 _Ck._

Bocah kelas satu SMP itu hanya mengedumal tak jelas. Liburan ini Baekhyun tak rekreasi seperti biasa. Membosankan. Wajah terlipat, begitu juga tangannya. Seolah _cheesecake_ dihadapannya tak sedap, ia abaikan begitu saja.

 _Kenapa sih, dia setiap hari datang ke rumah. Apakah di tidak mempunyai rumah?_

Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk _cheesecake_ -nya dengan garpu.

"Baekhyun, hargai makanan yang kau makan. Makan yang benar."

Ugh. Baekhyun kesal. Sangat kesal.

Bibirnya menyebik maju dua senti. Mata mulai berair dan mulai merengek "Eomma kapan kita akan liburaaan. Aku bosaaaan. Baekhyunnie bosan setiap hari selalu saja di rumah! Ayo kita ke _Seaworld_ ~ Aku mau melihat Nemo~ Ayo eomma~"

Hyekyo mendesis, melirik tajam putra bungsunya yang sangat cerewet. "Byun Baekhyun, ada Sehun disini. Kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuang wajah ke kanan. Untuk apa malu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Sehun.

Pengganggu liburan keluarga saja. Coba saja sang ayah tak dinas ke Paris, pasti ayah bisa membatunya. Membantu mengusir Sehun mungkin?

"Jaga sikapmu, Byun Baekhyun." Hyekyo jengah melihat anak bawelnya. Kembali ke pokok pembahasan, ibu dua anak itu kembali menaruh perhatian kepada Sehun yang akan bergabung dalam projeknya. "Maafkan Baekhyun, Sehun-ah."

Tuh. _Eomma menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan._

Kemana ibu yang selalu menuruti keinginannya? Huh. Menyebalkan

Kelopak mata Baekhyun reflek melebar saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan mendekat. Rasa keingin-tahuannya menyeruak.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Ryeowook-ah?"

"Iya, Nyonya. Saya pamit pergi."

"Ryeowook ahjusshi mau pergi kemana?" Baekhyun menarik lengan Ryeowook mencari perhatian.

Senyum Ryeowook terlukis, tangan bergerak surai Baekhyun gemas. "Saya mau pergi belanja, Tuan Muda."

"Ah. Biar Baekhyun saja yang pergi berbelanja," itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Namun itu suara Hyekyo dengan usul tiba-tiba.

"Aku belanja dengan Ryeowook ahjusshi?" alis Baekhyun berkerut. Namun memikirkan ia akan pergi keluar dari rumah, perasaan senang muncul.

"Baekhyunnie ikuuut!" teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat sampai meloncat turun dari sofa dan berdiri.

"Kau belanja dengan Sehun."

"Apa?!"

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Dalih Hyekyo yang ingin Baekhyun akrab dengan Sehun, membuat keduanya kini telah terdampar di dalam Supermarket.

Tanpa ada percakapan, Sehun mendorong troli sedangkan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hanya dibelakang.

Ayolah, walaupun Sehun sudah minta maaf, namun siapa tahu Sehun _khilaf_ dan tiba-tiba menendang bokongnya lagi? Mengantisipasi jauh lebih baik daridapa mengobati. Benarkan itu?

Khayalan bocah SMP ini pada dasarnya terlalu tinggi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu selama Sehun tak mendengarnya. Jika bersama Ryeowook pasti troli kini pasti sudah penuh akan camilan milik Baekhyun. Namun sekarang Baekhyun bertangan hampa. Sekali ia mengambil snack dan ingin memasukannya kedalam troli, Sehun dengan cepat meraih snack yang Baekhyun bawa dan mengembalikan snack itu ke tempat asalnya di rak. Padahal Sehun jelas-jelas terfokus pada kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan.

Sehun kejam.

Sehun pelit.

Sehun menyebalkan.

Seperti itulah isi gerutuan Baekhyun.

Untuk apa datang ke supermarket tapi tidak membeli camilan? Huh. Membosankan!

Meski bersama Baekbeom saja, Baekhyun masih ditawari membeli camilan. Ya. Walau hanya boleh mengambil tiga jenis, tapi itu sudah untung, daripada dengan Sehun?

Dasar pelit!

Baekhyun ingin membeli camilan.

Baekhyun ingin membeli es krim.

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol hyung.

Dengan diam-diam Baekhyun mulai terisak. Kaki melangkah dan tangan sibuk mengusap air matanya. Baekhyun semakin membenci pria di depannya. Mengapa ada orang sejahat Sehun?

Awas saja, nanti akan aku adukan kepada Chanyeol hyung, atau aku adukan appa saja? Biar tahu rasa nanti Sehun tidak boleh masuk ke rumah. Hm. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus apa lagi, appa selalu menuruti keinginannya. Tapi… tapi, pasti eomma mempengaruhi appa. Huh. Tidak ada yang membelanya. Semua kejam!

Adakah ibu peri yang mau datang menolong Baekhyun?

Baekhyun akan kelaparan jika tanpa camilan selama liburan.

Itu semua hanyalah khayalan Baekhyun seorang, padahal dikamarnya sudah ada bertumbuk camilan memenuhi meja belajar. Jika dihitung ada lebih dari sepuluh bungkus.

Baekhyun hanya tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan memberi camilan yang baru. Siapa tahu makanan dirumah sudah basi?

 _Duk!_

Baekhyun menabrak punggung Sehun. Salahkan Sehun yang berhenti mendadak—dan Baekhyun terus menunduk.

Sehun berbalik, "Hei bocah, kenapa kau menangis? Lihat orang-orang seperti sedang menatapku curiga. Sudah diam. Dasar cengeng."

Sehun memutar bola matanya melihat kini Baekhyun semakin terisak kencang. "Byun Baekhyun, sudah diam. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ingin beli camilan _hiks_. Kau jahat! Kau pelit! Padahal itukan uang eomaaaaku! _Hiks_." Baekhyun menangis dengan gerutuan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Kau itu katanya sudah SMP cengeng sekali."

Ugh. Menyebalkan.

Baekhyun mendongak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam menahan isakan. Menyebalkan Sehun menghinanya. Mata yang masih berkaca, menatap Sehun tajam.

Namun bagi Sehun, itu malah seperti anak anjing yang ingin diberi susu. Menghela napas, Sehun memijit pelipisnya.

Sehun tadi sudah mendapat pesan dari Hyekyo agar tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil camilan seenaknya. Terus Sehun harus bagaimana?

Menghela napas, Sehun menyerah. Lebih sulit menghadapi Baekhyun daripada Hyekyo. "Kau ingin membeli apa?"

Detik itu juga mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. "Baekhyun ingin Honey Butter Chips limaaa, Jollypong dua, pepero strawberry lima dan yang coklat lima, lalu eskrim—

"Stop. Stop. Stop."

Baekhyun mengerutkan wajah kembali. Diakan belum selesai mengucapkan list camilannya!

"Itu sangat Banyak Byun Baekhyun. Ibumu cuma menitipkan uang pas." Sehun mengeluarkan uang pemberian Hyekyo. "Lihat, cuma ini yang ibumu berikan."

"Tidak cukup ya? Lalu camilan Baekhyunnie bagaimana? Baekhyunnie ingin membeli camilan. " Baekhyun menatap Sehun sedih. Ternyata ibunya yang pelit. Huh. Baekhyun akan meminta uang jajan lebih pada sang ayah saat pulang dari Paris.

"Kalau begitu kau ambil masing-masing satu saja."

"Tapi Baekhyunnie tak punya uang." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya bersamaan di depan dada.

"Biar aku yang membayar."

"Huwaaa… Sehunnie hyung sangat baik~"

Sehun berdecih. Mudah sekali bocah itu memujinya. "Sudah sana ambil sebelum aku berubah piki—

Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju barisan rak camilan. "Hei, hati-hati!" teriak Sehun. Bisa gawat jika bocah itu terluka. Merepotkan.

Sehun kini kembali melanjutkan acara belanjanya. Sumpah baru kali ini ia belanja kebutuhan dapur. Untung saja hanya sebatas sayuran bukan bumbu masakan yang Sehun tak ketahui.

Mendong troli mengkuti Baekhyun, roda pun terhenti. Ada sosok tak asing menghadangnya.

"Wah Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Baekhyun?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sehun berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hei. Aku kakak kelasmu. Sangat tidak sopan."

"Jangan ikuti aku, kau pergi sana."

"Yeeee, aku mau menemui Baekhyun bukan mengikutimu dasar kau terlalu percaya diri."

Sehun memutar bola mata. Sungguh sial dia bertemu teman Chanyeol yang bernama Jongdae. Si cerewet itu tak bisa dihentikan ataupun dilawan dengan perkataan. Selalu saja membantah.

"Sehunnie hyung~ aku beli dua. Tak apa bukan?" Baekhyun berlari penuh semangat mendekat, memamerkan satu bungkus Honey Butter Chips dan satu kotak pepero strawberry.

"Iya, masukkan saja kedalam troli."

Baekhyun terkekeh ceria, saat berbalik badan wajahnya kembali sumringah, "Owaa~ Pikachu hyung~!"

Anak itu mendekati Jongdae yang sudah mengantisipasi membuka lebar tangannya menyambut pelukan si mungil. Namun yang ditunggu bukannya rangkulan tangan mungil tapi tangan mungil itu menarik tangannya. Ketika Jongdae membuka kedua kelopak mata sipitnya, yang terlihat wajah berbinar Baekhyun.

"Pikachu hyung! Ayo kita berselca! Yang dulu kita gagal foto berdua, bukan? Ayo~" Anak itu sudah siap dengan mode kamera depan.

Jongdae membeku. Melotot tak percaya dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang diluar jangkau pikirnya. Ia hanya memasang pose kaku berkebalikan dengan senyum ceria Baekhyun dengan pose _V sign_.

Disisi lain, Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawa nasib sial Jongdae.

.

.

ooOoo

.

Masih menunggu meski dua jam lebih, Hyekyo bersiul menggoda kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Rencananya sukses.

Lihatlah sekarang Baekhyun bak lupa semua kejadian penolakan belanja dengan Sehun kini menggenggam tangan Sehun sembari menikmati ice cream-nya. "Apakah kau tidak mendengar permintaanku tadi Sehun-ah? Kau membelikan Baekhyun ice cream?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya, Baekhyun melepas tangan Sehun dan berjalan hingga duduk tepat di samping Hyekyo meninggalkan Sehun bak seorang terdakwa masih berdiri dengan kantong belajaan besar.

"Terima kasih Tuan Muda Sehun, saya bawa belanjaan dulu kebelakang," Entah dari mana Ryeowook hadir dan kini belanjaan sudah berpindah tangan.

"Ryeowook ahjusshi! Camilanku tolong taruh kamar, ya~~" tanpa dosa Baekhyun lontarkan perkataan yang membuat Sehun berkeringat dingin.

 _Sudah kubilang rahasiakan soal camilan dasar mulut ember._ Sehun menghela napas pasrah.

"Eomma. Eomma. Dengakan Baekhyunnie. Sehunnie hyung sangat baik membelikan Baekhyun banyak camilan hehehe."

Hyekyo menahan seringainya, "Benarkah itu?"

Sudah tamat riwayat Oh Sehun.

Seharusnya waktu muda Hyekyo mengambil kuliah jurusan akting agar bisa menjadi akris besar. Lihat pemuda itu sekarang terjebak oleh perangkapnya. Ia sengaja memberi uang belanjaan pas agar Sehun dan Baekhyun mencairkan es diantara mereka. "Duduklah Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau masih berdiri?"

"Eh?" Sehun menatap Hyekyo kebingungan.

Wanita itu terbahak, "Kau itu polos sekali. Nanti uangnya aku tukar. Sini duduk. Belanja membuat kalian menjadi akrab, bukan? Ayo kita lanjutkan diskusi. Atau kau mau makan siang dulu?"

Nampaknya Sehun masih belum memahami pola pikir ibu Baekhyun.

Sama halnya Jongdae yang tak memahami Baekhyun.

Intinya keluarga Byun berisi orang yang tak mudah ditebak dan tak mudah pula untuk dipahami.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a.n

Ini contoh mini storynya... gajelas :"

Aku g menerima review story ini terlalu pendek ya~ Dari chapter lalu aku dah bilang cuma mini story.

Btw saking lamanya, aku lupa pas chapter awal Baekhyun manggil Ryeowook pake 'ahjusshi' ato 'hyung' hehehe

Untuk next update aku g janji cepet atau bahkan g update /ngumpet/, mau fokus dulu nyelesein Unidentified (di wattpad) ^^

Mohon dukungannya~

Malam ini Update jamaah bersama dengan sesepuh **Azova10** dan **Ohlan94**. Jangan lupa mampir~

Byebye~


	19. Special Chapter 1

_Warning:_

Membaca ini dapat mengakibatkan mulas bahkan muntah dadakan. Maafkan cactus yang iyuh :"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perhaps Love**

.

 **Special Chapter**

.

 **HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY**

 **614**

 **CHANYEOL** **BAEKHYUN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim berganti hingga dua tahun terlewati sampai Baekhyun hampir lulus SMP. Meski akan masuk ke bangku SMA, anak itu tetaplah mungil.

Selama dua tahun masa pertumbuhan, tingginya belum juga setinggi Chanyeol. Itulah yang selama ini Baekhyun harapkan.

Setidaknya jika ingin mencium kekasihnya, ia tidaklah harus bersusah payah berjinjit.

Meski minum susu itu sehat, Hyekyo tak lelah memarahi Baekhyun yang terlalu boros meminum susu. Pasalnya satu karton susu satu liter, Baekhyun habiskan dalam satu hari sampai lupa minum air putih. Baekhyun selalu bisa menghindar dari omelan Hyekyo karena Jongki selalu menjadi kubu pertahanan jika Hyekyo marah yang berakhir Jongki lah yang mendapat kemarahan Hyekyo.

Setiap bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu saja berdiri tegap dihadapan kekasihnya lalu mengukur tinggi mereka, sudah sejajar apa belum?

Tentu belum!

Tinggi Baekhyun saja hanya sebatas pundak Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan anak itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan langkah menghentak yang menggemaskan.

Bertindak sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengecup sayang kepala Baekhyun lalu menguburkan hidungnya pada helaian rambut halus berbau harumnya _shampoo strawberry_. Hingga berakhir _cuddle_ menghabiskan hari berdua.

Mengenyampingkan pembahasan Baekhyun sejenak, jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang telah lulus SMA dengan predikat lulusan terbaik. Pria itu sukses masuk ke Universitas Negeri Seoul dengan jalur undangan dan tentu saja mengambil jurusan kedokteran seperti apa yang ia citakan yang membuat Jongki mau tidak mau—sebenarnya bangga- menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasih si mungil putra bungsu kesayangannya.

Jangan kira jika percintaan keduanya selalu penuh _lovey-dovey_. Setidaknya dalam kurun satu minggu ini, Chanyeol mengalami kesulitan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah hari minggu saat Baekhyun mengajaknya berenang di Caribbean Bay, lalu sehari setelahnya tak ada kabar sama sekali dari anak itu.

Pesan tak dibalas.

Telepon dialihkan.

Bahkan saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun, bocah mungil yang beranjak dewasa itu selalu tak ada di rumah.

Apakah ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan?

Pernah terbersit dalam benak Chanyeol jika Baekhyun sudah bosan padanya dan menemukan _Prince Charming_ -nya yang lain.

Benarkah seperti itu?

Chanyeol langsung mendapat _jitakan_ keras tepat di ubun-ubun saat bertanya seperti itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan sekarang semakin ganas dan hanya bersikap jinak jika di sekitar Sehun.

Jangan lupakan Jongin.

Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?

Nasibnya sekarang naas. Ia semakin diperbudak oleh Luhan, merangkap menjadi manager selalu mengantar jemput Luhan dengan dalih 'Kau itu kuliah jurusan _management_ , anggap saja ini magang bekerja untuk sepupumu sendiri.' Untung saja Kyungsoo selalu menjadi penengah dan bersabar dengan sepasang sepupu biang keributan itu.

Entah kepintaran otak anak itu semakin menjadi dan Chanyeol selalu berdoa agar Baekhyun jauh-jauh dengan Luhan. Namun itu hanyalah doa, karena mungkin Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu mendapat kelas yang sama di sekolah juga pekerjaan yang sama.

Ya.

Keduanya sama-sama bekerja _part-time_ sebagai model.

Agensi mana yang bisa menolak tingkat kemanisan _tampang_ keduanya?

Hanya dengan kekuatan Hyekyo yang bisa menyaring tawaran yang masuk dan membuat si duo mungil bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolah normal, sama seperti yang lain.

Pemotretan seminggu sekali tidaklah hal yang sulit, bukan?

Berterima-kasihlah kepada Hyekyo.

Ditambah Sehun juga sekarang bekerja menjadi model di bawah pengawasan Hyekyo.

Mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang bisa disebut mahasiswa pengangguran. Sebenarnya ia ingin bekerja, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang ayah agar fokus menimba ilmu.

Namun yang menjadi pokok penting saat ini, Baekhyun kenapa?

Chanyeol yang biasanya berhati lembut dan jarang marah, kini menjadi uring-uringan. Sudah habis kesabarannya, ia memutuskan berkemas.

Chanyeol mau kemana?

Calon dokter itu memutuskan akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia sudah meminta izin kepada calon mertua(?) dan Chanyeol sudah berpesan agar merahasiakan itu dari Baekhyun.

Hari sabtu adalah satu-satunya hari dimana Baekhyun melakukan jadwal pemotretan. Sesuai rencana, Chanyeol hanya berdiam di kamar Baekhyun sembari menunggu si pemilik kamar pulang.

Di kediaman Byun hanya ada Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

Baekbeom kuliah di luar negeri.

Jongki ke kantor.

Hyekyo menemani pemotretan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol kebingungan mencari kesibukan. Kamar Baekhyun begitu—

Chanyeol tak tahu kalimat yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan kamar Baekhyun. Kamar Baekhyun tak lagi bertemakan mermaid ala negeri dasar laut, namun kini bernuansa _red gold_. Ya. Seperti Ironman yang saat ini ia gilai.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menonton Ironman, kini anak itu ketagihan dan kamar inilah hasilnya.

Menunggu dan menunggu.

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa bersabar menunggu chat dari Jongin. Kenapa Jongin?

Ingatlah jika Jongin adalah budak Luhan, jadi Chanyeol yakin Jongin a.k.a sang manager sekarang sedang menunggu bosan pemotretan sang model.

Duduk bersila di atas bedcover merah bergambar ironman, Chanyeol berdekap. Menatap lurus pintu kamar Baekhyun penuh pemikiran.

Kira-kira apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Baekhyun?

Tak mungkin ia langsung menginterogasi Baekhyun. Kekasihnya pasti akan takut padanya. Namun jika ia bersikap lembut, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti menghindar.

Jika ditilik asal mula percintaan mereka tergolong cepat bersatu karena Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan terus saja menjadikannya sebagai seorang _Prince Charming_ yang diidamkan dari film Disney. Bukankah itu sangat imut? Seorang anak sekolah dasar yang sangat polos dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang pangeran. Chanyeol selalu terkekeh jika mengingat masa kecil Baekhyun.

Dan kini Baekhyun terus saja bertumbuh dewasa, ada satu kekhawatiran tersendiri yang sering muncul di benak Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat mudah jatuh hati padanya dan ia takut Baekhyun cepat jatuh cinta lagi kepada orang lain hingga meninggalkannya.

Mungkinkah itu terjadi?

Awalnya Chanyeol selalu nenampik pemikiran negatif itu, tapi saat Baekhyun begitu jelas menghindarinya mau tidak mau itu bagai momok yang terus berbisik menghantui Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol sudah jatuh terlalu dalam mencintai Baekhyun.

 _Drrrtt Drrttt_

Mendengar suara getaran pada ponsel dihadapnnya, Chanyeol bergegas meraih dan langsung membuka notifikasi.

 **Kim Jongin**

 _Pemotretannya sudah selesai._

 _Baekhyun dan bibi Hyekyo perjalanan pulang._

Senyum Chanyeol merekah. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Ia lekas membalas chat Jongin.

 _Terima kasih, Jongin-ah_

 _Good luck_

Chanyeol beranjak menuruni ranjang. Melakukan gerakan pemanasan ringan.

Nampaknya ia benar-benar rindu maksimal.

 _Tok tok tok._

Reflek Chanyeol bak kucing ketahuan mencuri ikan, tubuhnya membatu.

Mana mungkin Baekhyun sudah sampai secepat itu? dan mana mungkin ia mengetuk pintu di kamarnya sendiri?

Perlahan pintu terbuka.

Ternyata itu adalah Ryeowook dengan tak merasa bersalah tersenyum membungkuk memberi salam, "Apakah Tuan Chanyeol makan malam disini? Saya hendak memasak untuk makan malam."

"Oh, jika tidak merepotkan, aku bergabung dengan makan malam nanti Ryeowook hyung." Jawab Chanyeol kaku dengan cengirannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Chanyeol. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Selepas Ryeowook pergi, Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Pandangannya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru kamar Baekhyun.

Ia harus menyembunyikan tas ranselnya. Tas ransel hitam dengan bordiran kata warna ungu begitu besar itu pasti akan menarik perhatian Baekhyun begitu memasuki kamar.

Chanyeol memilih menyembunyikan tas itu di lantai tepat sampai ranjang. Setidaknya Baekhyun tak langsung kaget.

"Chanyeol hyung sedang apa disini?"

 _Duk!_

Lutut Chanyeol terantuk kayu ranjang dan suara itu begitu menyakitkan hingga si pelaku yang membuat Chanyeol kaget, ikut meringis melangkah mendekati korban.

"Aduhhh Baekhyunnie minta maaf Chanyeol hyuuung. Apakah itu benar-benar sakit?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kaku. Tak menyangka Baekhyun datang secepat ini dan ia sangat amat terkejut.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Jemari lentiknya turut mengelus lutut sang kekasih yang berbalut jeans hitam. "Maafkan Baekhyun yang sudah membuat Chanyeol hyung terkejut," lirih Baekhyun lantas murung.

"Seharusnya hyung yang minta maaf. Maaf tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Baekhyun tanpa permisi."

Baekhyun menggaruk dagu. Ia baru tersadar sepenuhnya kekasihnya ada di dalam kamar.

Ini gawat.

"Ada apa hyung ke sini?"

"Menang kenapa jika Chanyeol hyung main ke kamar Baekhyun?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol hanya mengernyit melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Chanyeol mendekat, menangkap pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mundur selangkah dan menggeleng.

"Apakah Chanyeolli hyung sudah masuk ke kamar mandi?"

Kernyitan dahi Chanyeol semakin mendalam, "Adakah yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Baekhyunnie?" selangkah Chanyeol maju dan selangkah Baekhyun mundur. Terus seperti itu hingga Baekhyun terpojok dan duduk di ranjang.

"C-chanyeollie hyung, Baekhyunnie maluuuu."

Sumpah Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa meneka apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. "Malu kenapa?" selembut mungkin calon dokter itu bertanya.

"Sudah mau SMA, Baekhyunnie _ngompol_. Di kamar mandi banyak cucian celana dalam Baekhyunnie—

Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan jemari lentiknya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

Tak bisa dihindari, Chanyeol syok. Bukan mengenai Baekhyun yang mengompol, tapi hanya masalah sepele itu Baekhyun seminggu ini menghindarinya?

Yang benar saja!

—bahkan B-baekhyunnie tak memberi tahu ini kepada eomma. Baekhyunnie m-maluuu. Untung saja seprei tak sampai basah. Jadi Baekhyunnie masih bisa menyembunyikannya dan mencuci celana Baekhyun sendiri."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Pikirannya terlalu liar hingga lupa Baekhyun tetaplah bocah polos meski telah beranjak dewasa. Ia memang pantas mendapat pukulan dari Luhan karena telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan duduk di sanding Baekhyun. Meraih jemari yang menutupi paras manis Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tatap mata Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun-ah. Hyung ingin bicara." pinta Chanyeol karena si mungil memenjamkan mata terlalu erat.

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang, "Ti-tidak. Baekhyunnie malu. Pasti Chanyeollie hyung kecewa kepada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang masih mengompol hiks—

Melihat gulir bening membasahi pipi tembam Baekhyun, Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk Baekhyun hingga memangku si mungil. Meski Baekhyun bertambah berat, Chanyeol sama sekali tak kesusahan asal Baekhyun mendapat tempat ternyaman. Di dalam pelukannya.

" _Ssshh_ … Baekhyunnie mengapa menangis?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. Sungguh hatinya sakit melihat mata Baekhyun yang basah berlinang air mata.

"Baekhyunnie takut jika _hiks_ Chanyeollie hyung jijik dengan Baekhyunnie yang jorok lalu _hiks_ Chanyeollie hyung sudah tak mau menjadi ke-kekasih _hiks_ Baekhyunnie _hhuweeee_ —

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Di peluknya Baekhyun erat, menggesekkan pipi kanannya ke pipi kiri Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi itu. "Mana mungkin hyung putus dengan Baekhyun jika hanya Baekhuynnie jorok? Lihat ini ingus Baekhyun selalu keluar saat Baekhyun menangis saat kita pertama kali bertemu, tapi Chanyeol hyung malah jadi pacar Baekhyunnie bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa menghibur si mungil kemudian memberi jarak.

Mata mereka saling tertaut mengirimkan bias kasih tulus.

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan, lalu menghirup udara lewat hidung agar ingusnya tak keluar. Tapi itu malah membuat Chanyeol terbahak melihat seberapa menggemaskan si pipi merah dengan hidung warna senada sedang kesusahan menyembunyikan ingusnya.

Sama sekali tak menjijikkan bagi Chanyeol malah amat sangat menggemaskan hingga ia mencubit pipi lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung merah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie hyung benar tak jijik dengan Baekhyunnie?" tanya si mungil dengan wajah bagai anak anjing terlantar.

'Chanyeol mengacak rambut kaku Baekhyun. Tak seperti biasa rambut Baekhyun selalu lembut, namun saja setelah selesai pemotretan rambut Baekhyun selalu di tata sedemikian rupa menggunakan _hairspray_. "Chanyeollie hyung selalu mencintai Baekhyunnie. Katakan semuanya dan hyung pasti tak akan marah." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara _husky_ membuat Baekhyun langsung merinding.

Satu hal yang kini membuat kadar cinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol bertambah adalah suara Chanyeol meski dalam namun begitu _addictive_ di telinganya. Getar serak setiap kata keluar turut menggetarkan hatinya. Meski serak namun selalu merdu di pendengaran Baekhyun.

Si mungil kembali merangkul leher Chanyeol dan menguburkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang kekasihnya. "Ung~ Baekhyunnie cinta Chanyeol hyung."

"Aku juga cinta padamu, sayang." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia mengusak wajahnya pada pundak Baekhyun, mencium aroma candu yang menguar dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Munafik jika ia menampik tak ada nafsu jika ada di dekat Baekhyun. Kekasih mungilnya bagai heroin yang begitu memabukkan. Ingin selalu mendekap mencium hingga terbersit pikiran kotor.

Sialnya Jongin selalu memamerkan cerita setiap malam panas yang ia habiskan bersama Kyungsoo. Mengotori otaknya agar meminta lebih pada Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol sadar diri. Kini ia mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan juga orang tuanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus bersabar dan bersabar hingga Baekhyun siap menerima penuh dirinya.

Tak jarang teman kuliahnya menganggap ia pedofil karena berpacaran dengan anak SMP. Menyuruh ia memutuskan Baekhyun dan memacari Seorin, sang kakak tingkat yang selalu mengejarnya. Chanyeol begitu terkenal di kampus. Wajar banyak yang mengincar calon dokter terpandai di kampus yang mempunyai masa depan begitu gemilang, sayangnya pandangan Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Ya. Kekasih mungilnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan Baekhyun.

"Hmm—

Gumaman Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol.

—setelah kita pulang berenang, setiap malam Baekhyunnie mimpi aneh lalu mengompol."

"Mimpi aneh seperti apa?"

"Umm—

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, merangkak ke tengah ranjang lalu menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya, menguburkan dirinya di dalam bedcover tebal.

"Ey Baekhyun-ah. Jangan membuat hyung penasaran." Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tersenyum. Ia terhibur dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu saja menggemaskan. Chanyeol ikut merangkak seperti Baekhyun. Menahan berat dengan kedua sikunya, Chanyeol tepat di atas Baekhyun. Berusaha membuka selimut bergambar ironman. "Cepat, katakan kepada hyung." Chanyeol menggelitiki pinggang kekasihnya hingga si mungil tertawa kegelian.

"Hyuu~ung! Hyung! Geliiii—

Baekhyun terus saja terbahak dan Chanyeol mengikuti. "Ceritakan dulu, baru hyung berhenti."

"Uungh ahh hy-hyung—

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, sontak Chanyeol berhenti. Bak batu dengan mata terbelalak. "B-baek," Chanyeol tergagap.

Terlebih menyadari posisinya yang menindih Baekhyun dan si mungil polos itu mengerjabkan mata polos dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ini seperti di mimpi Baekhyunnie."

"A-apa?—

"Chanyeol di atas Baekhyunnie dengan telanjang dada la-lalu menciumi leher Baekhyunnie hi-hingga Baekhyunnie pi-pipis."

Astaga.

Pikiran Chanyeol kini bagai galaksi gelap yang banyak bintang bertebaran.

Terjawab sudah semuanya.

"Chanyeollie hyung kenapa?" Baekhyun mundur hampir menabrak kepala ranjang lalu mendudukkan diri dihadapan Chanyeol.

"I-itu bukan pipis, Baekhyun-ah."

Mendengar jika itu bukanlah pipis, berarti ia tak mengompol. Reflek binar bahagia menerangi senyumnya. "Lalu kenapa basah?"

Oh. Tuhan. Apakah Baekhyun tak mendapatkan pendidikan biologi di sekolah?

Chanyeol kebingungan merangkai kata yang pas.

"Umm— Ingin membuka mulut, namun tertutup lagi.

"Itu apa Chanyeollie hyung?"

Ugh.

Ok. Chanyeol angkat tangan. Ia bukan sastrawan yang pintar merangkai kata. Di kepalanya penuh dengan teori-teori dan praktek kedokteran. "Itu namanya mimpi basah."

Akhirnya istilah itu terucap juga.

"Mimpi basah?"

"Umm— mimpi itu penanda jika Baekhyun telah dewasa."

"Dewasa seperti Chanyeolli hyung?"

Ingin Chanyeol tertawa, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Sudut bibirnya hanya berkedut. "I-ini seperti jalan. Setiap jalan ada jembatan penghubung ke fase satu dengan yang lain. Nah, mimpi basah itu sebagai jembatan. Jika kita sudah mengalami atau melewatinya, kita sudah bisa menginjak fase selanjutnya."

"Sekarang Baekhyunnie sedang berada di fase dewasa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas bisa mencari perumpamaan yang pas. "Tepat sekali. Baekhyunnie sanggat pintar." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya dan mengedipkan mata dan itu membuat Baekhyun sukses terhibur.

Tok Tok Tok!

Atensi keduanya terlempat pada ketukan pintu.

"Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap. Anda sudah ditunggu Tuan besar dan Nyonya dibawah."

"Baek Ryeowook hyung! Kami segera turun kebawah!" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara menggelegarnya. Ia lalu terkekeh menatap Chanyeol. "Ayok kita makan hyung!"

Chanyeol senang keceriaan anak itu kembali. Kebahagiaan begitu terpencar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Baekhyun dengan semangat menggandeng Chanyeol turun ke lantai dasar. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari paras manisnya. Ia menyapa ayah dan ibunya yang sudah duduk menanti keduanya di meja makan.

Tak lupa Chanyeol memberi salam kepada keduanya.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" Hyekyo mengambilkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nasi lalu menaruhnya di hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Baekhyunnie dan Chanyeollie hyung tidak marahan, kok." Sangkal Baekhyun dengan sungutan tidak terima.

Tak tahu saja ia sudah membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut.

Hyekyo terkekeh dengan sikap anaknya dan prihatin dengan Chanyeol sedang memijat pelipis. "Baekhyunnie nampaknya sangat senang. Ada hal yang menarik, kah?" tanya Hyekyo penasaran dengan seri wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Baekhunnie sudah dewasa!"

"Maksudnya?" Jongki ikut penasaran.

 _Glek!_

Chanyeol kesusahan menelan air liur. Keringat dingin mendadak keluar. Hawa mendadak panas dan telinga berdenging. Firasat buruk. "B-ba—

"Kata Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyunnie sudah dewasa karena sudah mimpi basah hehehe," cerita Baekhyun singkat dengan penuh kepolosan sembari menyumpit potongan _nugget_ di piringnya. Mengabaikan Chanyeol sudah kaku menerima hunus tatapan tajam Jongki ditambah seringai menggoda Hyekyo.

"Park—Chan—Yeol!"

Geraman Jongki sukses membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri. Ia menoleh kaku ke arah Jongki dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sepertinya ia ingin membatalkan acara menginap di rumah Baekhyun.

.

 **ooOoo**

 **END**

 **ooOoo**

.

.

.

 **AN**

Dari awal bikin PL aku pengen banget bahas 'mimpi basah' dan akhirnya keturutan dengan ending absurd seperti biasa wkwkwk

Belum siap bikin enceh buat si dedek baek :"

Maaf ini absurd banget dan aku yakin typo bak ranjau di pangkalan militer yang tersebar dimana-mana

Sebelumnya ada special chapter HunHan yang awalnya bakal aku post kemarin pas HunHan Day, tapi batal TT dadakan saat itu aku sibuk banget urusan kantor. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku post.

Btw gaya bahasaku di PL ama Unidentified ada yang ngerasa beda?

Nulis PL itu ngalir aja banyak ide gaje yang mainstream pengen aku tuangin lewat keimutan baek dan Unidentified dari awal sudah terlanjur formal terlebih berat banget aku nyari diksi yang pas makanya aku update ff itu lama.

Berat uy~

g ada dilan yang menanggung berat(?) akuh :"

Pengen banget bikin special chapter PL bahasa non baku, tapi apalah aku yang mau ngetik pake bahasa gahool tapi akunya g gahool. Aku orang Solo asli dan amat sangat tak terbiasa pake 'elu gua' #sadardiri

Untuk memperingati ChanBaekDay beberapa author mengadakan update jamaah, mereka adalah **Parkayoung** , **Baekhyeol** dan **Hyunrien2** update di ffn. Jangan lupa mampir kesana ya~

Btw…

 _Minal Aidin Walfaizin_ ya readerkuuuuhh tercintaaah.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan yang kalian berikan lewat review kalian yang g kalah menggemaskanna kayak baek :"

sebagai author amatir yang penuh dosa dan lelet apdet ini mohon dimaafkan

byee bye~


	20. Chapter 18: New Season

**Perhaps Love**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesosok pria berkaki ramping nan jenjang berbalut jeans hitam ketat bersandang kaos polos putih tertutup coat coklat tua panjang berjalan cepat menuju lobi sebuah rumah sakit. Langkahnya yang begitu gesit semenjak ia keluar dari mobil _sport_ merah yang telah ia parkir di basement, mengabaikan orang yang berpapasan terpesona menatap dirinya. Ia yang mengenakan masker hitam dengan kacamata senada sangat kentara jika sosok itu terlihat keren tapi meninggalkan kesan misterius sendiri.

Untuk para pegawai Rumah Sakit, mereka sudah hafal sosok itu. Namun selain para karyawan, rata-rata dari mereka menganggap sosok keren itu mungkin salah satu artis terkemuka sehingga menyembunyikan identitas diri. Pria itu seperti angin berlalu cepat, lenyap memasuki salah satu ruangan pribadi salah satu dokter.

Ruangan yang semula begitu tenang, begitu pintu terbuka langsung terdengar teriakan menggelegar. "Chanyeol hyuuuuuung! Kau jahat sekali tak mampir ke rumaaah!" Berbarengan dengan ia menghambur duduk dipangkuan sang dokter yang tentu saja begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran si tamu.

Tamu itu siapa lagi jika bukan tunangannya, Byun Baekhyun.

Tunangan?

Ya. Mereka resmi bertunangan kisaran empat tahun yang lalu sebelum Chanyeol meneruskan kuliah di Harvard University.

Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan tangis saat tahu Chanyeol akan kuliah di Universitas yang sangat jauh. Maka Hyekyo mengiming-iming dengan ikatan tunangan. Padahal setiap liburan minimal setengah tahun sekali Chanyeol selalu pulang ke Korea. Baekhyun saja memang terlalu manja dan enggan berpisah.

Chanyeol mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Harvard yang dipercaya sebagai Universitas nomor satu dunia yang selalu mencetak lulusan dokter yang berkualitas dan bertangan dingin .

Lulus kuliah ia bekerja di Rumah Sakit sang ayah. Kini Chanyeol meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk melonggarkan jadwal jaga untuk mengambil kuliah lagi memfokuskan spesialis syaraf di Seoul National University.

"Ya, ampun. Byun Baekhyun." Mana sanggup Chanyeol marah terhadap tunganannya. Pria yang telah menginjak usia dewasa itu mengulurkan tangan mencubit pipi tunangannya yang terlihat menirus, menggoyangkan kanan kiri pipi itu hingga membuat ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Aku hanya pergi empat hari dan kemarin kita kan sudah bertelepon mengabari jika aku sudah mendarat." Chanyeol semalam baru pulang dari Amerika untuk menghadiri undangan seminar.

"Padahal aku menunggu Chanyeol hyung."

"Kemarin kau bilang ingin istirahat, bukan?"

"Ugh!" Baekhyun melipat wajahnya. Mencebikkan bibir dan menatap Chanyeol seolah pria itu bertindak begitu kejam padanya yang imut ini.

 _Dasar tak peka._

Dalam hati menggerutu mengenai tunangannya yang terkadang berpikir lamban dalam mengartikan maksud tersembunyi yang sedang ia rasakan. Padahal seharunya jika Chanyeol sangat merindukkannya pasti dia akan tetap mengunjungi Baekhyun dan mungkin bisa menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Lalu tidur bersama mungkin?

Percayalah jika si mungil Byun Baekhyun telah tumbuh dewasa dan ya begitulah, dia sering merencanakan hal-hal _nakal_ menyangkut kekasihnya. Apakah mereka sudah melakukan _nya_?

"Bagaimana jika hari ini aku akan pulang lebih cepat dan kita bisa kencan berdua?"

Tawaran menggiurkan itu mengenyahkan kekesalan Baekhyun. Atau pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang mudah dibujuk?

Pria yang mempunyai tinggi 174 cm itu mengangguk ceria. Senyum secerah mentari dengan mata bulan sabit begitu menambah kadar kecantikan di paras manisnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu," Chanyeol melirik ke samping, memasang ekspresi minta maaf kepada seseorang.

Baekhyun yang penasaran, turut menoleh. "Oh, ada Chaeyeon _noona_."

Entah sejak kapan sosok wanita itu berdiri disana. Rambut pajang coklat kemerahan diikat ekor kuda, tubuh langsing semampai mengenakan kemeja hijau dengan rok sepan krem pendek dan juga tak lupa jas putih kebanggaannya. Kemungkinan besar dia berdiri disana sebelum Baekhyun datang dan Baekhyun yang selalu terfokus pada Chanyeol, mengabaikan kehadirannya.

Wanita yang malang. Lihat saja wajah berlapis make up tebal yang kini memerah menahan emosi. Lihat saja hidung mancung hasil oplas itu kini kembang kempis.

Terpatri senyum licik di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangan melingkar di leher sang tunangan dan tetap tak ingin turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung~ _ppopo_ ~" Baekhyun tak segan-segan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol lalu terkekeh. " _I miss you_ ~"

 _Rasakan_.

Batin Baekhyun tertawa puas.

Selain _nakal_ Byun Baekhyun kini juga tumbuh lebih berani. Terlebih ia akan menjadi sangat amat berani terhadap orang yang secara terang-terangan ingin mendekati tunangannya. Dasar mereka itu terlalu mengharap.

Salah satunya Chaeyeon si dokter magang yang selalu saja sok bodoh—atau aslinya memang bodoh?- selalu mendatangi ruangan Chanyeol untuk bertanya hal-hal sepele. Dia selalu berharap menjadi jodoh Chanyeol karena nama mereka yang hampir mirip.

Bukankah itu mengesalkan?

Maka dari itu Baekhyun dengan berbaik hati memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Chanyeol. Membuktikan jika Chanyeol adalah miliknya!

Chanyeol kembali mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan perhatian sejenak, "Chaeyeon-shii, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Setelah ini aku akan pulang."

Baekhyun menggerutu bisa-bisanya Chanyeol tersenyum tampan seperti itu. _Menyebalkan_. Tapi disamping itu ia puas melihat kepulan asap imajiner nampak di atas kepala Chaeyeon.

Dalam hati Baekhyun tertawa bahagia.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Baekhyun, "Baek, turunlah. Aku akan membereskan berkas terlebih dulu, ya."

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya dari pangkuan hangat Chanyeol lalu berdiri di dekat kursi Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol sunbaenim. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan siang bersama mungkin."

Reflek Baekhyun kembali melemparkan pandangan. Memicingkan mata dengan menghantarkan umpatan-umpatan yang tak akan pernah terdengar. _Dasar rubah! Dasar tak tahu diri!_

"Chanyeol hyung **ku** sedang sibuk, tidakkah kau seharusnya lekas pergi dari sini?" Baekhyun menekan ungkapan kepemilikan 'ku', mengukuhkan jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar miliknya. Namun wanita itu saja yang dungu menulikan telinga.

Baekhyun heran mengapa dia bisa menjadi dokter, padahal dia dungu dan keras kepala.

Melihat Chanyeol fokus merapikan tumpukan kertas hasil diaknosis pasien, Chaeyeon berani balas menatap sengit Baekhyun. Meski tidak rela, mungkin ini belum saatnya untuk memiliki waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol. "Saya permisi dulu, Chanyeol sunbaenim."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan berkacak pinggang. Meski mengesalkan, Chaeyeon merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Baekhyun dengan aura bahagia menguar. Sebenarnya ia sadar mengenai dirinya yang menjadi seseorang yang diperebutkan. Meskipun begitu tetap saja ia memilih Baekhyun. Namun tetap saja, sama seperti Baekhyun, ini semacam hiburan tersendiri. Terlebih wajah cemburu Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. "Ayo, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengacak surai _pinkish_ Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu fluffy.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, tak lupa merangkul lengan Chanyeol. "Ayo!"

.

ooOoo

.

TBC

.

ooOoo

.

A.N

jeng jeng jeng~

Up tiba-tiba setelah PL menjadi pemenang voting di instagram. Aku terharu kalian masih pengen banget aku update PL dan aku langsung ngebut ngetiknya.

Awalnya aku di **Fanfiction Party** aku hanya akan up Baek in Friend sama Unidentified. Karena unidentified aku kurang puas maka aku undur diganti PL dan ff kaisoo

Aku juga baru kepikiran bikin banjir FF hari rabu kemarin sekaligus aku ngasih kado di hari ulang tahunku

Semoga g ngecewain kalian :(

Btw…..

Baekhyun udah gede~ aku skip ya hehehehe

ini mungkin bisa disebut prolog?

penjabaran Baekhyun di next chap aja~

untuk ke depan kemungkinan FF ini akan seri pendek bin absurd, yang tabah ya~ anggap saja cuma cemilan~

DILARANG PROTES!

:p

rate bakal naik~ siap siap~

setuju kalau m-preg apa g? atau adopsi? pilih mana? jawab di review ya~ VOTE! :*

See ya~


End file.
